Kingdom Hearts:Balance of Power
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: 5 friends are chosen to be keybearers and go on an adventure to stop the darkness from overtaking the worlds. there will be some nintendo and other worlds. Also please read and reveiw, Part 1 of series is complete.
1. Chapter 0:Destiny

READ THIS FIRST! (PLZ)

Hi in the author and writer of this story .It's about my events during the KH timeline of Sora's doint worry it ties to some of his story.

Another note I dont oun kingdom hearts im just showing what happend during me,and my friends events in the timeline.I named one of my friend Ricu (Not spelled with a "K" so i dont comfuse to the Riku you know and love(or hate)) because one of my frinds is like my Ricu but I put that name cause I dont remember his any ays enjoy the story sorry this chapter is sort begining of how it happend.

* * *

0:desteny

It's funny how desteny works does'nt it?, you have a normal life, then suddlenly your sucked into an incredible journey.

Going to many worlds and encountering many friends, allies, enemys and rivels, fighting mysterious beings known as heartless, yourself, and end up a boyfriend to a certain togrutan.

During the journey I felt anger, fear, frustraition, pain, sorrow, rage, courage, releaf, happy, glad, hope, and love.

I can't remember why it happend, all I know is that I ended up with the best friends, girlfriend, and weapons anyone can have, and that with our help the worlds were restored.

* * *

Some were in Disney Castle, Mikey was writting letter busingly, cause he had to leave quickly.

Just then Pluto showed up, he had a letter a letter with him.

"thanks boy" he said, and took the letter.

He opend the letter, it said:

Dear, King Mickey

My crystal ball has found something very inportant, in the near future, the Sacred Keyblades will choose masters to wield them.

You must find them quickly, for they will help restore the worlds, my crystal ball has found five people that were chosen to wield them, they live in Destiny City.

After you find them, bring them to my castle so I can tell them what theyr'e up against.

Sincerly, Yen Sid

"so, the Sacred Keyblades finally chosen there wielders, I sence they will have a complicated journey ahead of them" he thought.

He left Disney Castle in his gummiship, to find Destiny City, and the new Sacred Keybearers.

* * *

READ THIS AFTER CHAPTER: i will now be saying Note to readers from now on im sorry that this chapter is so short,It's the Intro to the story(Go figure!,LOL)


	2. Chapter 1:Awakening

Note to readres: i will be doing this to inform you what to look for in the chapters im typeing in example In this chapter yopu will find out were destiny Island is right by.(I wont tell find out for yourself)But the place is called well, I dont know yet ill get on to that in one of my upcomeing chapters.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: awakening

Me and my friends jackie,ashly,zach,and ricu were in our math class this afternoon when Ricu asked me "who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"I dont know" i told him "I was going to ask Kairi out,but she wasnt home or on the island she goes to."

" yeah did u happen to see that thunderstorm yesterday?" he told me.

"u mean the one by the island ?"It was kind of weird" jackie said.

"I saw sora run towards the island"zach said. "you did?" I asked him.

" yeah " he told me.

"Well i didnt hear anything about it" I told him."All i saw was the dark clouds over there"I told him.

"yeah, i wonder what happend to the other riku."Zach said.

"I didnt see him coming to school yesterday or today"Jackie said.

"Hmmmmmm I wonder where they went to?"I said.

last peried bell rang so we exited the class room and walked to my house to figure out what happend to our classmates.

"What do you think happend?"Riku asked

"I dont know"I told him."They chouldent have just disappeared in thin air"Zach said."We know zach"Ashly said."There must be a logical explanation of what happened to them"Jackie suddenly we all felt weird then my bedroom went all dark..................

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when we woke up we where in a place that was all black and the only surface we were standing on was a circular picture of our faces in circles."were are we?"Ashly asked nervously.

"I dont know"I told her

suddenly six mysterius weapons appeared out of know all looked liked a mysterius voice told us

" you all have been chosen because you overcome many obsticles through your lifetime that whould have ended your each of you has a weapon to use against the worlds most damgerous threats off all."

Without thinking I picked up one of the weapons that was light grey on the handle and handgaurds and white on the rod with the key teeth and on the chain.

I also picked up one of the weapons that was was grey on the handle and gaurds and darkgrey on the same places that was white on the other one.

Ricu piked up one of the weapons that had steel blue on the rod and chain and lightblue on the guard.

Zach picked one up that had cobalt blue for the rod,keyteeth,and chain,and it was dark blue on the handguard.

Jackie picked up one of the weapons that was pearl white on the rod,keyteeth and chain and light pink on the hand guards.

Ashley picked up the last weapon it was siver on the rod and chain and grey on the handle and hand gaurd.

"What are these things?" I said Ricu shrugged,while zach said "im not sure what they are"

then a door appeard in front of us.

"Should we?" I asked.

Every of my friends nodded that I opened the door beyond it was a trail to another cicle like surface so we all went through the door then it all went through the hall onto the other circle platform 6 chests appeard. So we all steped next to a different chest.

"what do we do?"Ashly asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm tap the chest?I said.

We all tapped the chest and they all contained two potions and an orb thing,but mine had three for some reason."Lucky"Ricu said.

"I dont know if i am,Ricu"I told him.

Then all of a sudden twelve beings rose from the shadows of the chests they were small with yellow glowing.

Then mysterious the voice said"you must overcome the fear of darkness to save the worlds form danger you must fight these beings to keep the worlds safe from harm."

I turned to one of the being and i hit it with the one of the weapons it was vapoized as soon as the weapon made contact with it. all of the beings jumped at us we bearly dodged them all I took out the second one while ricu was hitting the third, zach it the fivth one while i dodge one of the beings,jackie hit the seventh,then ashly hit the many strikes we got rid of all of them then, another door opened.i reached for the handle but, zach stopped me and shook his head no.

"why not?" i asked him.

"we dont know what's beyond that door,they're my be more of those things beyond that door."He said.

"We have no choice,theres no other way to get out of here,we all saw that door disappear after we entered this room".I said.

"all right ,but i blame you if more of those things show up"He said.

"Fine"I said.

I opened the door and there was another flat circle surface,but it was bigger we all entered and the door all looked around then I had a weird feeling something was behind all turned around theyre was a big black monster in front of us it had tenticles on it's head,and yellow eyes it also had a hole shaped like a heart in it's was battleing with a being that was white and was blue in the we saw a grey being that was like a jacket it was versing an other giant that had he same color as the key as zach and ricu also had red eyes.

"what should we do ?"I finally all my friends.

"I know one thing we have to get out of here before we are killed."Zach said."the door is gone we have no other choice"I told him."heh,you always have to make things look like we have a chance.......fine lets bring these things down."He said.

Then the mysterious voice said "you must stop this batle before it destroys this world,battleing all these beings is the only way to go back from whence you came".After the voice spock zach said"Well you herd it,lets bring these things down so we can go home"We all chaged at the giants I started hitting the black giant with both of the weapons I had but there was bearly any or little effect.

Then I said "it's not working we have to find another way."

Then I figurd it out"The orbs they must have a purpose,every one take them out focus your energy on them"

"What good whould that do,we dont know what effect it whould have on us."ricu said."just trust me on this I think it will help us have iv'e ever been wrong?"

After saying that we all took them out and we foucsed on the orbs my out fit turned white with grey patterns on my clothes.

"woah,im floating"I was flaoting too and had pearl white and silver on her clothes while every one else had the same coloer as their weapons,but my weapons were floating.

'welp let's go"I said.

We all went after a different taget jackies weapon was firing energy shots,while mine were doing powerful rapid strikes,zachs weapon was floating and doing the same weapon did the same thing but he chould use his hand as a damageing weapon was using both her ahnd and her weapons as sticking tools.

After many stikes we defeated them all them a white light flashed our eyes then we were back at my room.

Then my grandma said "You all better hurry your going to miss the prom."

"crap I nearly forgot,come on guys we have to get ready" I said.

After that we all started getting ready to go to our school prom without ever asking what happend in that weird place or how we got there.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chatper End

_____________________________________________________________________

Note to readr: thats why the chapter is called awakening because that's what happend to Sora and Roxas so I did to me and my friend.


	3. Chapter 2:The Dance Of Fates

Note to readers:This is before King mickey got his organization 13 robe in this chapter he has a regular black hoodie i know what those blue and red eyed thing are(Dont ant to spoil the moment)If you want to figure out what those things are go to google and type Kingdom hearts will find out there. :)

_____________________________________________________________________

chapter 2: the dance of fates

The girls were in my room getting ready while I was spicking my hair for the theme was The 90's this year I was exited to go cause this was my first prom with my friends.

"Dude!,do you have enough gel in your hair?"zach told me

."Oh i thought you were talking to ricu over there"I told Zach sarcasticly.

"Oh you think?" He said sarcasticly.

"Hey no sarcasm"I told him.

"sorry"Zach said.

"It's just kind of funny how you spicke your hair." He said.

I rolled my eys while I sliked my hair back for my second and final coat of different gel in to my hair.

"Plus why do you do that any way?"ricu said.

"I do this so I can put my holding gel in to every strand of hair i have on my head."I told them both"It makes the spikes easier to shape too."

"Right"riku said while he put the finishing touches on his smoothed back spiked on bottom hair.

"I hope the girls dont laugh at you."He said.

"They wont jackie has seen me with spikes in my hair for a while now and ashly used to do that when she used to have short hair."I told them both.

The girls peeked they're heads in to the bath room to see what we were talking about.

"so are you guys done yet?'jackie said.

"Yeah im done,but i think Mike here still needs to put the finishing touches on his spikes"He told them.

when I was done with my hair I told them"At least my spikes look cool."

"so are you guys ready?"Zach told us.

"Yeah were preaty much are."I told him.

I was wearing my Fender guiter white T-shirt to the prom with my usuall worn by the pokets and legs jean sorts I weare during and after the school weak my grandma washed them today for the prom.

I also wore my grey volcom wrist bands to the prom and my white and grey DC shes.

Ricu was going in a ACDC shirt with some worn blue jeans,and his blue and white DCs.

Zach was wearing a white Linken park shirt with a black vest and some worn black jeans,and some van's.

Jackie was going with a white Linken park shirt like zach but,it had a different design,and she wore worn and torn a bit blue jeans and white and pink DCs.

Ashley was wearing her usuall stuff she wore in the 8th grade she had a Rolling stones T-shirt and worn and torn jean shorts and blue and sky blue DC shoes.

My grandma dropped us off to school to go to the prom it was 7'O clock at night and the party was over around we got therewe went in side,I was hanging aroud with Ricu while Zach,Jackie,and Ashly were dancing in the crowd.

After we ate at the prom we found a good place to disguss what happend at my grandparents house.

I said" Can any of you can explaine what happend at my grandparents house?"

"Dude,were not sure what happend there either."Ricu said.

"Well it it was'nt normal it was more other-worldly" Jackie said.

"You might be right on that one" I said.

"Or we chould have dreamed all of it" Ashley said.

"Nah then how can we explain the disappearences of our classmates?" I said.

Suddenly it started to rain and the wind picked six comets fell from the cloud covered sky.

"Is that normal?" ricu said.

"nope dude that is not"I told him while pointing to the comets.

They changed course and came for us we all scrambled for cover exept me.

The comets landed inches away from were we where standing once the dust cleared we all saw the six weapons from our all piked up the weapons we had from the dreams with out thinking,then we heard screams from the place were the prom was all acted fast and went to the source of the screming.

The dark beings with yellow eyes were back but some were different some had armor on thier all acted fast and started hitting them

"Hey the ones in armor are hard to get rid of"I told ricu.

"oh I havent noticed"He said.

It was still raining whille we were battleing these things I was lucky enough to bring my jacket along.I hit one of the regular ones while my other weapon hit an armor one in the head,ricu destroyed one of the armored ones while jackie dodged a hit from a regualr one.

Zach took out two armored ones while Ashly killed a regular one and a armored one.

"that's all of them" I said.

"allright"zach said.

"They looked like they were retreating when we killed enough"jackie said.

"Yeah I wonder why?"I asked her.

"mabye that's the reason"Ashly said.

I turned and there was more of those jacket things but they were way smaller then the giant were versing the things with red eyes and they looked like blue creatures with zig-zaging antenna like ears with red eyes.

"come on we have to get rid of these things from here"I said.

We all charged at them and we each took on two things at the same time.  
After that battle more of the white jacket things came,but we were to tired to one of the things came at me all I chould do was gaurd my self with one of the weapons but to my surprise there was no attack so I looked was a person about half my size in a black coat and it attacked the jacket things when the person was done i noticed he had big ears.

Without turning he told us"you all have to leave from here go to the parking lot theres somethng waiting for you".

"Wait"I told him while we got up"I have some questions to ask,what are those things why were we chosen?"

"Ill tell you later you have to get to the parking lot theres no time"the person said.

"Come on guys we have to lisen"I told everyone.

We went to the parking lot and to my surprise there was a ship on the parking lot.

"We have to leave?"jackie was starting to cry but I told her"We have no choice were putting every one we love in danger if we stay here,you will understand."

She nodded"okay,lets go"She said.

after that we entred the ship and to our surprise it took it took off another ship came into view and our ship was follwing it to the unkown reaches of somethng we didnt know we were going to.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: The master wizerd

Chapter 3:the master wizerd and the journy

Message to reader: I am going to edit this chapter,so from now on every chapter will be edited before I plublish it on and after this chapter we meet some one Phantoms are my oun cration so all credit toward the phantim goes to me,and you for useing them in your stories.  
Also i will be putting this initial (BS) or (bs) if i forget it stands for battle scene you chould put any kind of KH battle music but i whould choose the right one for the mood whitch I will put after the ignitials.  
Also (BSE) or (bse) is the end of the battle scene.

After leaving our home on the ship we went somewere we didnt know,just then a sound came from the ship and the person that help us appeard on the viewscreen.

"hello,sorry for making you leave your home i had no choice,it was the only way to save you,from them"The person said.

"but who's them?"I asked.

"Oh i dint tell you the things that attacked you were heartless beings from the darkness of peoples hearts." The person said.

we were silent for a few seconds,"heartless so those were the things that attacked us!"Zach blerted out.

"Zach!,it's not polite to be rude!"jackie said.

"Zach,Jackies right you know"The person said.

"what?,how did you know my name?"She said.

"I know all of the keyblades chosen ones names."The person said.

"who are you any way?"Ricu asked.

"Well if you need to know I am the king of the realm of light,that is what your seeing right now,You can address me as your majesty."

"Okay your majesty,were are you taking us?"I asked.

He said "Im taking you to twilight town,There you Will meet yen Sid my former will tell you the situation and anything you need to know about your eniemies."He said.

"ok,how come we cant see your face?"I asked.

"It's because it's to dangerous for me to be seen outside of my castles walls right now."

"alright,are you taking us right now?"I saked.

"yes as of mater of fact were already here we landed 2 minutes ago,See you guys outside." He said.

After that the screen went black,we went out side and to our amaze ment twilight town was cool,it was sunrise right now and we were by a train station,we saw a clock as one of the buildings.

"now you guys can look around while I wait for the train that takes us to his tower."He said.

"Okay".I said

"Oh and dont wonder to far off you guys have to be near this station so you can get on board on time."He said."

"allright your majesty" Ricu said.

"we promise"Ashly said.

After that we strolled around the town we saw some shops,and there was a Poster set up,It was announceing this year Struggle ever that that I saw some one that I thought i knoew but,I chouldent put my finger on it had a white whirt on and she was wearing shorts and blue and white went to this place called the sandlot When we got there,a fight was happening.

A person in a white sleeveless trench like coat was sword fighting against A per son whith a black tanktop a green like vest and camo green shorts.

I ran between them and said"Stop this senceless fighting!"I said .

The person in the white sleeveless trench coat said"My name Is Seifer and you just got yourself in trouble brat,we dont like outsiders around here exspecialy when they tell us to do."

He pushed me out of the way to continue the fight.

I took out the weapon that was white with lightgrey and said"KNOCK IT OFF!"

( (BS) KH battle music: Twilight town battle music)  
After that I swung at him he blocked the hit and whent for a counter attack,But I was ready for him.I blocked the counter attack and struck him in the adomin with my that I did a series of strikes aginst blocked one hit and whent for a sweeping kick,but I dodged it and jumped in the air.I hit him with a series of blows that knoked him to the floor I picked up the struggle weapon he had and threw towards the person he was fighting it landed at his feet with a thud.  
(BSE)

Seifer got up but soon after he was on his knees from exaustion.

"You have so much to learn about sword fighting"I told staggerd him.

He got up and said"How.....How did you know what I was gong to do?"

I told him"Because what you did was try to over power me,but when that didnt work you tryed to cheat your way to victory whitch was foolish."

He got up and stared at me,then he looked at the weapon I used against him.

"Were did you get that?"He said.

"To tell you the truth,I dont know how i got it"I told him after that I walked off.

.  
"Wait"Some one was the boy in the camo pants.

"My name is Heyner thanks for helping me out"He said.

I shook his hand.

"No problem I allways help out those in need".i said.

After that jackie came up to me and said.

"Our majesty said it was time to go."she said. We went to the station,after we piked up some soveniers and some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Soon after leaving the station we made it to Yen Sid's looked liked a wizerd entering the tower we went upstairs until we enterd Yen Sid's we enetrd the study the door shut behind The chair turned around and revealed Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid I brought the scared key bearers to you so you can tell them the news."The King said.

"Mickey,Im flatterd your still calling me master,how is Donald Duck,Goofy,and her majesty doing?"

"They're doing fine Yen Sid I sent Donald and Goofy to look for The Key,and her majesty is still at the castle."

"That's good to hear,Mickey."he said."Now to buisness."

He waved his hand and three figures appeared two were the things that attacked us at our home and one of them looked like a standerd heartless exept it was white with blue eyes.

"Now"Yen sid said."The one that's silver is a one is a baisic nobody called a dusk."

"Nobodys are the bodies that the heart has left behind,they cant feel but they remember how it was to feel."He said."Truely Nobodys dont exist."

"Now they one with red eyes is called a Unbirth while the heartless look alike is a phantom."Yen Sid said"many people have has some theries of how Unbirths came to be,some think that they come from a persons soul that lives between light and darkness,while others think they come from the spirit the heart have left behind." He continued.

"while phantoms come from the hearts of people that are full of light"Yen Sid said.

"Now,I belive it's time for us to go"The king said.

"Wait Mickey my helpers want to give them something to use against eniemies they're going to face in the near waved his hand towards the door and three old ladies came out of the room."why hello they're darlings"The one with full red.

"We have something to give you"She continued,and after that spells hit then we opend our eyes we realized our clothes were changed."Wow"I said these clothes are cool.

My white fender shirt changed to a white shirt with a grey crown shaped similer to the weapons key teeth,my Shorts turned into shorts with the same coloer but different material,it also had extra pockets,an my dc's turned into shoes with big zippers were he laces are,but they had the same pattern,i also got a cool vest.I looked around and found out Ricu,Jackie,Ashly,and Zach all were wearing different cloths too,all a little bit similer to there old cloths,they even had the shoes i was wearing.

"These clothes enable you to use drive commands whitch let you have an advantage against your foes"The Blue coloerd lady said.

"but theres a limit to whith you can use the drive form,so be carefull not to watse the drive meter on your clothes whitch tell you how mutch time you have left to use the drive form." she continued.

"You have to be careful,but if you get drive orbs,potions that give you one unit or three units of drive meter,or attack eniemies you will gain more drive to use for your drive form." the red coloerd lady said.

"Now then,lets go to disney castle I have to inform you what weapons chose you to wield them"The king said.

"Why cant you say here?"Ashly asked.

"It's to dagerous to tell you outside of the castle walls."He added.

"Okay your majesty,were ready to go."I said.

"Your majesty say hello to her majesty for me."Yen Sid said while we left.

"Okay Yen Sid ill tell her."The king said.

We left the tower and took off in our ships towerd disney castle to finally figure out what weapons we were chosen to use to defend the worlds from chaos.

CHAPTER END

Notice to readers:Yes that was one chapter that had less combet them others so ill put up chapter 4 when I can.I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. chapter 4: keyblades and magic lessons

Chapter 4:The keyblades and magic lessons

Note to readers sorry for the long time to publish i was occupied for a couple of months but as promised here is chapter 4

BS: me VS organization XIII member music deep drive

I was at a strange city and it was raining I chould see a heart shaped moon in the sky and a castle was right below it, I had the strange weapons out but they were different they both looked like swords and they had a crown for the teeth of the blade and crowns for the handgaurds.

I was looking at a skyscraper with a man wearing a black man suddenly attacked me the same weapons I had but they were different one had a crown for the teeth like mine but, it had a chain on the end of the weapon with a crown attached to it and had a purple jewel above the hand white grayish one had a braided string on the keyblade with a weird thing on the end it looked liked a paopu fruit-like star made of thalassa-shells,and it had angel like wings as the hand guard studied him more, he was about my height.

As soon as I walked towards him he swung one of the weapons but I blocked it.

We were fighting all over the place near the skyscraper we slahed at each other,almost hiting eachother by soon as I got an opening I took it.

I swung as hard as I could and I knocked the black weapon out his hand and it landed with a clang, he tryed

to pick it up but I pinned it to the floor with one of the weaponsI had that I had then I pinned the other weapon with my other I took of the hood of my enemy,then I white light flashed be fore my eyes.  
I woke up startled.

"what was that all about?" I said to myself.

I got out of bed and I got dressed.I went out side of my room on the gummiship and I went to the kitchen.

I got a sea salt ice cream from the freezer and went back to my eating I started to think what the dream was about but,i chouldent find any thing out of was a knock on the door and Zach popped his head into my room.

"Get dressed were nearing Disney castle"He said in an understandable tone.

We entered Daisey Castle it was

not like anything ive seen before mike mouse icons were every were and the castle walls were white as snow. We eneterd the throne room were king micky gestured us to sit we were settled he said"so what question do you want answered first?"in a respectable voice.

"your majesty what are these weapons we have been chosen to wield?"I asked him.

"These weapons

are known as keyblades weapons that are able to lock the hearts of worlds but they do have combat value as you have seen."He took a breath"A keyblade is made for each world and each world has their own keybearer or bearers in this case,but some keyblades don't come from worlds rather the realms of light,darkness,nothingness,dawn,dusk,and between"

"But,your majesty that doesnt explain why we were chosen to weild the keyblades."Ricu said.

"For one to wield a keyblade they must have a strong heart"Mikey said."also keyblades come in many different shapes and sizes"He added.

"But,isnt thier limitations of how powerful they are?"Ashley asked?"Yes,there is some limitations,first a key blade with out a keychain is just an apprentice the person becomes a master they gain a chain at the end of the key blade thus turning it into a true keyblade but,sacred keyblades are special they have longer chains which makes then more stronger with magic and attacks."He said.

"But do you know why we got sacred keyblades?"I said.

He shook his head"Im not sure how it happened"He said.

"now it's time for you to learn how to cast magic"He added.

"Wait,how would magic help us?"Zach said.

"Im glad you asked,a keyblade can cast magic naturally it's just that the user has to learn how to use it."He said."Now im going to show you how to cast the basics first after that you have to find orbs containing magic of that same element to learn a new spell."

"First is fire"He said he threw a red orb at each of us when I caught it a single word appeared in my mind "fire".

"Now imagne a camp fire and focus on that image and point your keyblades"He said.I did so and a shot of fire burst out from the end of my keyblade.I couldn't believe what I saw,I did it had the same results.

"now that you learned that I think it's about time you learned how to use the other spells."Mickey said.

We spent twenty or so minutes learning the basic spells we even learned all our training to gestured us to sit down again."

"now i want to tell you something,this information is very vital for your survival."He breathed in again and said"there are beings called chasers,they are key bearers that have fallen completely to the darkness but they kept there hearts.

"They hunt other keybearers for thier keyblades and abilities."

"So?,we will just defeat them." Zach said.

Mickey breathed in again."That's the problem you cant beat a chaser,if you kill a chaser you will be come one,looking for new keyblades and abilies to add to yours forever or until another keybearer comes along and kills you."

"Man,they way your saying it,that fate sounds worse then death itself."I said to him.

The king got up"here's what you have to do you have to seal the hearts of other worlds to stop the darkness from getting them. keybearer of The Key will be doing the same thing I hope"he said.

We went to our new fixed gummi ship it had fira shotting gummies and blizzra shooting gummies for weapons they were placed along the sides of the gummi ship and filled in spaces below the cockpit.  
After saying our goodbyes to the king we went into orbit and started heading towards the world king mickeyy wanted us tp investigate called Metroid.

Note to readers:

DUH DUH DUH! you didnt see that comeing that's right the next chapter our heros enter the wonderful world of the metroid universe.

this what im planing for worlds:

KH worlds:Hallow bastion(radiant garden)

Disney:Halloween town,the hitch hikers guide to the galaxy(allways wanted to)lilo and stitch,Tron(Space Paranoids)

Nintendo:Metroid(obvious),Sonic the hedgehog(all ways wanted a world like that!),Mushroom kingdom(mabie not sure)

Non nintendo or disney:Sacred hearts(Yes! SCRUBS!),transformers(Not sure),Star Wars(yes i always wanted to have star wars world!)

im still thinking about other worlds to put so please if you have any ideas put it in your review if you see any mistakes in my editing let me know.

im also sorry for making this chapter short i will try and make bigger chapters. Oh also help decide the name of the keyblades for the worlds your going to review just put the name of the keyblade in effect and what world it is for i need one for the darkness keyblade and one for the light keyblade

siniserly, sacred key bearer66

P.S. Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5:Samus and Metroid

chapter 5: Metroid and Samus

Authers note: The time on metroid is post fusion a chouple of months after the X insident but by this time the metroids were back in the metroid there is going to be parts of me and my frinds view and samus's veiw and there will be some blood and gore so if your squimish i sugest you skip those parts

__________________________________________________________________________  
We landed in a meadow not long after we blasted our way though the heartless fleet protecting the exited the gummi ship and saw an orange ship in the same place as ours.

"That's a weird ship,I wonder who has it?"Jackie said"

I dont know but remember why were here,mickey said we have to lock this worlds heart so the heartless cant get to it" went through the meadow and found a door it was shaped like a hehagon but we were able to fit though it we when inside.

"This looks like a base"Ashley said.

"Yeah a base for what?"Zach said just then we heard some screeming and some explosions coming from the other side of the door but it stopped after a few seconds.I Was frightend by the sounds but I got myself back together and I opened the were human bodies every were on the floor some were missing arms and legs,and there was blood.I puked at the sight of the carnage that happend inside this room.

"Cant keep your brackfest down?"ricu said mockingly.

"Oh I hadent noticed"I said to him sarcasticly.

"Cut it out,we need to find out what did this to them"Zach said.

I gatherd myself up and we went through the the room was these weird creatures that looked like insects they had arm cannons on one of thier arms and a sythe blade on the other and there armor was black.  
They noticed us said"692! I thought you said the last room was cleard!" 856 said"It was 692"said 856"me and the others checked the whoule room everyone was dead."."No matter"692 said"There just unarmed humans we can kill them like the rest"

"Scatter!"I said we all ran in different directions as enery shots ranged out,we got out our keyblades.I swung around from my cover and shouted"Blizzerd!"

An icy orb went out instently and caught one of the lizerds in the chest freezing him were he unleashed a two fire spells one whent over one of the lizerds heads but the other caught him squarly in the yelled in pain and started firing off rapid fire shots from it's arm cannon at her.I ran towards her and delfected all of the shots with I unleashed a thunder spell It hit jackie's target killing it instently.I dodged all the shots and hit 856 in the chest,right leg then yelled and swiped at Ricu with his sythe blocked it then kicked him in the chest,spun then hit 856 in the ribs,the keyblade left a gash in his chest then I froze him with a close range blizzerd and went back.

Ashley and zach were versing 692 he had two syth blades in stead of three and had an insigna the others didnt they fired multiple blizzerds at 692,but he doged then and went at stood in front of her and swung his keyblade at 856 hiting him in the chest.856 jumped and fired three shots from his arm cannon Jackie and zach both got out of the way.I fired a blizzerd shot and it hit him in his left leg making him bearly able to move.I got next to him and fired another shot freezing him whole."come one we have to go further."I said.

I opend another door and when inside the other room

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the door and spaced jumped down to the floor of the new room her orange and red power suit was glowing from the terminals lights.

"Wow the space pirates sure did some damage in this room"She said.

She scanned the corpses one by one.

Anology:Space pirate dianotsics:all four pirates were killed dianotsics showed 1 pirate was frosen solid,the second pirate sufferd 1st degree burns before being electricfied, the third was hit a couple of times in the right leg head and ribs before being frozen,the last one sufferd little to none injuries before being frozen solid.

"wierd"she said"all the weapons I know cant do this much damage to a holstile,Adam make a note of this" she said.

"It will be done lady" he said.

"All right lets see what upgrade this thing is the mysterious enemy forgot to get"She said.

She scanned the upgrade that was in the glass : gravity suit,allows the user to travel in water as good as the user can on land also gives the user's visor the ability to see better under water.

"good I needed this upgrade for my power suit"She said.

she went to the door behind her and scanned it.

"This door appears to been opened a few seconds ago"the scanner's text went though the door to find 5 teenagers behind the door looking around the place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was looking at the terminals a voice said"What are you ou five teenagers doing here?"Someone said.

I turned around to see Samus Aran herself,wearing her world famous powersuit.

"Who are you?"Zach said.

"My name is Samus Aran"she said"Im a bounty hunter on a mission on behalf of the Galatic Federation,and I believe I asked a question first."

"My name is Michael"I said"These are my friends Ashly,Zach,Jackie,and Ricu were here on a mission from king mickey,he wants us to stop the heartless from taking over this world"

"So that what those things that are black with yellow eyes are called i blasted though a chouple of them before entering the room with the gravity suit"She said.

"If there this far in the base they must be close to the heart of this world"ricu said.

"Were going to have to team up to meat both of our goals." I said

"Then it's setteled"She said"Adam mark these 5 teenagers as friendlies"she said to no out of now were came a voice."It's allready done lady."

"I guess this is after the X insident then,which means the metroids are allready instinct"I said sadly.

While we were walking samus said.

"Not exactly,the metroids somehow were back on the galaxy after a month,I went on a mission on SR88 and found out that a metroid hatched shortly after the X insident after the G.F.S space station crashed on SR88.'She said"It was a miracle that the metroids were back,the galaxy need them back to distingish the X of the face of the galaxy"

When we enterd the next door there was heartless some looked liked space pirates while others were soldiers and these new ones called acted quickly and activated the wave beam on her armor canon and fird off multiple shots at the troopers most of them died but 2 were left standing.I went towards one of the space pirate looking heartless and hit it four times,it was destroyed after the last fired of magic spells to cover samus she fired off a fire at a soldier and then a thunder at a large swiped at to soldiers and killed them with three hits.

"Is it just me or is it alot easier to kill these things?'Ashly said.

"Well it not you,it's definatly easy too kill them now"zach said as he killed the last heartless.

We enterd another door but it was shaped regularly. but this place looked like an ancient temple of some sorts.

"This is a chozo temple"Samus said "they usually have upgrades for my power suit but i dont see any"she said.

We looked around until I found some ancient text with a chest below it.I dusted it off and opend it inside it was two keychains unchanged from the day they were put inside one had Samus's icon as a chain link and at the end of it was a metal piece shaped and painted to look like a other one was different it has x paracites wer samus's logos was and it had a Core X on the end of the chain i picked both of them up and went towards samus and my friends.

"Hey guys look I found some keychains in the ruins,I wonder what theyre for?"I sasked. Samus scanned them"nothing yet wait it's linking to something."on her viser chozo text showed up then other text replaced it in english."The text explains that the chains are for the mysterious "key warrior" it also says that king mickey left them in the possesion of the chozo here a long time ago."she said."Also theres anoter line of text about the chains,the one with the metroid stands for light while the other stands for darekness"I put the metroid one on the lightside keyblade and the X one on the darkside keyblade I changed shape and color after the chains were attached the one with the x on it had more x on it and was formed to look like an X coverd blade it also had a Core X for the key teeth,it also had x coverd hand guards every thing was coverd exept the blade after that the name "X destroyer" came into my lightside keyblade formed, it had samus's arm cannon for the blade and it had metroid fangs for the handguards and there was more on the handguards too.a metroid was the keyteeth and it had green vines on the keyteeth's side of the blade after that the name "metroid savior" cama into my mind.

Just then a whole bunch of yellow blobs came out of now were some got on samus but she just simply absorbed them.

"every one head back!"She said.

Everyone left for the door every one was through exept me.I was almost there when I felt something wierd."NO!"ricu screemed.

I looked at my right shoulder comeing face to face with an X went inside me and I felt wierder them usual.

"We need to destroy him"Samus said.

"What!"I shouted"you cant be serious!"

"unfortunatly,I am"She said."In moments The X parasite will control all your funtions,then after that it's certain death,and by the way ive seen you fight your too dangerous to be alive in this state."

With that she changed to plazma beam and one of my friends looked away about to fire when I felt the weird feeling go away the X parasite jumped out of my body and started forming something.

I was startled it formed me it had a smug grin on it's reached out it's hand and I felt a yank from X destroyer I pulled it back then the yank came again this time it was stronger.I tried to stop it but it was too much X destroyer left my grip and went into my copie' used sonic raid to break the control panel of the metal door we came in." your weak"my copy said"ill kill you quick then after that my brothers can infect your friends."

"NO!" I screamed I went towards him and started swinging Metroid Savior I swung,and swung but he dodged every strike.

"I know all your moves,and tatics you cant beat me im a perfect copy of yourself."

With that he ran towads me and started swinging.I blocked and doged his attacks,then I started blocked doged and parryed every blow I threw at started shooting out magic ,fire,and lightning were being shot out from every were but both of us chouldent get a we were done we were tired."you better then I thought."My copy said.

"same here."I said"but you will never get the chance to beat me."I said to him.

"Oh yeah,how about we change that"He said.

It started swinging but it was too late to doge so I put my keyblade up to block the hit connected with my copy showed no traces of tireing kept on hiting,hiting,andhiting my keyblade trying to find an then I fell over and my keyblade was knocked out of my landed a feet away from me with a copy held X destroyer up to my face.

"Now its time to end this"He said.

I reached out to the keyblade in his hand and with one swift movement it disappeard and reappeard in my copy was surprised.

"What?"he said.

Metroid savior appeard in my right hand and I swung rapid strikes at last hit was a stab through it's was statled it backed away,showing the fresh hole I made inside of grabbed it's chest and looked was pouring out from the stab then the wound fixed started laughing

"I told you cant beat me im an X I can heal these whound easly now it is time for you to die!" He made two a copys of X destroyer in it's hands but they were completely coverd by X he was about to swing when we herd something cracking.

We looked down we saw a green cacoon right near my Copy was scard.

"No,NO! I wont allow myself to be absorbed by that thing!"It said.

The copy ran for the door and in a blink of an eye it was gone.I kneeled down next to the cacoon.I herd a bang and in an instint Samus,Jackie,Zach,Ashley,And Ricu came inside.

"Were did your clone go?Ricu said."it high tailed out of here when I beat it in a fight"I said"Look something is hatching out of this cacoon"

We all watched,then a little fang came out of the cacoon follwed by three more of top cracked open,and the cacoon rolled onto it's thing started floating and it started makeing a shriking floated around blindly until it hit my chest.I held with my hand then the bottom of the egg broke into bits reveiling a jellyfish like creature the top of the creature was like a transparent dome showing three nuclei like things inside bottom only consisted of four fangs;two larger then the left my hand and started shriking rapidly,it floated around my head like the moon orbiting the earth.

"Uh samus,why is this metroid floating around my head?"I asked.

"It thinks your it's mother."She said.

"what?"I said"How it that possible it doesnt even look like me."

"let me put it this way"She said"you were the first thing it saw so it identified you as it's mother."

"well at least we have a pet that no one on the face of the earth has"Zach said.

Just then my clone came back ready to fight he rushed at me not noticing the Metroid let out a shrieak of exitement and went for my double.

"wait!"I said"He will freeze you!"

But it was too late for the clone unleash a was about to say blizzerd when the metroid landed on it's chest and started feeding on it.

"NO!I can't stop this thing!"The clone started running around screeming his head off from the metroids attempt to kill seconds his form vanished to be replaced buy the yellow blob that was my clone then he was aborbed by the clone no longer exsisted metroid went back to it previous action,revolving around my then it went to my head and latched it's self there.

"Great"I said"Now I have a live metroid as a hat."

My friends laughed at what i just ,I looked around and i found a chozo statue with a magical keyhole

"looks like this is the oneI that i shot a beam from metroid savior and it locked the worlds heart from the heartless.

"Well samus it's been cool working with you,but we need to go and find more keyholes on other worlds."I said.

"Same here"She said."I still need to finish my mission from the GF.I guess we will be seeing eachother again"She said."Here"She gave a metal that was shaped into her logo.

"If you ever need me just use it"She that we when back to the meadow and launched into space,and them into the realm of light.

"ok" Ashley said "what world is next on the list?""Next on the list is mobius."I said and with that we went to mobius hoping to find another ally on our quest to save the worlds from the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

authers note:Yep up next is sonic the hegehog i hope you all like me adding a metroid as the new party this next chapter in going to have th whoule sonic gang in it and eggman as the villan(So obvious)I still need help making a key for this world for my darkness keyblade.

im going to make the next chapter longer,but im disideing were i should put the timeline as for this world im tinking sonic adventure 2 battle or sonic the hedgehog(2007)send me your choice in your reveiw which ever time line has the most vote gets into the chapter the upcomeing chapter 6:the sonic and the keybearers unite!


	7. Chapter 6:Sonic And The Keybearers

Authors note:well i hope you like this chapter it's set after the events of sonic Unleashed (2008).In mobius we turn into hedgehogs do to the magic in our clothes.

After some hours we landed on an edge of a forest on we exited the gummi ship we felt weird.I looked my reflection in the nearest pond."woah"I said."Im a hedgehog!"

I had six spikes on the back of my head and they had green still wearing the same clothes.I looked at my had pink hair,while ricu was the color of his keyblade with silver strikes in his hair,zack had some spikes in different positions on his head and he had white strikes in his spikes,and he was dark blue,ashly was silver with red highlights in her new hair.

I looked around our forest was facing a trail I turned around,and in the forset not far from us was another were rings on the trail."This is familer"I thought"I know were we are but I cant put my finger on it."

I walked to the other pond to look at my reflection again,Just then I saw something blue in the water reflecting the sun.I reached down with my hand and picked it up. it was an chaos emrald,then like an anvil it hit me.

"guys,were in sonics world."I said."Are you sure?"Zack said."Look around,rings floating?it's so obvious."I said,we herd a scream."someone's in trouble!"Ricu said."Well if I know one thing about this place were as fast as sonic"I ran towerds the yell in inhumanly fast speed.

Sonic was running at high speed cathing up to eggmen's Eggwalker v2,then eggman stoped and turned reveiling he had Amy Rose in his clutches.

"Eggman it's over let Amy go."Sonic said.

"On the contrary,sonic it's just begining I have Five of the seven chaos emeralds all I need is yours and the last one,then I will rule the world!" "Over my dead body,eggman!"Sonic said.

"Not over your dead body sonic"Eggman pressed a button on the eggwalkers controls and a mini vulan cannon came out and aimed at amy."you have choice now sonic,give me your emerald or watch your friend die"

"Man,I have no choice I have to give him the emerald"Sonic took out the chaos emerald he had and placed it on the ground near the egg walkers feet."your more dumb then i thought you were,sonic"eggman said.

He was about to pull the trigger when he saw something come at him."What the-"he said before the weapon hit the vulcan cannon destroying it instintly.

A hedgehog with other hedgehogs came just in time to help."Dont worry"the lead hedge hog said."we will take it from here.

I ran at the eggwalker,grabbing the chaos emerald in the I attacked useing metroid savior I cut the main vulcan cannon and jumped into the air.

"I have you now,hedgehog."eggman fired off the machine guns."Chaos contol!" I said and I teleported away from the bullets.  
I kept reappearing and teleporting when he now eggman was getting agitated."stand still!"He said.

I teleported onto the dome of the eggwalker and eggman let go of amy and used the mechanical fist holding her to hit me.I tele ported and the fist broke the dome.I teleported near amy and grabbed her and teleported her 25 yards away from the battle."Stay here"I told her,and she nodded in agreement.i teleported just in time to stop eggman from escaping.

"It's over eggman,give up we have you surrounded".

Just then eggman shot a smokescreen and released the egg pod from the egg walkers flew away from sight."darn"i said whie snapping my fingers"We were so close."

"dont worry,we will get him next time."Sonic said."nice weapons were did you get them?"Not really sure"I said."Well anyways an enemy of eggman is a friend of mine,What are your names?"

"My name is michael,this is zach,Ricu,jackie,and ashley.""welcome to mobius friends,My name is Sonic,Sonic The Hedgehog."

"well were do you live?"I asked."Follow me."Sonic ran for minutes until we reached a house near a beach."Well this is were i live,I dont actually oun the house it's actually tails's house."

we walked to the house and outside it was a plane and tinkering the plane was a yellow fox with to tails."Tails can you stop tinkering with the tornado for a minute?"Sonic said."Tails head appeared out of the engine and he said."I cant sonic,I still have to fix the engineso it can be ready to fly again".

Just then he notices us."Oh i didnt know we had company,My name is Mails"Tails"Prower,but every one calls me Tails.""hello Tails my name is michael,these are my friends Zach,Ricu,jackie,and ashley."

"hello nice to meet you"He said." I have to ask you a question have any of you seen heartless around here theyre black with yellow eyes."I said.

"Not that I can think of,and ive seen weird things in the past."Sonic said."What about you tails?" "No I havent seen anything like that"Tails was thinkingwhen he had an idea"Lets go ask knucles mabye he saw them."With that we ran towards the the ruins were knuckles and the master emerald stayed.

When we got to the ruins it was deserted."Are you sure he lives around here?" jackie said."Yeah,it looks like no one lived here for centuries"Ricu said.

We looked around till we found a red echidna fighting heartless."Look it's knucles and he's fighting thoses things you were talking about."Tails said."Heartless,Tails,Heartless" Zach said.

"Well come on what are we standing here for,let's help him."I said.I ran strait at the heartless swinging my keyblades."Man,I like this kid's style" Sonic said before runing towards the heartless.

Knucles was bearly hangin on the edge of conciousness whe i got there.I all ready noticed some of the heartless were soldiers,and shadows,but one of the heartless I saw i didnt was a haertless that looked like a hedgehod exept it had yellow eyes and it was wearing clothes like the largebodies.

I ran towards the heartless and started swinging away i killed 3 heartless before they noticed me and started attacking.i noticed sonic round house kicked a heartless,It died before it hit the called up thundra spells at the heartless while we attacked them.

Zach was hiting the heartless with his keyblade harshly while I did a jump that sliced through heartless like a hot knife through now all of the heartless were gone.

"twenty"I said."I killed twenty heartless in this fight"."Twenty one"sonic said.I was puzzled."destroyed the one with the master emerald"He said.

We took knuckles to jackie"Well?"I said"Do you think you can heal him?"  
"His injuries are above miner,But nothing magic cant fix". Jackie said.  
She casted cure on him and in an instant He jolted up on his feet.

"Ok were are they,were are those thives that want the master emerald?"He said.

"Woah,relax knucles we took care of them."Sonic said.

"Man another bad time to get knocked out"Knucles said.

Knucles turned around and saw looked at me at my keyblades,then back at me again.

"You four come with me I have something to show you,that you might be interested in" Knucles said.

We followed him to this place that was blocked by an enterence that had no way in.

"This place was guarded for centuries by my echidna tribe,no one knows whats in there exept the last person who left it here,the last keybearer to come here."

I went towards the door and studies it,there was no way i saw a keyhole painted onto the door I aimed Metroid defender and shot a beam of light at door opened to reveil a hall enterd the hall and at the end was three had this worlds rings as a chain and a blue gem shaped into a chaos emerald at the other had the same thing exept the rings were black and the emerald like gem was last one had a sky blue choas emerald like gem on the end and the rings were silver.

"well this is interesting"I said.

I picked up the ones with the black and gold rings.I looked at ricu and said"I think that one is yours"

Ricu picked it up and put it on his keyblade with out transformed into a keybladethat had a silver ring for the guards and it had a streak in the middle of the blade part colord green and it had silver quils on the end as the key Defender transformed into a keyblade with a gold ring as the guards and had seven choas emerald icons on both sides of the blade and it had sonic's quils as the teeth.  
X destroyer transformed into a keyblade with a black ring as the guards,it also had a red streak in the middle on both sides of the blade,and it had zacks quills as the teeth exept the stripes are red instead of dark grey.

just then we heard an explosion outside of the room we ran outside of the room to see eggman stealing the master emerald.

"No,not again!"Knucles said."That's the second time this year." he said.

I ran towards eggman"Stop eggman" I said.

"Why,it's the pesky hedgehog that stopped my plans earlier." He said.

"Enough of this eggman,give up."Jackie said.

"If i gave up i whouldent be able to rule the world."Eggman said.

"hey egghead dont you ever learn?,your never going to win as long as there people to stop you."Sonic said.

'Now I whouldent say that sonic,cause I now have the perfect thing to stop you."Eggman said.

He pressed a button and a heartless came from the sky it was infused with Eggmans technology it looked like Eggman's EggDragoon and his EggMech put together.

"I capured a powerfull heartless and infused it with my technology,thus making the ultamite killing machine!"

"Ill be the judge of that!"I said.

I ran towards the new heartless and threw both of my keyblades at strck the armor of the heartless but they didnt leave a scrath or a dent in keyblades returned and I jumped my keyblades hit the hearless but there was no effect.

"Man the armor on this thing is though"I said.

everyone was fighting the thing but to no avail no one chould break the were even doing magic attacks.

"Man,Eggman sure made a tough robot to beat."Ashley said.

"We need the chaos emeralds"Tails said.

"You will never get the chaos emeralds because I put my chaos emeralds in side the machine before infusing it with the heartless."

"Eggman are you crazy,A heartless with that kind of power will not lisen to you and it will start acting on it's oun." Zach said.

"Knucles we need more stregth to defeat this thing"Sonic said.

"Dont worry im on it"He said back to sonic.

we herd a gunshot come from the hills,and it hit the heartless and left a bullet hole in it's armor.

I looked around and i saw a black hedgehog with red streaks in it hair holding a sniper rifle in it's lifted the sniper rifle and fired bullet hit the heartless squarly in the chest and it fell but it got again and fired a barrage of missles at the hedgehog ran and went strait at the hearteless and homed attacked it.  
all it did was leave a dent in the armor.

"Shadow,it's about time you showed up."Sonic said.

"hmph" shadow grunted.

shadow ran towards the heartless fired off machine guns but shadow choas controled his way to the heartless he attacked it with an attack i didnt looked liked an yellow attack left a desent dent in the chest plate secton of the armor.

"Sonic you need the choas emeralds to go super i cant do it with the master emerald"Knucles said.

Sonic nodded an approval and and attacked the front chest piece started to rip and i knew i had a chance now.I threw my keyblades at the chest piece and it broke into main core was showing.I threw my keyblades again and the core exploded the heartless stood then dropped to the ground.

"No!my lasted cration ruined all because of some pesky hedgehogs!"Eggman said.

the chaos emerald dropped out of the heartless and near my feat i gave them to knucles for safe keeping.

eggman was about to leave when the heartless got up it morped and increased in size untill it was big as a groundshaker exept it had cannons and machine guns made from darkness.

"Oh great the heartless got an upgrade"Ricu said"thanks alot Egghead."

With that eggman left in his Eggpod.

"Enough,we need to abosrb the chaos emeralds power to beable to defeat this heartless" Shadow said.

"Weird his voice has some wisdom in it" I thought.

I ran with shadow and sonic to the master emerald while my friends distracted the heartless.

"michael,do you know how to turn super?"Sonic said.

"No i dont,all i know what to do i coas control for some reason."

"If you can do chaos control then you can go super" Knucles said.

"it's easy just focus on gathering the positive energy from the chaos emeralds to your body,hey wait a minute were missing two" Sonic said.

"Whoops sorry about that" I said.

I took out the two emeralds i had and placed them near the other emeralds.

I concentrated on absobing the emeralds power when i felt my power increase dramaticly my hair changed to gold and some of my quills stood up like shadows and my eyes turned from blue to my mind I saw the word Super Form pop in to my flew to the heartless and i threw my keyblades at the centre of the heartless it went through the core slicing it in half but the heartless just reconnected the top with darkness.

"Man this is going to be hard" I said.

"Dont worry just keep going at it" Sonic said.

We kept on hitting the heartless untill there was bearly any machine on it.  
Sonic charged up a chaos blast then realeased heartless took massive damage from the blast one of it's four legs dissappeared and half of it's torso was gone.

"Ok this is it,Choas Blast!" Shadow said.

The heartless lost another leg and it toppled to the shot a tundra at it while zach,ashley,and ricu were hiting it.

Sonic grabbed my hand"You ready?"He said.

I nodded and he thrw me at the heartlesses head,I rolled into a ball with my keylades jetting out of the ball I hit the head then I turned and sliced through the torso,then the neck.I landed and saw the heartless to disinagrate.I felt the power inside me fade and I reverted back to heartless disappeard and a giant heart came out of it.

"finaly it's over"I said."Knucles we need to find the heart of this world and seal it so this wont ever happen again."

Knuckles lead us to anothr chamber it had some hyroglyphics on the I saw it there was a wall with a glowing keyhole on it and surrounding the keyhole was more hyroglyphics but they were different it told a story of us coming here to stop a great evil from destroying this world knuckles told that I shot a beam of light out of my right keyblade locking this world.

"Well looks likes we have to go now"I said."It was cool fighting heartless and Egghead with you Sonic"

"Same here If you ever need help just give me a call"Sonic said.

He handed me a metal with his logo on it.

We said our goodbyes and headed towards our gummi ship I was almost there when I was stopped by Amy.

"I just want to thank you for saving me"She said.

"It was no problem Amy" I told her.

"Weres Sonic?" She asked.

"He's with tails,and Knucles right now at the echidna ruins" I said.

"Thanks"She said and she headed for the echidna ruins.

"Man she is crazy for Sonic,I wish I had someone like that" I thought while getting on the gummi ship.

"Im glad that was over"Ashley said.

"Yeah im glad im not going to be hedgehog when we leave here"Zach said while he drove the gummi ship out of mobius when that happend we returned to normal.

We heard an agitated screem from the cockpit enterence and jackie came back with her PSP.

"The metroid drained my PSP's battery again,that's the third time today!" she shouted.

"It's not his fault he feeds on energy remember?" I said.

The metroid came back with my PSP in it's fangs and it let go of the PSP and it landed on my lap,so turned it on started to lisen to some music

"Good boy" I told the metroid it sqealed happingly.

"See,how come he wont drain your's?" jackie said.

"Uh mabie it has to do that im his mother" I told her.

She shrugged and sighed and went to her seat and sat down and plugged her PSP onto the recharge station.

my metroid started to head to her.

"No" I told him"Let her have her PSP ill try and find you a rechagable generater to feed on but for now feed on the light we let you have."

He replyed with a squeal and returned to my room.

"I wonder were we have to go next ?" I said to everybody with a smile.

Authors note: Well there you have it chapter six sorry for the long update I had school and so on and so out of school so you should see more chapters coming up now.I hope you all like the chapter is seven but im still desiding whitch world i should do next.

Sacred hearts,Mushroom Kingdom,halo,Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy or Hollow bastion/radient garden?

Send answer with your reveiw whichever world has the most votes get to be the next world.

So please Read And Reveiw.I dont oun anything in this story exept the story exself,the keyblades I made,Phantoms,and my heartless,nobies,and unbirths I made.

So I will see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:Helping The Mushroom Kingdom

Authors note:in this chapter we visit the Mushroom 's after we get more stuff to help us out any ways dawn and dusk from are different dawn makes your keyblade grow to a two hander but also makes your strikes quicker and makes your stamina and stregth grow is like valor exept your able you use magic and you have an aura that's able to be used as a claw for a form is like final but your like dusk from but you can do more from is the same but you can do mele attacks that are fused with magic to do extra damage.

I walked around inside the Gummi ship until I found a the box were orbs for spells and and keychains for our keyblades,and some orbs that were drive was also a note it was sealed with mickey's seal.I opened the letter and read it.

"There's not much that I can tell you but you need these to protect yourselfs from the dangers of the worlds your going spell orbs I gave you contains knoledge of how to use better spells for the spells you have allready,and here is some keychains for your friends to use.i also gave you some drive form orbs for you and your friends to drive forms for you are light,dark,and ricu's drive form is Dawn form,jackie has wisdom form,ashly has Arcane from and zach has Dusk these tools wisly for your life depends on your is also a bag of 6,000 munny for you to use as funds."

sinserly,King mickey.

I took the box to the cock pit area and told everyone what was inside and what the messege said.

"At least mickey thought about our safty." Jackie said.

"yeah,It weas kind of cool how he gave us this stuff" Zach said while looking at what his keyblade transformed into.

It looked liked Diamond Dust a bit but the handle had sky blue wings for the guard and the blade had blue streaks criss crossing until they met at the point of the looked at his new keyblade called "Dream of Absolution" with interest.I looked at my keyblade called the "Blue Blur",then i looked at my other keyblade called The "Black Blur",turning we went to the bridge we got a messege that the Mushroom Kingdom was under attack by heartless,so we went to Mushroom Kingdom to stop the heartless and to seal it's keyhole.

When we landed Mushroom Kingdom had dark clouds shooting lightning like out metroid followed me outside.

"No it's to dangerous stay in the gummi ship" I told squealed and went back inside.

we landed near the kingdoms castle,we were greeted by toadworth,the princess's advisor and companion.

"welcome gentalmen,ladies to the Mushroom Kingdom." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks toadsworth wheres Mario and Luigi?"I asked.

"Mario and Luigi are leading the our troops while Bowser is leading his." Toadsworth said.

We were surpised by what we herd Bowser helping out?

"Toadsworth King Mikey sent us to help you fight off the heartless on your word" Ricu said.

"Good heavens I thought his majesty didnt get our messege,well any ways Mario and luigi are that way" He said.

He pointed south and we headed we reached where Mario and Luigi were we looked at the Mushroom kingdoms army.

"Man no wonder bowsers army can easly get to the Mushroom Kingdoms castle they bearly have any troops to call this an army and there ill equiped." Zach said.

There was some mummering in the armys some of the toads in the army saw us and our Keyblades I senced that there hope walked to the front of the army there we saw a short man with blue overals,brown shoes,and a red t-shirt,he had a red cap on his head and on the front of the cap was a white circle with a capitalized M in the middle.I realized this was mario,and beside the other man was a taller man with the same overals and shoes but he had a green T-shirt and a green cap with an capital L in the middle of the white circle on his cap this was obvious Luigi.

Hello Mario and Luigi we were sent by King mickey to help you" I said.

They approched us.

"Greetings keybearers we are glad you came just in time we lost many men trying to defend the kingdom so we need all the help we can get." Mario said.

"Cool my name in Michael,These are my friends,Zach,Ricu,Ashly,and Jackie." I said.

"Glad to meet you all should I tell you about the situation?"Mario said.

"Sure what's happening?" Ricu said.

We follwed them to a table set up in the middle of the two allied armys I looked at the other army they had what I estamated almost 100,000 men and vehicles all well equiped for battle.

"No wonder the mushroom kingdom cant stop Bowser his army is too big." i thought.

When we approuched the table I saw a giant koopa dragon it had red flameing hair,it's shell was a dark green with spikes on it,it's skin was mixture of yellow and orange,it had razor sharp teeth and claws,and it's eyes were red as the flames it shoots out,this was obviously Bowser The King Of The Koopas.

"What's the situation Bowser" mario said with disgust.

Bowser ignored it and said" My troops are loading my armys tanks and air craft as we speak,I have artillery set up for any of those heartless freaks that think they can rule this world beore me" He said.

Mario and Luigi ignored what he said at the end.

I walked up to Bowser and said" dont misjudge the heartless there more visous then they look,plus there army is probly in the thousands or millions so i hope you have high explosive charges set up on those artillry."

Bowser looked discusted after what i said.

"What makes you think that you can lead me?, I can kill you with one swipe of my claws you twerp" Bowser said.

"Becasue king mickey sent us to help you out now i whould start lisening to me cause i know what im talking about" I said.

Bowser's stare was the same but i sent a wave of fear as I said mickys name.

"Fine,what do you suppose we do then keybearer?" Bowser said.

"Do any of you have any spys getting information about the heartless to you?" I asked.

Mario looked up from the map and said"The mushroom kingdom sent Baron von Brunk on a spying mission 30 minutes ago we still have contact with him"

"Good call him back were going to need all the help we can get"I said.

"Man Baron von Brunk what are the chances of meeting him?" I thought.

When the barron returned we greeted eachother after that we started discusing the plan.

"First of all we need to do a massive artillry barrage on the heartless then we can follw up with a bombing run from the bowser's and the Mushroom kindoms air force,how many troops did you say Mushroom kingdom has Mario?" I asked

"We have at least 60,000 troops not counting the air force and navy" Mario said.

"Good lets see Bowser has 150,000 troops and you have only 90,000 we need to make them like I said bowsers artillry does a barrage and after that both of the air force does a bombing run to thin them out even more." I said everone nodded.

"They probly have alot of ground infantry but they probly have some heartless that fly like Stormriders." I said

"Now the ground heartless are going to be a major problem they will probly have Groundhakers and other powerfull heartless like Invisibles and Darksides." I said.

"The heartless are probly going to have a powerfull army,let just hope we can hold them off enough so the castle can get eveactuated." I said.

"Why are we going to put up a defence if were going to evacuate?" Luigi said.

"We just need to face it if we try and pull an offensive we will be crushed,im just trying to make a better solution that almost everyone can survive,plus we need to keep your princess safe from harm." I said.

There was silence for some seconds we chould here thunder and we chould see dark lightning from the storms darkness

"Well let's get started then" I said.

We radiod the Artillery and air force after the bombing run we sent sent the infantry to fight along side of us.

I swung both of my keyblades while running cutting a path towards a invisible.I swung both my keyblades cutting the invisible in two.I threw my keyblades killing many soldiers and shadows in the process when they came back I threw them again slicing threw two groundshakers and they both killed a darkside when they returned to me.I jumped into the air doing rapid strikes of Arial sweep,then doing Arial spiral,and Arial finish,then with a combined move with Final arts and Auto assault,finishing off with Arcane result is that 5 darksides were chopped into pieces while 6 ground shakers were chopped in two and many soldiers,shadows,neoshadows,large bodies,and heartless that looked like pirana plants and other heartless that looked like goombas were my limit called Hope's Strike my breathing was heavy and i chould bearly stand up.

"Man that took alot out of me" I said.

I was rejuvinated by a cura from that i saw what was happening on the battle field the heartless were quickly gaining back the numbers they lost when i did Hope's combined army was facing major casulties mostly surpisingly from bowsers heartless were pushing us back to the castle quicker then i 5 hours we had over 110,000 casulties almost half of our troops were von Brunk brought down many heartless but they were gaining more troops every second.

"Man were losing ground to fast at this rate they will get to castle in minutes" Ashley said.

"I know we need to hope for a miracle" Jackie said.

Justlike that our prayers were answerd out of now where a beam of light focused in the middle of the battle field,It obliterated any heartless in it's path and in place of the light 6000,000 Phantoms appeard many were Ghosts but there were also some Neoghosts,Reflectors,Ninjas,Gunslingers,Gusts and there magic counterparts,there were also Lightsides Phantom counter parts of the darksides,Holy soldiers,Divine Dragons,and the giant Divines.

"Were did they come from ?" Baron Von Brunk said.

"Im not really sure,but there made of pure light." I said.

The phantoms started attacking the heartless many were killed and they were being driven back to were they the time we got to the giant portal of darkness they came from the skys were getting all the heartless disappeared and the sky was back to it's skyblue the heartless left we started looking for the Mushroom Kingdoms searched around in the castle and outside were the battle took place,but we had no luck.

"Man this is taking forever,When are we going to find the keyhole?" Ricu said.

"I know,this is stupid,were is it?" I said.

"Mabie I can help,ive been to the lands around here many times before" Mario said.

"Ill go too,ive beaten the games in this land many many times before." Baron Von Brunk said.

before we went Bowser aggreed and signed A momentary cease fire that will last until we find the went from grass land all the way to pipe took us 30 minutes to get out of pipe we got back we were tired not even jackie can rejuvanate us with we went back to the mushroom kingdom we went back to our gummi ship to take a we got exited the gummi ship every thing was back to the way it was.

"Man it never took us this long to find a keyhole" I thought.

we went into the castle to search again when I saw a passage way we never went into I motiond every one to follow me there ataring in front of me was a star statue with a keyhole in it.I shot a beam of light at it sealing the worlds heart from the heartless.

"Man,finally we got it" I said.

we exited and said our goodbyes to Mario and his friends,not before mario gave me a keychain for my keyblade,it had stars for the chain and at the end of the chain was mario's iconic "M".Peach also gave me a keychain to but I gave it to Ashley since she doesnt have one (and also the fact it was way to pink) it had white stars as the chain and at the end of it was the castles entering the gummi ship we went into space wondering what planet we should go next.

I went into bed after we set the gummi ships engines some rest I got back into the pilots seat.

"Well how cool was that?" I asked?

"It was kind of awsome." Zach said.

I looked at ashlys keyblade it had angel wings like that keyblade from the dream but it was different it had the same keyteeth but the middle was a light pink not blue and yellow and the rod was a regular blade like the Blue Blur but at the end of the rod it had the heart from the dream that was holing a part of the keyteeth.

"Man why did I have that wierd dream I wonder if it means anything?" I thought.

we did other stuff like eat lunch and cheack the status of the gummi ship.I was getting late so we all went to bed to be rested up for the mourning.I went into my room and found Ultima was sleeping I went into bed.

"Hmmm,wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?" I thought as I fell asleep.

Authors note: Welp theres chapter 7 I hope you liked it since i dont know what to put as the next world(again) Im going to let you the viewers deside(Again) the worlds im thinking about doing are: Sacred hearts(Scrubs),The hitchikers guide to the galaxy,halo(Not sure),Transformers,and Star winner gets to be the next world in the story.

I own nothing exept the story itself Phantoms,Heartless,nobodies,and Unbirths i my characters and keyblades i Von Brunk is owned by Julius Brunk. All rights reserved.


	9. Chapter 8:Robots In Disguise

Authors note:Name says it all this chapter is between the 2nd and 3rd Transformers movie.

Just to give you an idea of what my new keyblade called Koopa King looks like ill tell hand guard is the band on bowsers wrists,the rod is his doomships metal plating,the chain is the chains from bowser's castle's drawbridge,at the end of the chain is bowsers logo,and the key teethare three of bowsers claws.

After we ate some lunch,we went to the I entered the pilot's seat I saw something on the scanner,and it was approching the gummi ship fast.

"Everyone hold on!" I told my friends.

I turned the gummi ship to the right bearly missing the object that came at the gummi the gummi ship stopped moving I looked at the object it was a meteor and it was heading for a planet in the gummi ships veiw screen.

"What do you think it is?" Zach said.

"It's a meteor,and we have to go after it" I said.

"why?" Zach asked.

"Because if that meteor lands on that planet it might kill thosands of lives,we have to make sure it lands somewere deserted." I said.

I set the gummi ships engines on emergency speed and sent it towerds the planet.  
It took us five minutes to enter the planets atmosphere,I reset the engine speed to normal so we can stay behind the meteor we watched the meteor until it landed near the outskirts of a city.I was curious so I landed the gummi ship near the crater it made,and we exited out of the gummi ship.

"What do you think can make a crater this big" I asked

Then I got my answer a big hand came out of the the whole thing stood up it was as big as a two story 's hand's had claws that were razor sharp,it's head had menecing red eyes and sharp 's body was 's hand transformed into a what looked liked an energy with one angry growl it aimed the energy cannon at there I knew it wasnt friendly I summoned Blue Blur in my right hand and King Koopa in my other we had a chance to engage the Machine was hit by a energy shot.I looked around and saw a black mech it continued to fire off shots at the evil machine while it tried to regain it'self to fire of a shot.

While it was distracted I jumped and slashed at it's right hand's machine screamed in pain and tried to transform it's hand into an enrgy cannon but it was hit by an energy shot that was different from the last near the black mech was a mech that had blueflames and red paint on it it had wise appearence to it.

"Ironhide get the humens out of here,It too danegrous" The wise mech said.

"You got it Optimus"Ironhide said.

The mech known as Ironhide transformed into a GMC TopKick 6500 and opened all it's doors as it approched us.

"Get in theres no time to waste" Ironhide said.

We went inside his alt mode and buckled up for the ride that was raced arcoss an allie way into a 4-way we went though one lane a brick red Chevy Trax concept,a neon green Chevy Beat,and a yellow 09 Chevy Camero with black stripes rolled it's way towards the direction of the mech/truck continued to drive untill two more meteors streacked accrossed the sky.I inspected them closer,and the meteors coloers were icy blue.

Over an Autobot frequesy Ironhide said"Optimus you have two more decepticons incoming."

"Thanks for the warning Ironhide" Optimus said.

We continued to drive,and ended near a place called Hovvor Dam.

"Get out" Ironhide said.

When we all got out he transformed into the black mech we saw we saw the others go towards the dam,but the blue flamed truck headed towards our durection and stopped near transformed into a mech,but it had a wise appearence to it.

"I am Optims Prime"He said.

"What are you?" Ricu asked.

"I'm a Cybertronian Created millions of years ago by Primus our creater." He said.

"How did you learn to speack our language?" Ashly asked

"We learned by searching the what you call the internet" Optimus Prime said.

Two beams shot from his eyes and immited an image,the image was the home page of Youtube.

After the image disappeared he transformed into a modified Peterbuilt 379 and opend his doors to let us in,when we got hin he drove us to thier base in Davis-Monthan Airforce Base .When we got there humen soldiers were every were in the base with prime parked and let us out,when we did he transformed back into a mech.

"Ill start by telling how we got here"He said."Our planet was destroyed by the ravage of war.......a war between The Autobots and the battled for rule of a supreme power.......The All Spark,It's origen is unknown to us,but it bears the life force of our race,we faught untill our world was showerd with death,until the very ground swallowed whoule our once mighty cities.....and the cube was lossed to the limitless stars,then it landed here on earth,but as fate whould have it,it was destroyed to stop the Decepticons from using it for evil."

"Let me introduce you to the Autobot team" Optimus said."You allready know Ironhide our weapons specialist"

Ironhide transformed his hands into two arm cannons then back into his hands.

"This is Rathet our medicall officer" Optimus Prime said.

Ratchet scanned us with a look of concern on his face.

"This humen's hart rate is faster then normal,probly caused because of the fight with Blitzwing" Ratchet said.

"This is Bumblebee our main scout" Prime said.

"Hello There" came from Bumblebees radio more distintively it was Obi-Wans voice from Star Wars.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Jackie asked.

"His voice vocalizers were damaged during a battle a long time ago" Rathet said."His vocalizers still need more repair for him to speak again."

"This is Sideswipe our mele combat specialist" Optimus Prime said.

Near Ratchet was a silver robot with it's doors as blades.

"These are our other scouts Arcee,Chromia,and Moonracer." Optimus said.

on the other side of The room were three Female Cybertronians one in the middle was pink,the one to the left was purple,and the one to the right was blue.

"And last but not least are Jolt,and The Twins Skids abd Mudflap." Prime said.

On the other side of Optimus was a blue Cybertronian Near a Neon green and red brick shortest ones(The Neon Green,and Red brick Cybertronian)had gold teeth.

"For now you are residents in this base,make yourselfs at home"Optimus said.

"Ill take it from here Optimus" Said a voice.

We turned around and saw a humen he was wearing a military uniform,he approched us.

"Welcome to Davis-Monthan Airforce Base the home of N.E.S.T" He said."Make yourselves at home."

We went towards the Barracks,but i felt we forgot something.

"Guys,wait we forgot about Ultima"I said.

"I don't know who this Ultima is but i'd advise you to stay here,we will look for your friend when you regain energy from your rest." Ratchet advised.

"You don't understand he will die if we dont help him now." I said.

Ratchet did something that sounded like a sigh"Fine we will send a search party to find your friend,but i need a dicription."

I searched though my pockets and pulled out a data pad Samus gave me it had a USB socket on it.

"Here,This has the image of my friend on it"I said while i put the data pad in the middle of ratchets palm.

he looked at it curiously as wires connetced with the data pad and an image of a metroid showed up when Ratchet did the same thing optimus did.

"Your friend judgeing by the biology scan is a predater that slightly related to the leech and jellyfish falimy,capable of leeching the "Life force" out of it's victem,it's considerd to be highly dangerous to have as a pet,how did you tame this creature?" Ratchet asked.

"It's a long story Ratchet,but I need to go out there and find him." I said.

"Not now you need your rest you can look for your friend tomorrow" Ratchet said.

We went to the barracks,After many hours of trying to sleep but failing I got out of bed and summoned Blue Blurr and went to the door of my room I tapped the lock and the door opened with a click.I silently opened the door and sprinted towards the base's hanger's door.I went to the Hanger's door and tapped the door and it Autobots were on what they called charge I used the glide skill I learned to glide to the other side of the hanger were the doors are.I tapped the hanger door and it I opened it enough for me to walk though.

After I was out I tapped the hanger's doors again the doors closed.I looked around for a vehicle and found two military hummers near the hanger's doors.I went towards the one with out an machienegun and tapped the door lightly and the door unlocked.

"Wait a minute i don't know how to drive but if zach can drive then it should be easy." I thought.

I went into the drivers seat.

"If the keyblade can open doors I guess it can activate a Vechicle's engine." I thought.

I searched for the ignition and when I found it I tapped the ignition with Blue Blurr and the engine started.

"Ok right is gas,left is brake were is the parking brake?" I thought.

I found the parking brake and realeased it,Then I put the stick on drive and pressed the gas,but the hummer went backwords and hit the other hummer behind mine.I got out and cheacked the damage but there was none on both hummers.I put the stick on drive this time and drove to the base's exit.I searched though my pockets and found the gummi ship locater and activated had a map with my location and the gummiships location on it.I went the gummi ships location and exited the hummer.

"Good thing the road I was using was a long trail." I said as I enterd the gummiship.

When I found Ultima sleeping I picked him up and went to the cockpit section of the ship I set Ultima down on the copilot's seat and activated the engine and went towards to the N.E.S.T base with the invisiblily I landed the gummiship in a clearing.

After I exited the gummiships ramp I saw a modified 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer evolution X It had silver paint with breen flames that started at the front bumper went across the hood and ended at the end of the back also had blue racing stripes under the flames that went to the back bumper in the same way the flames had a street racing spoiler and it's back bumper and side skirts were different from the stock looking at it closely it had an Autobot symbol were the Mitsubishi logo was supposed to be on the front bumper.

After looking at the new Autobot I went back inside the base and went to my room with Ultima in my hands and finnaly went to the morning I woke up to some banging coming from my I got out of bed I saw Ultima raming the wall were the door was,the wall had a big dent.

"Ultima stop that" I said.

He squecked rapidly and ran in circles around me.

"Ultima follow me" I said.

He replied with a squeak and followed me,when we were goint to the Autobot hanger I got many glances because of Ultima he even scared the heck out of William Lennox whitch I got a kick out I got to the hanger base I was stopped my Agent Simmons head of alian research.

"Were did you find that alien?" He asked

"It's a long story" I said.

He signald some his guards to come to him.

"We need to take that alian to the research lab" Agent Simmons said.

"Your not going to take him any were" I said.

"I gave you a direct order,listen or you will be arrested." He said.

"I allready said no" I told him again.I summond Blue Blur and Koopa King.

"Men releave him of his weapons" He said.

They grabbed my keyblades out of my hands but when the guards went back to his side the key blades disappeared and went back to my hands.

"Your full of surprises" He said.

He orderd his men to attack me with stun darts from there guns but before they chould shoot I glided to them and chopped there guns in half.

"That was inhumenly possible" Simmons said.

"If it was inhumenly possible how come i did it?" I said.

Lennox came around the corner approched simmons and said"Hey stop bothering the kid Simmons"

"Stay out of this it's official alian research buisness,im giving you an order" Simmons said.

"Last time cheaked me and you have the same rank,now let the kid go" Lennox said.

Simmons pulled out a pistol and said"Im going to count to five and with in those five seconds i expect to see you gone."

Lennox pulled out a different pistol put it to simmons head and said."Well im going to count to three."

Simmons holsterd his gun,then pointed to me and said"You win this round".

With that everyone left to continue to go to were they had to go.

When I got to the hanger's doors from the hallway I had to put Ultima in the tube he sleeps in because I was afraid he whould attack the Autobots.

When I entered the hanger every one was up and waiting for me.

"So that's why you wer'nt in your bed when I checked up on you." Ratchet said.

"Yeah,about that did anyone get the hummer back I borrowed?"I asked

"Yeah Ironhide took me to get it back im still amazed you drove." Zach said.

"Me too" I said to him.

With that over evryone payed attention to optimus.

"I whould like to welcome Arialshift our Ballistics weapons specialist." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus" He said.

"It's my pleasure now what's the news you wanted to bring?" Optimus said.

"Hotshot,Scattershot,Red alert,and Prowl are coming."Arialshift said.

"When will they be here?" Ironhide said.

"Soon Within the hour I believe there landing 2 miles near here" He said.

After he was done four meteors fell from the sky and hit near the all went out side to get a better four Autobots came out of the each transformed into a vechicle that we learned they can scan on the turned into a 2009 Chevrolet Corvette,Prowl Transformed into a 2009 Dodge Challenger police vehicle,Scattershot turned into a SR31 Mobile Missle Launcher,and red alert turned into a Ford E450 US abulence.

"Hotshot,Prowl,Scattershot,Redalert welcome to our new base" Optimus said.

"It's about time you showed up,I need to give you a check up." ratchet said.

"Come on Ratchet I want to hear how optimus kicked the slag out of megatron" Hotshot said.

"Now is not the time Hothot your health is more important." Rathet said.

Ratchet and Hotshot go out of the hanger and head to the medical bay.

"Optimus were looking for something" Ashly said.

"What Are you looking for?" Asked Optimus.

"Were looking for a keyhole,a little bigger then a regular one,glows,near ancient places." I said.

"We havent seen anything like that during the time we landeed on earth." Optimus said.

"Is there any way we can find something that has the information we need?" I asked.

"The only thing that can possibly give the answers you seek is the last of the all spark fragments" Jolt said.

"Do you know were this allspark fragment is?" I asked.

Optimus pointed towards this iron dresser near the hangers enterence.I went over to the dresser and opened it,And inside was a metal fragment with ancient text on it.

"But bewere,when you pick up the fragment much of our history and the allsparks knowledge will be transfered to you." Optimus said.

I nodded my head and picked up the Fragment then all this knowledge came to me that I didnt know text was flashing before my eyes like a subliminal messege.I Walked towards the center of the room and took out blue blur and started swinging at the floor creating scars on the floors like the text Ive seen inside my mind.

When I was finished i asked"What do all these sybols mean?"

"These sybols are ancient cybertronian text,only a few cybertronians can read this" Optimus said.

"I think I can translate it optimus,my dad was a seeker" Arialshift said.

He knelt and scanned the text with his eyes then he got back up.

"Translated to english it says:When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings shall reveal the ideas Optimus?"Arial shift said.

"Hmmmm,The Daggers Tip is located in Egypt we shall go there up anyone we can get." Optimus said.

Once we got Some troops we enterd some CH-47D Chinooks and head off to The Daggers landed on The Daggers Tip around 2 in the mourning i lokked at the sky and saw oriens belt pointing towards a wrecked up pyramid.

"There we need to head over there." I said.

We went over to were this ancient ruins and found a big door way and inside the hall was a hole Me,Ashly,Jackie,Zack,and,Ricu went inside the hole and there I found The keyhole.I Summoned blue blur and pointed it towards the keyhole,Then a beam of light went into the keyhole and locked it sealing the Heart of this world forever.

"There our deed is done" I said.

Just then I herd Gunshots coming outside When we went outside I saw Some more transformers.

"What are those things?" I asked optimus.

"Those are the decepticons,theyre power hungry,and destrutive transformers lead by Megatron"He said while firing off his weapons.

"Is there anyway we can help?" I asked.

"Get somewere safe it too dangerous for you in this fight" Optimus said.

"You need all the help you can get" Ricu said.

"We dont want you to get involed in this,your safety is our priority" Optimus said.

We ran towards a wall that gave us view of the battle and sat against the wall.

"What are we going to do we just cant sit here" I said.

"Optimus told us to stay away from the battle" Jackie said.

"We all know that Jackie,but we need to help I mean look at the odds" Ricu said.

I got up and looked at the battle,there were at least twenty decepticons and only fifteen jet like decepticon was shooting off missiles from his right hand,while Blitswing was shooting off shells in his tank form,and a decepticon disgised as a FPI Cougar was firing off its two Browning M2 12.7mm heavy machine guns,and it two Mk 19 40mm automatic grenade launchers.

"Come on we have to help there out numberd" I said.

"Fine,but if we get shot at it your oun damn vault" Zach said.

"Wait did you just say your oun damn vault?" I asked.

"Yeah,I had a poster that said that" Zach said.

"Ok lets just get this over with" I said.

I summoned Blue Blur and Koopa King and ran towards Blitzwing I jumped and landed on the top of the tanks cannon mount and swung Blue Blur cutting Blitzwing's cannon in half making it unoperable.

"You little insect,I will crush you!" He said.

I jumped off him when he transformed,then he started stomping around firing off his machiene guns.I dodge his machiene guns and jumped onto his shoulders.

"Get off of me you Fleshling!" He yelled.

"If you insist!" I said

I jumped onto another decepticon called Caliburst while he was distracted and got onto his head.I put my keyblades into his head and screamed as I ripped his head in two,Then I jumped onto Blitzwing again and swung my keyblades at his left arm cutting it in half.

"You little pest!,I will tear you apart!" He said.

"Try me!" I said.

I jumped again and swung Blue Blur,cutting his head Clean off his fell to the ground with a big thud.I landed near a big decepticon,judgeing by the way he looked it was Megatron.

"You are a pest fleshling" Megatron said.

"Well so are you Megatron leave this place or i will make you" I said.

Megatron started laughing"Do you really think you can beat me? Those two decepticons were useless to me!" He said.

"A real leader whould never think his men were expandable." I said.

"Starscrem!,take care of this pest!" Megatron yelled.

Starsream fired of missiles at me that I easily dodged.

"Come on ill take both of you on!" I said.

When I actived Dark form I felt really powerfull.

"What trikery is this!" Megtron said.

"There is none Megatron,Your about to fall." I said.

I jumped and attacked Starcream With my Keyblades and new Dark started firing off his machiene guns,but easily dodged them I jumped and swiped a claw at his right arm Slicing off his machiene gun.I landed and jumped again cutting his left arm off.

"How dare you!,you will pay for that fleshling!" He said.

he fired off his missile launcher and one of his machiene guns both of them on one of his shoulders,but I dodged,and ducked his shots.I jumped and twirled creating a hole right though his lower activated his boosters and flew somewere else.

"Starscrem!,You cowerd!" Megaron yelled.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself" I said.

I jumped at megatron swinging my keyblades and my Dark Claws at him,but he ducked before i hit his head.

"Fool!,im not as dumb as the other decepticons you killed,I will kill you!" He said.

He fired off his energy cannons right at me but I dodged and Sliced at his kneecap creating a gash on hiss transformed his hands to make a fusion cannon and fired off a shot but i dodged fired off more shots at me but I Dodged and sliced half of his left armoff.

"You will suffer for that fleshing!" he said.

I jumped up and released a combo of his on him creating many gashes on his chest I sliced the rest of his left arm off and hit his left side of his ribs creating a hudge gash on the started firing off more energy shots at me ,but I twirled and went though his right kneecap,then i jumped again and cut his right leg clean of him.

"You havent seen the olast of me fleshling,Deceticons Retreat!" Megatron yelled.

He flew off some were else while I deactived Darkform.I ran towards were the ruins were and everyone was off energy shots,bullets and magic at the retraeting the decepticons were gone we all relaxed.

"You just showed us that you were able to defeat decepticons like anyone else here,and for that we thank you" Optimus said.

"It was nothing optimus,we just did that any one here whould do" I said.

"For your valor on the battle field I want to give you this" Optimus said.

Something slid off his hand,I caught it and examined it,it had the autobots logo on it and it was attached to a chain made out of pure cybertronian metal.

"I found this along time ago after a battle with the decepticons,i havent found a use for it yet,but i think you can." He said.

"Thanks Optimus i think i can find a use for it." I said.

When we said our goodbyes to the N.E.S.t Team and the Autobots we launched our gummi ship into 5 minutes we exited the world .

After I deactivated the engines I went to bed thinking"Wow,what a cool exprience I thought I whould never see a real transform before I guess there is alot of worlds after all."

AN:Welp that it's for now next chapter is going to go up soon but im not sure when im probly going to do Scrubs,World of warcraft,Halo,or Star Wars next well ill see you all later!

Transformers is the property of hasbro Inc.I Dont oun anything from this story exept my oun characters,my keyblades I created,The heartless I made,The nobodys I made,And the Phantoms.

All rights reserved. 


	10. Chapter 9:Im No Superman

chapter 10: Im No Superman

A/N Yep this is a scrubs chapter but it's going to be short cause the chapter after this is going to be Star not going to be any combat in this chapter,but there will be more comedy in this and when it's JD thinking to himself it's going to have his ignitials in these things() and when one of his funny daydreams or someone elses is going to happen this happens *poof* please enjoy this chapter.

After we left the world were the trasformers were we shut down the gummi ship for the night.I went into my room and sat down on my bed.I took out the new chain that i got and studied it for while.

"I wonder what place were going to next?" I thought"Hopefully it's somewere we chould rest a bit."

After I went to bed I woke again,I cheacked my clock on the desk and it read 7:16 AM.

"No one is up yet"I thought"Why do i keep having that dream over and over again?"

I went to the bridge and turned on gummi the shilds were done chargeing i went into the room we had as a combat area.I looked around and found a box.I opened it and within the box were unused magic orbs for blizzerd,fire,cure,and a new one I havent was also a letter wth the kings seal on it.

I opened it and read silently:

dear,Keybearers

You may have met some allies and locked some keyholes but be warned there is still many heartless even if you and the other keybearer with Donald and Goofy have gotten some new abilities.I left some orbs in this packege for you to use.

Sincerly,King Micky

I used some of the magic orbs and gained Blizzra,Fira,and cura.

"Now to test these new spells out"I thought"But I have to becarefull not to overdue it"

I tested out Blizzra a bit,it had a wider radius to hit and when I thouched it,it was colder.

Since I was almost out of energy I tested out cura .It felt like i drunk 4 energy drinks when I casted the Tested fira when I casted it,it launced out of my keyblade faser then it came back because of the reflectergenerater i used reflect and it whent it was reflected back I tryed to use reflect but it didnt fire  
hit me in the leg causeing a 3rd degree burn.

I grunted in pain,i tryed to get up but the pain was unbearable.I stayed there untill Jackie found me.

"He's over here!"She shouted to the others.

She approtched me and inspected the burn.

"How did you get this?" She asked.

"I tested out the new fire spell when i tryed to reflect it with a new reflecting spell,but it didnt come out."I said.

She went over to the bo and learned the new spells.

"Reflect is a difficult spell to use it takes all your consentration on it to be released" She said."here let me try and heal it up"

She casted cura but it did bearly any good.

"We have to get you to a hospital I believe we past one while we were looking for you."She said.

When Zach got to the gym he healped Jackie take me to the bridge and sat me in the pilots seat.

"Do you think you can fly this thing with that burn bugging you?"Ricu said.

"Yeah,i think so" I said while resisting the pain.

"It's right there,Sacred Hearts Hospital" Jackie said.

I pointed the gummi ship towards the world and flew towards it.

(JD) it's kind of funny when you think that something unexpected is going to happen,and when it does your thining that's out of the just shows that events in life are truely unexpected.(JD)

"Noobie quit staring out in space,I need someone that can cheack this burn victum" Cox said.

"Oh ill get right on it" JD said.

he went to the room with the burn victem was with his were all wearing weird clothes

(JD)Ok JD you can handle this there all just wearing clothes like they just came from a costume party(JD) *poof*

Jd was standing in a costume party wearing a pirate suit.

"I knew I shouldent have come" He said.

*poof*

"Why did i even go there in thge first place." he tought.

"My name is Dr. John Dorian but you call can call me JD,it says on this report your friend had a 3rd degree burn on his right know how he got it?" He asked.

"He actsidently walked into our campfire we made,he's not the brightest toll in the shed." The short blonde haird hazel eyed kid said.

"I heard That!" That patient had brown-blonde hair that was spiked up.

"Hey you need to calm down if you want that burn to heal faster" The girl iwth mid back legth hair wiith brown eyes said.

the last two were a boy with brown shoulder legth hair with blue eyes and a girl with blonde mid-back legth hair and green eyes.

"So can one of you can tell me your names?"JD asked.

I sat up and said"My name is Michael,This is jackie,Ashley,Zach and Ricu"I said pointing to them.

"Hey my middle name is michael what are the chances"JD said.

"So can you tell me how you got here the nearest campsite is 2 hours away,and by the report it said you just walked here saying Michael had a burn on one of his legs."Jd said.

"You whouldent believe us if we told you" Ricu said.

"Try me ive seen many weird things"JD said.

We told hem the events that happend so up to this point.

"Ok either your all crazy or your just yanking my chain"JD said.

"Nope it's all legit" I said.

There was a chouple of seconds of silence untill someone broke it.

"Noobie,the hospital doesnt pay you to stand around like an idiot" Someone said.

It was another docter,he had short brown-blonde hair that was curled a bit and he looked frieghtnng a bit.

JD leaned in and wispered in his ear what we told him.

"Good lord noobie,you havent seen a keybeaer before?" he said"The hospital used to get loads of them during the Keyblade war."

We all looked at him,puzzled.

"Get him some painkillers and a Curaga and he will be fine" He said.

He walked out of the room.

"Who was that JD?"I asked.

"That was ,he gets annoyed sometimes"JD said.

"yeah i know how that feels"I said.  
*poof*

A kid was reading over my shoulder until i saw him.

"can you stop reading over my shoulder" I said.

"Fine i was just see what you were reading" he said.

*poof*

"Well we need to get a spell expert in here I can only give you pain killers"JD said.

He exited the room with a funny walk,After some minutes a medical wizerd came and healed my leg it was back as it was before I burned it.I got up and put my weight on it,it was good as JD came back he slipped and fell on the floor.

"I knew I forgot to put something there"The janitor said.

JD got back up and looked at the janitor.

"Why are you always picking on me?" He asked.

"I dont really know i just like to" The Janitor said.

JD went back to my room after he made sure the janitor left.

"They say your all patched up you can leave now,man i didnt know a keybearer being in a hospital was such a big deal everyone was asking me were you were."JD said.

"Thanks for not ratting us out" I said.

I got out of bed and headed out of the room,when we all got out everyone that was by my room just stood there,awstruck.I walked to the elevater and went to the first floor again everyone just stood there.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I asked cox when he came though the door.

"A keybearer haset been in this hospital since kelso became chief of medicene,id suggest you start leaving" He said."And noobie I want you to stay with them,they chould use you incase they get injured or sick again."

"What ICant leave I have to check on another patient"JD said.

"your not going on a vacation noobie,your going to study how different worlds heal there injured and treat there wounded,now i sugeset you take whatever you need and go." Cox said.

JD turned but a door hit him in the face,The Janitor stepped into the hallway and said.

"I just herd we had a choulple of Keybearers here is it true?" He asked.

"Yes it's true now i whould suggest you start clening or ill fire you so fast your head will spin."Cox said.

"Suit yourself"Janitor said.

He closed the door and walked to the other end of the hall way and turned a corner.

"Man, I hate that janitor so much."JD said."he always picking on me."

"Come on JD we have to go"Ashley said.

We went to our gummiship with JD he was little frightend to get in it,but once he did we left the hospital and entered the realm of light.

"Wow I havent left my actual home in a while,the only time i did i when i went on a road trip."JD said.

Just then we herd some comunications chattr coing from the radio,it was a little fuzzy.

"Ashley get me a lock on that signal"I said.

"Right,Im on it right now,almost got it,there!'she said triumphently.

We lisend to the radio.

"This is the captiain of the extinguisher were under attack by sepratist forces,we need back up now."

"Hold on extinguisher were send in a chouple of fighter and two ships to help you."

"Why on earth do the clankers want to take felusia?"

"I dont know shark 10,keep your eyes peeled."

"Rodger that Shark lead"

"Were are we getting that signal from?" I asked.

"A world call A galaxy far far away,Michael" Jackie said.

"Good everyone strap in this is going to get bumpy" I said.

When everyone got in there seats and buckled up I hit the gas sending us into a world were we meet some one that trained The king himself.

A/N:Yep next one is Star wars stay tuned to see this chapter unfold see you next chapter! Please read and review.

I dont oun Scrubs or anything that it has.I dont oun any thing of Square enix or disneys.

I only oun the heartless,Nobodys,Phantoms,unbirths,and keyblades I made.

All Rights reserved.


	11. Chapter 10:The New Keybearer

Chapter 10:The New Keybearer

A/N:Im proudly anouncing that this is a Star Wars chapter im going to add most of the characters that are in the clone wars and probly some from the movies.

Theres going to be some combat and resting spots too,hopefully i can think of a keyblade for Star heres the chapter I hope you like it.

When we got into the world there was a battle ships were firing on ships that kind of looked like domes with retangles ticking out of were also ships fighting against flying droids.

"Unindentified ship please respond" A voice said.

I went up to the communicater and said"This is the captain of the unindentified vessel we request immidiate assaistence"

"Where is your current position?" The voice said.

I looked around and noticed we were in a middle of crossfire of two ships firing at eachother.

"Were in a middle of crossfire between to ships."I said.

"accnoledged your by the "Redemtion" it's realeasing republic fighters,once it's done we will leave the door open for you to enter,but only for a while."The voice said

"Rodger"I said back.

"Get the weapon systems online" I said.

"Im on it Michael" ricu said.

A droid fighter came right at us and fired off three bursts of fire hiting the gummi ships shilds.

"Mark all droid fighters as enemies" I said.

The turrents on the gummi ship started firing hiting any droid fighter that dared try to fire on us.

Just then ships shaped like an "E" came and fired on the droids harrasing our gummiship,they fired blue lasers at the droids taking each one out.

"Sir,you might want to take a look at this" the communication officer said.

The captain came to one of the view captain was wearing robes of somekind with armor pads on it with an insigna on each pad,he also had an red beard.

"Now theres something you dont see everyday" The captain said."Pull up one of the combat camras from of the fighters near that ship"

"Rodger"The communications officer said.

The srtange craft came to view from shark leads combat camra it was shooting down vulture droids with weapons he hasent seen before.

"Sir the ship is in the hanger should i shut the hangers doors?" The bridge operater said.

"Go ahead" The captain said."Im going to meet the pilot of that ship,maintain current orders untill I get back"

"Got it" The bridge operater said.

When we got out of the gummiship we looked around there were hanger bays inside the hanger holding many different stayed there until we herd a door open,and from out of it came a man wearing some kind of robes,he had blue eyes and red air and beard he also had a cylender object on his belt.

"Hello my name is obiwan kenobi,and im the general of this fleet can you tell me how you got here?" He said.

"Hello my name is Michael this is Zach,Ashley,Ricu,Jackie,and our doctor JD."I said.

"I didnt expect someone so young to beable to pilot a craft this strange,how did you get here in the first place?"

"Im sorry but if we told you,you whouldent believe us." I said.

"You will tell me how you got here" he said while waving his hand.

I felt like telling him but a resisted it.

"Its obvious he's trying to use something to make us tell"i thought.

"Weird,my mind trick techniqe never fails me,there must be something uniqe about these people if they can resist being manipulated by the force"Obiwan thought.

Just then there was a beeping sound and obiwan tookout this flat divice and activaed it,a holografic image of a young man came out of it he had the same clothes that obiwan wears but they were blackand brown.

"Obiwan this no time to be standing around you got more sepratist fighters coming to your ship."The man said.

"Anakin I need you to take someone to the jedi temple on corasaunt i think jedi counsel need to se this for them selves" Obiwan said.

"I Got no time im still trying to take out some sepratist battleships."Anakin said.

"Now Anakinit's that's a direct order" Obiwan said.

"Fine,im heading over there with the twilight,and snips ill be there shortly."he said.

"Were are we going to now?"Ricu said.

"Your going to go to the jedi temple on corasaunt,your skills of resisting meniplulation are interesting" Obi wan said.

When the ship calle the "Twilight" landed the person called anakin eited out of the ship.

"obiwan you sad i was going to take only one person"Anakin said.

"All of these people can resist mind manipulation better then the average person can they must have some sort of unique ability" said Obiwan.

"Im not sure of this but ill do as yo ask and take them to the temple" he said.

When we enterd the "twilight" it took off and whent to the edge of the battle it went into hyperspace.

"My name is anakin skywalker"he said.

"My name is Michael,this is Jackie,Zach,Ricu,Ashley,and our doctor JD.

"Hello" JD said.

"And this my padawan learner Ahsoka tano,but I call her snips." he said.

I looked at her,she was definatly alien she had red orangish skin and she was wearing something different then what I saw obiwan or anaking wear for a top,plus she had weird headrees on what I Guess is her horns,other then that she was beautiful,she also had blue eyes.

"Why does she look so sad?" I asked.

"It's because she disobayed a direct order and now i have to take her to the jedi counsel as well"Anakin said.

When we got to corasaunt we went to the planet it had nothing but cities for miles and miles.I looked around untill I saw what we were heading too it was a emple allright it even had a big tower in the middle.

"This is it the jedi temple pretty cool for a place to call home huh?"Anakin said.

"Yeah it's beautiful" jackie said.

"Do you know anything about how your treat your wounded or sick?" JD asked.

"Not much,One thing I only know is that we treat our wounded with bacta,and that we jedi can heal with the force"He said.

"oh know anyone else that can tell me more?"JD asked.

"You chould always look up the systems that have really good medical knowledge from the galatic map in the temple." Anakin said.

I looked at Ahsoka again finally I got the nerve to speak to her.

"Im nottrying to be nosy but how did you disobay an order."I asked her.

She looked at me with those pircing blue eyes and said"I was orderd to fall back".

"Oh"I told her"you know I havent actually seen a real alian before,but for one you look cool"

She finally was in a good mood,and I saw her smile for the first time.

"Thanks"She said"You sure know how to make people feel better".

I Smiled back and said"Id never let any of my friends fell bad cause it whould make me miserable."

"Oh"She said"How does that affect you?"

"Cause i dont like seeing people suffer"I said."To me it's one of the worst feelings in the world."

"You sound just like those galatic senaters ive herd about" She said.

"Im not really into politics" I told her.

"Oh"she said"Were coming up to the temples hanger"

The hanger was descent size even for one in a building,it had many hanger bays for other jedi's to land,we landed there was a little green alien waiting for us.

"Hello Anakin,nice to see you it is" it said.

"It's nice to see you too Master Yoda" Anakin said.

he looked at each of us,when he stopped he looked at me and there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Come come,keep the other jedi counsel waiting we cannot" he said.

While we were following him i asked Anakin"Who is he?".

"That is Master Yoda he is one of the jedi counsel members,plus he is probly the strongest jedi here" He said.

once we got to the counsel chamber he sat in one of the seats there were other jedi there too and the ones not present at the time were there in hologram form.

"A fortunate day it is,again we have Keybearers amongst us." Yoda said."If keybeaers you are seen King Mickey you have."

"how do you know that we are keybearers?"Ashley asked.

"wareing the symbol of the keyearers,you are"he said.

I looked at the grey crown on my T-shirt then I looked back at yoda.

"How powerful is his majesty anyways?" Zach asked.

"A powerful Keyblade user King Mickey is" Yoda said.

"Teach them different styles of combat,I propose"He said."Very good chance of surviveal,if they learn it."

"Master may I remind you that dont have enough room to keep them here to get training,we also dont have enough trainers to train them cause there all fighting in different systems"the bald brown skin jedi said.

"But agree to train them do you not Master windew?"asked Yoda.

"No,they can be properly trained what im most worried about is were are we going to put them once they can have a room?" he said.

"find rooms to put them we can,all in favor?"Asked Yoda.

Most of the jedi in the counsel stood up,after the desided it was ahsoka turn to go in.

"Dont worry"I told her"it will be fine,trust me"

She nodded and said"Okay".

She went into the counseling chamber with Anakin by her side.

When we got settled into our selected rooms,we were able to get the gummi ship to land in the temple(after i made a few adjustments so it whould be able to fit inside it)  
after Obiwan's ship came in orbit.

We got some of the stuff that we chould bring to our new rooms.I even brought Ultima so i can make sure he stays we got to the temple again it was alot busy then I first around 6-9 were getting to thier training were sidetraked beause they saw Ultima some even asked me were i got him.

Once i got to my new room I saw ahsoka waiting for me with a plesent look on her face.

"well,what did they say?"I asked her.

"They desided it was best for me to stay out of comabt for a while they assained me as a jedi archives guard"She said.

"Im getting more training,they say that me and my friends need to learn more styles of combat."I said.

"Do you even oun a weapon Michael?" She said.

"Well yeah,but I can summon them" I told her.

She looked puzzled.I focused and Blur Blur came to my right Hand and Koopa King came to my that she looked surprised.

"What kind of weapons are those?"She asked.

"There called keyblades"I told her"only people with strong hearts can wield these weapons".

"Do they stay like that forever?"She asked.

"Actually,no they change everytime I put on a different keychain,watch" I said.

I unchained the keychain from sonics world and put the one one optimus game changed the blade looked like it was superheated,the key teeth was the autobot logo,the hanguards turned into optimus's intenna things but they were bent to fit onto the keyblade and they had flames on it.

"Wow,it just changed shape,size,and color"She said.

"Yeah it does that whenever you put a different keychain on it." I said.

I put the keychain from sonics world back on and it changed back to Blue Blur.

"Cool"she said"but does being a keybearer have it's ups and downs?"She asked.

"Not really,the only problem i can see is that your allways the first one to be called upon if a world is in trouble."I said.

"I herd you talking to Yoda about this King Mickey,who is he anyway?"She said questionly.

"He's probly the only thing close enough to me as a mentor" I said "So does being a jedi have any ups and downs?"

"Yeah jedi cant develop a relationship,it's forbidden because your loved one can be used against you."She said sadly.

"Wow,I didnt even know relationships were considerd dangerous" I said.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said"You know im still trying to find the right person to share my life with,I just havent had the best luck."

"I just hope whoever you find she will appreciate every moment being with you" She said.

I took my hand off her shoulder and cheacked my watch on my right arm.

"Oh im going to be late for my first lesson,see you later Ahsoka" I said.

"Yeah see you later Michael"She said.

"You might want to stand back,the sudden rush of wind will probley knock you out of your shoes if you stand to close" I said.

"Oh"she saidand backed up a couple of yards"Hows this?"

I gave her a tumbs up and said"That's good".

I glided arcoss the floor heading towards my first lesson with yoda.

I looked at some of the younglings faces as I glided across,some were just awstruck while others were just plain surprised.

I got to the training room 5 minutes early.

(A/N) im just going to skip the training sessions cause who wants to see me train anyways?(A/N)

Once I was done I was heading towards my room around 5 O'clock when I herd someone screem.I went to the noise and right there surrounded by heartless was Ahsoka.

"Im not going to lose someone I just met i need to save her" I thought.

I quickly sprang to action and summoned Blue Blur and Koopa King.I ran towars the soldiers and shadows killing them witha chouple of blows.

More heartless started springing up,some were different they looked like they had clone armor on and they had a certain kind of blaser,and another new heartless was one with jedi robes on but they were colored to suit the heartless,and it had two swords as weapons.

I started swinging my keyblades around taking out shadows and soldiers everytime i swung.

I launched Koopa King at a Trooper it was killed instenly and when the keyblade came back it hit two knights in the head.

I kept on swinging my keyblades taking out heartless one by one.

I yelled"Aero!" and a blast of wind hit the heartless in front of me making them die instently on contact.

I was starting to get tried but I knew I had to comtinue,I activaed lightform.

I new rush of energy came to me when I activated it.I was floating above the ground and my keyblades were no longer in my hand but were floating around.

I launched the keyblades at the heartless killing some of them on contact.I slapshoted a heartless and hit another with the flat side of Blue Blur.

I launched the keyblades at the heartless,lbut each time it passed keyblades disappeared in a ball of light in a second and hit the heartless again.

Then i started spinning,hitting the heartless with the light energy and the exited the spin and the light energy kept hitting the heartless like a tornado.

I hit some more heartless in light mode,once the heartless were gone I deactivated light form and picked up Ahsoka and took her to the medical bay.

While I was takng her I herd some moaning from her.I looked at her and she had her eyes open a bit.

"Good at least she is alive"I thought.

Once I got her to the medical bay I gave her to JD.

"Is she going to be fine JD?" I asked.

He exained her with a medical scanner from the medical bay.

"I dont see anything wrong with her,she probly will be disoriented a bit when she wakes up." JD said.

"Some how I feel this is my fault JD I should'nt have told her about the keyblades and now she's hurt because of it"I said.

"It wasnt your fault Michael,she probly just fell down" JD said.

"JD she was attacked by heartless,I was lucky enough to get there before she got her heart taken away frm her." I said.

"You talking about the organic heart or something else?"JD said.

"No im not talking about the organic heart im taling about the one that's really important,the one that is part of a person spirit."I said.

"Oh i didnt think there was another heart,but is a heartless?"JD said.

"A heartless is the darkness residing from a persons heart,and they look black with yellow eyes" I said.

"Oh I was wandering what was coming here"He said.

I turned around and saw some soldiers,troopers,and shadows coming towards the medical bay.

"Come on I have no time for this" I said.

I summoned Blue Blur and Koopa King but I was tired so I did a cura and started fighting again I swung at the heartless killing some of them.

I threw both my keyblades killing what was left of them.

"Man I dont think I can take much more of this,The training wiped me out" I said.

"Well I cant give you anything for tired ness right now" JD said.

"It's all right JD im just going to stay here" I said.

"Looks like someone has a crush on a certain patient" JD said.

"No I dont !" I said blushing.

"Come on Michael I can easily tell you love her"JD said.

"No you cant JD"I said.

He directed the scanner at me and studied it.

"It says here you got high heartrate" He said.

"That can probly be from the fighting" I said.

"Dont deny it,you like her ive seen how you look at her" JD said.

"Ok I do happy?,besides I cant love her she's a jedi and there not allowed to have a relationship" I said.

JD grimised and said"Well that's a though brake there michael,ill just leave you here then i have to go write down all the stuff i just learned"

He exited the medical bay and went to his room.

I sat on the bed across from Ahsoka's and waited for her to get back I was waiting I was think of how to brake the news to her.

"man how am i going to do it i just cant strait up tell her plus she can probly read my mind" I thought.

"I can always tell her though thoughts plus she probly doesnt have that skill yet." I thought.

After thinking i just got up and went to gt a drink when i came back she was still laying there but JD was back.

"So,anything good about her condition?"I said.

"Not much she should be waking up any minute I hope you figured out how to brake it to her" He said.

"JD I desided not to tell her she probly doesnt like me that way anyway" I said.

"How whould you know?"JD said.

"I dont know JD,plus it whould probly be like that interspeces crap" I said.

"She's humenoid Michael it whould be different if you fell in love with a mobian hedgehog" He said.

"Look JD I desided that im not going to tell her i love her and that's final" I said.

I turned to leave the medical by but,I saw Ahsoka sitting upright with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh looks like im in trouble" I thought.

"Michael you know I can't be in a relationship" She said.

"I know but it was before you told me" I said

"I have alot to think about,I think we should be away from eachother for a while" She said.

She got out of the medicalbed and went out of the medical bay to her room.

"Great JD I screwed up my only chance at a realtionship" I said.

But before he chould respond I felt something wierd inside my head I went outside of the medical bay to cool off when I saw Ahsoka.

She was surprised,because right there in her right hand was a keyblade.

A/N:Yes I made Ahsoka a keybearer,her attitude seemed fit for it plus she fights well,for a padawan.

It was gold on the rod,keyteeth,and chain and was also orange-yellow on the handguards.

"We have to go to the counsel,they probley allready know this happend." I said to her.

"Are you sure it's the right thingto do?" She asked.

"Yes,if they havent allready guessed then we need to tell them." I said.

Me and Ahsoka went to the counsel chamber around 8 O' went into the counsel chamber when we got seemed like hours,buut was actually minutes she finally came out.

"Well what did they say?" I asked her.

She smiled and said"They desided to lift my punishment so I chould go with you and, you have to train me what Master Yoda trained you in".

"Wow that's great" I said.

"Well Ill see you later it's getting late" She said.

"Ok,ill see you tomorrow" I told her.

She started to walk but then she felt dizzy.

I walked to her and grasped her shoulder.

"JD told me you were doing to be disoriented,Ill help you get to your room" I said.

I took her to her room and we said goodbye and I closed the I went to my room and went to bed.

After a chouple of days training with Master Yoda m and my friends were packed up everything we brought into our rooms from the jedi temple back into the gummi ship.

We packed all of Ahsoka's stuff into the other spare bedroom we had on the gummi and Ahsoka were looking at the sunset from the hanger while we waited for our friends to come to the hanger.

"I've been thinking about what you said in the medicall bay a chouple of days ago.I desided I do love you,as much as you love me" She said blushing.

"Really,Your not joking are you?" I said to her.

"No I'm not joking,I really do love you" She said.

"That is good to know,cause I dont think I canlive without you" I said.

We stared at eachother then we looked at the sunset again.

"I forgot how beautiful sunsets are" I said to Ahsoka.

"When was the last time you saw one?" She asked.

"It was the day before I became a keybearer." I said.

"Do you miss your home?" she asked.

"No not really,because I know I will return once I lock the hearts of the worlds even if it takes me years to do it." I said.

"I hope it doesnt take a long time to get it finished,cause I want to go to your homeworld with you" She said.

"I cant wait to see the looks on my family's faces when I say I have a togruta from another world as a girlfriend."I said.

We laughed for a chouple of seconds then everthing went silent.

"So are you sure your ready to continue,even if it takes years to finish?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll slay ten thousand heartless just to get our job done." I said.

We heard someone whistle,so we turned around,it was Ricu.

"Hey!,you lovebirds done staring at the sky yet?,we need to leave" He said.

"Yeah were done we will be right there" I said.

I got up and picked up Ahsoka and took her into the gummi ship with my friends close Zach closed the hatch to the gummi ship we went to the bridge.

before we enterd the bridge Ahsoka said"You know I just noticed that you have beautiful eyes".

"Thanks you have beautiful eyes too" I said to her.

"Thank you" she said.

one we got to the bridge I sat Ahsoka on the co-pilot seat right next to the pilot seat,which is my seat.

"Awwwwwwwww,they make such a cute chouple" Jackie whisperd to ricu.

"yeah,I guess you can say that" He whisperd back.

"So everyone ready to get out of here?" I said while petting Ultima.

"Yeah were ready to go" Zach said.

I turned around and activated the gummiship,and activated the engines and put them on emergency speed,we exited the temples hanger went into space and then we went into the all to familer realm of light.

"Wow this place looks amazing" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah it does look preatty cool" As I strecthed.

"Well you want me to show you around?" I asked.

"Sure im up for it" she said.

I showed her my room,the practice area,the bathrooms,the game room.

We went into the kitchen witch was the second to last stop to our tour around the gummiship.

"Now im going to show you something that's kind of special to some worlds" I said.

I opened the freezer and got out to sea salt icecream bars.

"What is that?" She asked.

"This is just sea salt ice cream,probably the best flaver of ice cream since choclate" I said.

"I dont even know what icecream is." She said.

I looked at her curiously,Then said "well then you have to try this out"

I gave her the ice cram bar she was hesating a bit but once she calmed down she took a bite.

"Wow it's good but it's a little to cold though" She said.

"I knew you should like it" I said to her.

Once we were done i took her to her room.

"Last but not least,your room it's right by mine if you need anything just knock on my door" I said.

I opened the door,her bedroom changed a bit when we put it in this room.

she put her hologram pictures on a drawer we gave her,she put her lightsaber in a glass case with a plauqe on it since she was not going to use it anymore.

The tv we gave her was set on another drawer,her closet was on the left side of the room,and her bed whitch we gave her was on the right side of the room.

It was maroon for the top blanket,and headbords,and the rest was white.

"Do you like it?,Jackie showed us were to move it" I told her.

"Yeah I do she did a pretty good job"She said.

When I turned something caught my eye,it was another box with the king's seal on it I too out from it's hiding place by the door in her rom and gently set on the floor.

I opened the box and read the front of the letter: To Ahsoka Tano,The Sacred Keybearer of Hope.

"I think this is adressed to you" I said to her while I handed the letter.

"Um,how do you open this?" She asked.

"Oh let me do it" I said.

I opened it and got the messege out of the letter and opened it and gave it to her without reading it.

After she read it she said"It says here that the box has clothes for me and spell orbs,it also has some spell orbs for you guys too".

I cheacked though the box and found six blue orbs and six grey orbs.

There was another letter in here but it was adressed to me i opened it and it said:

Dear Keybearers,

You probley met your new keybearer by now but I included more spell orbs for you and,the new keybearer.

The blue one is a new spell called water and the grey ones are for you to use to upgrade your aero attacks.

Also,I forgot to tell you something the last time I wrote to you,for each new keybearer that was selected by a sacred keyblade you get another element to use to fight.

The element you get is random so you have to figure it out yourselfs all you have to do is focus on the second element to activate it.

Sincerly,King Mickey.

Once we got to the bridge we told everyone and and let them get the new that was done Ahsoka went to her rom and changed clothes.

Her pants were the same coler as her old ones,but the top was the same coloer as her skirt she used to wear,her vest was coloerd the same coloer as her skin but she wore a shirt that has an orange yellow crown on it.

We all said good night and went to bed exept for me and got near eachother and kissed,once we were done we said good night to eachother and went to our rooms to sleep.

"Wow she's a great kisser" I thought in bed.

"Hopefully were we are going next is going to be just as cool as the world I met Ahsoka" I thought.

Then I went to bed dreaming about what was going to happen tommorow.

A/N: That's all for now I hope you liked this chapter it took me some time to make im not good at romance seens but i think i did quite well.

Toon in for the next chapter which is coming soon I might do Halo for Halo fans,(Long live the Master Chief!).

Harry Potter,For you luvablenerd and harry potter fans(Long live Harry Potter!).

World of Warcraft for all those WoW nerds out there, (For the Alliance!)(Horde you can back me up too)

Yu-gioh,not sure if i will(Long live the Elemental Heros!).

Or Bakugon(Long live the Bakugon Battle Brawlers!,and the Bakugon Battle Brawlers Resistence!)

Im going to have a hard time desiding what to do next chapter it's up to you to vote on your reviews,so ill see you next time.

Happy voting!


	12. Chapter 11:The Secondary Elements

(A/N) Well this is the next chapter this one is going to be on the still waiting for reviews with votes on this should be good for now.

I woke up early in the mourning ang got out of bed.I went to my bathroom but someone was in it.

"Who chould be in my bathroom this early?" I thought.

The bathroom door opened and Ahsoka came out with a bathrobe on.

"How come your using my batroom Ahsoka?" I asked her.

"I needed to use a shower and yours was nearest" She said.

"Well I guess you can since were boyfriend and girlfriend" I said.

"Your kind of right there Michael"She said.

"How come you get up early?"I asked her.

"I'm kind of used to it,well ill see you later" She said.

She went to her room and opened her door and then enterd it.

"Man She is cute when she weres that bathrobe" I thought.

After I took a shower i went to my room and got dressed.I got the leter the king sent me the other day and went to the training gym and read it again there.

"How am I going to focus the elements energy when i do not know what it is?" I thought.

There was something else in the letter,so I took it were derections on how to focus on the second I read them I went to the center of the room and focused.

I felt the wind and herd whooshing sounds coming from no were and my vest was I stopped focusing the sounds and wind stopped.

"Cool my second element is wind" I thought"but what is my other one since I control two keyblades?"

I focused again and I herd sounds like lightning when I looked while focusing there was lightning around my body.

"Wow,I control lightning too,that's two elements for a storm I believe" I thought.

When I was done i went to the kitchen and made some breckfest when I was done everyone was practicing there combat i got to them I showed them the directions on how to focus on there second element.

"So all we have to do is focus on our second element then we will know what our element is?" Ricu said.

"That's basicly it" I said.

"So who do we deside on who goes first?" Jackie said.

"You all deside I all ready did mine" I said.

"So what is yours?" Zach said.

"Mine are wind and lightning suprisingly" I said.

"That is so cool" Ricu said.

They all desided Ahsoka will go she focused water started to surround her.

"Wow that's the third element for a storm" I thought.

when she was done it was Jackies turn,green energy started flowing around her when she focused.

"She has nature,whitch means she can probly heal us better" Zach said.

"And attack better with magic" Ashley said after him.

When it was Ashley's turn fire erupted from her after she focused for a split second.

Then it was Zach's turn when he focused slabs of earth surrounded him like a shield.

Last it was ricu's turn when he focused thunder shot out from him and one of the bolts hit the wall across from us.

"Who whould of thought ricu was going to have thunder." I said.

"Well I chould,of when we got out of the hospital we went back to school he was kind of a loose cannon back then" I said.

We went to the bridge and all sat at our chairs,but before I activated the gummiship I saw another letter but it didnt have the kings seal on strange seal was an "H" surounded by a gryphon,a badger,a raven,and last but not least a snake.I opened the note and read it silently it said:

Dear,Keybearers

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizerdry has requested your protect your identity your going to need these items:

one Monster Book of Monsters,some sheets of partchment,a quill,two robes,an ink bottle,and a wand.

Someone will meet you at this desired location diagon ally all you have to do to find it is follow the owls.I hope you can find a solution to our problems.

Sincerly,Professer Mcgonagall

After I read it I handed it to jackie to read.

"You have any idea were tis world is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's right there" She sad while pointing to the scanner.

"Ok everyone buckle up were heading for another world."I said.

I activated the gummi ship and sent it towards the world were the messege came from.

"I wonder what's going to happen when we get there" I thought to myself as we were heading to the world.

(A/N):next chapter is Harry Potter I really need to think how to start this world's sorry this chapter is so see you all next chapter.

I dont oun anything from this story exept the story it'self the heartless,nobdies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Harry Potter is part of warner bros. inc and the author of the book J.K Rowling.

All right reserved.


	13. Chapter 12:Investigation at Hogwarts

Chapter 12:Investigation At Hogwarts

(A/N) I got some good news and some bad bad news is someone is going to die in the chapter,but the good new is that the character that gets killed get's revived during this chapter too.

This chapter is set during Harry's 7th year at Hogwart's.

Also there is one curse word in this chapter and some blood,but this is a warning.

So please read on.

We landed the gummiship somewere in the outskirts of a town,but before we went outside I went to Ahsoka's room to see if she was ready.I knocked on her door.

"Almost done" She said.

She opened the door and she was wearing her old jedi robe over her clothes.

"You sure that's big enough to hide your face?" I asked.

"Im pretty sure cause im not staying in the gummiship everytime we land on a world" She said leaning on the door way.

She flipped her hood up but the hood wasnt hiding her face very well.

I thought for a second,and got an idea.

"Wait right here I think I got a bigger robe for you to use" I said to her.

I went into my room and ooked throgh my closet,I found the robe that was a desent size to hide her and returned to the entrence of her room.

"Here try this,I'm pretty sure I picked a size that was at least one or two over" I said to her.

I gave her the robe after she took hers off,when she did she put the robe I gave her on.

"It's a little roomy" She said.

"I think Jackie can fix that she's been experimenting on spells that change the size and coloer of clothes." I said.

She put the hood on,it hid her face perfectly.

"Come on we dont want to be late" I told her.

We exited the gummi ship,and joined our started walking around town until we found the place the owls were going front of the ally was a man that was easily bigger then the average had a black beard,black hair,an umbrella,and he had a medium leather sack in hand,he also war some clothing that was probly crafted from different animal skins.

"Your the keybearer's arnt yeh?" he asked.

"Yes we are my name is Michael,these are my friends Zach,Jackie,Ricu,Ashley,Ahsoka and our good friend JD" I said.

"Ahsoka?,kind of a weird name,even fer a keybearer,my name is Rubeus Hagrid,but my colleges,and students call me Hagrid." He said.

"So how are we going to enter Diagon alley?" Ricu said.

Hagrid chucled a bit and said"All you have to do is tap the right bricks and it will open,but only a wand can open it."

"I beg to differ" I said,and summond Blur Blur.

I pointed Blur blur at the wall and a beam of light came out of blue blur and hit the It was done I unsummoned Blue wall started to transform until it became part or the sides of the alley and from behind it was a little market place,some of the shops were borded up.

"Wow This place looks deserted" jackie said.

"It wasnt allways like this,Diagon alley was once a pretty good market place,well before You-Know-Who started changing eveything" Hagrid said.

"Whos is You-Know-Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"You-Know-Who is the badest wizerd to ever walked the face of the wizerding world,everyone fears him exept Dumbledore" Hagrid said.

"Is Dumbledore still alive?" I asked.

"No,Dumbledore is dead I wish he was still alive to help the wierding world out of this mess" He said.

While walking I saw a news paper on the wall and it had the name Voldamort on it.

"Is that his real name?"I asked while pointing to the news paper.

"Yes,that is You-Know-Who's real name they put a jinx on it,if anyone says his name there location is automaticly revealed" Hadrid says.

I also saw another picture.,it was a picture of a 17 year old had glasses,jet black wild untamed hair,green eyes,and a lightningbolt shaped scar on his forehead.

He also had a friendly apppearence to him.

Under the picture was a messege,it said:

WANTED:Harry Potter,any information on Harry Potter's location will be greatly rewarded.

"Who is this boy Hagrid?" I Asked confusingly.

"That is Harry Potter,"The boy who lived" some people called him,he is one of my best friends." Hagrid said.

"Why is he called"The boy who Lived" ?" Ricu asked.

"He was the only person to ever survive the killing curse" He said.

"What does the killing curse do?" Ashley asked.

"It should be obvious by the name,one shot from the killing curse will instently kill anything living that it touches,a nasty way to go if you ask me." He said.

We continued to walk until we stopped by a borded shop.I looked at the sign it read: Ollivander's wand shop.

"How are we supposed to get in Hagrid it's borded shut." Zach said.

"That's the trick with magic it can make things look like there ruined when there not." He said.

Hagrid's hand went though the boards and knocked on the door.A slit on the door opened and we chould see a person's brown eyes.

"Hagrid why are you here?,I thought you were still hiding." The person behind the door said.

"Dont worry Lupin, I brought some very important people with me,and they need wands to look like wizerds" He said.

Ashley crossed her arms and gave Hagrid a look that said"Arnt you forgeting something?".

"Wizerd's and Witch's actually" Hagrid corrected.

I herd a bolt release and the illusioned door opened.

"Hurry up,people might be watching" Lupin said.

Once we were in I looked at him he was wearing a purple cloke with some wierd clothes and brown leather shoes.

"So this is the keybearers that the mesege I got from the professer was talking come She is wearing a robe over herself?" He asked.

"She is wearing a robe to hide her identity" I said.

"Oh well my name is Professer Lupin I used to teach Defence Against the Arts in Hogwarts" He said.

"My name is Michael This is Jackie,Zach,Ashley,Ricu,Ahsoka and our docter JD" I said.

"I didnt know you brought a muggle docter with you did you have anything to disguise him with?" Lupin asked.

"He can actualy do that pretty well by himself" I said.

I pointed to JD he was wearing a robe that was bigger then Ahsoka's but we chould see his face cause he had his hood down.

"Lupin can I ask you some questions,im a docter at a world that is nothing but a hospital and some parking lots for ships,and our hospitals treatments are little ive been orderd to find alternate treatments for our patients that are sick or wounded." JD said.

"Well first things first there are some healing spells in the wizerding world,but there are some potions or elixers that can heal a persons wounds like Skeli-grow"He said.

"That is very interesting Sacred Hearts,the hospital world were I work at has been looking for ways to get people who have broken there bones to get out of bed earley" JD said.

"Well if there is anything you need to know there are some medical spellbooks below the counter of the cash register" He said.

While JD was rummdgeing through the books getting any information he can put on one of his notebooks Lupin took us to the wand shelves.

"Time for you to pick your wands,well actually it's time for one of these wands to pick you." He said.

"Lupin what does that mean?" Jackie asked.

"In the wizerding world the wizerd doesnt choose the wand,the wand chooses the wizerd." He said.

"Kind of like the keyblade,exept keyblades only choose those with strong hearts" I said.

"It's a little similer,well each person chosse a wand" he said.

After some failed attempts at getting chosed by a wand we finally found the right ones.  
Jackie's wand was yew and unicorn hair eleven inches,Ricus was willow and hydra scale eleven and a half inches,ashleys was redwood and red dragon scale eleven inches,Zachs was maple and basalisk scale ten and a half inches.

when JD was done lokking he looked for a wand wand was oak and meramid scale ten 's was Yew and white dragon scale twelve inches,and last but not least mine was ebony and whitte dragon scale twelve inches.

"Hmmm for some reason the wands with both the same cores chose you." Lupin said.

"Do you think it was because we share a bond?" I asked.

"Probably I've heard of it done once before with Harry's and You-Know'Who's wand,they both had phoenix feather cores" he said.

"We can't just sit around here we need to take them to Hogwarts" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid dont you have to give them there books?" Lupin asked.

"Oh yeah thanks fer reminding me Lupin" Hagrid said.

He took off his travel pack and opened it and he took out seven strange books,when he layed them on the ground they started to hop!.

"What are those things?" I asked worringly.

"These are The Monster Book of Monsters,they will help identify different monsters while you are deguised as assistents for the care for magical creatures teacher" Hagrid said.

"Well how do we open the books if they're monsters?" Jackie asked.

"Just stoke'em on the spine it will calm them up enough fer you to open them" He said.

He checked his watch and then said"Were going to be late we need to get to Hogsmeade before the curfew starts"

"How are we supposed to get there?" Zach asked.

"Ah that's the easy part were going to apparate near hogmeade since the death eaters You-Know-Who's personal servants put several encantments on the villedge" he said.

"Hagrid I can take it from here,you go back into hiding" Lupin said.

Once we said our goodbyes to Hagrid he left.

"Ok before we go I have to give you some books that will help you against the dark arts" Lupin said.

He went behind the cashiers counter and picked up another bag countaing more books,but he also took out a leather back pack.

"I also put an encantment on this leather pack,it can now hold twenty times more then it was created for without gaining any weight or increasing it's size" He said.

I took out one of the books and read it,it was kind of amazing.I looked and there was more books for charms.

"Ok you should be set now I also packed you a tent in the leather bag,and at least five thosand gallions" He said.

"But cant we use munny to get everything we need?" asked Ashley.

"Munny has no value here unfortunatly" He said.

"Now everyone get a firm grip on someone's hand and what ever you do dont let go" He said.

I held Ahsoka's hand while he was getting everyone had a hand to hold on we apparated out of the shop I felt my lungs were being crushed,but once it was over we landed near small villege.

"Ok I have to go,if you need a place to stay go to The Three Brommsticks it's an inn" he said.

After that Lupen vanished with a pop,and was gone.

"So how much money did he leave us again?" Ricu said.

"Five thousand galleons" Jackie said.

"Is that cheap money or is that rich money?"I asked her.

"He left us a gide on the wizerding world" Jackie said while lifting it from the leather bag.

She becan to read a page after that she said"It says here that a galleon is the highest amount of currency in the wizerding world"

"So were rich?" Zach said.

"Kind of,five thousand galleons can last a while,as long as we learn how to spend it wisely" Jackie said.

I cheacked my watch,it was around one O'clock in the afternoon.

"Well I guess we can reserve some rooms at The Three Broomsticks then we can go to Hogwarts,were ever that is" I said.

We went into Hogsmeade there some people walking that were villigers and what we guessed as some student from we enterd The Three Broomsticks We went to the front counter were a woman was getting orders from peope on the bar stools.

"Excuse me mam,we need rooms for he night" I said.

She turned to me and said" I have four rooms available right now"

"Ok,we will take them" I said,and placed a galleon on the counter.

She handed me the keys and told me were they were located after that I thanked her.  
We went into one of the rooms we bought and read a bit from the we were done reading soe of the book i looked at my watch it said 1:20 on it.

"Ok so how are we going to work out who sleeps in what room?" I questiond.

"Me and Ashley can sleep in a room,Zach and Ricu will share a room" Jackie said.

"That leaves me,Michael,and JD to choose who goes were in the last rooms" Ahsoka said.

"I think me an Ahsoka should have a room And Jd will be himself" I said.

"Is that a wise thing to do?" JD asked.

"Were boyfriend and girlfriend I think we can handle it" I said.

"Ok then it's settled" Jackie said.

"Come on were going to be late for the next care for magical creatures lesson" I said.

We exited one of the rooms that we payed for and went outside once we got some directions from one of the locals we went to the school just in time for the next lesson.

"Why hello there im the teacher Wilhelmina Grubbly-plank,the care for magical creatures teacher" She said.

"Hi my name is Michael this is Ahsoka,JD,Ashley,Ricu,Jackie,and Zach" I said.

"Why is she wearing a hood?" She asked.

"She has trouble seeing the light, you know,like a mole" Zach said.

"Ah now I get it well, the students are learning about dragons in there text books so we shouldent be sociaizing with them unless they ask a question" She said.

We waited for a while until the students were done reading in the one of the third years raised up there hands.

I pointed to him and said"Do you have a question?"

The boy stood up and said"When will be able to see a real dragon?"

"A dragon is a very dangerous creature to have on the school grounds so we wont be seeing one" Wilhelmina said.

Another third year raised up there hand.

"Yes?" Asked Jackie.

A girl stood up and said."Is it true there used to be people,that were partners with dragons?".

"There's been some myths and legends about that,but none of them have been revield to be true" Wilhelmina said.

The bell frm the school rang,and the third years started to go to the castle,whitch was the school.

"you sure there used to be people that were partners with them?" I asked her.

"There has been some cases of people seeing a person ride a dragon Michael,but the minestry thinks it's just nothing but a silly myth from people trying to make dragons look harmless" She said.

"When is the next class coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"They should have been here by now,Slytherins allays taking time" She said.

"They sound like that they dont need this stuff" Zach said.

"Hardley,Slytherins are all pure blooded" She said.

When the slytherans and hufflepuffs came to the lesson the slytherans started laughing.

A slytherin boy said" Is this what were learning today?,what to wear if you want to be stupid?"

"I'd watch your mouth if you know what's good for you" Ahsoka said.

"And what are you going to do about it you hooded freak?" He said.

He started to reach for her hood,but I ran right in front of him.

"You herd her,now get back to your class mates" I said.

"I'd like to see you try without a wand,once I steal it" he said.

Before he even tried to steal my wand I grabbed his arm with alarming speed and broke his wrist.

"Let's see you try to now,and that was a warning" I said.

"you, head to madem pomfrey and she if she can get that fixed" Wilhelmina said.

Some of the hufflepuffs were laughing at the boy's misshap,even some of them were telling him to try it again,knowing that I whould brake his other wrist.

"What was that for?,you didnt have to brake his wrist." Ahsoka whisperd.

"Hello?,if they whould have found out about who you really are,they whould have taken you away from me" I whisperd back.

Once the classes were over we started seaching around for the heart of this world.

"Anyone have any idea's were it might be located?" I asked.

"Not really,but we have maps of the castle and the school grounds,they should help us find the heart of this world." Jackie said.

"Ok you know you partners , we'll meet back at the enterence of the school in an hour" I said.

Me and Ahsoka started seaching on the first floor,we went to the stairs leading to the first floor,and climbed them we cheacked around the area looking for anything strange.

"This is rediculous we cant find the heart of this world here." I said.

"It's probley protected by magic" Ahsoka said.

Just then I herd some footsteps when I turned around I saw Jackie standing there.

"Did you find the heart of this world?" I asked.

"Yeah,it was in a room that was not on the map,the room somehow knows what you are looking for" She said.

"Can you lead us to it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I told Zach to stay there,thanks to my new element I can sence,and track anything that is alive,so I should be able to find the room as long as Zach stays in the same spot" She said.

"That's cool Jackie" I said to her.

She lead us to the room were Zach was an inside it was an empty room with the heart of this world.I summoned Blue Blur and pointed it at the lock but nothing happend.I tried again and still nothing happend.

"What's up with this thing?,this usually doesnt happen" I said.

"You think another keybearer closed it?" Ahsoka said.

"No,it doesnt look closed,it must have magical barrier blocking it" Jackie said.

"Do you think you can remove it Jackie?" I asked her.

"My magic is not good enough to remove a simple barrier,were going to need one of the heads to remove it" She said.

We exited the room and went to the entrence of the school were we met JD,Ricu,and there we explaind about what happend.

"So your saying that the heart of this world is blocked off by a magical barrier?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah that's basicly it" Zach said.

We went back to The Three Broomsticks to go to sleep,it was 7 O'clock When we got into our sperate rooms.

Someone opend the door I woke and right there was the women from the counter last night.

"Both of you get up,the students and heads at Hogwarts need our help,dress quickly and get to Hogwarts" She said.

She left and went to the next room.I woke up Ahsoka and told her what happend.

"So we need to go to Hogwarts to help out?" She asked.

"Yeah hopefully everyone is awake and waiting for us" I said.

When we got to the first floor JD,Ashley,Ricu,Zach,and Jackie were preparing for the battle.

"Any idea why this chould of happend?" Ricu said.

"You-Know-Who must be around I saw the dark mark hovering over the school" Jackie said.

"Good thing we crammed in the hours trying to learn some of the charms and spells we need" JD said.

I looked in the window and saw that there were hogwarts students outside,all of them were very young.

"looks like the young ones were kept out of the fight" Zach said.

"Come on we can't just stand here we need to help out" I said.

We ran towards Hogwarts with our keyblades we were yards from the school we stopped near a looked at the battle happening.

"Let's hide in the forest it will probley give us a chance to surprise attack them" I said.

We went into the forest waiting for any death eater to get put her robes hood down to see we heard a cold voice yell"Avada kedavra!" and there was a flash of greenlight 30 yards away from us.

We went over quitly and hid around the was death eaters in the clearng and in the middle was next to him was the body of Harry Potter.

"This is our best chance to fight him" Ricu whisperd.

"No it's too dangerous he knows the killing curse" Jackie said.

"I agree with her let's just move back quitly" I said.

I looked at Ahsoka just when she force jumped right into the clearing keyblade drawn to strike Voldamort.

A death eater pulled out a wand and aimed it at Ahsoka.I summoned Blue Blur and Koopa King quickly and went into the clearing I shot thunder magic and aero at the death eaters.

Voldamort dodged the strike from Ahsoka and pointed his wand and said"Crucio".

Ahsoka fell to the ground in pain and started to yell because of the pain being inflicted to her.

I was angry at voldamrt and charged at him,but the death eaters got back up and pointed there wands at me.I stopped imidiatly and wacthed helplessly as Voldamort tortured Ahsoka.

"Stop it!,dont you see your hurting her?,were is your common sence?" I yelled.

Voldamort laughed evily and then said"Why do you care?,she is nothng but a freak of nature,im doing the world a favor"

"You hurting innocent lives a favor?,what you call a favor I call genocide" I said.

"Enough of this foolishness it's time ,I wiped this freck off the face of this world along with the muggle borns" He said.

He stooped the spell and started to yell out avada kedavra,so I took the only desision to save Ahsoka in my mind,I ran in front of her when he casted the spell.

All I saw was a blinding green light,and my last thought was"I hope my sacrafise was worth it Ahsoka,please dont fail me".

Then the spell hit me,I imediately felt numb all over,and I chouldent breathe.I fell down on my 's face came in view to my eyes,she was was saying something but I chouldent she spoke she cryed more.

Then my eyelids got heavy,and they closed.

When I opened them it was pitch black.I got back up and looked around it was nothing but darkness.

"Were am I?" I said.

"Your within yourself keybearer" Someone said.

"Who's there?,show your self!" I said.

"I am here to help you find your light" The voice said.

"Why do I need a light?" I asked.

"With out a light your heart will succomb to the darkness within it" it said.

"How do I find this light?,I dont know were to start" I said.

"Search within yourself there you will find your light" It said.

"But what is a light suppose to be?" I asked.

"Ill give you a hint,It's something dear to you" It said.

"Somethng dear to me"I thought"What is so dear to me that I whould sacrafise my own life to defend?"

"Oh of corse,Ahsoka she is the important thing in my life,she is even more important then my well being"I thought.

"That's right"The voice said.

Suddenly the blackness faded and turned into white.

"The most presious thing to you is her,I want to give you something,this is going to help you in your journey." The voice said.

A form orb manifested it's self in front of me.

"This form is called balance form,It has aspects of your dark form and your light form combind"The voice said.

I grabbed the orb and it disappeard and the words"Balance Form" came into my mind.

"Now go,the worlds need you ,and remember protect yourloved ones as you whould protect your self." The voice said for the last time.

Suddenly I felt like I was dropped.I started falling really fast towards the castle came into view,so I turned around and got into place how my body was.

I opened my eyes and got up I was still in the middleopf the clearing I ran out of the forest and saw that voldamort had the wizerds at the school surrender.

Right next to him were my friends and Ahsoka,set up in a line laying on they're knees and they're hands on thier heads execution style.

I had to act fast or my sacrafise whould be invain,so I shot thunder at the castle hitting a chouple of everything went to plan.

Harry got up and put a cloke over him self that made him invible.

I flew over to my friends and Ahsoka.

"Michael,your alive!" Ahsoka ran towards me and held onto me.

"How are you alive we saw you get hit by the killing curse" Zach said.

"No time to explain we need to hide" I said.

I activated my wind element again and flew us a 100 yards away from the battle by some trees and bushes watching the battle from a distence.

We watched a while until Haryy appeard and dueled Voldamort,when they both got knocked down by the colliding spells,it was time for me to do m part.

"You guys wait here,time for my payback" I said.

I flew over,and landed by Voldamort with my back turned to him.

I summond Blue Blur and with one fluid motion I stabbed him through the chest,he yelled out in pain and blood exited the wound and went to the ground.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?" I said to him.

I pulled out Blue Blur with a pull and I turned around and pushed him,when he fell to the ground,The Dark Lord was dead.

I unsummond Blue Blur when everyone on the good side cheared,clapped and chanted.

My friends and Ahsoka came out and takled me to the ground,I got right back up just in time for some of the students to pick me,Ahsoka,and Harry up.

"So,is this how you guys usually celebrate?" I said to Harry.

"Only when Gryphendor wins the quidditch tournament" He said.

"Quidditch?,it Sounds fun" I said to him.

"You should try it sometime,the way it's played is brilliant" He said.

When we got to the great hall everyone put us down and sat at they're of the female gryphendors came up to me and said that I was very brave and couragous.

Even some of the males in gryphendor asked who was my girlfriend,and everytime I pointed to Ahsoka,some just stared at her, then me again.

While others just said I was very lucky to have her cause she helped out during the fight.

Harry introduced us to his friends Ron,and also introduced me to some of the heads of house and the Weasley family.

Hermione got along with Jackie real quick,most of the night they talked about different magic and what was different from this world's magic and the keyblades magic.

After an extra feast we went to the gryphendor common room and slept there for the night.

We woke up in the earley mourning,after some quidditch lessons.

We went back to our position as assistents for the care for magical creatures teacher,but this time it was the origenal teacher hagrid.

He showed us some dragons that were as big as an average the classes we got one f the heads and went to the heart of The Wizerding World.

After the barrior was broken I used Blue Blur to close the heart of The Wizerding World forever.

We went back to the great hall just in time for our celebration.

"As the new headmistriss of Hogwarts I whould like to congradulate you on your help in defeating Lord Voldamort. "Mcgonagall said."And as a show of thanks we whould like to give you these chains made for the founders of this school,and one chain that signafies unity at this school."

We walked up to the tables were the chains were were made with different colors,the first one was red and gold,the second one was green and silver,another was yellow and black,the fourth one was blue and silver,while the last had all the colors combined.

After we took the chains there was another feast,After I was done I read the daily prohet while evreyone was eating. When I exited the great hall.

There was some wind blowing,I sat down on the steps and looked at the sunrise.

I herd the door shut,Then Ahsoka sat right next to me with her hood down.

"You know when you supposively died,I cryed alot for a while" She said.

"Yeah I know,when I was dying I saw you crying on me" I told her.

She started to cry again,and held on to me.

"I was so upset,I never lost anyone that I really loved before" She said.

"I wanted to die then and there,just so I chould be with you" She said.

She broke down crying on me.I didnt know what to do,I'd never had anyone cry on me before.

I held her while she cryed,but after a while I said"you know if the situation was reversed you know what I whould I do?,I whould of kept on fighting and looked for a way to get you back" I said to her.

She stopped crying and looked at me with those beautiful eyes and said"That's what Jackie said when she said the exact same question"

"Yeah between you and me I think we are the ones that are keeping the group together" I said.

She smiled,and giggled a bit after that she said"Do you really believe that's true?"

"yeah,I believe it" I said.

When everyone joined us at the stairs I summoned the gummiship after we said our goodbyes we left the world.

After we set the gummiship on stand by we got some practice in with our new elements.

By the time we were done It was night time so we all went to bed.

When I was in bed I felt something was wrong,it was comeing from Ahsoka's room.I unlocked the door and carefully opened it.

Ahsoka was sitting on her bed coverd in sweat,plus she was scared.

"I just had a nightmare,It was horrifying" She said.

She stared to cry again,but I held her a bit.

After I was done I said"Did you know what it was about?"

"I dont know,all I chould see was grivous,it looked like he was dead,then I saw Plo Koon's fighter getting shot down." She said.

"Then I saw the temp;e was on fire,and there was a man I choldent see his face, he was wearing a helmet of was definatly sith,he had a red lightsaber he was about to swing,that's when t stopped" She said.

"Don't worry it was probley just a nightmare,even if it was vison like Master Yoda taught me,we have to remember the future allways changes." I told her.

"Mike I know you might disagree about this,but im to scard to sleep in here right now you wont mind if I sleep in your room with you?" She asked.

"No,no I wont mind at all my bed is big enough for three people anyway" I said to her.

When we got back to my room we went to bed,but before I fell to sleep I thought"Wierd why whould she have a nightmare?,and more impotantly why did she choose to sleep in my room all of a sudden?"

"Oh well I guess I can wait till tomorrow" I said,then I finally went to bed dreaming about what was going to happen on the next world.

(A/N) yep that's the Harry Potter chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed that i enjoyed writing it.

I always wanted to make myself die and then come back to life in someway.

well anyways the next worlds for the next chapter are the same ones from chapter 10 exept im adding The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy,Eragon,Space Paranoids(Tron),and Invader Zim(will name world later)

Well happy voting next chapter will be the world most voted.

I dont oun anything exept the story itself,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,skills,and keyblades I made.

Harry Potter is ouned by Warner Bros Inc.,and J.K. Rowling.

Star Wars is property of Lucus Film Ltd,and partners of it.

Kingdom hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix and all of it's partners.

All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 13:Dangerous Bounty

Chapter 13:Dangerous Bounty

(A/N):Thanks to me watching the new epidsodes for season two I was able to make this one has bounty hunters in it.

Also just a note this chapter is going to be a bit dark,only in one place.

This chapter mostly has lines for my OC and Ahsoka.

I woke up around seven in the morning.I looked behind me and Ahsoka was still asleep.I got up carefully took a shower,got dressed,and had some breackfest.I was going to the bridge,but I desided to look around on the world we landed.

When I got to the ramps door I herd a knock on the gummi ship ramp's door.

"Who whould bother us this hour?,we just landed here yesterday" I thought.

I opened the door and a person with cowboy style clothing was standing there,he had red eyes,blue skin,and he also had duel blaster pistols.

"Excuse me son,Im Cad Bane,Im a bounty hunter,Im looking for Ahsoka Tano,she is wanted dead or alive by the sepratists" He said.

He activated a hologram and held it up,it has Ahsoka's pichure on it,the number of credits she was worth and the words: Wanted Dead or Alive.

I calmly shut the door from the ramp on him,locked it with the secruity code and strode to my room.

When I got there I woke up Ahsoka and said to her"You didnt tell me you had a bounty on your head!,that something you shouldve said to me in the first place."

"I did'nt even know I had one Michael,who's the one trying to claim it?" She asked.

"Cad Bane" I said.

Her eyes widend from shock.

"We need to leave now! theres no telling what he will do." She said.

We went to her room,I kept watch while she got was an explosion from the ramps door.

"Crap,he must have had some thermal detonaters with him" She said when she exited her room fully dressed.

When we got to the bridge everyone was there fully dressed exept Ashley.

"Anyone know were she is?"Ricu said.

"Hopefully she is still in bed we need to get out of here,a bounty hunter named Cad Bane has come for Ahsoka" I said.

"That's horibble who whould capture an innocent person for there oun gain?" Jackie said.

"Ill tell you who bounty hunters they dont care if they person is innocent or not they just care about being paid" Ahsoka said.

I tryed to activate the gummiship but nothing happened.

"What the heck? This never happened" I said.

"They must have put a disableing divice on the ship" Ahsoka said.

"Ok look around for this bounty hunter,if he even trys and attack you run,me and Ahsoka will look for Ashley" I said.

We split up into three teams Me and Ahsoka looked around for a while until we spotted Ashley.

"Hold on michael,it might be a clawdite in disguise" She whisperd to me.

"So what do I do then?" I asked her.

"What do you think ask it a question that Ashley whould know" She whisperd to me.

"What amazing feat did I do on a video game recently?"I asked her.

"How the hell should I know?" She said. said.

"Got yah!,Ashley whould know cause she was there when it happend" I said to the fake.

The clawdite got out a blaster pistol and started firing,while me and Ahsoka got out our keyblades.

I glided over to the Clawdite and sliced the pistol in half,and Ahsoka kicked her against the wall knocking her unconsious.

"That was close I wonder how everyone is doing?" I said.

"Michael look out!" Ahsoka said.

I dodged a net coming from me that was from Cad Bane.

"Nice try keybearer,but no lock can keep me from my prize" He said.

He launched another net and it caught Ahsoka,she fell to the ground and chouldent get up cause it whould shock her if she did so.

I looked at Cad Bane with great disgust,and charged right at him.

He kneed me in the stomach and then he elbowed in back sending me to the ground.

I rolled and got back up in a crouching position,then threw Koopa King at him.

It hit him right in the cest sending him to the ground he recoverd and started shooting his blaster pistols.

I deflected and dodged his shots then kicked him in the cest sending him to a skidding halt.

He threw a thermal detonater,but I used my wind element to send it back to him.

He dodged it before it exploded,he jump kicked right at me.I blocked his attack grabbed his foot with my keyblades keyteeth and flung him across the hall.

He landed with a thud,then he flipped on to his feet.

He fired a wrist rocket but I made it hit the wall.

Using my lighgtning element I hit him with a lightning bolt,shorting out his gadgets,pistols,and detonators.

I unsummond my keyblades and said"Give up you got nothing else to use"

"On the contrery keybearer,I left you a parting gift" He said.

I looked down and right by my feet was an active thermal detonater.

I jumped away from it just in time before it exploded.I ran right at him with amazing speed.I grabbed one of his arms and broke it with a satisfying snap.

He grunted a bit,then he tried to roundhouse kick me,but I grabbed his leg and twisted it but,he got back up

When he ran right at me I tripped him.,he fell to the ground in a got back up and started to retreat.

"That was a very cheap move Keybearer,but you wont see the last of me,time to claim my prize" He said.

I ran right at him and launched my fist with all the stregth I chould put behind it,it hit him squarly in the jaw.

There was a saticfying crack from his jaw right when I hit it.

Then,I roundhouse kicked him in the face chuck norris style.

He fell to the ground but got back up,but this time I rushed at him again and broke his foot.

He got right back up and started to retreat with a limp,while retreating he said"Forget the bounty on that toguta brat she aint worth it,but your worth more then she is to me ill tell you"

"You will never get to me or her as long as I can fight" I said.

I grabbed the clawdite,I jolted her awake .

I made her face Cad Bane,then I said"The next time you get even within ten yards of Ahsoka,me or my friends this will be you"

The clawdite pleaded to me to let her go but I didnt listen,I grabbed her head splinter cell style and snapped her neck in half,killing her instently.

"Hmph I whould like to see you try,see you later keybearer" He said.

He left the gummiship and got the disabler off of it,then he left the world we were on.

I got the net off of Ahsoka and got her back was a little scared.

"Yeah sorry about the whoule snapping the clawdike's neck thing" I said to her.

"You whould litteraly do that to him if he tried to get me again?" She said.

"Yeah cause babe,your the most important thing to me,even more important then the heart's of the worlds we have to lock" I said to her.

She gently touched my face with her non keyblade hand.

"That is the most romantic thing you said to me" She said.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yes,it is" She said.

We kissed for chouple of seconds.

"God,I love you" I said to her.

"I know" She said to me.

We kissed again,after we were done we went back to the bridge.

"So anything good happen?" I said.

"The gummiship is back online,and we found Ashley she was still asleep" Zach said.

"That's good to hear,anyone know the name of this world?" I said.

"it's called the Cul-de-sac" Jackie said.

"Ok put on the cloaking devise and everyone has the day off to mess around,cause we do need some time to ourselves after what happend" I said.

After we all had breackfest I went back tp my room to play some some hours of playing I got off and went to Ahsoka's room.

I knocked on the door,she answerd it and let me in.

"So,any paticular reason your here?" she asked.

"Not much I just wanted to learn a bit about yourself since were boyfriend and girlfirend" I said to her.

We sat down on her bed,then Ahsoka said"Okay,what do you want to know first?"

After some time talking we went to the practice area and mock dueled,once were we were done we came out with bruises.

"Man im going to fell that slapshot you game me tomorrow" I said.

"So?, you got me right in the stomach with that kick you did" She said.

"it's not my fault,you got me right in the leg" I said.

She rolled her eyes,and said"Yeah,only because you got me right in the chest"

"Yeah,you might be right about that one,let's go to the medical bay" I said.

After we exited the madical bay with all our whounds treated we walked to our rooms holding hands.

Ahsoka tripped and fell I tried to stop it but I was pulled down also,I fell down on top of her.

We looked at eachother for a while.

Her usuall orange skin on her face was scarlet red on her cheeks.

I looked at her beautiful blue eyes until she said"wev'e been laying on the floor for a while now"

I got up and gave her my hand she gladly accepted it and and I pulled her up.

She took me back to her room and we sat on her bed then evrything went black.

I was looking at this fight that was happening against me and unbelievably Ahsoka.

She was different then usuall she had yelowish eyes,and dark grey markings were her origenal ones were.

She was using a red lightsaber and a wierd keyblade during the fight ,but I was using the two other keyblades from my dreams.

After a while I pinned her against a wall with my keyblades,they caught her right in the sleeves,I got her lightsaer and put it in a poutch.

"Ahsoka lisen to me he's been feeding you lies!,all he wants to do it gain your trust then kill you!" I said to her.

"That's not true!,he told me that you never loved me,and that all you wanted to do was keep me weak" She said.

"I whould never do that!,plus I love you to much!,please come to your sences!" I said to her.

"Or what?,your going to torture me?,I faced alot worse when vader punished me" She said.

"no,ill do this" I said to her.

I kissed her ,and her appearence came back to normal my keyblades disappeard so she chould move again,after I was done proving my point she started to cry.

"I was so stupid to be fooled by him!,hoe chould I be so dumb! She said.

"it's all right Ahsoka everything is going to be okay,Luke is dueling vader right as we speak,I can feel the conflict within them both" I said.

Just then I felt something,it was like the hope of the galaxy just came back immediatly.

"Did you feel that? I said to her.

She smiled sweetly and said"yes I did,what do think it means?"

We thought for a while,then we both said loudly"ANAKIN!"

"he must have returned to the lghtside!,I can feel it growing!" she said.

"This is just one of the miracles that proves that no matter how dark the darkness is,there is a light that never goes out!,now come on we can congradulate the rebel alliance on there victory if we hurry" I said.

I bolted up right,when I did I startled Ahsoka.

"dont do that,you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said.

"Ahsoka I just had a vison!" I said to her.

"How?,only jedi can- she stopped in the middle of the sentence " ill be right back!"

She came back with a blood sampler that she got from the jedi temple before we left.

"I need a blood sample so I can see your midi-chlorian count" she said.

"are you really sure we need to cheak now?,Im scared of getting shots" I said to her.

"Just relax" she said. "it will be done quickly"

Before she did it she kissed me to calm me down.

After that she got some blood from me,she took the sample and put it in a blood scanner that was in the computer she brought from the jedi temple.

I went by her and looked at the screen "what does this do?" I asked her.

"It reads your midi-chlorin count, it tells by the number per cell" she said.

I was about to speak but she said "hold that thought im getting the results".

When the results came in her eyes wided by surprise.

"Michael,you have around 20,000 per cell!,your allmost as powerfull as my ex master" she said.

I stood up starit,looked at the results again and then back at Ahsoka.

"Wow,but this doesnt change anything,i'd rather love you then be a jedi anyday" I said to her.

"You whould litteraly give up the chance to become a jedi so just you can love?" she said.

"of corse!,a world without love whould be really miserable and boring" I said to her.

I went to the door of her room and opened it"ill see you later my beautifull torguta"I said to her smiling.

She blushed and said"ok,goodbye my spiked savior"

I just smiled and blushed at her,then I exited her room and went to my room.

I went back to my room and sat down by my bed.

"I chould of been a jedi?,what do you think R2?" I said.

A green and white astromech droid came out of the pile of clothes that I put on him,it was R2-D6 the droid I got from Ahsoka's world.

He beeped a chouple of times.

"Oh,and im sorry for putting my clothes on you,I have no place to put mine since I reluclantly gave my hamper to Ahsoka" I said to him.

He beeped a chouple of times did a chirp and did a sassy beep.

"well I didnt notice I had a new hamper near my door,it's the same white as the walls" I said to him.

He beeped did two chirps and did a long whistle.

"allright,allright Ill introduce her to ultima today happy?,and dont worry he wont deactivate you if he get's enough energy,I keep him in his cage,speacking of whitch I nearly forgot to cheak on him" I said.

He did a chouple of sarcastic beeps.

"no i didnt forget to feed him he has a night light to use as food" I said.

I went over to the cage on one of my drowers to see ultima.

He was twice the size of his infant form,plus his talons were hard now instead of rubbery and his translusent dome was very hard instead of being soft.

He is probley two sizes to an adult metroid.

Ultima started chirping wildly when I came next to his cage.

"Hey there buddy,how have you been doing?,getting fed enough?" I asked him.

He did some chirps and the translater on the bottom translated it to english it said:

It's getting a little stuffy in here,plus the night light you gave me is not working.

"Ok ill replace lightbulb before I go to sleep,and ill try and find a bigger cage for you" I said to him.

"Good thing Ahsoka brought that translater with her or i whouldent know what he was sayting" I thought.

he started to chirp again the translater said:

Thanks!,I was wondering when I was going to get a new cage,and who is this Ahsoka person you keep talking about?

"Oh,she's my girlfriend she lives next to us" I said to him.

he chirped four times

The translater typed: Why do you visit her all the time? Ive been itching to get out of this cage for days!

"sorry I havent been able to introduce you two yet,if she saw you she whould probley hit you with a blizzerd attack" I said to him.

He chirped wildly the traslater read: She whould'ent dare!,does she know that im probley the last metroid alive?

"No she hasnt even seen one" there was a knock on the door "hold on that might be her now" I said.

I answerd it and it was Ahsoka all right "May I come in?" she asked.

"sure" I said I let her in my room and she saw Ultima.

"What is that thing?,and why is it in a cage?" She asked.

"Oh this is Ultima my metroid,Ultima this is Ahsoka" I said to them both.

He chirped exitingly,and the transmitter said:

Wow!,this is Ahsoka,I see why you love her,she is beautifull.

She blushed and smiled at Ultima"it's intellignce is amazing!" she said.

"yeah,a metroid comes from SR88 you know the chozo I talked to you about right?" I said to her.

She nodded her approvell.

"well the chozo made the metroid to extinguish the X the pariasite I talked to you about,and metroid if translated from chozo into english,it means ultimate warrior in there languege" I said.

"Wow!,that's mazing" She said.

He started to chirp again and he translater read:

And we are imprevious to most weapons,but were weak against the cold it's our greatest flaw when we were created

"Also I done some research you can actually make a metroid devide if there exposed to beta rays,but they have a shorter lifespan" I said.

"well that's good to know" she said.

She took off her vest so she choud relax,when I looked at her, I realised she had a tanktop instead of a t-shirt.

"Ok I have to ask,did that come with your clothes?" I said.

"yeah it did,trying to get a t-shirt on is very hard for me to do,especialy when I have a head like mine" She said.

After I got Ultima's feeding station a new light,and putting the clothes in the hamper me and Ahsoka has a relaxing lunch,for the rest of the day we played different videogames.

After dinner I went back into my room when Ahsoka enterd in her usual bed time clothes.

she always wears some kind of white pagamma legs,and she wears a plain white tank top for bed.

R4 whistled amdiringly.

"oh come on R2!" I said to R2-D6

She blushed again and sat on my bed"I didnt even know arstromechs can do that whistle" She said.

"yeah,sorry about that, he must of learned it when I wihstled at you" I said blushing.

She blushed got up and said"dont worry im not startled about that ill see you later alright?"

She left my room,when she did I went back to playing my videogames.

After some minutes I went to my bathroom when I opened the door Ahsoka was in the shower.

I closed my eyes really fast and stared away"oh!,sorry about that Ahsoka,I thought you wernt using my bathroom." I said.

"You can open your eyes now,Im coverd" She said.

I opened my eyes and she had her head sticking out one of the side of the showers green curtain.

She said"I was just about to get out right now,or did you want to join me?"

"No no,I respect your privacy to much,ill let you finish" I said with my eyes closed again.

"Allright,once im finished you can go in" she said.

I closed the door and waited for a minute,she came out with a towel over her.

She blushed and kissed me then said"Ill see you in our room,im kind of afraid of sleeping my room,im still getting nightmares"

"Ok,see you there" I said to her,she went into her room.

I went into the bathroom,after four minutes in the bathroom I washed my hands,dryed them and went back to my room were Ahsoka was asleep in my bed.

"Wow,she's an angel when she's asleep" I thought.

I got into my bed clothes and got into bed making sure not to disturb Ahsoka.

Ahsoka got up,and sat on the bed,she turned around to stare at me and said "thanks for saving me again".

I sat up on my bed"no problem Ahsoka" I said "how was Cad bane able to find us anyway?"

"bounty hunters have many informants,there's bound to be one around here if he found us that quick" She said.

"wont matter anyway I whould die to protect you" I said.

"I know you whould,I whould do the same thing" She said we kissed again for the fourth or sith time today.

"you that vision I had today,right?" I said.

"What was it about?,visions are insights of what is going to happen in the future" She said.

"it was about you" I said to her."in the vision I was fighting you,you were corrupted by what yoda called the darkside,but I brought you back to the light"

She stared to cry but I stopped her by kissing her "Please dont cry,it make's me upset when you do" I said.

"but you dont get it,I saw something yesterday in a vision,you were being tortured by a sith,the same sith with the weird helmet,he told me that you whould die unless I agreed to be his apprentice!" She said with tears in her eyes.

I held her in my arm and said to her "none of that matters,when the time comes we will both be ready to defeat him"

she looked at me and said "I will never go dark,as long as im with you"

We kissed again but,it was the best one yet.

After we were done we went to bed.

"I hope none of those visions will come true cause ill wont know what to do,but at least ill make sure Ahsoka will never fall to the darkside,I hope toorrow is better then today" I thought.

After that I held Ahsoka with one arm and finally went to sleep.

Well that was an interesting chapter huh? it was diffictult putting more romatic scenes then usuall in a chapter,and yes next is ed,edd,and eddy I hope all of you will like it.

yes I know that making me only have pets and a girlfiend is not fair,but im planning on intrducing some more pet type characters in later chapters.

Ill see you all next chapter!

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Metroid is ouned my nintendo all it's partners.


	15. Chapter 14:The Eds

Chapter 14:The Eds

(A/N) The beginning part is in Ahsoka's point of view.

Also note that this chapter explains my theroy of how Jonny Two-by-Four can communicate and hear Plank while others cannot.

Also im putting heartless fighting scenes in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke before michel did,I removed his hand carefully.

I got off his bed and whisperd in his ear "goodnight my spiked savior"

After I took a shower I went to my room and got dressed,when I was done I cheacked my room's clock,it said seven O'clock.

I decided to go outside and scout around,since I had force run.

I opened th door to the gummishipramp's door,after it closed I started running towards a forest,I ran though the forest as fast as I can watching out for any roots or rocks.

I stopped near this tree and looked at this clearing,It had a circular road with a starit road attached to it had some houses around them.

I ran again for a while and crouched near this bush,in another clearing was a trailer park.

I decided to investigate what was inside the cul-de-sac as jackie called it.I ran out of the forest and went in an ally,I ran near cover so no one whould see me since i wasnt wearing a robe.

I stopped at the corner of the ally and looked around,there was no one in sight.I did see the end of the cul-de-sac it was another lane of houses.

I ran across from the ally into another one.I ran threw many allys until i was at a park I swiftly ran to the forset behind it,hiding behind a tree in the process.

There was a young boy sitting on a balance thing with a piece of wood,that had marks for eyes and a mouth.

I listend to what he was saying.

"wow plank,this teetertotter is getting old huh buddy?" He said.

The wood said nothing.

"You want to go on the swing?,well ok plank" the boy said.

They swung on the swing for minutes while theyre i used a force deteter I got from the temple to see his midi-chlorian count.

He as around thirteen thousand per cell,not as impresive as Michael's count.

He was done swinging then he said "what is it plank?,do you see something?"

the plank was sillent,but I hid behind the tree again.

"You saw an alien!,were plank?" he said.

The plank said nothing.

I ran threw the forest again but when I ran the boy said "holy moly!,did you see how fast that alien ran plank?"

The plank was silent again.

"we got to tell the others!,this alien might try to abduct one of us!" he said.

I rolled my eyes, then he ran off towards the cul-de-sac.

I ran to the forest were the cul-de-sac was,I croutched near a bush and a tree looking at the cul-de-sac.

Some other kids were playing,there was a boy with black shorts,a green long sleeved shirt,and a red cap turned back words,he was riding a bike.

There was also a boy with a yellow and red stripped t-shirt,pants,huge shoes,and blue hair,he was tending to a flock of chickens.

The kid from the park started talking to the kids in the cul-de-sac there were at least 5 kids there minus the bald kid.

By this time the kid on the bike was getting mad and told the kid to go away i started run though the forst to the gummi ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was an alien!,an Alien I tell ya!,me and plank saw it near the park!" Jonny said.

"Cut it out jonny your scaring jimmy!" Sarah said.

"But me and plank saw it!,it ran so fast we bearly saw it!" He said.

"Enough of this,if this is true we need to capture this alien and interigate it!,grab what ever you can to use to capture it and meet me back here!" Kevin said.

Everyone came back with the same alien attack gear they had on last time.

exept now Kevin had a gun that shot out ice cubes.

Jonny had the gun Kevin had last time.

Jimmy had a hocky stick,and a net.

Sarah had a gun that shot out snow.

Rolf had a giant fish and some rope,while Nazz had an actual BB gun,a net,some bungie cables,and extra ammo.

"Nice nazz were did you get that?" Kevin asked.

"Oh this old BB rifle?,it's been sitting in my house for a while" She said.

"Think you got anymore?" He asked.

"Sure I think I have a few bb guns that shoot out metel bb's"she said.

She came back with two more BB rifles,some pistols,and an airsoft automatic sub machiene gun.

Once everyone got a bb gun and some ammo they disgusted the groups.

"Ok,Me and Nazz will cheack north,while Fluffy and Sarah cheack the east,and Rolf and Jonny cheack the south" He said.

But before anyone split up into teams The Ed's showed up in there alian attack gear.

"Did we miss anything?" Eddy asked.

"let's get those being from beyond the stars!" Ed said.

double-d came up behind them tired.

Kevin smacked his head and said "Fine here take a BB rifle,some BB pistols,extra ammo,and some of the homemade weapons,you dorks are going to cheack the west,if you need or see anything here is a walkie talkie,and dont lose it!".

Once the teams split up to search the sectons of the cul-de-sac the search for the alien was on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into an ally way and hopped over the fence into a yard,someone was near so I stopped and listend.

"Eddy!,we shouldent be captureing that alien,we need to help it escape!" A boy said.

"Forget it Double-d, once I capture this alien ill sell it to the fbi,and ill be ritch!" Eddy said.

"Death to the alien!" A supid person said.

"shut it Ed were not going to kill it only capture it" Eddy said.

"awwwwwww" Ed said.

once they left I force jumped into the other yard,I ran accross the yard and jumped over the fence into an allyway I kept running strait until there was a clearing into a road.

"Yes!,Im in the clear!" I thought.

I force ran all the way into the next ally,then I ducked behind a dumpster to catch my breath.

Just then i heard the voice of the kid from the park "sorry Kevin me,Plank,and Rolf havent found the alien yet"

"Just make sure you get sight of it so we can head to you" the boy called kevin said from the radio.

I stealthly went over the fence and hopped over the other fence into a yard,I ran across and went into another ally way,they're I saw a boy with a red headed girl. I ran into the other way the ally was going and saw that there was a comb on a table.

"Sarah I havent been able to comb my hair all day!" The boy said.

"Quit your wineing Jimmy we need to find that alien!" sarah said.

they started to walk away but I had to have an advantage,so I threw a rock at a fence.

"What was that?,go cheack it out jimmy Ill meet you back at the next allyway"she said.

I ran behind a trash can after I placed the bait,I waited.

"wow wee!,how can a boy get lucky!,a comb!" he said.

he started to comb his hair,that was my time to strike.

I crept behind him while he was combing his hair,I was in mere inches near him when I grabbed him by the throat and mouth.

He started to resist but I whisperd "Move or speack when I tell you not to and ill put you in a sleeper hold".

He moved his head to say yes,I let go of his mouth(whith was surprisingly in a retainer) and throat.

"Now I need info,were are your friends searching for me?" I whisperd.

"Me and sarah are checking the east,Jonny and Rolf are cheacking the south,The ed's have the west while Kevin and Nazz have the north,we are supposed to cheack in on everyone's progress,and we were going to meet back in the cul-de-sac in an hour" Jimmy said.

"good" I said.

I waved my hand and used to force to manipulate him"You will not tell anyone what just happend right now" I said.

"I will not tell anyone what just happend right now" he said and ran in the direction Sarah was.

I jumped over into another yard and went into another allyway,then in there I found another yard I desided to do something,I went into the house and found a robe similer to jedi robes,it hid me well.

I exited the house and went into the ally way I ran into more ally ways untill I found kevin by himself.

"Time for my new plan" I thought.

I walked into the ally way he was in and purposly tripped on myself.

He ran to me and said "let me help you up"

He got me up and said"quite a fall you took there,you around Peach Creek often?"

"No, not really this is my first time here" I said to him.

"Well,ok just make sure you watch out for yourself,there's an alien on the loose" he said.

He frozed in place,but before he chould turn around I took the robe off and tripped him.

I held him down with my foot,I grabbed his rifle and threw it aside,then I pulled out a blaster pistol I brought from my world and pointed it at him.

I got my foot off him and said "Now rise slowly" he did I said "Now turn around,and if you even utter a word with out my permission ill kill you were you stand"

He did so and his eyes widened"Looks like you found me,but im not going to be one captured" I said.

I moved towards him with my blaster pistol "Now pick up the radio and tell everyone to go to the cul-de-sac,because the search is over" I said.

he did so and when he placed the radio down,I crushed it with my foot,then I told him"Now turn around and put your hands on your head".

After he did so I lead him to the Cul-de-sac were the kids were waiting,they were startled and some of them yelled out in anger.

I holsterd my blaster pistol and said "look im not going to hurt anyone Im just using him as a secuity meisure" I said to them.

But,one of the kids was missing it was the blonde girl,then I felt intence pain from my head I fell onto the ground and everything went black.

When I woke up I was tied to a tree with the kids around me,some of them were had there BB guns pointed at me waiting for the order to fire from kevin.

"Great,just another sticky situation I got myself into" I thought while rolling my eyes and sighing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): It's in my POV this when she bearly get's captured by the kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up but found Ahsoka was missing,after I took a shower,I got dressed had a quick breakfest and ran outside.I jumped into the air and litterally flew to the cul-de-sac.

I landed near the ally entering the cul-de-sac and found Ahsoka was tied up,by some kids.

"Great,I need to secure there weapons so they can hurt her" I thought.

I glided over there and blew a gust of wind at them making them fall,I made the guns float in mid air with my wind element then I approtched then and said "Let her go now!" I summoned my keyblades.

When I did they untied her in fear of losing there lives,once I had her in my arms I finally relaxed and when back to my regular additude.

"sorry for the scare there,I had to frighten you a bit so you whould let her go" I said.

I made every BB gun land on the floor gently.

"Who are you and whay are you here?" one boy asked.

"my name is Michel,my friends Zach,Ashley,Ricu,Jackie,and our docter J.D. are at our ship you see were looking for the heart of your world so we can seal it from the heartless,and this is Ahsoka" I said pointing to her while she was holding me "my girlfriend"

Some of them just looked at me stunned,trying to comprehand how a male humen can love a female alien,but finally a boy came up and said" My name is Kevin,this is Nazz,Rolf,Jonny,Plank,Jimmy or what i call him Fluffy,Sarah,and the dorks,Ed,Edd or Double-D as we call him sometimes,and Eddy"

Everyone got theyre BB guns and standed in attention then Kevin said " we are at your service"

After my friends and J.D. came and introduced themselves we all seperated into groups of four:

Me,Ahsoka,Kevin,and Rolf in group one,Jackie,Nazz,Ashley,and Edd in group two,Ricu,Jonny,Eddy,and Ed in group three,and J.D.,Zach,Jimmy,and Sarah in group four.

We eatch took a direction to search,After some minutes we came by some heartless,I siganled everyone to stop.

There were Shadows,largebodies,a bulky vendor and some tacklers,The tacklers had football armor with heartless colors on it and they looked liked buffed up soldiers.

"Ok on my mark" I whisperd I put my fingers up on three seconds,put one down for two,another down for one,and the last one and a fist thrust for attack.

Rolf and Kevin hit the Shadows with two shots from theyre BB guns but the Tacklers were going for them,me and Ahsoka got our keyblades out and hit the tacklers head on.T

here was a recoil from the block but onced it cleared I launched Koopa King killing a tackler and enraging a large body,Ahsoka saw it and launced a blizzera at it,it hit the large body giving me the chance to hit it from behind.

I ran and stabbed the large body killing it instently,Rolf and Kevin kept firing off shots from there BB rifles killing off a tackler and a large body the bulky vender tried to escape put I caught it twisted the dial and it exploded leaving a keychain behind.

It had metal with Ed's face on it as the chain and at the end of it was Eddy's jawbreacker.

I replaced Blue blur's keychain with this one and the keyblade turned into a keyblade with Ed's jacket and the handguards,the blade was Eddy's shirt,the key teeth was Edd's hat,and in the middle of the handgurd was a doller sign.

The name "Unity of Ed's" came into my head.

Kevin looked at the new shape of the keyblade and said "that is really creepy"

"we got no time to debate on my keyblades shape,we need to find the heart of your world" I said.

We looked around defeating heartless as we went until we were near a construction site for a new cul-de-sac in the center was the heart of this world.

I pointed Unity of Ed's at the hole and closed the heart of this world for good.

When everyone got hear we were going to the cul-de-sac until a trickmaster came out of nowere and attacked us.

We attacked it, I swung my keyblades at it hiting it's arms and chest,it swung it's sticks that were on fire at us all of us were able to dodge it.

The kids got into cover so they can be protected and fre back it with there BB guns.

I used my wind element and made it fall on the ground,then jackie attacked it with blizzra,while Ahsoka sliced at it's chest.

It got back up so I threw my keyblades at it hiting it in the head multiple times.

I sliced at it with my wind element and hit it with my lightning element,Zach launched himself and hit the trickmaster hard sending it to the ground.

Ricu used his thunder element and sent a shock wave at the trickmaster making it stay on the ground.

I launched Unity of Ed's at the trickmaster with all my stregth and increased it's speed with my wind element,It sliced right through the trickmaster.

It stopped moving and then it disappeared and a heart floated out of it.

After it died we made the gummiship come to the cul-de-sac,after saying our goodbyes we left the world.

When we set the gummiship on stand by we had lunch,after that me and Ahsoka went back to the gym to practice.

During the mock duel I chould tell she was getting use to fighting with a keyblade,her strikes were more presise and powerfull,and she was getting good at using a regular grip then a reversed one.

I swiped at her,but she jumped back and launched a blizzerd at me,but I dodged it and pushed her with my wind element.

She was pushed a couple of yards ,but held her ground.I launched my keyblades,but she used reflect to block them,then she charged at me,but I dodged her strikes since I had now time to summon my keyblades.

She kicked me right in the stomach puting me against a wall were she kissed me.

"You're getting pretty good at useing that keyblade properly" I said after we stopped kissing.

"Then it's because of all your training that im gettting better" she said,we kissed again.

After the kiss we took our battle stances at the middle of the pratice gym.

"I see youre doing more faster rapid strikes then doing feints" I said to her.

"I needed to edit out since these heartless have unlimited energy" She said.

"Well your going to learn how to do air attacks now,a keybearer has an extrodenary jump hight so he or she can perform many attacks while in the air"  
I said to her.

"so what type of air attacks am I going to learn?" she asked.

"your going to learn an air combo starter upper slash,it sends the target into the air" I said.

I launched a crate at her she hit it up in the air with upper slash.

"good now this one is a little tricky cause it needs an airborne enemy to execute it it's called ariel sweep,it makes you spin yourself so you can do multiple slahes at the enemy"

I took a crate and held it above her,she jumped and spinned hitting the crate.

"great the next one is during a combo it's called ariel spiral you will verticaly flip hiting the target twice" I said.

I held another crat abouve her she did arial sweep then flipped vericaly hiting the crate.

"Wow,now were getting somewere this one is kind of dificult it's called ariel finish you need to hit the airborne enemy with various vertical slashes" I said.

I held the crate abouve her,she chouldent do it a few times but after her eighth try she got it.

"now a good way to get ground enemy's up into the air so you can hurt them more is by doing finishing leap you can launch your keyblade at the ground sending multiple enemies into the air" I said.

I placed some crates,she hit one crate multipl times then did finishing leap.

"youre really getting a knack fo thios stuff huh mabie I should teach you more about ground comat instead" I said.

"no,im good im gettig tired anyway,ill see you later" she said.

I got back into my room and layed down for a bit,when I woke up Ahsoka was laying beside me asleep.

"Wow she must of have been really tired if she fell asleep" I thought.

After she woke up we played some videogames and had dinner,then we played videogames again.

After that we got ready for bed I was about to go to sleep when Ahsoka came into my room.

"so you ready for bed Ahsoka?" I asked her.

"Yeah im ready,I hope we dont have anymore visons" She said.

Just then everything went black,in the vision I was looking at an old gummi ship,I chould sence there was a person in it but i chouldent tell who.

After the vison I said to her"I need to pilot the gummiship i think i found someone in trouble in my vision"

We got to the bridge and activated the gummiship judgeing by the vision it was around here,and right there was the gummiship from my vision,it was very old.

I locked our gummiship to the old one and got the presurized suits.

"We need to get in there the person is probley locked in some were" I said.

"you sure this person is even alive what if were walking into a trap?" She said.

"I know this is not a trap,I can just tell" I said.

When we enterd the ship the gravity and oxidgen was stable so we took the helmets off.

We looked around until I found an area called "Cyrogenics Area" I opened the door.

Inside was two rows of pods,we cheacked the pods until I found a pod that was being used.

I sweeped away the fog from the pod,and inside was a fourteen or fiftenn year old female rutian twi'lek.

"hey Ahsoka I found someone" I said to her.

She looked threw the window and then said "hold on im going deactiavte the frezzing process".

"But whould'nt that kill her?" I asked.

"Not really,cryogenics are used to bring people to the future,it also maintains the persons youth and body statis" she said while deactivating the cyro pod.

After the cyro pod deactivated the doors opened,I caught the twi'lek before she hit the ground.

I set her on the floor gently"God please give me a sign that she is okay" I thought.

She was unfrozen in a chouple of seconds and her features became more humen like then being frozen.

She moaned a bit,I gave out a sigh or releaf.

We carried her to our gummiship,we set her down for a second and I closed the that we took her to my room and put her in my bed with the covers on her.

"Ill be right back ill get her something warm to eat and drink she probley is going to suffer from freazer shock" Ahsoka said.

After she left I held one of our newest members hands,hoping that she whould feel it's warmph.

After a minute or two she came to,I released her hand.

She got herself propped on the bed,she looked around for a bit and then saw me,she smiled and said "Thank you".

I smiled back at her and said to her "it was no problem,me and my girlfirend helped you".

Ahsoka came back and helped her get to the kitchen,set on the table was some ot tea and some soup.

She said thank you to Ahsoka sat down and started to eat.

After she ate she asked "Any of you know what date it is?"

I got the calender from the firdge and gave it to her.

She looked at the date and said "Ive been in the freezer for only 40 years"

"Actually that's not correct,more like a chouple of thousand years,cause a day here is a month at your world" I said.

"So the sith war is over?" she asked.

"Yes,but now there is a new war your not familer with,in this future our world is in the clone wars" Ahsoka said.

"well im very glad you helped me get out of the freezer" She said.

"your welcome,you can stay with us if you like,lets be honest your ship is too old to fly" I said.

"I guess I can stay with you,you guys need anything fixed?,Im good with machienry and droids" she said.

"That's good to know R2-D6 keeps complaining that he has something in his servos" I said.

"Pardon me but we didnt catch your name" Ahsoka said.

"My name is Mission,Mission Vao" she said.

"Well Mission if you anywere to sleep,you can use Ahsoka's room for now,were kind of used to sleeping together by now" I said.

"Well I still have some questions like,how did you end up having a torguta as a girlfriend" She said.

We told her the events that happend before Ahsoka became a keybearer,and what happend after.

"So your saying that these heartless are trying to destroy other worlds,and that only keybearers can lock the world's heart's away from them?" she asked.

"Yeah that's basicly it" I said.

"and that Ahsoka used to be a jedi,but now she is a keybearer" She said.

"Yep everything is true,down to the last letter" Ahsoka said.

"well im going to head off to bed ill see you guys tomrrow" Mission said.

After that me and Ahsoka went into my room and laid down to sleep.

"Wierd,why did that vision lead me to her?,chould she be another potentual keybearer?,only time will tell" I thought.

I went to sleep with Ahsoka by my side waiting for tomrrow,and the next world we were probley going to visit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp Mission from the KOTOR era is im my story now,man my little group is growing into an actual family huh?.

well the next chapter is going to be Invader Zim!, funny,stupidity,and halarity are gurenteed!,plus even funny gir quotes!.

welp this is sacred keybearer66 and I hope to see you all again next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Ed,Edd,and Eddy belong to A.K.A Cartoons,Cartoon Network and there partners.


	16. Chapter 15:A Sudden Felling of Doom

Chapter 15: A Sudden Feeling of Doom

(A/N) This is the Invader Zim chapter,there are going to be some fighting scenes,and some funny scenes to.

Hope you like this chapter cause I like writeing this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting up and explaining the situation to our friends we had an interesting breckfast.

Mission was talking about the events during the sith wars, the fights she was in, and how she helped defeat the starforge.

she also told us how she got the ship and how she ended up freezing herself to see the future.

"wow,that is very interesting" Zach said.

"It's kind of sad that your home was destroyed" Jackie said.

"Yeah I know, but we always have a reason to leave home" Mission said.

"That is true, espeacially for us" Ricu said.

"You know, this is probley were I want to do the rest of my life, just travel around in this ship,visiting many different worlds" Zach said.

"You whould do that, even if this quest your doing is over?" JD said.

"yeah, life whould be more simpler if we just stayed as travelers" Zach said.

"well I got plans for myself allready, I want to go to colledge" jackie said.

"I dont know if that is going to happen if your a keybearer" Ricu said.

"Thing is as a keybearer allmost anything is possible" I said "Just look at me I was a norlmal person two weeks ago, now look at me, I have an alien as a girlfriend ,two keyblades ,and friends that people whould dream of"

"you know the differences that we have, actually binds us together" Ashley said.

"she's right you know, all our differences, whether it be big or small actually, do hold us together" Ahsoka said.

"speacking of whitch I had a wierd dream yesterday" Mission said.

I looked at her wide eyes and said to her "what was in it?"

"big circle with me on it, really dark for miles had to do some stuff" She said.

"Ok hold out your hand" I said.

she did so and a keyblade was summond into her hand,the keyblade was like our beginning keyblades,exept it had blue for the rod,key teeth,and chain and the handguard was silver.

"So im a keybearer too, that's cool!" she said exitingly.

"Ok me and Ahsoka are going to teach you the basics, and how to find your element in the practice area after breckfast" I said.

After breckfast we showed her how to fight,her style was different a bit,she whould use agile strikes and sweeps that were deadly accurate,I had to stay on my toes just to dodge them.

"Ok it's time to know what element you have, since every sacred keyblade has an element for it, but it's random for eatch new weilder, all you need to do is this" I said.

I showed her how to channel her element,when she did ice surrounded her like a sheild.

"Cool you got ice that should be good for you" Ahsoka said.

"We need to head to the bridge, we might be coming up on a world" I said.

While heading to the bride we explained to her what our current goal was,and how to eachive it.

"So we need to close the hearts of different worlds so the heartless don't destroy them?" she asked.

"yeah that's our adgenda right now" I said.

When we got to the bridge I cheacked the world scanner it said to world was called The World of Doom

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N):you know were im getting at,Invader Zim fans!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The World of Doom?, weird name for a world" I said.

"Do you think it's because it might threatning?" Ricu said.

"Nah, probley not but, we cant be afraid we have a job to do" I said.

I made the gummiship go into the world but as I did so I felt wierd ,when we landed on the world it was dark.

I looked aorund we were at the outskirts of a town.

when I saw my friends I allmost flipped out.

"Holy butter on toast!, what happend to you guys?" I asked.

"You might want to look at yourself to you know" Ashley said,she handed me a mirror.

My usuall self was different,my fingers looked like claws and I was shorter,I had green skin, hudge grey eyes,and futuristic clothes on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!, IM AN ALIEN!" I yelled.

"well this is an unforseen turn of events" Ahsoka said.

"how did I get turned into an alien while most of you stayed the same but cartoonish?" I asked.

"Might be because of the of the magic in our clothes, I think it changes what we look like on certain worlds" Jackie said.

"Ok,some of us are going to need a disguise, I dont think the usuall robe trick is going to work here" I said.

"Yeah your right on that one Michael,let me just pull up the disguise feature on the gummiship" Jackie said.

"Wait a minute?,theres an actual disguise feature on the gummiship?,how come I didnt know?" I asked.

"I just discoverd it today,before we made our desent" She said.

"Ok ill go first,just to make sure it's not dangerous" I said.

When it came out of the gummiship I stepped in, and the door closed then, there was a blinding light.

"WHY DOES IT HURT!!!!" I yelled.

But after some seconds the door opened and I came out,and Jackie handed me the mirror.

I looked just how I was before we enterd this world,exept cartoonish.

"wow!, it really pays attention to detail, it even got my spikes right!" I said.

After me, Mission, and Ahsoka got disguises,we went into the city.

I looked at Ahsoka, she had normal humen skin,and she had brown hair.

Mission's disguise was kind of the same as Ahsoka's but, she had long blonde hair.

"so were do we go first in this city to find the heart of this world?" Mission asked.

"Not really sure, but we need to stay together on this world no matter what,we dont know what is crawling on this world" I said.

We walked in the silent city, looking fot the heart of this mysterious world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little green dog with a drink entred a house,he left the door open and sat on the coutch watching the tv and sucking on the straw to his drink.

Then an irkin with purple eyes came out of his lab enterecne(disguised as a recycleing bin) and walked towards him.

"Gir!, you left the door open again!" he said to Gir.

The dog simply replaied "I got choclate bubble gum!" and showed him what he had in his mouth.

The irkin looked at him with disgust and said"you need to keep the door closed!, I don't want an intruder getting into our house and discovering our lab!"

He slammed the door shut and sat on the coutch, and watched TV.

"So what on?" he asked.

"I dont know" Gir said.

He looked out the window and saw Dib was getting dragged by one of the gnomes again.

"Imcompetent human, when will he learn that he can't get through my superior security system" He said.

Just then some kids came up to Dib,the irkin increased his hearing to hear what they were saying.

After a while of lisening he got bored and desided to see for himself he got his humen disguise on and went outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked for a while until we readhed a culdesac,right there we rested.

"wow, this is getting rediculus we havent even found it and we walked for miles" JD said.

"I flew some of the miles and im still tired" I said.

"come we cant give up now, it should be around here somewere" Mission said.

"you think another keybearer got to it before we did?" Zach said.

"Id doubt it, were probley the only people awake right now" Jackie said.

Just then a kid was thrown onto the ground by a garden gnome.

"what are you trying to do here?" I asked him.

"There's an alien inside that house and I want to capture it!" Dib says.

just then a kid came out of the house and said "Dib stop trying to get in my house or ill call the cops!"

"Get out here Zim, so I can capture you and prove to everyone that I was right!" He said.

"Youre just crazy Dib, I dont even look like an alien" Zim said.

"Once I capture you and take your disquise off ill sell you to the FBI, were you will never harm this world again!" He said,he laughed.

"we will see about that, Dib once I eliminate you" Zim whisperd.

Dib charged at Zim with some cuffs,they were wrestleing on the ground,then a green dog came out of the house and said "Yay! I get to see wrestleing!"

We seprated them,they were throwing insults at eatchother.

"Shut up, or im going to cut both of your legs off" Ahsoka said.

That made them be quiet just enough for us to talk.

"look were looking for the heart of this world have any of you seen it?" I asked.

"I havent seen anything ive allways went right back home after school" Zim said.

"Ive been reseaching ghosts, bigfoot, aliens, any thing that we considerd to be unnatural, only one thing is linked to what your looking for" Dib said.

He got out his laptop and made an photo appear it had a black body with yellow eyes on it.

"that's a heartless were did you get this photo?" I asked.

"I took it when I was walking in the city, it was around the corner so I took a photo of it" He said.

"That was very dangerous of you to do, heartless caprture hearts" Jackie said.

"We have no time to debate,the more we sit around doing nothing,the more chances the heartless have to destroy the worlds" Zach said.

"he's right, Dib we need you to come with us we need someone familer with the city" I said.

"right, but I need some stuff from my house" He said.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Just some weaponry, alien detectors , the usuall stuff" He said.

"Ok were do you get this stuff anyway?" I asked.

"my dad is a scientist, a world known scientist to be exact" Dib said.

We got to his house and told us to wait here,After he came back he had a laser cannon,an alien detecter,his laptop,and a backpack.

Just then,his alien detecter was going off.

"Oh great, were in a really big soup now" I thought.

He got it and waved it around a bit it was going off faster now.

"Hmmmm it must be malfuntioning" he said he cheaked it "no it's working fine, that must mean- he froze mid sentence.

"Aw crap he just figured it out" I thought.

Ahsoka got him in a sleeper hold and he was knocked unconsious.

I gave out a sigh of releaf "that was very close, better for him to find out later then here" I said.

We carried him for a while using his equipment to find the heart of this world,and for security measures we tied him up.

we ran, walked, and sprinted around the city but we had no luck.

"man this one is really hard to find" Ricu said.

"were is it anyway?, I still got to right down some of the stuff from those medical books" JD said.

"we dont know, why do you think were using this stuff?" Ashley said.

Just then Dib woke up, I coverd his mouth and said to him "Look,that alien detector only detects two aliens,but the only reason why im an alien is because of my clothes"

I deactivaed the device for the disguise and my alien form came to view then I reactiavted it.

"now I suggest that you keep this to yourself, one alien you supposivly found and trying to capture is bad enough" I said to him.

I untied him,and stood him up.

"ok answer this then, why do your clothes change you from humen to alien" He said.

We told him what we were keybearers and what our job was right now.

"so you need to find this hole that is linked to heart of my world and lock it from these heartless" he said.

"yeah that is all were trying to do right now,so can you lead us to it?, we dont know how to use the devices perfectly" Ahsoka said.

"also dont try and trick us into a trap cause we will know" Ricu said.

We walked for a while follwing Dib, while walking he said "so what aliens are these two girls supposed to be?"

"Mission is a twi'lek, and Ahsoka is a togruta, there both from the same world but different time zones" I said.

"same world but different time znones?, how is that possible?" He asked.

We told them the events that happend after we left the other wold.

"so you found her in a cyrogenic pod in a ship, my world is still trying to figure out how that works" he said.

"have you found the place were it is yet?" JD asked.

"Not yet it's still a chouple olf miles ahead" he said.

After a while we sat down and rested "man this one though nut to crack" Mission said "Is it usually like this?"

"No not really, most of the places we found them were realitivly easy" ricu said.

"we only have a chople more miles to go, it's in the outskirts of the city" Dib said.

"enough of this walking around,everyone take a hand to hold on and whatever you do dont let go,or you will end up and a stain on the street" I said.

"hold on,what are you doing?" Dib said.

I told him how every sacred keybearer has an element and told him the elements we eatch had.

"so you can control anything, as long it is in the element and that you can resist that element?, That is cool" he said.

everyone got ready, I actiaved my wind element and flew us to the outskirts of the city.

"Your all really easy to lift you do that right?" I said.

"that's what your mom said last night" Zach said.

I purposly hit some turblulence and he nearly lost his grip and them I said "you shouldent be saying that when I'm the one making your life hang by a thread" I said jokingly.

"ha ha very funny" Zach said sarcasticly.

we landed in a crop circle,and started seartching around for the hole to the heart of this world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and gir went back into the house, Zim went back into his lab to work on some stuff.

When he enterd the lab he sat down on a chair.

"why whould those humens befriend Dib?, he's nothing more then a thorn in my side" he thought.

Gir came in the lab with a taco, he ate it and got out of his disguise,he was actually a little robot.

"Mabie Dib just looked cool to them" Gir said.

"impossible, they must be from somewere else,no one here whould actually like Dib" he said.

"How do you know there from somewere else?,do we have any cupcakes?" gir asked.

"Because there clohes are way different then the clothes here, oh and the cupcakes are in the kitchen" Zim said.

Gir laughed, got in his desguise and exited the lab.

"I wonder were they're going with Dib now?, porbley going to the outskirts of town to make a plan to destroy me" Zim said.

"Gir, I need you right now,im going to take the voot mac runner to meet our unsuspecting guests" Zim said into his comlink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We searched around until I stumbled upon the heart of this world I used Unity of Ed's and shot the beam in the lock and closed the heart of this world for good.

Just then Ahsoka came up to me and said "we have trouble there's a bunch of heartless around here"

"Then I guess it's time to clean up then" I kissed her, after I was done I said "good luck".

We ran right into the heartless with our keyblades drawn.I sliced and killed many shadows, and I took out some new heartless called zappers, they looked like irkins exept the had yellow eyes and there clothes were heartless clothes.

I swung my keyblades, hiting or killing any heartless that was near me, I swear there were probley at least five hundred or a thousand.

"crap there is to many of them, we need to think of something" Zach said.

I used my elements on them, I swung my keyblades at blinding speeds at them,and used my lighning element as an area of effect attack.

Jackie was using magic attaks on some of the heartless a few feet back with Dib, he was using his laser cannon to take them out.

Mission was using her fighting style as an advantage, killing off some of the heartless quickly.

Zach wasnot useing his usuall tactics, instead he was runing around hitting the heartless everytime he swung.

Ricu was using his reflect spells to block the zappers ranged attacks and was hitting heartless with his keyblade.

Ahsoka was right by me using her new air combo techniques on the heartless.

"great so this is how it's going to end, killed by heartless, no ,that is not going to happen,there is only one thing I have to do now,balance form" I thought.

I activated balance form,my clothes were now light grey and silver and I was floating, I had a darkness keyblade and a light keyblade instead of two of the same,and I had the claws from darkform but there were now arcance white.

I glided,slashing,and clawing any heartless that came near me.

I was also jumping and using it's supeior air combos on the heartsless,some were killed easily while others took some hits to get them.

I swept at the heartless sending them into the air I did the same finisher for light form but I stayed in the cyclone,hitting any heartless that got near the center.

I did an arcane raid on a group of heartless near Ahsoka,most were dead but some of them were still alive.

Time was running out in this form, so I did arcane blast,it sent some of the heartless flying and most within the zone were either dead or on the ground.

Balance form deactivated by itself signaling I used up all my drive meters.

from the five hundred from the start around hundred and fifty were left.

I was tired from the attacks I did on the heartless in balance form,I chould only sit and watch the carnage unfold.

Just then I noticed Ahsoka was on the floor,and heartless were getting near her, I used all my stregth that I chould get and ran to her.

"stay away from her you heartless!" I said to the heartless while swing my keyblades killing all of them that were near her.

I crouthed near her and felt for a pulse,she was still alive,I picked her up and walked near Jackie and Dib.

"Jackie, me and Ahsoka are exausted,I think Ahsoka collapesed from fatigue" I said.

"here let me see"she used her nature element "she has some energy left but I think she is to exausted to fight" She said.

"can you heal us so that way we can have some energy to fight?" I asked.

"with my nature element I can give enegy that can litteraly have you up for two days" She said.

With her nature element she healed Ahsoka and gave her energy,Ahsoka woke up,and stood up,she yawned.

"I felt like I just drunk 8 energy drinks at the same time" She said.

After she was done with her she healed and gave energy to me I felt like I chould fly around this world twice.

We went into the field again by time we went back to the fight at least a hundred were left.

"Heh, five hundred verses eight,and were still winning!" Zach said.

"anyone know were JD goes during the battles?" I asked.

Ricu pointed and said "you didnt notice?, he usually stays by jackie so he chould look at the fight instead of being in it".

"That's good to know, man I havent seen the heartless attack in a group this big since the assault on the Mushroom Kingdom" I said. "so how is mission doing?"

"She is doing fine for a beginner she hasnt slowed down yet, probley because of the training she did with Reven" Zach said while hitting a shadow.

Mission was hitting what's left of the heartless with accurate, and deadly strikes , she was even running at them.

"Man she is one though fighter, Ahsoka should take some pointers from her" Ricu said while reflecting a ranged blast from a zapper.

"Hey I herd that!" Ahsoka said while throwing her keyblade hitting and killing some zappers.

About fifty heartless were left in the fight, most were main infantry then rangers.

After 30 minutes of fighting only five were left but I felt uneasy"why whould they send infantry at us instead of the big stuff?"

Then all of the heartless were destroyed, I sat down near Ahsoka looking at the rising sun.

"man,im ready to hit the shower,that two hour fight was long and hard" I said to her "I need to get all the dust and grass from the crop circle off of me"

"Yeah, right after I take a shower" she said.

We laughed then looked at the rising sun for a while "No matter how difficult the road ahead is,I believe I can handle it, as long as I have you and my friends at my side" I said to her.

I held her hand looked at her,in the light of dawn she looked more beautiful the usuall.

"you really believe that we can be just as good as everyone wants us to be?" she asked.

"well not that good, it whould be cool if i chould take out as much heartless we versed right now with one swing all the time, but i dont see that happening,not everyone is perfect,not even myself" I said.

We sat there looking at the rising sun when we felt a quake, we looked behind and two darksides emerged from the darkness.

"OH YOU GOT TO KIDDING ME!!!!!!, TWO OF THEM?" I yelled.

"This is getting rediclus!, how come the heartless wont just sit down and die after we beat a bunch of them?" Ricu said.

"Well I got more bad news,I used up all of my drive meters on balenced form, I cant even enter another form" I said.

"then how are we going to take these things out?" Zach asked.

"use your forms on them, it might be our only chance at defeating them,ill use my normal attacks" I said.

"how do we activate our forms?" Zach asked.

"It's really simple, all you have to do is focus on it and you will turn into the form" I said.

They did so and turned into there forms.

Ricu had his keyblade and his clothes were steel blue,and he had an aura on hid left arm as a shield.

Jackie's clothes were light pink with white,she was floating.

Zach's clothes were cobalt blue and his clothes also had cobalt blue crowns on his sleeves.

Ashley had two keyblades instead of one and she was gliding plus her clothes were grey and silver.

Last but not least Ahsoka had two keyblades but one was made out of pure energy she was alos floating and her clothes were gold.

I flew at one of the darkside hitting it's arms repeatedly,I used my lightning element and hit the darkside with a lightning bolt.

jackie was glideing and firing off energy shots and useing magic at the darksides,while Zach was hitting one of the darksides really fast.

Ahsoka was using her drive forms divine magic to damage the darksides,and was slahing at them with her keyblades.

One of the darksides put his fist in the ground and shadows started popping up.

I hit the shadows and the darksides arm damaging or killing the shadows.

Many more shadows kept on popping and soon the crop circle had at least thirty of them.

"This is getting out of hand quick this world is going to be destroyed unless we do something" I thought.

Mission was still running,hitting or killing any heartless that got near her.

"Wait a minute, why didnt I think of it before?" I thought.

I took out a bottle from one of my pants pockets and read the label: Drive Meter Elixer: fills meter all the way.

"good thing I got this while I chould at twilight town" I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): No it wer'nt in the same pants pocket the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drunk it all and I felt some energy get into me, I flew and hit one of the darksides in the face with my keyblades.

I looked and saw that the other darkside was falling on the floor dead, it disappeared and heart came out of it.

"Now it's my turn" I thought, I activated Light form.

I swung my two light keyblades in a flurry at the darkside hitting it in the head, I did the combo finisher and made a cyclone that kept hitting the darkside.

Then I made the keyblades strike the darkside and teleport, then strike it again.

The darkside got a really big dark orb from it's cheast and shot homing rays at us,but we easily dodged or reflected them.

I kept hitting the darkside until it was going to fall on the floor, Ahsoka was to busy fighting the shadows that she didnt notice the darkside falling.

"crap just my luck" I thought.

I quickly flew landed by her and grabbed her, them I flew us away just in time to miss the darkside falling on us.

I looked around and saw that everyone was away from the darkside as it hit the ground.

I put her down and deactivaed light form.

"I thought you said you chouldent use any drives" Mission said.

"I forgot that I had a Drive elixer in one of my pockets" I said.

Just then we herd a wierd sound a UFO came out of nowere and landed near us, the cockpit opened and revield that it was Zim and his green dog,but Zim was in his true form,he took out a blaster and pointed it at us.

"No sudden movements or ill disentigrate you right were you are" he said.

"Zim!, see i told you I was right about him" Dib said.

"Shut it you filthy humen!,im going to take one of these humens so I can interoagte him or her" Zim said.

Gir was laughing for some reason and said "Tacos!"

He went to Ahsoka and pointed his gun at her and said "You look like you know alot of stuff that Dib was planning to do to me, so get in the voot mac runner or ill disentgrate one of you friends here" he said while waving the blaster around.

"Big mistake" I thought, I kicked the blaster out of his hand and summond my right hand keyblade, I threw it at the blaster, and the blaster got cut in half.

He went back into the voot mac runner with Gir and activated it,then he said "this is not the last time we will meet puny humen for I the great and powerfull Zim will hunt you down and destroy you, once I get my mission finished"

He left,after that we called the gummiship to pick us up,I looked around and there was a chain on the floor, it was held together by wierd circles made out of the same metal as the ship and it had the irkin logo on it.

After giving Dib a lift to his house and saying goodbye to him we left the world.

After getting back to realm of light I said "well now we need to find you a room to use on the ship Mission"

"I found a room but do you have any stuff to put in it?" she asked.

"No,that's why were heading to twilight town,I saw some a while back,but it's going to take a day at least" I said.

When it was night we went to sleep,waiting to get to twilight town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the Ivader Zim chapter,I finally put the drive forms for my OC's and non OC's in this story.

Next is Twlight Town again i hope you all stick around for the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Invader Zim is proplerty to nickelodeon inc. and all it's partners.


	17. Chapter 16: Returntrip to Twilight Town

Chapter 16: Return Trip to twilight Town

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): This chapter is in twilight Town and dont worry ill put some exitement in it since Twilight Town is always peaceful.

Also me, Ahsoka, and Mission are back to our origenal selves.

This chapter I'm also going to solve the pet problem, so dont worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We landed in the outskirts of Twilight Town around eight O'clock in the morning, when we exited the gummi ship there was some people walking,sitting,or just buying stuff from the local vendors.

"Ok, so how much munny do we have after that battle with the heartless?" I asked.

"Judgeing by my calculations, we have around ten thousand munny" Jackie said.

Mission did a low whistle and said "that is allot of munny to spend"

"well of course it is, we have been battling heartless for almost three weeks" Ahsoka said.

"We whould probley get twenty thousand if we keep saving and killing heartless by this rate" Zach said.

"So were did you see the bedroom shop around here Michael?" JD said.

"It's not in the marketplace it is around here, after getting the bedroom stuff for mission we can hang around here a bit, we desevre a time off right about now" I said.

"Yeah fighting heartless doe's drain alot out of you" Ashley said.

"Ok, so lets go buy mission some bedroom stuff" I said.

We walked around a bit, some people were staring at us, probley becuse they haven't seen a togruta or a twi'lek before.

We found the place we went in, we looked around a bit, finding stuff that would defiantly look good in her room.

Once we found everything , we set it on the counter, we got some blue bed coverings,blue and white, bedsheets ,some pillows, a navy blue and some hangers, there we spent at least two thousand munny.

We got out of the shop we went back to the gummi ship and got Mission settled in her new room.

The bed on the left side of the room was now on the right side with the bedsheets, bed covers, pillows, and blanket on it.

The dressers in the room were near the right side, and the TV we got from one of the other rooms was placed on a shelf in the back of the room, and the closet was on the left, with the hangers in it.

"Ok, were done it's look decent to live in now" I said.

"It looks good, but it needs a few touches here and there" Mission said.

She got some holo images out of her duffel bag and actiaved them, the she put one on the dresser, two on the right side of the shelf, and three more on the right side of the shelf.

Also, she took out another smaller bag, and in it was a blue lighsaber crystal, she placed it on the dresser, last she put her tools in the middle drower.

"There, now it looks like some one actually lives in this room" She said.

I looked at the pictures until I stopped at a picture with a city.

"Is this taris?, it looks cool" I said.

"yeah, that is before the attack happend, I got that at a vendor three days before the bombardment, it's the only thing left to remind me of home" She said.

I looked around again and saw a picture with Mission with it, she was with a wookie.

"who is that in the picture with you?" I asked.

"oh, that is Zaalbar, me and him were best friends, until I had to leave" She said.

"how did you two meet?" I asked.

"it was before we met Raven, I was wandering around the undercity by myself until I saw three black vuclkars trying to pick a fight with this wookie, so I attacked one of the gang members but he hit me and I was knocked to the ground, then the wookie got mad and lifted the gang member a meter off the ground by the throat, making the other two run off scared stiff, after that he introduced him self as zaalbar and we stuck together, with my street smarts and zaalbars muscle, we made a great team, and you know the rest of the story" She said.

"wow, I didn't know wookies were that though, I mean I herd some storys during my stay at the jedi temple but, I didn't believe most of them" I said.

"well now you know that those stories are true" she said.

When we got outside we all went to the marketplace, it was buseling with many people big, and small.

First place we stopped was the desert shop, we bought some sea salt ice cream, Mission was a little nervous to try but once we urged her to try some she did.

"I didn't know that it tasted this good, I wish our world had some of this" she said.

"well some worlds do probley have ice cream" Zach said.

"if you guy's dont mind, im going to go skateboarding for a while" I said.

"were are you even going to find a skateboard?" Ricu said.

I pointed towards the shop and said " it's right there, obviously"

Once I got a skateboard I liked I rode around for a bit until I saw a staircase.

"Hope I still remember how to do this" I thought.

I ollied and grinded down the stair case, then I did a kickflip before I landed.

"yep, I still got it" I thought.

I did a heelflip and grinded on a bench with the skateboards tail.

Once I found a good hill I ollied and did a grab and landed.

" I wonder if I can get more air with my wind element?" I thought.

I used my wind element and ollied over a ledge that was impossible to do before.

I landed and desided to head back to were my friends where.

Once I found them I ollied grabbed the skateboard and landed safely.

"That was some good riding" I said. "were the girls?"

"probley around, hopefully not spending the munny on make up" Zach said.

"do any of you got any ideas were they are?"I asked.

Ricu looked around unill he saw them and said "Oh, there they are" and pointed to them.

I looked and they where sitting on chairs talking to eatchother.

I walked to them and sat on one of the empty chairs and I said "Ahsoka can I talk to you for a minute?"

She agreed and we walked around, then I said "Ahsoka, we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now, and we havent actually went on a date, so I was wondering, whould you like to go on a date?"

She was surprised at the first but then she said "sure, I whould llike to go on a date with you"

I went through one of my pockets and took out my personal munny poutch and said "this has around three thousand, and five hundred munny in it, it should get us through the date easlily"

Ricu came around the corner and said "so you finally asked her out?, good job"

"hey!, this was supposed to be a special moment, now you just ruined it" I said.

"Fine, I was just congratulating you" He said, he walked around the corner and vanished.

we walked around until we found a place to eat, I got some soup while Ahsoka got some fish, it wasnt that much, it cost us at least five hundred munny.

Once we were done and paid the bill we went to a movie theature and watched a comedy movie.

Then, we went back to the desert shop and got sea salt ice cream, and then we went to the sandlot to see the struggle tournament.

Also we went to the accessory shop and bought some rings that helps out our stregth.

We were heading back when we saw some heartless, we stopped on the corner.

"why is there heartless here?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're probley looking for the heart of this world, we need to tell the others" I said.

I turned the corner and summoned my keyblades and attacked I took out the shadows quickly.

When we headed back to were our friends where, we told them what we saw before we came back.

"if there heartless here, that means the heart of this world hasnt been closed yet" Jackie said.

"exactly, so we need to find it before the heartsless do" I said.

we looked around Twilight Town but we found nothing but heartless.

"where is it?, it has to be around here somewhere" I said.

"these keyholes to the heart of the worlds are getting hard to find" Ahsoka said.

"This is getting to complicated eatch world" Mission said.

"there has to be in a place we haven't checked yet" Zach said.

"we haven't checked the underground concourse" Ricu said.

"allright, we will cheack the concourse fisrt the sunset terrace" I said.

We walked around untill we found a tunnel that lead to the underground concourse, we enterd it.

We desided the spread out to find the hole to the heart of this world.

I walked with Ahsoka, looking around for the hole to the heart of twilight town.

While searching I said "sorry the date didn't go as planned, I was'nt expecting any heartless to be here"

She put a hand on my shoulder and said " I understand that the date didn't go so well, but we will continue it once we find the keyhole" she kissed me.

I blushed and and said "that would be great"

We walked again, searching for the keyhole, but we couldn't find it, once we got back to the entrance, we waited for the others to show up.

We stared at the never changing sunset, then I said "wow, I still cant believe that the sun on this world never changes position, I wonder how they go to sleep?"

Ahsoka just shrugged her shoulders, we just looked at the beautiful sunset untill our friends came out of the underground concourse.

"ok, since it's not here we have only one place left to look, sunset terrace" jackie said.

We went to sunset terrance, looking around for the keyhole, I searched around untill I found it in this ally way, I summoned Unity of Ed's and shot the beam into the keyhole locking the heart of twilight town.

"finally, it's locked for good" I said.

Just then as i turned around a Twilight Thorn appeared.

"Great, it just when from bad to worse" I thought.

I summoned my keyblades and flew around the twilight thorn, hitting it with my keyblades, it started to spawn out creepers.

All my friends and Ahsoka came over to help, Jackie stayed back used thundra on the twilight thorn, while Zach started killing off the creepers, Mission ran around hitting the creepers and the twilight thorn, Ahsoka was hitting the twilight thorn,and Ricu was killing off the creepers.

the twilight thorn was not giving up, it stared shooting out stuff at us, we dodged it and started hitting the twilight thorn again, then it started releasing more creepers and some dusks, we started killing the lesser nobodies, and once it was done we attacked the twilight thorn again.

then the twilight thorn twitched and started to fall, we all got out of the way and it hit the ground, and disappeared.

"finally, are we going to battle something big everytime we close a heart?" I thought.

Me and Ahsoka continued our date, we went to the beach and built a sandcastle, then we went the woods and sat down, staring at the beautiful trees.

While she sat down, she had her back on a tree trunk, I layed down, and used her legs as a cushion, we kissed a chouple of times in the woods.

Once we where done, me and Ahsoka went up to sunset hill, we stared at the undieing sunset, wondering what the future would hold for us.

We came back in the gummiship with high spirits around six O'clock in the afternoon, we found out that King Mickey came by and left another box with new clothes and spell orbs for mission, we head into the practice area and mock dueled, and once we were done we got patched up, and had dinner.

During dinner we had some conversations, JD told us he finally wrote down from the medical books, ricu learned how to use reflectga, and jackie finally learned the third ranks for fire,blizzard,thunder,and cure.

Also, Mission said she finally fixed up the other astomechs that we had in the storage room, and that R2-D4's servos were finally fixed.

After dinner we checked the other astromechs names, the pink and white one was called R3-A4, a white and cobalt blue one was R4-S3, a red and white one was called R2-E6, a black and white one was called R2-B1, a steel one with it's body colored blue was called R4-M4, a steel blue one with a grey body was called R5-C3, but the one that was awake was a yellow green astromech droid, it also had dark red on it's body, it was R7-A7, Ahsoka's astromech droid.

We activated the droids, they got out of there recharge stations and started beeping, some of then were talking amoungst themselves.

We just stood there and looked at them, some of them even started to approuch us.

R7-A7 beeped a couple of times.

I said "it was no problem we didn't want them to be deactivated if we had them"

all the astromechs came towards the door, we let them through so they chould get familer with there new surroundings.

Some of them just rode all the way to the end of the hall way and turned the corner, either to the left or right.

Two of them stayed in the same hallway, waiting for us.

We walked around watching the astromechs roll around the gummiship,some of them even stopped near some of the doors.

"well it looks like we each have a droid to take care of now huh?" I said.

"well that's cool, I do need an astromech to help me out with some stuff anyway" Ricu said.

After the droids came back everyone got one and went back to there rooms.

Me and Ahsoka went into my room I got Ultima out of the cage and put him in the new cage I got him it was at least four times the size of the origenal cage.

After that we played some videogames, and then we were getting ready for bed.

"Im glad I desided to take you on that date, it really relaxed both of us" I said.

"yeah, I just wish we had more time on the date" she said.

"We might have had more time if the heartless didn't show up" I said.

We both layed down on the bed staring at eatchother utill we fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was asleep I had another vision, we were at a strange world, it was nothing but desert,and it had a whole bunch of chainless keyblades.

I was staring at an old bald man he said " It is time for you to die, Keybearer"

Then a Purple ball came from his hand and he fired it at me, but I was pushed away, when I looked back, Ashoka was on the floor, she wasn't moving.

I yelled her name and I knelt by her side, I felt for a pulse, she was bearly living, but she was slowly drifting away, we talked for a bit, I kept telling her to come back, and to fight it, but after a while she took her last breath, her beautiful blue eyes closed, and her hand loosened, she of all people, my beautiful togruta, the only person in the realm of light that I actually loved, and whould die for, was dead.

In the dream I looked at the old man, he had a smile on his face, but I was about to wipe it clean off his face, I felt anger and rage at him, for killing her.

Then I activated dark form, but I felt the darkness within me grow even more until there was bearly any light left, I looked at the old man, he wa surpised at what happend, I looked at myself, the claws of dark form were allot bigger then usuall, then I smiled at him cruely and I said "now it's time you get yours, Master Xehanort"

I rushed at him, with my claws ready to strike, then I woke up from the vision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around and and found out Ahoka was still asleep.

"Man, what do these vision mean?, hopefully I can get an answer somday" I thought.

Even though she was asleep I kissed Ahsoka, and stroked her cheek, then I went back to sleep, thinking of what will happen tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): that's the end of the chapter, see? I told you I would fix the pet problem, and what do all these visions, that my OC and Ahsoka are having mean?, well only time will tell on that one, plus next chapter maybe Jurassic park, Halo, gummiship, a return trip to mobius, Family Guy (not sure on that one), or Banjo and Kazooie.

So please vote on what you want to see next chapter, and the winner will be the one for chapter seventeen, ill see you all next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's, the heartless, nobodies, unversed, phantoms, keyblades, pairings, and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.


	18. Chapter 17: The Lost World

(A/N) Well this is the jurassic park chapter.

You should be expecting keybearer vs dinosaur combat in this chapter.

Plus there might be some blood in this chapter so if your squeamish and or, faint at the sight of blood, please skip the parts.

Also your going to find out what wind and earth can do together in this chapter so please enjoy!

Also this chapter is for halloween, so happy halloween!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Ahsoka woke early in the mourning, after Ahsoka took a shower I took a shower.

Then we practiced a bit in the practice area, after that we went to the bridge and activated the gummiship, but a warning popped up on the dash board it said : Low fuel.

"crap, Ahsoka the gummiship has low fuel" I said.

"how is that even possible?, I thought the gummiship ran on a unlimited powersource" she said.

"well now we know it needs fuel,plus I thought smiles make it work, I guess that is not true for this one" I said.

"so, were are we gong to land this thing?" she asked.

"well, there is only one world that we can land on without running out of fuel and that is Isla Nublar, kind of a weird name for a world" I said.

"do you think that is a good idea?" she asked.

"it's better then staying here, hold on im going for it" I said.

When we enterd the world it was nothing but an island it was kind of deserted a bit, except for some birds flying around, I landed the gummiship on an airstrip, after that I put the cloaking divice on it and woke everyone up, when they were dressed we told them our situation.

"so the gummiship was almost out of fuel, so you decided to land on this island?" Ricu asked.

"yeah, it was the only place to land, plus we were sitting ducks for heartless ships" I said.

"can we still contact another gummiship to help us out right?" Mission asked.

"yeah the communications relay is still online" Jackie said.

"good put out a repeating message, it should say this, Gummiship Rebellion One is down on the world Isla Nublar, we request immediate assistance, she had low fuel and pilot had to set her down, cant make a trip to a gummi garage, she has no fuel, we request a gummiship fueler, we landed on the island's airstrip, placing homing beacon on this message, if anyone is out there please help us, you got that written down Jackie?" I said.

"yeah I did, Ill get right on it" she said, she went back inside, and came back out moments later.

"Message is out and repeating, Michael" she said.

"good we need to stay near the airstrip at all times, there is no telling what can be on this island" I said.

Just then the ground was shacking, each new thump grew louder and louder until unbelievably a Tyrannosaurus rex came out of the forest.

"no one move, it will not see you if you don't move" I said.

"Dude that is just a myth, im out of here" Zach said.

"Zach, im warning you, moving is the worst option right now" I said.

After a while the T-rex roared , but no one moved , then unbelievably it kept walking across the airfield until it entered the forest on the other side.

I gave out a sigh on releaf and said "good thing that was not a spinosaurus, or we would have been in allot of trouble"

Then just our rotten luck, a spinosaurus came out of the forest, looking at us, ready to attack.

"god dammit, of all the things that were possibly going to try to kill us, it had to be this one" I said.

"so, what do we do?, run, hide, or crazily, fight it?" Ahsoka asked.

"obviously, the third option" I said.

We summoned our keyblades, ready to defend the gummiship from the carnivore.

The spinosaurus roared, and charged right at us.

"Use fire spells, dinosaurs are coldblooded" I said.

"I thought dinosaurs were warmblooded" Ricu said.

"there reptiles, whitch means there coldblooded, use fire now it's getting to close" I said.

We all shot different fire spells at the spinosaurus,when the spells collided the carnivore skided on the airstrip then stopped, but it went for a tailwhip.

"duck!" I yelled.

Once the tail passed we all shot firespells at the carnivore again, the spinosaurus, backed up a bit and went for a bite attack.

"get away from the mouth, or your screwed!" I said.

We dodged the bite attack, I took the chance and threw Koopa King at the right eye of the carnivore, it hit, leaving a gash on it's eye lid.

The spinosaurus roared in pain, and was retreating, it went into the same side of the forest the t-rex went in a couple of minutes ago.

"that was close, how much food do we have left?" I asked.

"not much, just enough to last a day" Jackie said.

"crap, we should have gotten more food when we were on Twilight Town, this may go against my first rule, but we need to make a hunting party" I said.

"So how do we deside who goes and who stays?" Ricu asked.

"There is eight of us living in the gummiship, Ill go because im pretty fast, and I can scout above thanks to my wind element,plus I can detect movment" I said.

"ok, then who are the other three going with you?" Mission asked.

"well im going to need you, Mission, your probley the only person fast enough to go against a Velociraptor, and you can probley match it's speed" I said.

"plus im going to need Ahsoka and Zach, Ahsoka can walk on water so it should be easy for her to get anything across a river, and Zach because he can attack head on and he can't get hurt as much thanks to his earth element" I said.

"let me come too, you're going to need a healer and someone that can detect life" jackie said.

"fine jackie, you can come along as well, JD, your in charge, I dont want to see this gummiship in pieces when we return allright?" I said.

"I got it, ill make sure no dinosaur get's within ten feet" he said.

"good, if the people I chose, whould follow me" I said, we went into the forest in the search for food.

After a while we got some Compsognatgus, and we were able, to snag an egg from a raptor nest.

We were heading back untill we saw a Velociraptor, but there was someting wrong with it, it was just standing there.

"jackie?, can you detect the other two Velociraptors?, there trying to get us in a trap" I said.

"yeah, there coming from the sides, get ready" She said.

We waited until I heard a velociraptor screech, I detected the movment and struck, I hit the velociraptor right in the side sending it to the ground, it was roaring something familer.

"crap, we need to get out of here now, it's calling for help" I said.

"But how?, the only exit is blocked off by a raptor" Ahsoka said.

"you need to run, to the exit, ill deal with the raptor" I said.

When everyone else ran I went for the raptor, I surprised it, I hit it right in the head, slicing it's off.

I ran towards the exit, but someone was screaming in pain, I ran towards the sound, Ahsoka was on the ground with three velociraptors, near her, and they were posed for the killing blow.

I ran at the raptors, slicing one in half, the second one I slashed it's hind legs off, the final one I jumped on it and made it fall, I stabbed the raptor in the neck killing it.

I went to Ahsoka, she was still alive, I got her up, she was crying from the pain.

"dont worry your going to be fine, let me see it" I said.

she hesitated at first but after a while she decided to show me, her left wrist had a gash on it, her left hand was coverd in her own blood.

"How did this happen?" I asked her.

"They came from no were, I was running towards the exit when I was tackled down, the raptor who tackled me bit my left wrist, I didnt know if I was going to live" she said.

"dont worry ill get you to the gummiship as fast I can" I said.

instead of walking I carried her while flying, it was to dangerous for her to walk since her blood might attract carnivores.

When we got to the gummiship I took her to Jackie.

"do you think you can heal this injury with curaga jackie?" I asked.

"It's possible, there is not that much damage, her wrist bone is still intact, it should be healed perfectly" she said.

Once she casted cure Ahsoka's wrist was back to normal, like it was before.

I went back after that and carved some meat off the raptors, then I returned back the gummiship with the chunks of meat in the fridge pack, that Mission made.

After some time we had lunch, the meat surprisingly tasted like chicken.

After that we had to go on another hunt, but before we did I went to go talk to Ahsoka in her room.

I opened the door to her room slightly and said "can I come in?"

She looked at me and said "sure".

"you still want to be in the hunting party?, I mean what I saw last time was terrifying, I thought I lost you" I said.

"I know but it wont happen again, I forgot to tell you that my species are extraordinary hunters" She said.

"how does your species hunt?" I asked.

"We usually hunt in groups,so we chould outwit our prey and protect eatchother" she said.

"you think we can use what you know about hunting for an edge over the dinosaurs?" I asked.

"probley or probley not, most of my knowledge is for hunting prey on Shili, but I can help by showing you what I do know about hunting on other planets" she said.

"good but I need you to stay in my sight area, I dont want you to die by these prehistoric reptiles" I said.

"sure, ill be extra carefull this time" she said, we kissed.

once we were done we got he hunting party together and headed into the forest.

We chouldent find anything for a chouple of minutes,until we came opon the raptor corpses we left behind.

We killed some of the Compsognatgus that were getting what was left of the meat from the Velociraptors, and we went to another raptors nest, killed the Velociraptor guarding the egg quickly, and snagged two eggs.

While searching we found a dead T-rex, we took what was left of the fresh meat and headed back.

Once we had dinner we debated who was going to stay up to guard the gummiship.

"can't we all just get some rest I can put the gummiships guns on auto aiming mode" Ricu said.

"The blasts from the guns are too loud, it will wake everyone up, that's why we need to deside who is going to stay up to guard the gummiship" I said.

"okay ill volinteer, were going to need someone who can detect live in the dark anyway" Jackie said.

"Ill stay awake too" Zach said.

"ill stay up too,your going to need someone that can use fire really good" Ashley said.

"What the heck, Ill stay up also" Ricu said.

With that settled they went out of the gummiship to guard it from any predators.

After we woke up, we took there posts so they could get some sleep, and after that, we started hunting again.

Prey to hunt was getting scarce, so we had to head deeper into the jungle to find food.

We searched around until we got some eggs, and we killed more Compsognatgus, and raptors while heading back I noticed we were a head short.

"Ahsoka is missing again, we need to find her" I said.

"How?,she could be anywhere on this island, plus it's to dangerous to find her if we have fresh meat and dinosaur eggs in the pack" Mission said.

I took the pack off and gave it to her and said "you take what we got from the hunt, and head back to the gummiship, me, Ricu, and Jackie will worry about Ahsoka" I said.

Once we split up into the teams, we headed out to find Ahsoka, we ran around the island following jackies nature element to find her, while following jackie I found a keychain on the ground it had the jurassic park logo at the end and it had isle nublar links at the chain, we continued until we stopped in a plain.

We paused until jackie said " there, she stopped at the end of this plain"

We walked until, right there, standing between us and the exit of the field, was a Spinosaurus, it's teeth bared and ready to strike, it was the same one from before, we chould tell because it had a scar right were Koopa King hit it the right eyelid.

"Im getting sick and tired of getting chased by this thing, Michael, think you can give me a speed boost?" Zach said.

"I guess but what for?" I asked.

"let's just say that the ground will shake" He said he actioned his earth element and slabs of earth covered him.

I realized what he was trying to do and I said "now way your going to try and do that, it's impossible, you would most likely just bounce of the thing"

"Do you want to back to Ahsoka or we just going to stand here?" he said.

Without a second to spare I activated my wind element and picked him off the ground.

"I hope you know what you're doing is completely crazy" I said.

"I all ready know that, just throw me at the damn thing" He said.

With all the strength I could put behind it and the increased speed because of the wind element, I threw him right at the Spinosaurus, he it right on the side with such force it was knocked onto the ground, I quickly ran to him, got him up and we got out of the field.

When we entered the other part of the forest, Ahsoka was surrounded by spinosaurus eggs, we sliced them in half, and I picked up Ahsoka, she was still breathing, with no scratches.

When we got back to the gummiship, I placed her on my bed, and I sat on my bed right by her, hoping she whould get better, I touched her left cheek gently.

"man, I hope she is okay, cause if that overgrown lizard did anything to her, ill skin it alive" I thought.

After a while she woke up she immediately felt her stomach she crotched over, I took her to the toilet were she threw up blood.

"what the heck happend out there?" I asked.

"that spinosaurus got me right in the stomach when I dodgeing it's claws, it got me with it's tail" She said, she coverd her mouth to stop her from throwing up more blood.

"where were you?, I told you to stay within my sight area" I said.

"I got lost after we killed those raptors, I walked a while untill I met our friend from our landing, it attacked right when it saw me, it hit me with it's tail, and after that everything whent black" She said, she threw up more blood into the toilet.

"come on we need to see what is wrong with you, I dont want you to be throwing up blood in the toilet again" I said.

Once I got her in the medical bay I talked to JD about her condition he said "she has minor internal bleeding, but we need to operate to fix it"

(A/N: what?, you didnt think getting tailwhipped whould not lead to some kind of injury?)

"That's not necessary, I can easily heal it" Jackie said.

Once Ahsoka was healed JD scanned her again he said " the scanners say that she is okay now, but I whould make her eat nothing but ice shavings for a week, just to be on the safeside"

I took her back to my room were we talked for a bit and played videgames, When it was my turn to guard the gummiship, I tucked her in bed.

Me, Zach, and Mission stayed out and guarded the gummiship after a while we were getting tired, Zach went back inside to make some coffee, leaving me and Mission by ourselfs.

"ok, this is a little unpresidented here, but I need to stay alert, not staring at the hot girl next to me, because I allready have a girlriend" I thought.

unknowingly, Mission got up from her lookout spot and sat right next to me, I was desperatly not trying to blush.

"so, how long have you and Ahsoka been boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"around three weeks, and we allready been on a date" I said.

"do you ever have, second thoughts about you two being together?" She asked.

"what?, no I whould never give her up for any other girl in the realm of light, I believe were made for eatchother" I said, I took a drink of water.

"what whould you do if someone else had a crush on you?" she asked.

I spat out my water and said "im flattered that you have a crush on me, but I love Ahsoka"

"no I dont have a crush on you, I dont want to tear you two apart, I have a crush on someone else" she said.

"well whoever he or she is you should tell them how you feel about them, and if they like you how you like them then you should go out with him, or her" I said.

She blushed a deep purple and said "thanks for the advice ill try and confess to him, or her today, or tomorrow" she went back to her side of the campfire just as Zach came back with a pot of coffee, some thermal mugs, and some other stuff to put in the coffee.

"hmmmm?, I wonder who she likes, if she does like a girl it wont matter, it's more of a feeling then anything else, plus I dont think anyone is against that sort of living, but life whould still be the same a bit even if she does like a boy or a girl" I thought.

"I just hope whoever she likes will accept her" As I thought as I added suger into my coffee.

After a while I told them stories of what I did on the island, and I even told Mission how me and Ahsoka met.

When the sun was coming up, we went back inside and switched off, me, Zach, and Mission had some energy drinks so we could stay focused during hunting.

After we bagged more raptors, eggs, and more of the scavengers, we had them for breackfest, minus Ahsoka.

I took her some ice shavings and helped her get out of bed so she could eat them.

After she ate she said "I wish I didnt have to eat this stuff"

"it's J.D's orders, plus I just want to be carefull, I dont want you to start throwing up again" I said.

She just smiled at me, then she kissed me, then she said" I like it when you take care of me"

I just smiled at her, and said goodbye, after I left the room, I went outside were I found a gummifueler fueling up our gummiship.

"good, were finally leaving this place, that is good to hear" I thought.

Once it was fueled up I activated the gummiship and told everyone to get in, once that was done, we out of this world finally leaving the giant lizards by themselves.

Once the gummiship was back in the realm of light, I went back to my room to get some rest, cause the energy drink was wearing off, plus we all deserved a rest after what we experienced.

Once I got back into bed i turned to Ahsoka, she was sound asleep, I gently touched her cheek again and thought "No way im letting you get hurt again, cause I whould not know what to do if you died"

I looked at the markings on her face in wonderment "Man, I cant believe how interesting her species is, I wonder how she got these markings on her face, ill guess I have to ask her one of these days, I hope the world we go to next is alot friendly then this one" I thought, I finally got really tired and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the next adventures we were going to have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty interesting huh?, I was trying to give the keybearers and even survival rate against the dinosaurs, plus who wants to see someone die by a dinosaur anyway?, most of us have probley seen to much of that any way.

Well I hope you like this chapter I have a lot of thinking to do for the next chapter, hopefully I can get it done so I can do the next chapter for thanksgiving.

Ill see you all next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Jurassic Park is ouned by Universal Studios, Steven Spielberg and all of his parters.


	19. Chapter 18: The Unbreackable Promise

Chapter 18: The Unbreakable Promise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Yep this is a Ghostbusters, and Men In Black chapter.

I hope you all like it!,Im planning on getting this one done before halloween.

Happy Halloween to all, and I hope you like this chapter cause I like making this story more exiting every chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the week passed we neared another world.

While walking around I felt a presence that was not here before.

I turned around and a ghost was staring right at me,then it diappeared.

tomorrow I asked jackie what the name of the world was.

"The world is called The Land of mysteries" Jackie said.

"sounds like a good name for a world, were going to land on the world" I said.

I landed the gummiship on the outskirts of the city,we all got out, Ahsoka and Mission were in jedi robes.

"we cant wait for the disguise generater to warm up you to just have to make do with what we got" I said.

We walked around the city, some of the interesting features were people wearing t-shirts that had a no ghosts sign on them.

We stopped by a newstand, I read one of the papers it said: Ghostbusters have caught another ghost!.

"Who are The Ghostbusters?" I asked the seller.

"Some guys that catch ghosts, not sure how though" He said.

"You know were they live at?" I asked.

He pointed to the address on one of the adds and said "they live here, just look for the no ghosts sign"

We walked around untill we found the place it was an old fire house, with a garage, and the no ghosts sign.

"well this is the place, lets go see if they're available" Zach said.

When we walked in it looked like a normal firehouse, untill walked into the area were the secratary desk.

"Hello?, is this were we chould find the ghostbusters?" I asked.

A women looked up from her computer and said "Yes and why is it that your here?"

"in our house I saw a ghost and we wanted to hire the ghostbusters" I said.

"Hold on" she said, then she yelled" Ray!, theres some customers that require you assaistence!"

A man with black hair and a grey suit on came out of a doorway the last name Stanz was stitched onto his uniform.

I told him what I saw when I was in our "house".

"Let me get the team, they should be done by now with the job at the library" he said.

once the team got together we rode off to our "House".

When they got out Ray said "wow!, and actual gummiship!, I thought the rumors of people seeing something like this in the 1940's was just a myth!"

"Enough with the chit chat, lets capture this ghost so we can head back to the firehouse" Peter said.

Once inside they looked around the place with a PKE meter, it kept going off for some reason.

It pointed towards Ahsoka, I thought "great not again".

"Can you please point that thing somewere else it's creapng me out" She said.

"The PKE meter must be malfunctioning again were going to have to find this ghost manualy" Egon said.

They walked awile until they found the ghost, they took out there proton packs and wrangled the ghost then they put it in the trap.

"ok then, that will be five thousand dollers" Peter said.

"what?, we done have that kind of money but we do have five thousand munny " Zach said.

"any currancy is accepted at payment for the ghostbusters" peter said.

"can we be ghostbusters?, it looks like an amazimg job" I said.

"it's compicated to do, plus there are chances that you chould get slimed on the job" Ray said.

"we have handeld stuff that is alot dangerous then capturing ghosts" Ashley said.

Once we got back to the firehouse they told us the methods they use to find,wrangle,and trap a ghost.

"last thing to know is how to put the ghost in the containment field, it's very simple" Ray said.

"First you unlock the system, then insert a full trap, realese the trap, close the door, lock the system, set the entry grid, neutralize the field, and last but not lease, pull the lever, and when the light is green, the trap is clean" he said while doing so.

I looked around the room with the containment field and found a keyhole, I immediatly took out Unity of Eds, and locked the heart of this world.

After it was done Ray said "Woah, you guys are keybearers arn't you?"

"unfortunatly Ray, yes" Mission said.

"this changes everything, there been myths of key wielding warriors but they were just legends" He said.

"well now your living it, I guess you believe in alens too" Jackie said.

"almost as much as ghosts, wait here I have a guide to aliens in one of the rooms" he said.

Once he came back I looked though the book, it had many biographys of different aliens, it even had pages for Togruta's and twi'lek's.

"not all keybearers are humen you know" Ricu said.

"well of course myths say there have been alien keybearers as well, but not much" he said.

We went back to the first floor to get our mesurements done for our suits.

"That wont be necessary Jackie can manifest the logo and last name patch onto our clothes, that's if she got it down" I said.

"yeah I figured it out last night" she said.

Out of now were Ray asked "are the other girls aliens?"

"yes caption obvious, there aliens, and no reports to the FBI" Zack said.

"You should be worried about the MIB" Ray said.

"What does it stand for?" Ahsoka said while taking of the jedi robe.

"Men In Black, there experts when it comes to alien encounters, and anything else alien" Ray said.

"and how do you know this?" Mission said as she removed her jedi robe.

"met one of the agents when we were doing a job, turns out the person didnt see a ghost, but an alien" he said.

"well when are we going to bust some ghosts im itching to use this proton pack" I said once Jackie was done with the modifications.

"When the bell rings, it means we have a call" Ray said.

Egon came from no were and stopped when he saw Ahsoka and Mission, Ray usherd him over and told him what happend.

"This is an extraordanary find Ray, we did'nt just see aliens, we got to meet them" He said.

"Yeah let's just hope the MIB don't get a whiff of this" he said.

The bell rang and we were off, we took the ecto 1, and the ecto ichi, we stopped at the museum, our destination.

Once we got in we looked around for the Ghost with the PKE meter but, it kept going off near Ahsoka.

"why is the PKE meter keep going off?" Winston asked.

"it must be detceting the force within Ahsoka's body" I said.

We looked around untill we found three ghosts "there they are!, light'em" Peter said.

We fired off the proton beams hiting the ghosts, we kept firing at the ghosts untill they had low PKE.

"Ray!, get a three pack out!" Winston said.

"ah, what?" I yelled over the firing.

"It's three traps put together!" Egon explained over the capture streams.

Once ray layed the traps down we made the ghosts head for the traps.

"one more thing!, dont cross the streams!" Egon said.

"got it egon!" Zach yelled.

We got the ghosts near the traps and Ray activated the traps, we turned off the capturing streams, and the traps captured the ghosts.

we got the traps and exited the museum, and got back into the ectos, and got back to the firehouse.

Once we cleaned the traps we went to the first floor were two men in business suits and shades were waiting for us, one was white with brown, greying hair, and the other was black, with black hair.

"allright ghostbusters, we know you hired two aliens in your buisness, we need to see them" the white skinned agent said.

"we didnt know they were aliens untill Ray found out" Peter said.

"that does'nt matter, also were not here for you, were here for the aliens, after we get custodey of them everyone here will be neuralized, removing any memory of the aliens you had with them" the white agent said.

"WHAT!,THATS NOT FAIR!" Ahsoka screamed.

"life is'nt fair missy, now stand still, J is going to get scans of you" The agent said.

The black skinned agent known as J, scanned Ahsoka, and Mission, reveal biological, and other info about them.

"The red one is a female togrutain, approximately, fourteen years of age" he was surprised "force user, feisty attitude, and is a hunter" he continued "the other one is a female rutian twi'lek, same age as the togrutain, can hack into systems, hates people calling her a kid, can fix droids, and is an extraordinary engineer"

"now if everyone can just stare at this" the agent said he took out the neutralizer, but before he could do anything with it I summoned Jurassic Demolisher, and sliced the neutralizer in half.

"no one is going to take our new friend, or my girlfriend away from me, not even you" I said while summoning Unity of Eds.

The agents were startled when I said the word "girlfriend" to them but the agent said right after "we didn't know we were messing in the affairs of keybearers, excuse us, also we need some help".

"what kind of help?' Ashley asked.

"heartless have been popping in the city lately, and we need help to get rid of them" the agent said.

"they shouldn't be bothering you we locked the keyhole to this world" I said.

"you locked one of the keyholes, this world has two, and since were on business terms call me Agent K, or K" the agent said.

"well K, how does this world have two keyholes?" Jackie asked.

"theoretically, this world was once separated, but somehow they merged together" K said.

"ok that sounds believable, but were are we going to find the heartless?" I asked.

"Your going to need our help, our proton packs can eliminate these heartless, not just ghosts" Egon said.

"but how?, I thought the proton pack was used only for ghosts" Zach said.

"not true, the proton packs can destroy different types of matter, and it can destroy dark entities, like heartless" Egon said.

"cool, so how can we find the heartless?" I asked.

"you need to follow us to our headquarters, we have highly advanced video equipment and tracking devises, and you going to need these to talk to us on the way there" K said.

He gave us some cell phones, we got back into the ectos while the agents got in there Mercedes-Benz E-Class, and we followed them to this building.

The ghostbusters waited by the entrence since they were not allowed to go in.

Once we got in there was this big fan, a old black man was sitting reading the news paper.

"agent K, agent J, I see you have new recruits" He says.

"you don't know the half of it" J says.

We entered the elevator, and it after it closed the other end opened revealing a massive room, it had many MIB agents, aliens, and a large round view screen, we went onto this platform and it was going down to the grownd.

"keybearers, welcome to MIB headquarters" K said.

We went to this futrueistic office, inside it was an old man around sixty years old.

"so these are the keybearers you were talking about K, honestly, I was expecting them to be a bit older, anyways, my name is Zed im the leader of the MIB" He said.

"So were have you found the heartless?" I said.

"we found them mostly roaming around this sector" Zed said.

The screen in his office revealed a map, it had sightings of heartless on it as dots, most of them were around a hudge area.

"good at least we know were they are now" Ricu said.

"so, how exactly are we going to get rid of the heartless?" J asked.

"we need to seal the keyhole" I said.

"you have any ideas were this keyhole might be?" K asked.

"were not sure, there always in random places" Ahsoka said.

We shook our heads, agreeing with her.

"well, we will start seading out agents to help find the keyhole" Zed said.

"your also going to have to arm your agents with weapons in case of heartless" Ahsoka said.

"we always arm our agents incase of alien hostlity" Zed said "we also need one of you to become an agent, for security reasons"

"ok, I guess ill do it" I said.

"great, it's time for you to put it on" Zed said.

"put what on?" I asked.

"the last suit you'll ever were" Zed said.

After a while I came out of the locker room, with my drive clothes changed into an MIB uniform, I leaned against a wall, everyone was talking amonst themselves.

"you know what's the difference between you guys and me?" I asked.

Everyone turned around, my friends were surprised, I put the sunglasses on and said " I make this look cool"

Ahsoka approached me and said "wow, you look even more hansome then before"

I just blushed and said "thanks Ahsoka".

We got out of the MIB headquarters and went back to were the ghostbusters were waiting around.

"ok so hears the deal, they agreed to help to find the keyhole and destroy any heartless, while we seartch around for the keyhole" I said.

"so were do you suppose the other keyhole is?" Mission asked.

"im not sure, but I guess we better start looking" I said.

We looked around in the ectos for the keyhole, but after an hour (and two jobs to do) we found nothing.

"man how long does it usually take ouy to find a keyhole?" Winston asked.

"it usually takes us a chouple of minutes, but now it's around an hour" Jackie said.

We still looked around for the keyhole untill we reached an opening with two car lanes and some buildings in the middle.

"man, it's taking forever just to find this one and I thought the one on dibs world was bad" Zach said.

"That one was really hard to find" Mission said.

"I know, and it was in a cropcircle, the most obvious place to look" Ahsoka said.

The Ghostbusters parked the ectos so we chould get out, we searched around for the keyhole, but to no avail, we chould'nt find it.

Me and Ahsoka were by ourselves looking for the keyhole.

"Ahsoka can the force sence the heartless?" I asked.

"no, I dont think so, that's probley the main reason why I cant find them" She said.

"It's obvious your to dependent on the force to help you find your enemies, does'nt your species have a way of detecting them?" I asked.

"our montrols allow us to detect the proximity and movement of physical objects around us" She said.

"then use your montrols to detect the heartless, this should give you an advantage against the heartless" I said.

Somehow on cue some heartless came out of nowere, most of them were Hot Rods Mad Bumpers, and Rabid dogs.

There were also some search ghosts and tricky ghosts.

We summoned our keyblades, ready to attack the heartless.

The Hot Rods came at us at full speed we easily jumped past them, I used my wind element and launched Jurassic Demolisher at a Hot Rod, killing it.

Ahsoka slashed a Tricky Ghost, killing it instantly, she also turned around and killed a Search Ghost.

I ran around slashing and stabbing some Tricky Ghosts, and Search Ghosts, I threw Unity of Eds, and killed two Mad Bumpers.

A Hot Rod made Ahsoka slip and she fell, the Hot Rod tried to bite but she used her keyblade to block it, I came by and stabbed the Hot Rod in the roof, destroying it.

Some of the heartless started to advance at us, I used my lightning element and shocked some of them, then we both ran at them slashing with our keyblades.

Once the last heartless was destroyed, we looked around for the keyhole, it was in an alleyway, once I locked it headed back to the ectos.

"at least that once was easier to find" Ashley said.

"yeah, lets just hope the rest are also easy to find" I said.

Once we got back to the gummyship we said our goodbyes to the Ghostbuster and the agents J and K, after that we left the world.

After we left the world I deactivated the gummiship and everyone went back to there regular routine.

I went back to my room and sat on my table, I looked at Ahsoks's old padawan brade that she gave me.

(Flashback)

Back in the Galacy Far Far Away, after the last day of training there, I was in my room in the temple with Ahsoka.

"Here I want you to have this" she said.

She unclipped her padawan brade and gave it to me in my hand.

"why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"since I wont be a jedi anymore I thought it whould be fine to give you it, just a reminder, incase I -" she stopped mid sentence.

I finsished the sentence for her "die?".

"yeah, incase I die" she said.

I put a hand on one of her shoulders and said "your not going to die, ill protect you no matter how bad the situation is"

She blushed and said "that's a sweet gesture but, I can take care of myself"

"I know Ahsoka, but the heartless will come after us, since were keybearers, and we might have to verse other stuff on different worlds, so I want to protect you if were in a dangerous situation" I said.

She blushed again, and she was looking at her feet then she did " I know you want to protect me, but I can protect myself just as good as you protect yourself.

She gently put her padawan brade in my right hand, our hands we touching in mere seconds, we were both blushing, but she finally let go and the brade rested in my hand, the silka beads gleaming.

She leaned near my face "it's just in case" she whisperd, her eyes were bright, her cheeks were blushing harder then ever, after that she left my room with a calm walk.

(back to current event)

I stopped looking at the brade and looked at my necklace, it's chains were gleaming like her beautiful eyes.

I took out the star I made, it was made of thalassa-shells, but it had the coloer of Ahsoka's eyes and the icon of my necklace, instead of how I remember what kairi's was.

I took off my necklace, and I put Ahsoka's padawan brade near it with the star I made and began to work.

Once I was done I looked at it, it had some parts of Ahsoka's padawan brade, and it had some chain links from my necklace, and at the end was the star I made after we left Ahsoka's world.

After I made it I went to Ahsoka's room with the keychain to see what she was doing.

I knocked on the door, she opened the door and let me inside.

"here, I want to give you something" I put the keychain in her hand, she looked at it.

"it's a keychain, for your keyblade, but it's also something else, it symbolizes the bond we made that can not be broken" I said.

"I don't know what to say, exept that I made one for you also" she said.

She went to one of her dressers and came out with a keychain, it had some silka beads, and some chain links that I use to replace some links from my necklace, it also had a star made out of some teeth.

"the star is made out of akul teeth that I had left over from making my headdress, this symbolizes the oath that we will make today" she said.

She put it in my right hand, I put it in my pocket for safe keeping, after that we went back to my room, and sat on my bed.

"I know this promise is going to be really important to us Ahsoka, and im determined to keep it" I said.

"does that mean your ready?" she asked.

"yeah im ready" I said to her.

I held one of her hands and she said "you promise that no matter were we are and how how bed everything will probley get, that we will always love eatch other no matter what?"

"yes Ahsoka, Im determined to keep that promise no matter what happens" I said.

With that we came close to eatchother and kissed more passionately then ever before, once we were done we both blushed.

She looked down at her feet and blushed heavily, I knew she loved what we did, I couldn't help but smile at her, I couldn't blame her, I liked it too.

I went by her, she just looked at me, blushing, and smileing, she then shifted her wight a bit.

"so, how did you get those markings on your face?, do they come naturally?" I asked.

"yeah, they do come naturally, it varies amongst our species" she said.

"your markings are probley the most unique thing about yourself, exept your montrols and haidtails, those are unique too" I said.

She just blushed and we kissed again, after that, she was getting nervous.

I chould tell cause her breateing was kind of heavy, and she was taping her legs.

"there's nothing to be nervous about, this is what lovers do" I said.

"I know it's just that, im afraid of breacking your heart" she said.

"I feel the same way, but we need to start thinking of what to do after this is all over" I said.

"I know but what if one of us dies, forgets, or we brake up?" she asked.

"That will never happen, im sure of it" I said.

We just look at eatchother for a while, after that I rememberd something.

"hold on, I have to get something, Ill be right back" I said.

I came back with a paopu fruit and showed it to her.

"what kind of fruit is that?" she asked.

"this is a paopu fruit, it has an interesting tale behind it" I said.

"what does the tale say about the fruit?" she asked.

"it's more of a legend then a tale, it says if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, and that they'll remain a part of each other's lives forever" I said.

"wow, that sounds really romantic" she said.

I smiled and said "you sound just like Selphie, one of my friends back on my home world" I said.

"so, has anyone actually tried to share one with you?"she asked.

"yeah, at least three different girls tried, but I let them down gently, I just stated I was looking for the right girl to be with" I said.

She blushed and said "so, I guess im the right girl huh?"

"yeah, you guessed right, your the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with" I said.

She smiled and said "and your the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, so im ready to share it with you"

I split the paopu fruit in half and gave one half to her, then she put it near my mouth, I did same with mine, and we both took a bite out of eatchother's piece of paopu fruit, thus intertwining our destinies together.

The paopu fruit was sweet, just as I rememberd it while I was eating it by myself long ago.

Once we were done, we washed our hands, and got ready to bed, once we got back to my room we kissed eatchother goodnight.

We layed down next to eatchother after some time, Ahsoka fell asleep, while she was asleep I was thinking.

"man, now we will be together forever, hopefully the legend is true" I thought "that world was interesting hopefully the next one will be rememberable like this one"

I looked at her beautiful face and finally fell asleep, thinking about the future we will have together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Yeah so this is the end of this chapter I need to think about what world I should do next, Ill probley do treasure planet, a return trip to The Galaxy Far Far Away (After Order 66), Halo, Greenia ( A fellow auther's world), or The Gathering Place (past, before the final confrontation with master xehanort).

So please vote on what world I should do next anonymous votes are accepted.

Ok so I will see all next chapter of my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Ghostbusters is property of Universal Studios and all of it's parters.

Men In Black The Movie is property of Columba Pictures and all it's parters.


	20. Trailer Of Things To Come

(A/N) this is a trailer for one of my upcoming chapters, I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

A hidden trailer of what's to come:

You see a desert area, full of different kinds of keys, a portal opens, and reveals two familiar faces.

Then you see an unfamiliar face, an old man in an outfit that is surprising familiar.

Then it suddenly goes black but you see the words:

When hope is gone,

You see a part of the vision, were Ahsoka dies, then it goes black again, then you see new words they say:

Chaos will follow in a never ending reign,

You see a mysterious drive form that is fully black with purple, and to horrific looking keyblades.

more words come they say:

But, if Light and Darkness,

You see Michael's Light, and dark form in different battle situations.

become one,

You see Michael's balanced form in different combat situations.

And become Divine,

You see an unknown drive form, with golden like clothes and aura, and four keyblades.

you see the last of the sentence it says:

then hope will be restored.

You see Ahsoka's eyes, there closed then the suddenly open slowly.

It then goes black, but it's not the end, you see Michael's emblem.

It has himself on it, he is in the middle, awake, standing with his light sacred keyblade in the right hand, and his darkness one in the left, both are in Kingdom Key form.

On the light keyblades half there are circles with Ricu, Zach, Jackie, Ashley, Mission, and J.D. in them.

One is special though, in a heart shaped one that was bigger then then circles on the lightkeyblade's side is Ahsoka.

On the darkside one, was circles too, but with Megatron, Zim, Eggman, his X clone, Cad Bane, and The Spinosaurous, but a new one was forming.

It started to merge and form, intill it turned into a circle bigger then the ones on the dark keyblades side, and unbelivably, it had himself on it, but he had and evil smirk on his face, his eye brows were down making him look scary, and hatred in his eyes.

And his voice, but was actually his other sides voice said "There's a monster inside all of us, waiting to get out"


	21. Chapter 19: The Wierd World of Greenia

Chapter 19: The Wierd World of Greenia

* * *

(A/N): this is a chapter that one of my buddies on here told me to do, but im also adding some of my flare into it.

So heres the next chapter fokes please enjoy!

Also this chapter is linked to KrspaceT's story called 10 New Keys.

* * *

I woke up early and took a shower, one I was done I got dressed and picked up one of the pictures on my drawers, and sat on my bed, not near were Ahsokawas sleeping.

I looked at the picture, it had Me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi in it, in that picture we were at the beatch on the little island on destiny islands.

Sora had his arm crossed, like he always does for a picture, and Riku had an arm on one of his shoulders, Kairi was standing just as she always whould, arms behind her back, while I was leaning on a palm tree, smileing.

I just sighed and put the picture back were it was, Just then Ahsokadarted up and was breathing heavily.

"what's wrong Ahsoka?" I asked.

"I just sensed something, someone is telling me to go to a place called Greenia, not just that I felt a whole bunch of jedi just, die" she said.

She was starting to cry, I knew this was bad, most of her friends and probley her master have probley died.

Plus I chould senceit too, but differently.

"I know I can sense it too, but I sense them as people of light, instead of based on the force" I said.

I felt many people die within seconds, every death was like a cry of help that couldn't be answered.

"This is bad, real bad, I wish I chould help them, but I cant" She said.

"I don't know how this happened, but I know one thing, you were very lucky that day your keyblade chose you, or you would've been one of the occurring deaths" I said.

"How does luck prove anything!, I just felt many jedigetslaughtered with out them being able to sense it!" she said.

"Look, your heart is strong, very strong, that's why your keyblade chose you, by the stregth of your heart, not by coincidence" I said.

By now she was calming down, I didnt like seeing her sad or upset, it just wasn't right to see her suffer.

"look, lets go to this place called Greenia, after that we will try and get this all sorted out" I said.

Once she took a shower and got dressed we had breackfest, after everyone got up and took a shower and dressed we told them what we felt.

"her people are getting killed off?, then why are we sitting here not doing anything?, lets go and help!" Ricu said.

"this requires thinking Ricu, if we go in keyblades swinging, we will die, just like some of the jedi" Jackie said.

"we need to go to Greenia first, once the heat has cooled down we will go to her home world, Ahsoka can you get a fix on sender of the messege?" I asked.

"hold on" she said, she went into the meditating stance, and started breathing calmly.

"Wait a minute, how is she going to to find this guy if we cant get a fix on him?" Zach asked.

"the force allows me to sence things that regluar people can't sence" she said.

Just then a water bottle fell of the kitchen table, with out thinking, she caught it.

"ok, how did you do that so quickly?" he wonderd.

"if you stay silent without your eyes you can hear many things, the wind, creatures moving, water moving, and other stuff in nature" she said.

After some minutes of silence she said"got him".

"that's good Ahsoka, I need you to navigate me to the world" I said.

Once everyone got in thier seats in the gummiship's bridge I activated ther gummiship, and follwed Ahsoka's orders.

After a while we got there"yep, that's greenia allright" Jackie said.

"good prepare for landing" I said.

We looked at greeniawhileIwaslooking for a spot to land, it was a big city with a hudge forest surrounding it, there were some dinosaurs in there and some weird creatures too.

I found a clearing and landed the gummiship, once we got out Big foots came out of the forest, we summond our keyblades, ready to defend the gummiship.

Just then, a figure came from no were, he had green jedi robes on, brown hair, and he had a keyblade in one hand, and a lightsaber in the other.

He got a weird thing out of nowere and said "Tounge of Sia Ping!" he spoke in a weird language, then the big foots went back into the forest.

"good thing I came just in time, there known to shake a fishing cabin to it's foundation" He said.

"Im glad you came while you can, but who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Thomas, im a fellow Keybearer, and Jedi, welcome to Greenia" he said.

"were you the one that sent me the messege to come here?" Ahsoka asked.

"yes Ahsoka, I was the one who sent the messge, hopefully you got it before the unforeseen event that happened" He said.

"yes, I got it, but that was a day ago, Ive been a keybearer for some time now" She said.

"who has been teaching you?" he asked.

"my boyfriend of course, he's been teaching me how to fight the heartless" she said, she pointed to me.

"you still need to learn yourself, young one, by now you should now know how to synch blade" He said.

"I don't need to synch blade, I have two keyblades" I said.

"synch blading is one of the necessary abilities if you want to be at your full potential" he said.

"can you get us out of this forest?" Zach asked.

"sure, I can get you to one of the landing pads in the city" he said.

Zach just looked at me with a questionable look.

"what?, I didn't see any landing pads, so I landed here" I said.

Once we got in the bridge, he took off, and landed the gummiship on a landing pad.

Once we landed me and Ahsoka held hands while going down the ramp.

"think Thomas is noticing?" Ahsoka asked.

"he's probley just being polite" I whisperd.

We went into this room, when we did Thomas stopped.

"beyond this door is the virtual training room, I train myself against data replicas of different heros I have met over the years" he said.

"why do you want us to go in there for?" Mission asked.

"I want to see how good you guys are against some of the heros the reside here in Greenia, don't worry the fights are just for fun" he stated.

"How many people are going to fight?" Ahsoka asked.

"let's see there are seven of you, and seven heros have volunteered to fight, plus me" he said.

"so it should be even, who has volunteered?" I asked.

"Theres Melody, Jayfeather, Toph, Eragon, Aelita, Sari, Aang, then me" he said while numbering him with his fingers.

"they sound easy to beat, and when wre they supposed to get here?" I asked.

"there supposed to get here right about now, and trust me there not easy to beat" he said.

Just then seven keybearerscameby one had pink hair and was wearing some weird clothes, another was bald but he had a blue arrow on his forheadandwaswearing monk clothes, another had kind of the same clothes but she had black hair, and she was blind.

Anotherguyhadafullset of heavy armor that gleamed, he also looked a bit elvish, there was also a bluish tabby cat, and he was blind with two keyblades.

There was another girl, she had purple hair into pigtails, she was a bit taller, and her eyes were the same color as autobot bopics, she was also wearing a t-shirt that was combined with a skirt, and she had skates on,last but not least was a youndgirl with black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow tanktop, and pants.

"so these are the people that volitered?" Zach asked.

The boy with the monk clothes came over to me and said "hi, Im Aang", he shook my hand enthusiastically.

"thomas, is he always like this way?" I asked.

"not all the time, let me introduce you to Melody, Jayfeather, Toph, Eragon, Aelita, Sari, and you all ready know Aang" Thomas said.

"cool, this is Jackie, Zach, Ashley, Ricu, Mission, my girlfriend Ahsoka, we also have a docternamedJ.D. he is traveling with us" I said.

J.D. came out of the gummiship and looked around.

"wow, this place is amazing!, I cant wait to see how they heal there wounded!" He stated.

"you do know you chould have done better then that thing" Sari said to me.

"you want to start something?" Ahsoka yelled.

"you bet I do" Sari said.

"not now, you can start fighting after we get inside and set the environmeant" Thomas said.

Once we got inside he set up the environment witch was a part of a futuristic city, Ahsoka, and Sari took there battle stances.

"remember this is just for fun, if some wants to give up, and or your exaughted to the point of fainting let me know, also if you get disarmed you lose" Thomas.

Once he was done Ahsoka jumped high because or a water jet she produced, she shot a blizzra at Sari, then threw her keyblade at her.

Sari easily doged it and shot an power orb at Ahsoka's keyblade making it go off course, it then returned to Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka force ran at Sari and swung, but Sari summoned her keyblade to block the strike, making them lock keyblaes.

Sari's keyblade resembled a key but it had a cybernetic circuitry crossguard and an autobot symbol keychain the name "Techa key" came into my mind.

They both struggled until Ahsoka got the upperhand, she released her left hand and force pushed Sari.

Sari chouldent stop herself, becuse of the skates, she jumped then skidded making her stop.

"that was a real cheap move" she said.

"yeah, you chould say that, but it's one of your weaknesses" Ahsoka said.

Sari shot more power obs, then shot out thundaga.

Ahsoka dodged the power orbs, but she had no time to get out of the way of the tundaga, so she used reflect.

It made some of the thundaga bolts bounce off, after that the dome cracked and broke, cancelling the spell.

Sari charged Ahsoka, they locked keyblades, this time Sari was winning.

Sari shot a power orb from her hidden hand, it hit Ahsoka, making her skid to a halt, she was holding her midsection.

I tryed and go out there to help her out of habit, but Thomas stopped me.

"dont worry she wont get hurt severely, ill stop the match before it happens" He said.

I looked at him then at Ahsoka, she was shooting water orbs from her keyblade at Sari, Sari was having some difficulty dodging them since they were hudge do to the fact Ahsoka controled water.

Some hit her making her fall down she then got up and shot a hudge power orb at Ahsoka, whitch she easily dodged.

Ahsoka then summoned out hudge pillers of water that were heading for Sari, she tried to dodge, but the pillers hit her.

Ahsoka ran by her and launched pillers that surrounded her, two of them, hit sari before they disappeared.

"you like that?" Ahsoka said before launching a piller our of her keyblade hitting Sari.

Sari skidded to a halt and then used multiple thundaga spells, Ahsoka was able to dodge some but three hit her.

Once Ahsoka recoverd she shot out multiple water orbs an then shot out pillers from the ground.

While Sari was hitting the water orbs she didnt notice the water pillers until it was to late, she was flung into the air.

Ahsoka charged and used ariel sweep, ariel spiral, and then ariel finish on Sari, Sari fell to the floor hard but recoverd.

"You going to give up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never!, I know I can beat you" Sari said.

Sari sliding dashed at Ahsoka, she hit her in the legs making her kneel, Ahsoka used guard but Sari broke it using guard break.

Sari hit Ahsoka's keyblade repeatingly, She didn't have time to notice the piller of water coming from under her feet.

It hit her hard, sending her a chouple of feet back, the piller was still standing, Ahsoka came out of the piller, she had her keyblade in front of her in a way that looked like she was ready to kill.

"you scared yet?" She asked Sari.

"No, im not afraid of you at all!" Sari yelled.

Ahsoka just smiled and said "Well you will be once I do this" she said.

She activated Hope Form, the damage she received from Sari was completely gone, a keyblade made out of a type of energy was produced, and she was floating.

"Im not going to give you any breathing room Sari" Ahsoka said as she charged at her.

Sari used reflect but it was easily shatterdbyAhsoka'srapidstrikes, Ahsokathenlaunched her in the air with some kind of piller made out of pure energy, she then spun around rapidly making a tornado similer to my light form.

the tornado rapidly hit Sari making her fall to the ground she recoverd and used Tundaga but the spell didn't hurt Ahsoka.

She then used blizzera, it hit Ahsoka, freezing her from the waist down, But she used a fire spell to make the ice melt.

Sari then launched three large power orbs, they hit Ahsoka while she was charging at her she fell but she quickly started hovering again.

Then they started swinging there keyblades, each strike was blocked, or parried, then suddenly, Ahsoka launched the energy keyblade.

Sari blocked it but it made her keyblade arm, go back a bit, Ahsoka took the chance and hit the keylade with so much force that Sari was easily disarmed, her keyblade flew, it hit the ground a chouple of feet from her, she ran towards it she almost got to it when, Ahsoka glided over to the keyblade and put Unbreackable Bond's keyteeth in the middle of the handguards, making the grip unable to lift the keyblade.

She levitated the energy keyblade in front of Sari and said "you loose".

Sari simply went away and standed by Thomas, then she said "that was just a fluke!, I know I can beat you next time"

Once the environment was gone, Ahsoka came by me.

"you did great, I was worrying a bit bck there" I said.

"dont worry, I had it all under control anyways, plus I had a great teacher" she said beaming.

Zach went into the middle of the area, and said "who an I going to go against?"

"your going to verse him" Thomas said.

A blue tabby cat came from the crowed and got in a combat stance, well one whould look life for something four legged, he was also blind.

"A keybladeusingcat. And he is blind" Zach said with disbelief before laughing.

"Never underestimate Jayfeather" Thomas noted with humor "he is dangerous dispite what he looks"

"yeah I highly doubt that" Zach said as the environment changed into a forest, Zach got into a battle stance.

Immediatly after, Jayfeather's ears flattened and then two keybladesappeared, both held on his tail before spinning them like a propeller and flew at Zach, and also being coated in a cloak of fire.

The first one'sedgewasacat's claw, the handle a crest with shadow, thunder, wind, sky and river, the name "Cat Spirits" came into my mind, the otherwashadafire shaped edge withagreenhilt like a cat's eye,with a tail like guard that had a keychain of a striking bolt of lightning, the name "Fire Star" came into my mind.

Zach was surpised and put an earth barrior up, but Jayfeather easily went through it, he was struck and got flunged into a tree witch was reduced to spinters.

When he finally got up he sayed "Im going to feel that one in the morning" he summoned Twilight Rose, it had vines for the handguard, the blade was shaped like a claymore with spikes, and the keyteeth was a rose, the handguard had the thorns Twilight Thorn had, and the keychain were the tenticle's Twilight Thron had, and at the end it had the nobody logo.

* * *

(A/N): the blade is actually the end part of saix's claymore just to let you know

* * *

Jaypaw used the same attack, but Zach saw it this time he guarded it, Jaypaw leaped and landed on the ground.

Zach launched another slab of earth at Jaypaw, but he easily doged it.

"come on you have to try something better then that" Jaypaw said.

Zach came at Jayfeather, they were both blocking, and parrying eatchother keyblades, neither of them giving in.

Zach finally got slabs of earth onto himself, making a makeshift set of armor.

he launched a whoule bunch of stones at Jayfeather, they hit him in rapid succession.

Jayfeather casted firaga, a large fireball enveloped Zach, he was hit, but he didn't move an inch.

Zach eventually rose the earthbelowhimself, when it stopped he immediatlyjumped after, he hit the ground with his keyblade making the ground produce multiple pillers that exploded.

Jaypaw dodged some but at least two hit him, Zach saw the chance and ran at him, swinging his keyblade.

There keybladeslocked, nitherwasgivingup any ground, both determined to win.

"have to give you credit Jayfeather, your tougher then I thought you whould be" Zach said.

"same here, Zach, but of course I chould expect a little bit more from you" he said.

They unlocked and Jaypaw jumped back, he used thunaga, but Zach was prepared, he used reflect, then launched a blizzra.

Jaypaw dodged, then swung his two keyblades, the two blocked and parried, then jaybaw backed off and jumped off a tree, Zach blocked the incoming attack, the force behind the blow was tremendous.

"man, it's like he knows everymove im going to make before I do it, how am I going to beat this guy?" He wonderd.

Then he rememberd something Ahsoka said "if you stay silent without your eyes you can hear many things, the wind, creatures moving, water moving, and other stuff in nature".

So he closed his eyes and listend, he immediatly herd Jaypaw come, he moved, and Jaypaw missed, then zach brought his keyblade and hit him.

he moved and lauched an aerora at Jaypaw, it sent him flying but jaypaw landed, and came in for a strike.

Zach brought his keyblade and blocked jaypaw's attacks, then spun and hit one of jayppaws keyblades.

He skidded to a halt, and came back withrapidstrikes, they both blocked and parried, trying to breack through eatch others defences, this went on for a while.

Jaypaw used firaga, then Thundaga, Zach doged the firaga, but the thudaga hit him dead on.

Zach hit one of jaypaws keyblades, making the keyblade fly and lodge it's self in a trunk of a tree, Jaypaw came to a skidding halt.

Both just stood there breathing heavily, then Zach fell from exhaustion.

Me and Ahsoka got Zach up, he was completely wiped, when we looked at him chunks of his makeshit armor was missing.

"man, that cat was though, but I guess I showed him how tough I am" he said.

"Zach, don't speak right now, you need your energy" Ahsoka said.

Once we got him back to the sidelines the environment changed back to normal.

"Now who wants to fight the blind girl Toph, who can crack a mountain in two?" Thomas asked.

Everyone stayed silent untill Jackie went into the battle area.

"Im pretty sure I can beat her, the whole mountain thing is probley exaggeration" she said.

Once Toph came into the middle, the environment changed into a desert area.

Immediatly after Toph launched a boulder at Jackie, but she used reflera to block it.

Jackie used Blizzaga, but Toph put up a slab of earth to block it then she launched the same slab at Jackie, but she quick stepped to dodge it.

Jackie then launched multiple Firagas, and a thundaga at Toph, she dodged the firagas, but she had no time for the thundaga, she put a dome abouve herself just as the thundaga came in contact.

Toph then launched pebbles at Jackie, they hit her, jackie then quick stepped, and used magnara, it made Toph go near the orb, one it disappeared, Jackie used thundaga.\

It hit Toph but she recoverd, then she did the same thing Zach did, Jackie used reflera, but it shatterd and caused the spell to fail.

Toph then launched a boulder at jackie, it hit her, she struggled to get up.

"you going to give up?" Toph asked.

Jackie simply activated Nothiness form, she glided around the area hitting Toph with energy shots, Toph put up barriors to protect herself, but they crumbled after a choule of shots from Jackie.

Jackie then did Thundaga, Toph doged it and launched more slabs of earth at her, but jackie easily dogedit, fired another Firaga, followed by a magnara.

Toph dodged the Firaga spell, but the magnara spell was pulling her in.

Toph then put up a big slab of earth she punched it and it shatterd into peices, heading towards Jackie.

Jackie finally put up a reflega it made the rocks bounce off the barrior in different directions.

"yes!, finally I masterd this spell!" Jackie said.

After that she quickly glided and dodged a boulder from Toph, she then launched multiple shots of blizzaga, and a firaga.

Toph put up a massive barrier, all the spells hit it, then Toph launched the giant slab at Jackie.

Jackie dodged, the slab, and launched a Blizzara, and then energy shots at Toph.

The blizzerd miraclusly hit Toph in the legs freezeing her in place, and the energy shots hit Toph, she fell to the ground, but got up.

She was clearly exaughsted, I chould tell, Toph just went by Thomas.

Next Aelita came into the middle of the area, I patted Ricu on the back and said "looks like it's your turn".

"I thought you were going to go?" he asked.

"Im saving my stregth for Thomas, I want to see how good he is against me" I said.

With that Ricu stepped in the middle, the environment immediatly changed into a mountainous area.

Aelita summond her keyblade, its cutting edge resembled a wave, but it was pink, The handle resembled elf ears with a scanner as a grip and the keychain was a mimic of her boyfriend's head, the name "Tech queen" came into my mind.

Aelita immediatly shot an energy orb at Ricu, but he put up a barrior to deflect it, he then summond out Ghost Wrangler, he ran at Aelita, his keyblade ready to strike.

Aelita then used one of her abilities, wings sprung from her back and she floated away from the strike.

She then swung with her keyblade, Ricu blocked and parried every hit, he then used Thunaga, but it didn't hurt her, so he used Blizzara.

She put up a force field and it got reflected off, she then shot two more energy orbs.

Ricu doged one of them then put a barrior to make th other bounce off, he then used Fira, and Graviga.

Aelita was pulled down by the graviga orb, but she dodged the Fira, she then launched a big energy orb at Ricu, he used reflega, The orb harmlessly bounced off the dome, and hit one of the mountains.

Ricu then launched out sonic booms at Aelita, eacth one made her loose ground, but after it was done she did thundaga.

Ricu dodged the spell then started swinging his keyblade, they were striking, and blocking, untill ricu used his element to jump high into the air, then he launched a barrage of blizzerd spells at Aelita.

Aelita put up a barrior, most of the spells hit the barriors, after the barrage was gone, she launched three thundagas, ricu dodged two of them, then used reflega, the thundaga harmlessly got reflected.

Aelita then started singing, the earth started to shift, a peice of earth hit ricu from out of now were, but before he was hit again he used relfega.

She stopped singing then used Blizzaga, Ricu jumped over it then he activated dawn form, then he striked with his keyblade, but Aelita blocked it and did thundaga, the shot for power orbs at him.

The thundaga spell hit, but he used his aura shild to block the power orbs, he then used dawn's strike, he threw his keyblade, it was surounded by stell bluish aura.

Aelita put up a barrior, but it shatterdwhenitcame into contact with Ricu's keyblade, she then launched two bg power orbs at him, he blocked one but was hit by the other.

he recoverd and charged at Aeilita, useing his shild to protect himself, from incoming attacks, Aelita then shot out multiple thundaga spells, they hit Ricu but he kept on coming, he tried to shild bash Aelita, but she blocked it with her shield.

"getting desperate now are we?" Aelita asked.

"Im just getting warmed up" Ricu said.

He swung his keyblade at Aelita, then he shot multiple Blizzaras at her.

She blocked the srtike and retreated a bit to get some distence from Ricu, she dodged most of the bilzzaras, but two froze her from the waist down.

"perfect, just were I want her" Ricu thought.

He charged at her again, but this time he used stop, Aelita chouldent move, Ricuhit her with his keyblade, but she somehow disappeared, he looked down and saw it was just a hollowgram.

Just then Aeilita came out of no were, she hit hit Ricu's keyblade almost making him lose it, but he shield bashed her making her skid to a halt.

She then used gravira, it made Ricu come closer to the orb, aelita then used thundaga, ricu dodged it, and then threw his keyblade at Aelita, but she dodged the keyblade.

It reappeared in Ricu's hand and he did three blizzaras, and a fira, Aelita dodged the spells then used Ars Arcanum, eacth strike was powerfull.

Ricu put up his shield but it shattered after the first strike, Ricu tryed and block the otherstrikes with his keyblade, but it was knocked out of his hands.

"looks like you lost" Aelita said.

Ricu shook his head and went back to my side "wow, she is alot stronger then I thought she whould be" Ricu said.

"yeah, let that be a lesson to you ricu, dont just go by looks" I said.

Melody went into the middle just as the environment changed back to normal, I grabbed Mission shoulder and said "Looks like it's your turn, it obvious she can control water, I can tell"

"this should be easy then, since I have ice, but I wont underestimate her" she said.

When she enterdthemiddleof the area the environment changed into a beach, with a forest covered in snow near it.

Mission brought out Irkin hunter, while Melody brought out her keyblade the blade was a sea wave, the handle had two lamps as the sides of a crossguard, a red handle and the keychain was a necklece, the name "Aqua Wisher" came into my mind.

Melody automaticly used watera, but mission froze it with her ice element, she then used blizzaga, but Melody doged it, then used Thunara.

Mission ran and dodged the spell easily, she then jumped into the air, and shot multiple ice shots at her.

Melody dogedsomebut one froze her right leg leaving her in place, Mission tooktheoppertunityandran around her striking with her keyblade.

Melody was able to block some but some hit her, she used a fire spell to melt the ice, she then jumped into the water.

"what the heck is that girl trying to do?" Mission wondered.

Melody then jumped out of the water, but she was now a mermaid, she shot a piller of water at Mission, she dodged the piller and shot three blizzagas at melody, but she dodged them by going under water.

Melody then did spiral wave, she hit mission head on, and then went back into the water, mission was knocked down, she got up and jumped high, she then shot multiple ice shards into the water making sectons of it freeze solid.

Melody was forced to go back on shore, her tail turned back into legs and feet, Mission took the chance and fired a Fira at her, it hit melody making her skid to a stop a chouple of yards.

Melody then did wataga, and shot multiple pillers of water at mission, she jumped and froze some of the pillers but the wataga spell hit her head on.

Mission recoverd and shot a piller of ice at Melody, she dodged it and shot multiple balls of water at mission, mission doged, and froze them.

She then launched a barrage of ice at Meldoy, but she doged them by going into the water, she was a mermaid again.

Melody, then shot out multiple firagas, Mission dodged them, and then shot barrages of ice in the water, sorrounding Melody, in a pool of water surrounded by ice.

Mission then got onto the ice, and fired multiple shots of blizzaga at Melody, she dodged them by jumping onto the ice surrounding the pool, then jumping into the water out side the ice.

Mission, shot a huge barrage of ice in the water, freezing most of the coast line, Melody jumped onto the new made ice, she had legs and feet again.

"nowere for you to run now, it's just you and your normal self" Mission said.

"im not done yet, im just getting used to your tatics" Melody said, she then shot out multiple pillers and water orbs, Mission dodged some, but some hit her.

Mission ran fast and used her deadly acuuracy to increase the persision of her Ars Arcanum, Melody but up a reflega dome, it cracked then shattered, after it got hit by Missions ars arcanum.

Melody jumped back just in time to dodge an incoming attack from Mission, she then took out a necklece with a sitar on it, she then said "Myde!".

In a flash of light a man with a blondish mullet and blue green eyes appeard, he had something like a surfer outfit on, and he had a siter that was blue.

"Melody, im here to help" he said "dance water, dance!".

He started playing on his sitar, the water melted the ice on the shore, and several clones made out of water appeared.

Mission used Thundaga, it destroyed all the clones, Myde launched out pillers of water, and sphere's of water, while Melody shot out a wataga.

Mission dodged, and froze some of the attacks, but the wataga hit her, she recoverd and shot out multiple shots of ice.

They dodged, and Mydemadejetsof water hit Mission, then he came at her with a jet of water behind him, and he launched pillers surrounding him that hit Mission.

"come on, keep to the the beat!" Myde said mockingly.

She then jumped back and then shot out ice shards, and blizzagas at them.

They dodged, and then they did there Limit called Multi Waves, Myde shredded on his sitar, making the shore make waves, eatch time it came back, it increased in size, Melody jumped into the water turning her into a mermaid again.

At once the shore spawned a giant wave, with Melody on top of it, she created more waves smaller then the giant one, and she started shooting water orbs, wataga, and jets of water at mission.

She was dodgeing them but, she got hit, and the jets of water and wataga's hit her, making her bearly able to stand.

Then suddenly Myde stopped playing and the giant wave came crashing down, Melody jumped and landed safely in calm water.

Mission put up a reflera, but she knew it wouldn't hold, so she encased herself in an icy tomb, she concentrated to keep the ice at instant freezing point.

Then the wave crashed, it hit Missions makeshift tomb, but most of the wave became frozen on contact with the orb.

"sorry Melody, im spent" Myde said, and he vanished.

Mission came out of the orb, and fell to her knees, she was way to exhausted to continue the fight.

Me and Ashley got her up and took her to the sidelines, once she was sitting, Aang went into the middle, this time it was my turn, so I went into the middle, summoning Jurassic Demolisher, and Unbreakable Promise.

Aang took out his keyblade, it looked like a staff with a flame at the end for the keyteeth, its handle was a crescent moon and the keychainwas a square with a hole in it, the name " Elemental" came into my mind.

Aang jumped into the air and used his keyblade to glide, then he used his firebending making fire fall from the sky, but I blew it away using my wind element, then I used thundra, It missed him by a hair, he then jumped to the ground and launched a slab of earth at me, but I jumped into the air, and used blizzaga, he dodged, it and then launched water like a whip, but i dodged and froze it useing blizzaga.

I then got up and personal, swinging with my keyblades, he was able to dodged some, but some nearly hit him, He then jumped and when he landed slabs of earth started to come up towards my direction.

I leaped over them, then used thundra, and blizzaga, Aang dodged the blizzaga, but he got hit by the thundra, he then launched a blowing ind at me, mixed with shards of ice, increasing there speed.

I used relfaga, the ice shards harmlessly bounced off the dome, then I got up next two him and we engaged, blocking and parrying blows.

"Man, I got to end this quick, or I won't have enough energy left to fight Thomas" I thought.

So I spun around like a top, making him go onto defence, then I shot out multiple blizzagas, aeragas, and tundras.

He dodged some, but he was getting hit he then enterd the avatar state, he blew the spells away like nothing, and then launched waves, slabs of earth, strong winds, and fire at me.

I put up another reflaga, but it started to crack under the attacks.

"man, what am I going to do?, this spell wont hold out for long" I thought, then I had an idea.

I activated dark form, I then rushed at Aang when he was out of the avatar state, using my dark claws and keyblades.

He went into defence, but I knew his swordskills needs improvement, so I pressed hard, trying to brake his defence.

I used dark arcanum, making him loose ground fast, he swung his keyblade, but I blocked every strike he threw at me.

He backed up and launched slabs of earth and threw ice at me, but I swung my levitating keybladesmakingthem get sliced in half, then i came in close and surrounded the area he was in with a dark barrier making escape impossible.

I then jumped in and out of the barrier swinging my keyblades, and useing my claws everytime I appeard.

Aang put out good blocks, and parries, and did an occasional earth,fire,water, or air bending technique but none of them got through the barrior, and he chould'nt go into the avatar state again.

I finally went into the barrier and did rapid strikes, that he blocked, but the next one i swung with all my stregth, his keyblade went out his hand flying.

I deactivated dark form, the barrior disappeard, I said to Aang "that was a good form, but your strikes need work, and only use the avatar state as a last resort"

One we both returned back to the sidelines, the environment changed back into it's usuall state, Ashley and eragon went into the area, it then changed into an area inside a castle.

Ashley took out her keyblade, and Eragon tookouthis, it looked like a sword, with a snarling dragonhead as its teeth, flames as its hand guard and a mimic of a dlue dragon egg at the end of the keychain, the name "Brisingr Reborn" came into my mind.

Ashley immediately went on the offensive, swinging her keyblade, and useingherfireelement, but Eragondeflected the blows with his keyblade, and used his shield to block the fire.

He then started swinging his keyblade swiftly, making it hard for Ashley to see it, but she used reflect, and it blocked all of his shots.

Ashley then jumped into the air, and used her fire element to surround Eragon, she then started jumping in and out, engadging in small swordfights, and using her firespells.

Eragon blocked the firespellsand strikes with his shield, then started swinging his keyblade, but Ashley dodged the srtikes, she then started throwing her keyblade like a chakram, making it return to her.

Eragon came to her swinging his keyblade, But she blocked it, she then used thundaga, Eragon barley had time to dodge it since he was in armor.

He then used firaga, it hit her, but she absorbed it to use it later, he then used blizzaga, and thundaga, she dodged them both, and launched three balls of fire from her left hand.

Eragon put up his shield, blocking the shots, He then sent a barrage of bizzaga at her, she dodged some but one froze her left leg.

Eragon took the chance and charged, swinging his keyblade, both there keyblades collided into a lock.

"your better then I first thought you were, ill give you that" Eragon said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, im not as harmless as I look" she said.

She came out of the block swiftly, and jumped, she grabbed her frozen leg, and freed it, she then sent a big blast at Eragon, he blocked it, but his shield was glowing red in the center.

He then said "Brisinger!" and a big blue ball of flame came out of the keyblade, it hit Ashley, but she absorbed the blast.

"that was nothing, let me show you what a real fireblast looks like" she said, she then raised up one hand and shouted "firagun!" a big blast came out of her hand, rapidly going for Eragon, he shouted "brasinger!" and the big blue flame met the firagun, the blast after they hit was enormus.

The fire surrounding them disappeard, after a while the dust settled, a crater was left of the blast, With both Ashley and Eragon under reflaga domes.

Once the dust cleared, Ashley rushed Eragon, she swung, hitting his shield, it flew a few feet back, then hit the ground.

They started swinging, blocking, and parrying the swings, then Ashley went back and fired another firagun, Eragon dodged it in the nick of time.

He raised his keyblade, the blue dragon egg started glowing so did the dragon head, then a blue dragon stood behind Eragon, ready to fight.

The dragon launched out a blue flame at Ashley, she absorbed some of it, but she then put up a reflaga.

"the dragon's fire is to hot and long for me to absorb completely, but it did give me the boost I needed" she thought.

She then used her fire element to surround Eragon again, she enterd the circle, and launched four big balls of fire at him, his shield was skidded to him, he strapped it and blocked three of the fireballs.

The shield was compleatly red, but it quickly cooled, Ashley then jumped over him, and did a firaga, it hit him, he the jumped, and launched four blizzagas.

She dodged them, and shot three tundagas at him only two of them hit him, he then used thundaga, she dodged them.

The dragon flew up, and blew out the circle, Eragongotoutof the way, it then shot another jet of blue flame at Ashley, and Eragon used Brisinger again.

Ashley stood there, as soon as the blasts got near her, she attempted to absorb all of the heat.

"if I don't absorb this heat ill loose, but it so hot, no I need to focus" she thought.

Stress was starting to show, her knees were starting to buckle, but she refused to give up, the dragon was not giving up , it kept spewing fire from it's mouth.

"man, this is to much fo Ashley to take, I didn't know she chould absorb this much heat, but I wonder, how much can she absorb before she collapses from exhaustion?" I thought.

Just then the dragon stopped, as the flames were absorbed into Ashleys body she produced a glow.

She then unsummond her keyblade, and held up both hands, and shouted "PHOENIX INFERNO!" a giant firebird came out of her hands, it screeched, and went for Eragon and the dragon.

The dragon shielded Eragon, and he also put up a reflara, the phoenix hit the dragon and eragon, the dragon fell over, but it was okay, Eragon's relfaga shatterd, and he was hit, his whole body skidded to a halt, we wasn't able to get up, but he weackly put a thumbs up, signaling he was okay.

Once he was sent to the sidelines, he did the same thing and the dragon disappeared.

"how the heck did you get that dragon?" Zach asked.

"her name is Saphira, and im her rider, im a dragon rider" he explained.

Once he was healed up, he went back to the sideline area, the environment changed back to normal, after Jackie got the healing and energy done, I signaled I was ready.

Thomas went into the middle, his lightsaber in hand, Ahsokasignaled me to come with her.

We went by this wall she then said "Please dont get hurt while fighting him, we still need you" she said.

"plus, how are we going to make out when your hurt" she said suducingly.

"don't worry, but I appriate the concern, ill be fne, I promise" I said.

She grabbed me, and we kissed, after we were done she said "that was for luck, and there will be more of that once we get back to the gummyship"

I went into the middle, the environment changed into the area were we went before we got our keyblades, but it had my elmblem on it.

I took out Jurassic Demolisher, and Unbreackable Propmise, while thomas activated his lightsaber and summond his keyblade.

It was a large purple T, with a keychain of the morby morpher, he also had a green hand and a half rider's sword with an emerald pommel.

I ran right at him swinging my keyblades, but he blocked them, he then jumped, and then ran at me swinging his lightsaber and keyblade, I blocked them and used thudaga, he dodged it, and then used blizzaga.

I dodged it, and then charged him, swinging my keyblades, we locked for ten seconds, then I jumped, and threw Jurassic Demolisher, he blocked it, and then put his hand over this watch looking thing, he pushed on it, then he turned into a boy with cat ears, tail, and claws, and futuristic clothes.

He ran around shooting arrows at me, I blocked, and deflected the arrows, I then used thundaga, he dodged it, then I used my lightning element, making multiple bolts of lightning hit him.

In another green flash he turned into a pink dog, it screamed, making me cover my ears, in a flash he changed back to normal, I barley had time to dodge his attacks, I summond my keyblades and used reflaga.

All his strikes were blocked, I then swung my keyblades at him, he blocked, them then turned into a man with a black coat, he had red spiked hair, and markings under his eyes.

He surrounded me in a barrior of fire, he then started darting in and out, Launching his chackrams at me, I dodged, and blocked the chackrams, I then used my wind element, and sent him to the ground, he jumped up again, so did too.

I swung my keyblades, trying to find an opening, but he blocked them, then I slammed my keyblades against his chackrams, making him hit the ground, I then used clear light, it envolped him, the circle was gone, and Thomas was standing in the middle.

He used thundaga, but I dodged it, then I used thundaga, and blizzaga, dodged the blizzaga, but the tundaga hit him.

He then used firaga, but I dodged it and did ars arcanum, he blocked it, and then in a flash of green, he turned into Sonic.

He ran around the whoule area, using spin dash to try and hit me, I dodged them, then I use reflaga, it made himbounce, he then jumped and swung with his legs, I dodged it, and used thundaga.

It hit him, in a flash of green he turned into an alien, it was white, with green, he spit into four of them, then shouted.

The blast hit me, making me get blasted back, I thew Jurassic Destroyer, but the blast slowed it down, and made it come back, I grabbed it.

I used thundaga, it hit the aliens, they jumped back, and in a flash of green light, he was Ed.

He started shooting out gravy, I used reflaga it made the gravy hit the ground, then he summoned crows, they tried to brake the barrior but it wasn't working.

He then used his strength, he made the spell brake, I then jumped, and threw Jurassic Demolisher at him, he used his coat like a towel whip, and it made the keyblade fall to the ground.

I then used a barrage of blizzagas, he turned back into normal and used reflaga to block them.

But then, in a flash of green light he turned into a pink being that looked like a ball, I used firaga, but he sucked it in and gained the ability to use fire.

He shot fire balls at me, but I dodged them, then I came in close hitting him with my keyblades, he lost the ability, and he got a laser sword out, and used it to block my swings.

he then threw it into the air and swallowed it, he gained a green elf cap, and a sword, he started swinging the sword, blocking and parrying my swings.

"this is taking to long I need to end this quickly" I thought, I activated dark form.

I surrounded him in a dark circle, i went inside and used mu claws, and keyblades, after some hits he lost the ability.

I was'nt giving Thomas any breathing room, I kept on swinging and useingmyclaws, but he kept on blocking them with his lightsaber and keyblade.

He jumped out of the dark circle somehow, and he came back as a girl with a white dress, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

He raised a hand, and my dark form was deactivated somehow, he turned back into himself, and charged in swinging his keyblades, I blocked them, then I went into balanced form.

I focused, Koopa King, and Blue Blur materialized, I now had four keyblades, I swung my keyblades at him, he dodged and blocked them, and then in a flash of green light, he turned into a boy that was a albino Pygmy rhino.

He used his horns to deflect the strikes, so I decided to use magic against him, I surrounded him in bright barrior, and used thundaga, he used his horns, and it deflected the spell.

I went into the circle, he changed back into normal, and jumped out of the barrior again, but then Ahsoka came into the circle.

"what the heck?, how did she get in here?, I cant fight her, I need to go on the defencive" I thought.

She attacked using her keyblade, and water attacks, I dodged, and blocked them, she kept on pushing it, while I was putting up reflects to stop the attacks.

"what is wrong with her?, she does'nt act like this towards me, that's it!, it must not be her, it must be him in disguise" I thought.

So I striked with my keyblades, making her guard, and dodged every strike, she used her water element to defend her self, I used thundaga, it hit her, and in a flash of green Thomas was back to normal.

Balence form deactivated, and Koopa King, and Blue Blur dissapeard, I charged at Thomas, we enterd a massive sword fight, dodging, blocking, or parrying eatchother's blows.

While fighting we were both getting tired, I chould tell his movements were slowing down, but so were mine, we locked for a while, then we jumped back.

We stood there, in battle stances, my kness were buckleing, I was very tired, I smiled, and hit the floor then, everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a medical bay, I looked around, Ahsoka was sitting, when she saw me she stood up, she came to me, and we kissed.

"We were, all worried sick, I thought you wern't going to wake up for a while" she said.

"it whould take more then that to knock me out longer, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"around two days, I believe" she said.

"two days!, it's really been that long?" I asked.

She laughed and said "no, not really, you've been out for two hours" she said.

"so anything interesting happen while I was knocked out?" I asked.

"not much, but Thomas wanted to wait until you were up to tell us something" she said.

"allright let's go see him then" I said.

I got out of bed, my legs were a bit shakey, but when I got my balenceback, we rejoined with our friends and went to look for Thomas.

We were walking in a hallway when Thomas came out of nowwere, we then follwed him to our gummiships platform.

"I have to tell you something, greenia is not an ordinary world, it sits on a dimmensional fault line" he explained.

"so were all from a different universe?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I also want to give you all D-link, it allows you to summon any hero you met to help you" He said.

"I appriatethe offer, but I think we will stick with our regular summon magic" I said.

He faced Ahsoka and said "You need to return to your world, you have to help as many jedi as you can, so they can survive"

"im, sorry, but I can't go back, im not a jedi anymore, im a keybearer" she said.

"it's a keybearers job to protect the worlds, we all have to do things that we don't want to do" He said.

"well imgoing with her, Im not leaving her alone" I said.

"fine, you can use your gummiship to get there, but your friends stay here" he said.

"no way, were all going together" Zach said.

"it's to dangerous, me and Ahsoka will go by ourselves, we will see you guy after were done" I said.

We left them there, standing in astonishment, we went to the gummiship and left the world of Greenia for our next location The Galaxy Far Far Away.

"well, were almost here, we can't rest yet Ahsoka, someone is attacking the temple, I can fell it" I said.

"I can feel it too, I just want this to be over quickly" she said.

"all right, I made some new keychains, Greenia surprisingly had an area with all the synthesizing materials, and recipes imaginable, so I made us keychains that turn our keyblades into the ultimate keyblade" I said.

I opend a compartment near the steering whell it had three keychains of the same shape, but different colors.

"here, you take this one, and ill take these two, but use it when it is nessasary" I said.

"Oh, I am going to use it, I finally know something you dont" she said.

"theres possibly nothing you know that- I cut myself off and said" how did you learn synch blade"

"oh nothing" she said while rolling her eyes "I figured it out".

She grabbed the keychain and it turned into the keyblade, it had had a sword as the blade, it had filigree on both sides, it's hndguard were two crowns that looked like my necklece's crown, and it had a heart on the bottom of the blade, it also had the same crowns as the chain links but, there is six of them, a the end of the blade was a crown, whitch was the keyteeth, and at the end on the keychain was a big cooler looking crown.

The name "Ultima Weapon" came into my mind, it looked exactly like the keyblade from my dream.

I did the same with my left keyblade, it had the same stuff, but the colers, were dark grey, and grey.

When we neared the world I stopped the gummiship, for we were prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Welp, that's the end of the longest chapter is did so far.

This is the first time ill be writing a fight between two characters I really like.

Plus im doing a fight with other two characters also

The next chapter is going to be full of action, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd, and all it's partners.

Everything that is part of the story 10 New Keys is ownd by KrspaceT.


	22. Chapter 20: Arriving On Hells Doorstep

(A/N): This is the chapter that me and Ahsoka return to The Galaxy Far Far Away.

It is set just after Order 66, but before Anakin leaves corusant, the first part is during the assault of the jedi temple.

* * *

Chapter 20: Arriving On Hells Doorstep

The small gummiship got to The Galaxy Far Far Away, I stopped the gummi ship and looked at Ahsoka.

"so, are you prepared to see whats happend?" I asked her.

"yes I am lets just get this over with quickly" she said.

"allright just remember, the clones arn't your friends anymore, take'em down like you would verse heartless" I said.

We entered the world, and we headed to corusant, we went near the jedi temple, it was wrecked.

We landed the gummiship at the entrance of the temple, once we got out of the gummiship we looked around, until we saw clones, they were firing at a jedi that had fallen.

Ahsoka wanted to run but I put my hand on her midsection to stop her.

"not now, they probably have more clones near them, let's wait a bit" I said.

Once they were distracted I glided over and slashed at a clone, then I threw one of my keyblades at another, it stabbed him through the chest, he fell to the floor.

We looked at this battle happening, clones were firing on jedi, some of them hit the floor, dead.

"ok, now would be a good time to help" Ahsoka said.

We both jumped and landed near some clones we cut then down easily, some other clones saw us.

"there they are blast them!" a clone said.

While they were shooting I used ragnarok, the lasers went through the clones.

Ahsoka used reflect, it blocked the shots from the clones blasters sending them back to kill them, I then used thundaga, it killed ten clones.

Ahsoka then slashed at many clones as she could killing them with one blow, I used ars arcanum instantly killing five clones, then I used sonic blade cutting two clones in half.

Clones came by with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon they fired at me and Ahsoka, I put up a reflera up, making the lasers bounce off in different directions, some hit the clones killing them.

I then jumped into the air and used my wind element to knock all the clones off the platform we were on.

"come on, we need to hurry" I said.

I picked up Ahsoka, and flew to another platform, once we landed I put her down, clones came in.

They setted up two mounted Z-6 rotary blaster cannons, pointing at us.

"you got any ideas?" Ahsoka asked.

"hold on im thinking" I said.

"well think faster, were going to be swiss cheese in seconds" she stated.

Before they fired, I put up another reflera, it's lasers bounced everywere, I threw one of my keyblades at high speed destroying the chaingun, and stabbing the clone on it.

Ahsoka launched pillers of water at the other chaingun destroying it and knocking down the clones, I then used my lightning element killing off the clones on the platform.

We then jumped down onto the floor were many clones surrounded us, aiming there blasters at us.

"you ready Ahsoka?, just as we practiced, three, two, one, now!" I said.

We put up two refleras, making the clones not able to shoots for some time.

While that was going, I combined my wind and lightning element, while Ahsoka combined her water element with them, a big cloud started to form, sending out lightning bolts rapidly, making the winds, reach amazing speed, and the water to become solid ice shards.

The lightning bolts fried any clone unfortunately in it's area of effect, while the shards pierced there armor leaving them wounded or dead.

Me and Ahsoka jumped up, I released more damaging lightning, while Ahsoka launched more water, letting it freeze into rock solid iceshards, killing the rest of the clones.

We ran towards the middle of the temple, were many clones were, we jumped off the platform, landing in the middle of an on going battle, with the rest of the jedi and clones, we engaged them, killing any clones in our path.

* * *

Somewere else, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, sliced a jedi in half, and force chocked another, after he was done, Rex came by and said "sir, all hostiles have been cleared in this sector".

Just then his holo emmiter rang, he answerd it, a 501st trooper came into view "what's wrong trooper?" Rex asked.

"sir!, more hostiles are here!, but there not Jedi!, there wielding what looks like keys!, oh no, here they come!, troopers!, blast them down!" multiple shots from there blasters could be seen from the hologram.

"we need reinforcements!, my men are getting teared apart!" just then a boy came into view, he quickly sliced the clone in two, the clone screamed, and the transmission was cut.

"Rex, replay the transmittion again, and pause it when the person appears" Darth Vader said.

He did so, and stopped the film, and right there was the boy who took his padawan away from him, Michael, but he also felt a disturbence in the force.

"is there something wrong general?" he asked.

"I felt a tremor is the force, it's something I haven't felt since-" he stopped mid sentence" Rex, I need you to find and capture Ahsoka, she's here, I can feel it".

"copy that sir, but what are you doing to do?" he asked.

"Im going to give that kid that in the holo projecter a warm welcome, a very warm welcome" he said while walking off in a certain derection.

* * *

Me and Ahsoka took out the last clones, after that Ahsoka grabbed her head and grunted in pain.

"Ahsoka, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"I sence a dark presence here" she said.

"I do to Ahsoka, it belongs to Anakin, I can sense the darkness inside him, it's grown more then last time" I said.

"no, it can't be possible, there's no way, he hasn't fallen, your lying!" she said.

I took out a holo recorder " im telling the truth Ahsoka!, if you don't believe me, then you need to see this, I got a recording of this after I took out a squad of clones in the security area" I said.

"what's is the recording about Michael?" she asked.

"you dont want to know, but you have to see it, to see the truth" I said, I activated the video on it.

She saw everything, him pledging himself to the sith lord they were looking for, and him slaughtering a bunch of younglings, she looked at all the way to the end, I then deactivated it.

She was starting to cry, I hugged her and said "Im sorry you had to see that, but it was the only way to show you the truth".

"I know, it's just that im scared now, what if he finds me?" she asked.

"dont worry, I won't let him kill you, ill die first to give you a chance to live, if I have to" I said.

"none of us are going to die, im determined to bring him back to his senses, but if I can't then I have to- she struggled to say it be she got the nerves to" kill him".

"I know it will be difficult, but we need to kill him, and his new master, so everything can go back to normal, and don't worry ill be by yourside, though this whoule thing" I said.

"Thanks, so one more kiss before we do this?" she asked.

The only answer I gave her was a pationate kiss, whitch she returned, then we herd" put your hands were I can see them jedi skum"

I looked and there was a clone commano squad, they had different colors and schemes, I looked up at the id scanner I had on my glove it read: Gamma squad.

I looked at Ahsoka, she had a water orb in one of her hands.

"I love you" I said.

"I know" she said back, and she turned and launched the orb at the clone, sending him to a skidding halt.

I then summoned my keyblades and went for the one on the right.

The known as "Slicer" took out two vibroblades that were big as shortswords, he came right at me, but I blocked the swings.I then swung my keyblades at him, but he blocked them, he went for a stab, but I parried it.

I then threw Jurassic Demolisher, it broke one of the vibroblades he tried to block with, I then jumped, and pushed him with a gust of wind, he went flying a few feet and hit a piller.

He got back up, but I raised him above the ground with my wind element, and I threw him at the piller again, he crushed right threw it, and fell down to the last floor.

"you jedi scum!, he was my pod brother, ill kill you for that!" the one called "Flash" said.

He shot multiple lasers at me but I blocked them, I went for a strike but he dodged it.

Ahsoka killed one of the clones by hitting him with a thundaga, she went for the other clone, but it dodged her strikes.

I kicked the clone in the leg, then I stabbed him through the chest, I then went to go help Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was blocking strikes from the commandos vibroblades, she jumped, and them hit him with a waterball.

I then came by her, and we used fira, killing the commando.

We walked around the temple, it was quiet now, we came to a familiar room.

"this is my old room, it looks like it hasn't been touched in years" Ahsoka said.

She went towards the door, but i stopped her "I don't think that is a good idea Ahsoka, there might be someone inside" I said.

"I don't sence any danger around here, plus I left something important in there" she said.

She opend the door and we both went inside, the room looked like it was the last time I was here, a bed with two shelves, a closet, and a table and chair.

She looked around the place, she finally went to this drawer, she opened it and looked inside.

She took out some holo projectors, and a necklace made out of silka beads, and akul teeth.

"I kept this stuff in this drawer for safe keeping, the necklace was from my mom, she gave it to me when I had to leave for the temple" she said.

"well you got what youcame for, come on we got more jedi to save" I said.

When I got to the door it shut for some reason, i turned and banged on the door "Ahsoka!, the door shut on me I can't get to you!, you need to open the door somehow!" I said.

Inside I chould here a struggle, then it was silent, I feared the worst, with my wind element, I smashed the door open, and found that Ahsoka was over the shoulder of a clone, unconsious.

The clone had commander armor, from what is looked like, it was Rex one of the clones Ahsoka told me about.

"let go of her, or ill kill you were you stand!" I said while summoning my keyblades.

"You try that, and ill use her as a shield, I have my orders, Vader wants her, don't know why though" He said.

"you lead me to him, Im going to kill him for what he has done" I said.

"good luck with that, plus I didn't come here to find you, he's going to find you" He said.

"when he gets here, ill make sure he'll never live" I said.

The clone walked off holding Ahsoka "I'd like to see that, but I got a job to do".

I just stood there looking around "Man, I should have seen this coming, I should have listened to my instincts" I thought.

Just then I herd a lightsaber activate, I summond my keyblade and blocked the strike, we locked, I looked at the attacker, it was Darth Vader.

"Vader, I didn't think I would see your ugly face here" I said.

"You took her away from me, so im returning the favor" he said.

"she's never going to be your apprentice again, she is not a jedi anymore, she's something more important" I said.

"what?, a Keybearer?, don't make me laugh, what's more important then helping me rule the galaxy?" He said.

"Saving the worlds from darkness, that is what is important, and your trying to cover this world with darkness, im not going to let that happen!" I said.

I used my wind element and pushed him, making him loose the lock, I then launched a gale of wind at him, making him fall, but he got back up.

"I see you learned how to copy force moves, but lets see if you can dodge this" he said.

He shot force lightning at me, but I let it hit, I could feel no pain from it.

I smiled and said "you really think that can hurt me?, I am immune to anything electric, your force lightning is useless" I said.

I launched an aeraga, it hit making him fall again he got back up and charged at me, swinging his lightsaber.

I blocked it, then I shot multiple blizzagas, he dodged them then he swung his lightsaber at me.

I blocked every swing, then I hit him with a charged gale of wind, then I hit him with aerga again.

He came back swinging his lightsaber fast, I put up a reflaga, then I swung my keyblades at him.

He blocked every swing, and he swung his lightsaber multiple times, but I blocked them, then I hit him with a gale of wind again.

When he recoverd he charged and swung his lightsaber, we went into a lock again.

"Your never going to get to Ahsoka, as long as im still breathing" I said.

"I doubt that, once I cripple you, ill kill her in front of you" he said.

That made me really pissed off, I pushed as hard as I chould, making him loose his grip, I pushed him again with a strong gale of wind.

"how dare you threaten her life!, you will die before you get that chance!" I said.

"don't make me laugh, you can't defeat me" he said.

"the darkside inside of you is weak compared to what I have" I said.

"do not underestimate the power of the darkside" he said.

"oh I can cause my darkness is way worse then what yours is, so let me introduce you two" I said, I activated dark form.

I rushed right at him with my claws, and keyblades poised to take him down.

* * *

(A/N): this part is Ahsoka's point of view

* * *

I came to, I was in a small room, with my hands tied together, I used a firespell to get my hands free, I opened the door and went outside.

I was still in the jedi temple, I looked around looking for Michael.

"were is he?, he should'nt be that far from me" I thought.

Just then I saw Rex, I smiled at first, but then I remembered what he did to me, so I hit him in the face.

"you sleemo!, how could you do that to me?" I said.

"it was nothing personal, Im just following orders" he said.

"following orders?, what about those times you saved me?, when it was against the admirals orders?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now, my orders are to keep you here until im told otherwise" he said.

Just then his comlink went off, he answerd it "yes general?" he asked.

There was silence, then he said "as you wish".

"Iv'e been orderd to kill you, im sorry it has to end like this" he said.

"well im not letting it!, you leave me no other choice Rex!" I said.

I summond my keyblade, poised to strike him, I was sad, cause I knew our friendship has ended.

"your shaking like a leaf Ahsoka, I know you can't kill me, but I can kill you" he said while putting the safty off his blaster.

"you will try, but ill escape before that happens" I said.

He fired off five shots, but I blocked them, I then swung at him with my keyblade, but he dodged them, then he fired off more shots, but I used reflaga to deflect them.

He then charged at me, usng his gun as a mele weapon, I dodged the hit, then I kicked him in the back.

He got up and kicked me in the midsection, I hit a pillar, and everything went black for a moment, but when came too, he was standing over me, his blaster aimed at my head.

I stood up, he followed my movement to keep his aim right, I then said "well, you got me, go ahead shoot me".

He was silent, and was unmoving, I put the blasters nozzle on my midsection and said "do it, if you have the guts to".

* * *

(A/N): it's Rex's POV now.

* * *

I just looked at her, it's too bad that I will be the last thing for her to see, I was prepared to follow my orders, like I always do.

Just then I thought "why am I doing this?, she is like a sister to me, I can't possibly kill her"

Then one side of me said "do it!, she's an enemy now!, you have to kill her!", but then another side of me said "you can't kill her!, you two have been through to much for you to kill her"

The other side spoke again it said "your brothers and general will be after you if you help her escape!, kill her now before that happens!"

Just then I saw a tear roll down her face, but I also herd three safetys go off, I turned to see three of my brothers, there blasters pointed at her.

"sir?, are you going to kill that jedi?, or can one of us do it?" one of them asked.

I looked at Ahsoka "no, im not going to do it" I said, I took out a thermal detonator.

"then stand aside sir, let one of us do it then" one of them said.

"your not going to do it either" I said, Ahsoka smiled, I then activated the detonator "cause your going to be dead before you get the chance!", I threw the detonator.

Then I said "Ahsoka!, do it now!", she put up a barrior making the blast not hit us.

* * *

(A/N): Ahsoka's POV again!

* * *

Once the blast was cleared, I looked, the clones were dead, so I stopped the barrior.

"come on Rex, we need to find Michael, and im glad you did the right thing" I said.

" I am too, Ahsoka, your death would have given me allot of nightmares anyway" he said.

I rolled my eyes and thought "he is always thinking of what the end result would have been"

"Ahsoka, I got a plan to help your friend out" he said.

"first of all Rex, he's my boyfriend, and what it your plan?" I asked

"My plan is going to give him an advantage over Vader, just follow my lead" he said.

We walked silently for a couple of seconds then he said "so he's your boyfriend?, how did that happen?"

"A story for another time Rex, let's just focus on finding him" I said.

* * *

(A/N): back to my OC's POV now!

* * *

"dang it!, not even my dark form can kill him!, looks like I have to kick it to the max" I thought.

I did dark acranum, making him loose his grip on his lightsaber, I then grabbed it, and put it in a cortosis casing, I then swung with one of my keyblades, slicing off his robotic hand.

"that's enough it's time to end this" he said, he raised up his hand.

I could feel my neck being constricted "you freaking cheated" I gasped.

"it doesn't matter, as long as you die, ill have a better chance of getting Ahsoka" he said.

Just then Ahsoka's keyblade came by and hit Darth Vader in the chest, I fell to the ground, rubbing my neck.

"leave him alone!, I know im the one you want" Ahsoka said.

"Finally, your here Ahsoka, it's time to end this" he said.

He launched a force lightning at her, but I got in front of it, and I redirected it at him, it hit , making him fall to the floor unconscious, I deactivated dark form.

But the shockwave loosend a big boulder, and it was above Ahsoka!, I got near her and put up a reflaga, the giant bolder halted.

"Ahsoka go!, I cant hold this thing for long!" I said.

"but I cant go without you!, come with me!" she said.

"just go!, ill be right behind you, I promise!" I said.

she nodded and got to safety, I then went in the same direction, but the reflaga shattered, making the big boulder fall!

I jumped as far as I could, I landed away from the big boulder, but I felt a searing pain.

"oh crap!, this hurts more then the time I burnt myself!" I yelled.

Ahsoka came by and lifted the smaller boulder off my legs, she hugged me tightly.

"don't worry we will find you a medical bay to heal!, you will be back on your feet in no time!" she said.

"Ahsoka!, I cant feel my legs at all" I said.

Just then Rex approached us, blaster in hand.

"get away from him Ahsoka!, I may be crippled, but I can still defend myself" I said.

"don't worry, Rex had defected, he's an ally now" she said.

"Ahsoka, I doubt he will be able to walk again, his injuries are to severe, we need to cut his legs off" Rex said.

"over my unconscious body you will!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you would say that" he said, he held the blaster by the nozzle like a club, poised to hit my head.

"he is not losing his legs, not today, not ever!, we need to get to the ship, Ill carry him" Ahsoka said.

"fine, but he needs something to keep his legs together" he said.

"Then go look around for a first aid kit then, ill stay with him" she said.

Rex came back with a first aid kit, and gave it to Ahsoka, she placed a scanner one, after she got the directions she went to work.

She got a container out with a needle in it, it had a weird substance in it.

"Ahsoka, I don't think this is the best time for a shot, Im in enough pain as it is" I said.

"quit being a baby, it contains a bone stabilizer compound" Rex said.

"hey, your not the one who is scared of needles, I am!" I said pointing my thumb at me.

"Rex, we need some privacy real quick" She said.

Rex turned around to give us privacy, but also to watch our back.

When she kissed me, she put the compound in, she did this two times.

"there, it should stabilize your bones enough to give us time to find a working medical bay" she said.

She took out some pain killers, and got a bottle out of one of her pockets, she used her water element and filled it.

"here, these should help relieve most of the pain" she said.

I took the pills and swallowed them, then I downed the whole water bottle, she then wrapped them separately with a gauze, then she used two splints to hols my legs in place, she then wrapped them in medical tape to keep them together.

"There Rex, im done you can turn around now" she said.

"good, I was getting tired of watching the back door, Vader left while you were getting the rock off your boyfriend" He said.

"hey!, I have a name you know, and it's Michael" I said.

"cool down michael im going to pick you up now" Ahsoka said.

She picked me up, making sure my legs didn't move as much, she stood up and said "come on Rex, the ship is this way".

Walked around for a while, all I chould see was the cealing "man, I rememberd all the times Ive picked you up, the shoe is on the other foot now" I said.

"yeah, but those times were romantic times, not times when I was injured" she said.

"remember the first time I ever picked you up?" I asked.

"yeah, it was when I was going to leave the jedi temple, to go with you and your friends" she said.

"Actually, the first time was when I saved you from the heartless, I rememberd I carried you all the way to the medical bay" I said, I looked around an saw it "it's right there"

She stopped and turned, surprisingly, the medical bay was intact, but the floor was scorthed, litterd with blasters, jedi, clones, and lightsabers.

"seems like only three months ago we were here, and look how much it has changed" she said.

"yeah I know, we might as well as take what we need from there" I said.

She called Rex over, when we got inside she placed me on a bed, they started looking for supplies.

Just then I saw a lightsaber on the ground "Ahsoka, theres a lightsaber on the ground, I want to see it" I said.

She came near the lightsaber and picked it up, she was examining it, just then her eyes went wide.

"is there something wrong Ahsoka?" I asked.

"this is Barriss's lightsaber!, I can't believe she died here" she said, her tears fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka, I don't think she's dead yet, I don't know why, but I can sence another presence here" I said.

"were is it excactly, I need to know" she said.

"look in one of the corners, she's in one of them, take me with you" I said.

She picked me up again, and we headed towards the source, there was female jedi on the ground, she was bearly alive.

She put me on the ground next to her, when I looked at her closely, she had a hole that went all the way through her midsection.

"Barriss, Barriss can you hear me?" she asked.

"Ahsoka?, is that really you?, you haven't aged a bit" she said weakly.

She smiled then said "thanks for noticing, im going to get you out of here".

"im sorry......but it's to late...........for me" she said.

"no it's not!, my friends can help you!, we can heal you to normal" She said.

She smiled weakly and said "m-my condition i-is beyond medical help A-Ahsoka, as y-you can s-see".

Ahsoka looked at the hole in Barriss's body and gasped, she said "who did this to you Barriss?"

"i-it was Anakin, Ahsoka h-he's turned to the d-darkside" she said.

"I know he has, he tried to kill me, but as you can see what happend to my boyfriend-" she said, she pointed to me, Barriss saw my broken legs "he payed a horrible price for caring about me".

"it wasn't horrible Ahsoka, it was way worth it, and don't worry Barriss, I can heal that wound , when im done it would look like it never happend" I said.

"I a-appreciate your help, b-but someone else p-probley needs it m-more then I d-do" she said.

"nonsence!, were not going to let you die here!, Michael are you sure you can heal her perfectly?" Ahsoka asked.

"yeah, I pretty sure I can" I said, I activated light form, I started levitating, instead of standing, I got by Barriss.

"dont worry, it will only take a second" I said, I put my right hand over the wound, and casted curagun.

When the green light was gone, Barriss's stab wound was completely gone, the only thing left was a scar on the area she was stabbed.

I landed by her again and deactivated light form "Im sorry Barriss, I cant do anything to heal that scar"

She got back up and stretched a bit, Ahsoka gave her lightsaber to her, she then said "I know, not all wounds can be healed"

"Oh and one more thing, Rex is with us, he defected, so he is with us now" I said.

"have you seen this in person?" she asked.

"he hasn't, but I have, he threw a thermol detonator at some of the clones, after it landed I put a shield around us, protecting us both from the blast" Ahsoka said.

"good to know at least one of the clones has a smart head on there shoulders, you have any transport to get us out of here?" She asked.

"yeah, our ship is in the entrence of the temple" I said.

"good, we must make great haste then" she said.

Ahsoka picked me up and we told Rex to follow us and Barriss, we had no complications on our way to the gummiship.

"Well there it is, our ship, it does'nt look much from the outside, but you will be surprised when we get inside" Ahsoka said.

We got inside, Rex and Barriss were amazed how something so small can be so big in the inside, we got to the bridge and Ahsoka put me on the piloting seat.

I activated the gummiship and we left corusant, I stopped when we were in deep space.

"man we really need a vacation after all this, we have been battleing heartless since the last time we went on a date" I thought.

"Ahsoka, I need you set up the camra phone, I need to tell our friends that were all ready done" I said.

She did so and I ringed in were they were staying in greenia, when it turned on, it showed Jackie on the screen.

"hello Michael, it's good to hear from you, was the mission a succes?" she asked.

"yeah it was, we saved some jedi, we also have two new allys with us, jedi Barriss Offee, and an ex clone commander named Rex, he defected" I said.

"that is some very good news!, hold on everyone wants to see you" she said.

Zach, Ashley, Ricu, and Mission came into the view screen "hey how you doing man?" Ricu asked.

"good, so how are things going over there without me?" I asked.

"well, me and Mission are in a relationship now" he said, Mission blushed.

"hey, congrats man, well anyways were oing to drop Rex and Barriss off at greenia, so expect to see us soon, me and Ahsoka need some slone time anyways" I said.

"I can understand, you two have been fighting heartless eversince we left twilight town, you two do deserve a breack" Jackie said.

"well, we will see you guys there" I said.

"allright, we will see you at greenia" Jackie said.

The transmition ended, I then sent the gummishi out of the world, and back into Greenia, I landed the gummiship on the same landing platform we left from, all our friend were waiting for us.

"welp, time to face the music anyways" I said.

Ahsoka picked me up, and took me near the gummiship's ramp, Rex pressed the switch and ramp went down.

When she went down the ramp holding me I said "you don't want to know how I got this injury, and don't laugh Ricu it's not funny"

Jackie came to me and said "don't worry, I can make them good as new" she said.

She got the splints and everything else off, she placed her hand over my legs, a green aura went over them, and they were healed back to normal.

"you might want to stay off them for a week, they need to get used to being heled so quickly" she said.

Just then we herd zah say "ow!, what the hell was that for man!".

"that was for making fun off Barriss, try it again, and ill give you something worse then a black eye" Rex said.

"well, were heading back, Ahsoka wants me to meet her family, I guess we will see you in a week" I said.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to The Galaxy Far Far away, then we headed towards Shili, were Ahsoka's family is.

* * *

(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun making it, next chapter is going to be a bit romantic then others.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd, and all it's partners.

Everything that is part of the story 10 New Keys is ownd by KrspaceT.


	23. Chapter 21:The Romantic Week Off

(A/N): welp another chapter but this mostly going to have my OC and Ahsoka in it.

Hopefully you will all like it!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Romantic Week Off

I stopped the Gummiship in deepspace, so we could get some rest for a while.

I was allready in bed when Ahsoka came into the room to go to bed.

Somehow she tripped and she stopped herself by putting her hand between my legs, but I could see some of her chest.

"uh, this is a little awkward" I said.

She got herself up, and fixed her tank top, she then got under the covers.

"im sorry about that Michael" she said.

"no problem, now lets just get some rest" I said.

I woke up in the mourning and Ahsoka was gone, but the door opened and she came with a table that had breakfast on it.

"wow, breackfest in bed?, that's new" I said.

"I thought we should do this since were on vacation, and also that you cant get your own breakfast" she said.

When I was done eating I asked her "do you remember anything about your parents?"

"not much, all I remember is that they were royalty of some kind" she said.

"do you even know there names Ahsoka?" I asked.

"my moms name is Mallory, and my fathers is Gadon" she said.

"can you remember were they live?" I asked.

"they live in a village some were in Shili I, don't know were, I haven't been there in years" she said.

"well in ready to find them, and you don't have to pick me up this time, I found a way to move around" I said.

I got the covers off me and activated my wind element, I levitated off the ground, and went to the bathroom , after I took a shower, I landed to get my spikes fixed, but the counter was out of reach!

"Ahsoka, I need your help, can you get my hair gel, and a portable mirror?, I need to fix my hair" I said.

"sure, ill be right there" she said, she entered the bathroom, and got the hair gel, but not the mirror.

"Ahsoka?, why didn't you grab the mirror?" I asked.

"I can do it, I've seen how it looks like, plus I've seen you fix it four times" she said.

"ok I guess you chould do it for me" I said.

I levitated to my bedroom and sat on my bed, she follwed, then got on my lap, and began to fix my hair.

I chould see some of her chest again, but after eight seconds I closed my eyes.

"I don't mind you know, you've already seem them once" she said.

"I know Ahsoka, Im just trying to be polite here" I said.

"awwww, were the fun in that Michael" she said.

"let's just wait a while alright Ahsoka" I said.

"come on Michael, I'm enough impatient as it is" she said.

"Oh, you were planning something huh Ahsoka?" I asked.

She paused to think " yeah, I originally was, but since were going to see my parents, I guess I can wait " she said.

After that she continued to fix my hair, when she was finally done she got out of my lap and got the mirror and gave it to me.

I looked at my hair "you did a pretty good job Ahsoka, you would be an excellent barber" I said.

She blushed and giggled then said "thanks, I thought I messed it up a bit"

"no you didn't it's exactly how I wanted it, now lets get to shili so I can meet your family Ahsoka" I said.

"hold on, I got this wheelchair from greenia, that way you can move more" she said.

"if I chould levitate all the time, I wouldn't need a wheelchair" I said when getting in it.

"but since you cant, you do need one, lets get to the bridge" she said.

We headed towards the bridge, once I got near the pilot's seat, I got in it, I activated the gummiship, and set the hyperspace coordinates.

Once I got that done we were in hyperspace "so, what are we going to do for the next five hours?" I asked.

Just then I had an idea" Ahsoka I know what we can do, follow me".

Ahsoka had a "I like were this is heading to" look on her face, she then follwed me.

I led her to my room, more specificly, the closet I opend it up "Ahsoka, I need you to help me get that platic crate" I said.

She got the crate and lowerd it down, I used my wind element to help out, once it was on the ground, I stopped.

"what exactly is in the crate?" she asked.

"legos Ahsoka, I build them during my spare time" I said.

"what was your biggest creation you made?" she asked.

" I made a base for the little minifigures, it was pretty big" I said.

"ok, so what are we going to make?" she asked.

"We chould always make the island were I used to play" I said.

With that we started building, Ahsoka took care of the south section while I did the north, and in a few minutes we were done.

"welp were done, lets put this all back in the closet Ahsoka" I said.

"ok, you do it I have to go to the bathroom" she said.

She left my room, I started to clean, and after awhile I was done.

I went to her room to see if she was there, I opendthedoor, but she wasn't there, but a book was on a dresser.

I went over and looked at it, it was a dark red, with the words "diary" in silver.

"this is Ahsoka'sdiary, I wonder" I reached for the book, but I stopped myself" no I should'nt, I cant look at her personal thoughts".

I looked at the holograms, some of them were parts of Shili, one was with her and Barriss, and another with Rex, but one caught my eye.

In the hologram were two togrutains, they were obviously her parents.

"man, it's been a while since I last saw my family, I should give them a visit" I thought.

I left her room and went back to mine, I opend the drawer that had my journal in it, but it was missing.

"great, she found my journal, theres no telling what she is learning about me now" I thought

* * *

"ok, lets see what he is hiding in this book" I thought as I opend it.

I looked at the last entry, it was from yesterday, it said:

Dear, journal

When I went to the Jedi Temple yesterday, a boulder broke both of my legs, but it was worth it.

I chould'nt let Ahsoka die yeterday, it whould have saddend alot of people, but I whould have grifed the most.

She is the most important thing in my life, I whould'nt let anything bad ever happen to her.

I just wish we both whould have a normal life together, not fighting to see another day.

Once we are done with this, we can finally live like normal people, but for now I need to protect her from danger, like she whould do for me.

I kind of miss my family, but not that much, hopefully I get to see them one day.

I hope that me and Ahsoka can live peacefully after all this is over.

Sincerly Michael

After I read it I burst into tears "I cant believe looseing the ability to walk was worth saving me to him" I thought.

"I was so foolish, I actually thought he didn't mean everything he said, but he did" I thought.

I closed his journal and went to his room, I chould herd him say "dang it, how did my legs fall asleep?"

* * *

Ahsoka came into my room with my journal, her face was coverd in tear streaks.

"I see you read the last entry, can you help me get my legs awake?, there asleep" I said.

"how are they asleep?, I thought they had to get used to healing?" she asked.

"Well if im able to stand, then they must be asleep, what can I use to get them awake, cause a good jolt gets the blood flowing again" I said.

"have you tried stertching your legs?" she asked.

"uh, I don't think that can happen, they cant move" I said.

Just then I had another idea "if you used a force push it should be able to get my legs moving again" I said.

"you sure it's going to work?, I don't want to hurt you" she said.

"it should work, the shockwave should be enough to get the blood flowing again" I said.

She helped me get in place in the hallway, she then took her place "okay Ahsoka remember, just a regular force push, nothing powerful" I said.

She nodded her approval, she then hit me with a decent force push, I was knocked down, I moved my legs, I then got up.

"okay lets see if there not asleep, dont worry Ahsoka, im doing to take walking steps first" I said.

I took a step forward, I chould walk again!, Immediately I started running toward the skateing room, Ahsoka follwed me.

I went though the door and got my skateboard, I then jumped onto the board and went up the half pipe, I jumped off the skateboard and used my wind element to land softly.

I then spun Ahsoka around carefully after five seconds I stopped"so what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"can you teach me how to skateboard?" she asked.

"sure Ahsoka, I can teach you I said, I went over and got her a spare skateboard.

"now first thing of skateboarding is that it is all about balence" I said.

I set the skateboard on the ground "balance is the most essentual thing, with out balence you whouldn't be able to ride on it, ok now get on the board" I said.

Ahsoka got on the board, she was shaking a little, but she finally got her balance.

"ok, now use your foot to push the board, just a chouple of inches should work" I said.

She did so, but she fell I caught her and stood her up" that was close, not even the best skateboarder falls once in a while, even I have" I said.

She tried again and she actually rode on the board "good, now here comes the tricky parts" I thought.

For two hours I thought her, she was slowly learning, but she was making some progress, by the time we were done, she was able to grind on a rail.

Everytime she whould fall, eather it be from failing a trick, to not getting the board on the rail, I cathed her.

"I think im done with learning to skateboard today, you got anything else to do?" she asked.

"we chould always play truth or dare, I used to play it with my friends on the island we used to go to" I said.

"ok, I guess we chould do that, so who goes first?" she asked.

"you will ask me truth or dare first, then it's my turn" I said.

"allright, truth or dare?" She asked.

"dare" I said with me arms crossed.

She put her finger on her lips, she removed it and said " I dare you to do a trick with a nine hundred degree turn".

"That's going to be a bit difficult, but I can probley do it" I said.

I got my lucky skateboard and flew to the top of the halfpipe, I skated down it six times to get momentum, on the last one I started spinning, I got all five just in time to land, it was a bit shakey, but I stuck it.

I went to Ahsoka "I can't believe you actually did it, well it's yuor turn, but can we get out of here first?" she asked.

"sure, it's always warm in this part of the gummiship for some reason" I said.

We went back into my room, I sat on my beanbag chair, while Ahsoka sat on the bed "ok Ahsoka, truth or dare?" I asked.

"truth" she said calmly.

"all right then, I sometimes wish she wasn't an alien" she said.

I looked at her surprised and said "why?, you look so beautiful like this"

"sometimes I just want to be normal, not teased at just because I look weird to others" she said.

"it doesn't matter Ahsoka, the only thing that matters is what you think about yourself that is most important" I said.

"it's just that almost every time I used to go back at the temple, I would be made fun of by onlookers" she said.

"it doesn't matter Ahsoka im living proof of your beauty, cause I fallen in love with you, remember?" I asked.

She came down and gave me a passionate kiss, after she said "thanks for telling me that Michael, that was really comforting".

"I know it was, human women would probably die to have your looks" I said.

She blushed and said "thanks for making me feel better, so can we continue?"

"sure, it's your turn to ask" I said.

"ok then, truth or dare?" she asked.

"truth" I said.

"What are you planning to do to forwards our relationship?" she asked.

"well, I was thinking that we could go on more dates, I was also thinking after this is all over we chould have a normal life, just you and me" I said.

"ok, that's interesting, it's your turn" she said.

"ok Ahsoka, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Ill go with dare" she said.

"ok, I dare you to be my personal servant for the rest of the hyperspace route" I said.

"great, just my rotten luck" she said.

"don't worry Ahsoka, I won't make you do anything bad, It's your turn then" I said

"All right Michael, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Im going to pick truth" I said.

"Again?, that's the second time, but okay, what made you fall in love with me?" she asked.

"ok, were do I start first?, it was your beauty, your the most beautiful person I've seen, but it was also because of your personality, and your fighting skills" I said.

"it was really all that stuff that made you fall in love with me?" she asked.

"yes, it was all of that, I can't think of anything else, I'm the luckiest guy to have you has my girlfriend, your one of a kind" I said.

She came near me, and we kissed, we made out for five minutes, after that she got back onto my bed.

"so should we continue?, or are we done?" she asked.

"I think were done, were both probabley hungry anyway" I said.

We went into the kitchen, Ahsoka made lunch, we had vegetable soup, while eating she asked "have you ever found any other girls attractive?".

"no, most of the girls at my school are ordinary as they can be, plus none of them were like you" I said.

We kissed again, we didn't talk for the rest of lunch, after we were done we had sea salt ice cream for dessert, once Ahsoka washed the dishes, we went to the bridge.

"well, we should be coming out of hyperspace, in a matter of moments, and the dare you did is done now" I said.

"good, so when exactly are we going to exit hyperspace?" she asked.

"about ten seconds, if im correct, I suggest we take a seat" I said.

Once we got in our seats, we exited hyperspace, we could see shili from the window, I made the gummiship enter the planet, and landed in a clearing.

We exited the gummiship, I looked around it had some grass that was red on one side and white on the other, it also had trees, the ground was an orangish brown, in stead of the grey cement I was used to.

"so, you have any idea to look first?" I asked.

"Im getting something through the force, but im not sure, it's telling me to go left" she said.

So we both went in that direction, while we were walking I noticed how beautiful the world was.

She then stopped and held her head, when she stopped she said "it's telling me to head this way now".

I follwed her in that direction, but after a while I was getting tired of wondering aimlessly.

"hold on Ahsoka, let me get a quick look around" I said, I launched into the air, I then immediately saw a village to the northwest.

Once I landed I said,"If we keep heading northwest, we should end up in a village".

"the force is telling me to go that way anyways, my parents must live there" she said.

Once we were nearing the village, Ahsoka held her head with both her hands, I grabbed her "what's wrong Ahsoka?" I asked.

"I just had a flashback, when Plo Koon took me to go to the jedi temple" she said.

"then were probably close, I just hope your parents will accept me" I said.

We both enterd the villedge, now I felt like the alien, cause there were a bunch of togrutas, young and old, some of them were bartering over goods, while some of them were making jewlry.

Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks, in front of her was a large house "this is were they live, I know it" she said.

We went near the door, Ahsoka took a breath, then knocked on the door.

Her mother answerd the door "mom, it's me Ahsoka, im back" she said.

"my darling Ahsoka, welcome home!, we have been worried, you and your friend can come inside" her mother said.

Once inside we sat down, there were jewelry with akul teeth in them, but there were also some flowers, and holograms all over the room, they even had a hologram of Ahsoka at her current age.

Her dad came in "Ahsoka, this is a wonderfull surprise, you returned home" he said.

He sat down on a chair "so how was your jedi training?, it served you well since you survived the clone wars, and the jedi purge" he said.

"who told you of that, dad?" She asked.

"one of your fellow jedicameoveradayago, he told us what happened, we were terrified at first, we thought you died, but he was sure you were still alive" Mallory said.

"did anything else happen while we were gone?" I asked.

"yes, the chancellor made the republic into the first galatic empire, and he made himself as emperor" he said.

"Ahsoka, I sence all of darkness in the near future" I said.

"I know I can sence bad time happening" she said.

"so what happend while you were in the clone wars Ahsoka, we whould like to know" Gadon said.

"well, I was in some of it, but not all of it" She said.

"what happened?, were you injured" Mallory asked.

"no, something better actually happend to her, she became a keybearer" I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy "Ahsoka, you have to be kidding us right?" Gadon asked.

"No what he said is true, if don't beleave me, then we can both show you" she said.

We put our right hands out, her keyblade, and one of my keyblades summond into our hands, her parents were amazed.

"so how actually did this happen to you both ?" Mallory said.

"the only way for a person to wield a keyblade is that have a strong heart, whitchwebothdo, but these are special keyblades" I said.

"how are they special?, they look normal to me" Gadon said.

"a keyblade can use magic, unlock and lock any door, and the chain on the end changes it's shape color and size" I said.

"thanks, sorry but we haven't herd your name yet" Mallory said.

"this is Michael, he's my boyfriend" Ahsoka said.

Mallory gave us both a bone crushing hug, while Gadon stayed on his chair with the same expression on his face.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"were having akul meat, to celebrate Ahsoka's return home" Mallory said.

"what exactly is an akul anyway?" I asked.

"an akul is a powerful predator with orange fur, there extremely powerfull, a bit over a rancor" Ahsoka said.

"a rancor is that predatpr from Dathomir you told me about right?" I asked.

"yeah, that's the one" she said.

"well dinner will be done in a few minutes, you think you can help me?" Mallory asked.

"sure, ive cooked most of the meals on our ship, I can help you" I said.

After I washed my hands I got to work, aiding Mallory with anything she needed me to do, after some minutes, dinner was done.

After washing our hands, we got ready for dinner, it was an interesting dinner too, we told them about the world we have been to, our friends, my home, and our experiences on our journey.

After dinner Ahsoka was washing the dishes, and Mallory and Gadon were somewhere else, so I went to go to get my stuff I needed for the stay at Ahsoka's house.

While going to the entrance I could hear there conversation, so I listened to it.

"why can't you accept him as Ahsoka's boyfriend?, he's a sweet, kind, bold, caring, and loving person, he's someone that Ahsoka would like to with with" Mallory said.

"he's also a careless, stubbern, reckless, and unwise person, someone I don't want Ahsoka hanging around with, when he's going, she is staying here, she belongs with us" He said.

"they both have a duty to fulfil Gadon, her destiny is somewhere else, not helping us killing akuls, and helping me make dinner" she said.

"it was my decision to let her go to the jedi temple, now that she is done with that part of her life, she is staying here, not risking her life to save that boys hide" He said.

"your just as stubbern as you say Michael is Gadon, you cant see that they belong with eatch other" She said.

"my decision is final, it won't matter how many times that boy trys to impress me, Ahsoka is going to brake up with him and stay here" Gadon said.

I was so mad that I litterally flew to the gummiship, got what I needed and flew back in two minutes.

Once I got back Gadon was sitting in the same chair, acting like he was before dinner.

"you think I'm stupid don't you?, I herd every single word of that converation" I said.

"that can't be possible!, you were out of earshot, plus you cant possibly heard everything" he said.

"I forgot to tell you Sacred keyblades have a second element, and I have wind and electricity, so I can actually here a pin drop in a very load place" I said.

"that proves nothing young one, plus I have say over this house" he said.

"oh like forcing Ahsoka to brake up with me was part of your plan, and guess what?, I don't respect authority, ill figure out how to make you impressed even if it takes the whole vacation" I said.

"nothing will me change my mind, your not fit to be her boyfriend" he said.

"that's what you will think, but let's see if that will change when I kill and akul by myself, ten seconds flat!" I said, I left him sitting on his chair, and I put my bags into the spare room, and went into Ahsoka's room.

I sat in one of the chairs in there, the room was colord dark red, with some orange, Ahsoka was watching the sun set when I came in.

"Michael what's wrong?, I can sence your anger within you" she said.

"oh nothing is, I just found out that your father's trying to get us to brake up" I said sarcastically.

"What!, I cant believe this, he's litterally trying to get us to seperate?" she said surprised.

"yep, he is litterally trying to, he thinks im "not fit" to be your boyfriend" I said with air quotes.

"not a day here and he's allready trying to ruin my life, well im going to tell him that im old enough to make my oun desisions!" she said.

She gave me a quick kiss and said "cover your ears, this is not going to be pretty".

"yep, that's one side of her I dont want to mess with" I thought, I got to one of the living room chairs, grabbed a bag of popcorn I made in the microwave for the occasion, and sat down,"welp time to see some fireworks".

Gadon saw me, he was still siting in the same chair, with a cup of water" what's the popcorn for?" he aked.

"oh the popcorn?, your going to find out soon enough" I said with a fient evil smile.

Just then Ahsoka yelled "DADDY!", Gadon had a face that said "what fresh hell did you release on me now?", So I gave him a face that said "something you didn't expect".

Then ahsoka approuched her father and said "what's wrong with you?, cant you see that I love him?"

"Ahsoka, I don't think he is best fit to be your boyfriend, I just want what is best for you" he said.

"what's best for me?, you left me alone to face an akul, three times my size!, I whould have died if I didn't cut it's neck open!" she shouted.

I was enjoying this alot, while eating my popcorn I whould switch between Ahsoka and Gandon, and get another handfull when I was done.

"that was in the past Ahsoka!, I'm talking here and now, he is not fit to be your boyfriend, I will not have my daughter dating someone not from the village" he said.

"so this what it's all about?, to keep the royal bloodline intact?, I love him!" she said.

"it dosn't matter!, I will never accept him, once he leaves he will never be able to see you again!, I swear it!" he yelled.

"well then im not staying here!, I'm old enough to make my oun desisions now!" she shouted.

"when you live in my house, you live by my rules!, do I make myself clear?" he said.

"not even the slightest father!, I dont live here anymore, I am just visiting!, I love him, and if you can't see that, then I don't want to see you again!, from now on I'm sleeping in the ship we came in for the rest of our visit!" she yelled.

After that, Gadon didn't say anything, he just stood there in shock, Ahsoka then said "I'm taking everything I left here with me, the only time you will see me is when I come to visit mom, and don't expect a hello from me, come on Michael, lets go back to the ship, It's obvious were not welcome in this house anymore".

I got up with my bag of pop corn and I gave a look to Gadon that said "you just got served!", I left with Ahsoka, leaving Gadon there, who was standing silent.

Once we got the gummishp to the village we loaded all of Ahsoka's stuff in it, after that we sat by a lake by the villedge, there Ahsoka broke down and cryed.

While she was crying I held her, her head was on my chest, I just felt so helpless.

Just then Mallory came, but she smiles when she sees me comfort Ahsoka, she then leaves us alone.

"man, this was supposed to be the best vacation ever, now I think I just made it worse, somehow I have to make up for it" I thought.

I lifted Ahsoka's head she stopped crying, her beautiful eyes were overflowing with tears, I took my right index finger, and wiped a falling tear from her beautiful face.

"Ahsoka, I know it was hard for you to tell off your father, but it's mostly my fault" I said.

"it wasn't your fault, my father has always been this way, I can remember that he wouldn't let me leave for the temple at first, but after some assurence from Master Plo, he let me go" She said.

"don't worry when we go on a picnic you will feel all better, I want to ask you, how did you kill the akul?" I said.

"well, one day while I was out hunting with my father, an akul found us, my father told me to not loose sight of it, and that he whould be right back, the akul came at right me, so my instincts told me to run, so I ran for it, the akul caught sight of me and chased me" she said.

"what else happend?" I asked curiously.

"I ended up in a dead end, I dropped my spear there, the akul opened it's jaws, posed to end my life, and I guess in the heat of the moment- She stopped and blushed then said" I used the force accidentally, the spear launched from the ground and went deep in the akuls neck, killing it then it just fell, when my father found me he broung a hunting group, they were amazed at what I did, so they celebrated my kill, and that's what happened"

"wow, and this was when you were around five or six?" I asked.

"it was when I was five, we were originally going after smaller prey, we didn't expect to come back with an akul that day" she said blushing.

"well come on, once I get the food packed up we can have a picnic, near the lake" I said.

We got up and went to the gummiship, once I got the picnic basket filled, we found a good spot by the lake, I set the cloth on the ground and the basket on one side of the blanket, I got the plates and silver wear out, after that I got our meal out, it was some leftover akul meat, a small tub of potato salad, two pomegranates, some apple juice, two sea salt icecream bars, and some cookies Ahsoka made.

While eating I looked at the beautiful sunset, it had shades of purple, orange, red, and yellow, it was beautiful, but not as much as Ahsoka.

"so what does your world look like, Michael?" Ahsoka asked.

"not much, it's mostly suburban, basically it's a place with a bunch of houses near eatchother, the city is a couple miles down the road, it's big it has mostly sky scrapers, the high school I go to is by my house" I said.

"it sounds interesting, what is your family like?" she asked.

"well, I just live with my grandparents, and my brother" I said.

"what about your parents?, do they live with you?" she asked.

"no, my mom died after giving birth to me, and my dad disappeared when I was three" I said.

"that's so sad, do you miss your parents?" she asked.

"yeah I do, I want to see my father one day, also my bro is a supposed ladies man, he always hits on girls" I said.

"awwwwwww, that's so cute" she said.

"the scary thing is, mostly every girl his age wants to be his girlfriend" I said.

"why would every girl want to be his girlfriend?" she asked surprisingly.

"I don't really know, I think it's kind of stupid" I said.

"so why would you want to leave everything behind to go somewhere else?" she asked.

"thing is, I cant deal with the stress at school, and home anymore, I just want to go somewhere I, actually we can live in peace" I said.

I looked at her, I then put my hand on her left cheek" don't worry one of these days we will live normally, im sureofit" I lifted my hand and accidentally touched her left head tail, she shook a bit.

"is there samething wrong Ahsoka?" I asked.

"no, you just touched one of my head tails, it's one of the sensitive spots of togrutas" she said.

"sorry about that, I have a question, if you had a choice would you stay here, or would you still come with me to continue our journey?" I asked.

"of courseI will still go with you, I don't want to endanger my family by staying here, since heartless attack keybearers" she said.

For the rest of the meal, we didn't speak, once we cleaned the plates, we ate the sea salt ice cream, then Ahsoka took out the cookies she made.

"here, I made these just for the occaision" she said, I took one of them and took a bite out of it.

"cool, it has chocolate in it I-, I stopped mid sentence" you didn't put almonds in this, did you?".

"yes I did, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, im allergic to almonds, I should have told you" I said.

"oh my god Michael!, Im so sorry I didn't know!" she said.

My throut was getting tighter by the second, and I couldn't move "Ahsoka.....reach into my.........right pocket, my allergy medication.......is in there" I said.

She did so and found a tube with a needle at the end in a bag, she got it out, and got the cover for the needle out.

"just do it, I.......cant resist, being immobile....... is one of the symptoms" I said.

She stuck the needle in my arm, and inserted it into the bloodstream, after some minutes, I was able to move, and I chould breathe normaly.

I sighed, "that was close, sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I said.

"it's okay, I should have known about it, you didn't have any almonds at all in the ship, that should have given me the hint, but instead I just bought some at Greenia" she said.

"well now that's over, I guess we can pack this stuff up" I said.

Once we packed everything up, we sat on the cloth I brought for the picnic and stared at the sun set.

Just then I senced someone was behind us, somewere in the grass "Gadon is checking up on us, I think we should get him angry" I whispered.

"oh, I know how to make him mad easily" she whispered.

"well go for it, I just want to see how mad he will get" I said.

She then leaned in closer, showing me a little bit more of her chest then last time, then she motioned me to take my vest and t-shirt off, which I did.

We then kissed eatch other more passionatly then all the other times, we made out for what semmed like forever, but was actually eight minutes.

I senced around and found Gadon was gone, I then put my T-shirt and vest back on.

"that was better then usuall, well come on your mom is probley getting worried" I said.

Once we packed everything, we went back to the gummiship, once the dishes were washed, we went to go see Mallory.

"so how was your day today?" she asked.

"good, the spot on the lake you suggested was really beautiful" I said.

"I used to go there to think when I was a little girl" she said.

I was standing by the door leading outside, drinking some water, "so you two planning on having some children of your oun?" Mallory asked.

I instently spit out the water I was drinking onto the ground and said "isn't it a little early to think about having children?".

"you two are not going to live forever, how are you going to keep the family tree alive without having any children?" she asked.

"well I-, I was cut off by a hudge roar "what the heck was that?" I asked.

"that was an akul, they attack villages sometimes" Aksoka said.

I then regained my self and said "well then, it's time to prove my point" I said with a smile, I exited the house, cracking my fists.

"he is probley the most bravest peson I have ever seen Ahsoka" Mallory said.

"I know mom, and I love him" she said with her hands together.

* * *

Once I got outside I saw that two akuls were attacking, they were big but not as big as a rancor, they had orange fur, there legs were thick, and there teeth looked razor sharp.

I approched one of them and summond my keyblades, I didn't give it time to notice me.

I jumped and stabbed it in the back with both my keyblades, I then jumped again, and pushed it with a massive gale, it hit the floor, I then shocked it with some lightning, then launched Ultima Weapon at it's head, the keyblade penetrated the skull, killing it.

I took out my stop watch quickly and looked at it "wow, nine point five seconds, that's definatlyanew record going into my kill time book", I looked at the dead akul, it's blood was pooling from it's head.

* * *

After awhile Ahsoka came by, I was sitting on a log, by the dead akul, writing in the details in my kill time book.

"did you kill that all by yourself?" she asked surprised.

"yeah I did, it didn't put up much of a fight, I easily killed it under ten seconds" I said.

"how did you kill it easily?, an akul takes seven togrutas just to kill it" she said.

"I killed it by launching Ultima Weapon at it's head, it shatterd the skull, and pirced the brian" I said.

"well at least now you will be respected in the village, you don't know how hard it is to kill an akul single handed" she said.

"of corse I do, you did it to you know" I said, I got off the log and hugged her "don't worry ill find a way to get your father to accept me, I promise".

It was getting dark, so we decided to go to bed, once we got into my room, we kissed eatch other good night, and went to sleep.

* * *

My sleep was interrupted by blaster fire, I woke Ahsoka up.

"someone is attacking the village, but the blasters sound different then, clone blasters" I said.

"then it's pirates, they all ways come to take some of the woman away to sell them as slaves" Ahsoka said.

"well there not going to while were here, come on the villagers need our help" I said.

We exited the gummiship, the pirates were firing off kill, and stun rounds, they were also stealing anything they found valuable.

"Ahsoka, get the children to safty, im going to teach these pirates what happens when they mess with me" I said.

I summoned my keyblades, I used reflect to block blaster bolts going for some of the villagers, I then rushed into action.

I swung at the pirates killing any of them near me, it was dar, but the fires showed me the way.

I used a lightspell to light the whole village, giving me, and the villagers the advantage.

I used my lightning element, shocking and killing five pirates, I then launched a gale at some pirates, making them get pushed back, and hit a side of a wall.

I then jumped and launched two gales at ten pirates knocking them down, I then shocked them to death, by now the pirates were retreating.

By now the pirates were gone, so I decided to look for Ahsoka, I looked around for her, but she wasn't here, I panicked.

I desperatly asked anyone if they have seen her, but no one were she was, but one of the kids told me she took a stun bolt to protect him.

I told him thank you, I then set out to rescue her, and anyone unfortunate to get captured.

When I was near the exit of the village, Gadon stopped me "im sorry, l but I cant allow you to go any further" he said.

"what?, my girlfriend, your daughter, has been taken by pirates, Im not going to stand by and let her become a slave, you better come and help me get her back" I said.

"This is how it's been for eight years young one, the pirates come and take what they want, then things go back to normal" he said.

"you whould litterally let all the villagers that were captured, and your daughter become slaves?" I asked.

"theres nothing any of us can do, if we tried to retailiate, the village will get destroyed, the pirates promised it" he said.

"a true leader whould whould help out his friends and relitives, im starting to question your love towards your only child" I said.

"there is nothing eaither of us can do right now, in a chouple of hours, she will be gone, and unlike you I know when to let go of my fellings towards someone" he said.

"well im not giving up on her, im still going no matter what you say, once I get them back Ill tell them that you were ready to let them go to save the village and your own selfish hide" I said.

I then ran off towards were the pirates retreated, one I was far from the village, I got a flashlight out from my left pocket, and continued to run.

* * *

I stopped by a clearing and turned the flashlight off and put it back in the same pocket, I then got near the base, I saw that two pirates were standing guard, I picked up a rock and tossed it, making it hit the ground near the forest.

When they looked that way, I summoned my keyblads and rushed them, I killed them before they knew I was near them, I then disposed of the bodies, and went inside carefully.

When I got inside there were many doors, leading to different areas of the base "man were is Ahsoka, if only I knew how to find her" I thought.

"well, desperate times call for desperate measures, looks like I need to rely on the force to find her" I thought, I looked around and found a secluded place, I then sat down in the same position I saw Ahsoka do once, and focused.

Once my mind was clear, I could sense everyone, in the base, but I felt one person was different, and that person was in a cell, about two strait hallways, a left hallway, then a right.

I got up and followed were the person was, it was Ahsoka, but she had cuts and bruises on her, unconscious, and a pirate was about to take advantage of that.

I sliced the door open and grabbed the pirate by the throat "you picked the wrong day to try and take advantage of a female captive buddy" I said.

"well what are you going to do about it?, you will become a captive yourself" he said through his teeth.

"you pirates just made a big mistake hurting her, im going to kill every single pirate in here, get everyone out, then destroy the whole base inside freaking out" I said.

The pirate was silenced but he was shaking like a leaf "and Im going to start with you" I said, I used my wind element making it tighten around his neck, I let go of him making him float, I then used the wind to brake his neck with a satisfying crack.

I then used curaga on Ahsoka, all the bruises and cuts were gone, and thankfully, there were no scars left, she was still unconscious, so I picked her up and took her outside the base in a safe spot, I wrote a quick note and placed it in her right hand, "don't worry, once I get the villagers out, ill come back for you" I thought.

I then renterd the base, I activated light form, I went around killing any pirate that confronted me in a righteous rage.

Most of them didn't even have the chance to yell when I got to them, they didn't put up much of a fight.

I chouldn't find the cell block, so I went to the leader's room, I blew the door open with my wind element, his guards fired, I blocked the shots, and did sonic raid, it killed all four of the pirates.

The pirate leader took out a blaster carbine, and fired rapidly, I used Reflera making the shots bounce off, I then used my wind element and got the carbine out of his hands, I then chopped it in half.

"you picked the wrong day to a raid on that togrutan village, you put me in an EXTREMELY foul mood!" I said to him.

"why do you even care?, there just togrutans, so what if we sell them as slaves" he said.

I griped him with my wind element "I care cause my girlfriend is a togruta, and she's from that villedge!, you will tell me were the cell block is, or ill cut your neck off!" I yelled at him.

"your lieing how chould you take out the whoule base with no weapons?" he said.

"with this" I summoned my keyblades" now tell me were it is or ill destroy the whoule base looking for it!" I said.

"fine, it's one level below, the elevator is right behind this room please just don't kill me" he said.

"im not stupid, your just going to hire more troops and comeback and destroy the village, im leaving no witnesses" I said, I broke his neck, and threw him against a wall, I then went to the elevator that goes to the cells, to brake the captured villagers free.

* * *

When I woke up there was a note in my hand, it was from Michael, it read :

Dear, Ahsoka

Im heading to the pirate base to set the captured villagers free, I need you to stay here for your safety.

No one else came with me, so I went by myself, not even your father wanted to help.

He was willing to sacrifice those captured(even you) to keep the village safe, but I didn't give up on any of you.

It was you that gave me the strength to do this, ill see you when im done.

Your lover, Michael.

I didn't know what to feel, proud he is doing this, or mad that my dad didn't help.

I looked around and saw that the base was in flames, and the villagers were free, heading back to the village were the families waited, just then Michael showed up.

* * *

I got to were I left Ahsoka, she was finally awake, I hugged her "dont worry everythings allright, I destroyed the pirate base and freed everyone there, I didn't leave any witnesses" I said.

"Im glad your okay Michael, but im upset that my dad didn't help" she said, we let go of eatch other.

"I just hope this shows what im willing to do to save you, and that he is willing to accept me now" I said.

"it doesn't matter anymore Michael, even if he still doesn't accept you, ill still go with you" she said.

"well come on, the gummiship is still in the village, and we have to leave today, our friends might be worried" I said.

When we got to the village, everyone was patting my back, or thanking me for saving there family members, when we got to Ahsoka's house Gadon was outside waiting for us.

"Michael, you were right, it was wrong for me to care about what was best for my village, you showed me that caring for others is more important them caring for yourself, your a true leader Michael, Im sorry I misjudged you, you're the perfect person to protect and love my daughter, I apologize for not seeing that sooner"he said.

"thanks Gadon, it means alot to me to finally know I earned your respect" I said.

"dad, the reason we came here is because we want to say our goodbyes before we leave, and I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted" Ahsoka said.

"I forgive you Ahsoka, and please come and visit when you have the chance" he said.

"dont worry dad, we will say goodbye to mom for me" she said.

"don't worry Ahsoka, I will" he said.

After saying goodbye(and some jewlrey) from the villagers we left, we stayed at a place in Nar Shadda for a bit, there I found Luminara's lightsaber, I bought it from the vender, After we had a good rest on the gummiship, we finally exited the world, heading towards greenia.

* * *

(A/N): well that's the end of thia chapter, the next one is going to be a chrismas chapter, im determined to get it done before chrismas, hopefully you enjoyed this thrilling chapter, cause I liked making it.

Also I whould like to thank rcgamer218 for some ideas.

* * *

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's,the heartless,nobodies,unversed,phantoms,keyblades,and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd, and all it's partners.

Everything that is part of the story 10 New Keys is ownd by KrspaceT.


	24. Chapter 22: The Season Of Giving

(A/N): this the chrismas chapter that I really wanted to do, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Also Merry Chrismas, and may you have a good new year.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Season Of Giving

While in my roomon the gummiship, I was listening to Jingle Bells Rock, when Ahsoka came into my bedroom.

"what the heck kind of music is that?" she asks.

"it's Christmas music Ahsoka, theres five more days left untill Chrismas eve" I said.

"what exactly is Christmas?" she asked.

"you don't know what Christmas is Ahsoka?" I asked her.

"no, I dont know what it is, is it some kind of holiday?" she asked.

"only the best holiday ever celebrated Ahsoka, it's a time of the year where everyone gets together and puts their differences aside, it's also about the spirit of giving" I said.

"sounds like an interesting holdiday, so were are going to celebrate it?" she asked.

"were going to celebrate it at my grandparent's house, hopefully they accept you better then your father did" I said.

"were going to pick everyone up at greenia first right?" she asked.

"yeah we are, thing is we need to get Mission, and Rex something, I all ready got Barriss's gift" I said.

"so what did you get Barriss as a gift?" she asked.

"while we were staying at Nar Shadda, I saw vendor that had what I believed was Luminara's lightsaber, so I bought it as a gift for her" I said.

I went to one of my drawers and retrieved the lightsaber, I then handed to her.

"I want you to have a look at it, since your the expert on lightsabers" I said.

She studied it a bit, then said "this is definatly Luminara's lightsaber, so what are you going to get Mission and Rex?" she asked.

"I was thinking of getting Mission an advanced computer slicer, and a modern droid repair kit, I got something speciel planned for rex, im going to give him a passkey to one of the rooms, it's going to have many weapons, rocket launchers, and gernades he can use" I said.

"I know rex is going to enjoy alot, so what are going to get me?" she asked.

"I can't tell you Ahsoka, that will spoil the surprise" I said.

"allright, so we going to greenia right now?" she asked.

"yeah, lets head to the bridge so we can get there, hopefully our friends learned some new stuff while we were away" I said.

Once we got to the bridge, we left the world and enterd the realm of light, we then headed strait for Greenia, when we got to the landing pad our friends were waiting for us.

When we exited the gummiship, our friends got us a group hug, after that I asked Zach"so what's happend while we were gone?"

"Jackie learned and masterd some spells, Mission and Ricu have been going on dates, and no one knows were Rex and Barriss go, there always gone, but they came to see you guys" He said.

Rex and Barriss were standing in a corner, looking at us, I waved them over.

Once they came over I said "well, we have to leave tomorrow morning, it's about five in the afternoon, so we will stay here for the night" I said.

"so when are we going to leave?, I want to go to my home before chrismas, which is five days away" Zach said.

"hold on, what is Chrismas, I haven't herd of it" Mission said.

I explained to Mission, Rex, and Barriss what Chrismas is, and how we celebrate it.

"this holiday sounds interesting, so were are we going to celebrate it?" Barriss asked.

"were doing to me and my friends world, more specificly my house, so enjoy staying here a bit, were leaving tomorrow" I said.

While they were getting back on the gummiship, I lead Ahsoka somewere else.

"Ahsoka, I think we should spend more time together, that way the day goes quickly" I said.

"allright, so were are you planning on taking me?" she asked.

"well so far ive been showing you not enough healthy food, so we can always have soup for dinner, it's like putting some vegables, and meat into flaverd water, kind of" I said.

"I guess we can go, so what are we going to do after words?" she asked.

"well, I can always teach you more about skateboarding, it's not all about grinding on rails" I said.

Once I heated up some soup and put them in classic containers, we went to a good spot I found earlier, after we ate, I trained her more about skatboarding.

She was getting better, she chould actually go off ramps, and do some tricks, once we were done it was around nine, so everyone should be asleep.

We carefully enterd the bridge and I activated the gummiship, "were are we going to find there gifts at" I asked.

Ahsoka was looking through the nava computer, then something caught her eye.

"theres a world on the navacomputer near greenia, we should check it out, it might have some places that sell stuff" she said.

"good idea, we will check it out right now" I said, I flew the gummiship out of Greenia, I then flew it into the other world.

When we enterd the world it was a big store with a parking lot, it was definatly a wierd world.

We exited the gummiship and went inside the store, it had stuff from many dementions, from full armor suits, to food.

"wow this place is kind of amazing Ahsoka, but I bet they dont have- I stopped mid sentence and said "yes!, they do!".

I went near this military jeep, it had a machiene gun mounted on the back, and it has two sharp "tusks" on the front.

I got on in the drivers seat, and activated the ignition" yes it works!, I allways wanted a stunt vechicle!" I said "oh look it has a custom horn!".

I hit the horn button and it did the horn that the general lee has.

Ahsoka just looked at me seriously, it reminded me what were here for.

"oh sorry about that, I guess we can get it after we get there stuff" I said.

With that we went around looking for Mission's and Rex's gifts.

we looked around for a while, untill we found what we were getting for Mission, we got the advanced computer slicer, an advanced datapad, and a modern droid repair kit, After that went searching for Rex's gifts.

We enterd the area were they keep the weapons stored, they had many weapons from many worlds, they even had some alien weapons.

"wow, who knew this place has a big collection of weapons?" Ahsoka said.

"yeah, lets just get some of the weapons and go, Im getting tired" I said.

We got six of every DC series blasters, two Z-6 rotary blaster cannons, some assault rifles, six battle rifles, and some thermal detonaters, and satchel charges.

"so what else do we need?' she asked.

"food, and three military jeeps, you never know when were going to need advantage over an enemy with ranged weapons" I said.

"fine, let's just get this done so I can meet your family" she said.

Once we got more food, we got three military jeeps, two with machine guns, and the last with a guass rifle, I looked at one of the manuals while heading to the gummiship, it tought me that the name of the vechicles is warthog.

We got all the weapons, and ammo(plus the worthogs) into one of the spare rooms, there I locked it with a passkey.

"im going to give him the passkey to this door, so when ever he needs a gun, he can just slide it in the security lock, and it will open for him" I said.

"all right then, let's go to sleep were an hour past our bed time" she said.

Once we got into bed we fell asleep, we woke up first as usuall, I activated the gummiship, and flew it to me and my friends world, Destiny City.

I landed the gummiship in the park, when me and Ahsoka stepped out, it was snowing, Ahsoka was shaking from the cold.

"don't worry I knew this was going to happen, so I bought you some snow gear to wear" I said.

I went back inside and got her the stuff I bought her for snowy weather, she put it on over her drive clothes.

"this is better Michael, wow the whoule place is beautiful" she said.

"yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you are" I said.

She blushed, we went outside the gummiship, we played around in the snow untill everyone got up.

Jackie, Zach, Ashley, Ricu, and Mission joined us after they got there snow gear on, we made snow angels, and had a snowball fight.

Once we were done, I said "well, it's time to see our familes again before we leave after Chrismas guys, we need to explain what our duty is now, hopefully they can accept this, Ricu good luck trying to get your folks to accept Mission, I just hope my family accepts Ahsoka" I said.

We all seperated, heading to our folks house, me and Ahsoka stopped by my family's house, "well, here goes nothing Ahsoka, I haven't seen them for over a month, hopefully there glad to see me, and hopefully they will accept you" I said.

"they will have to after you tell them all the times you saved me and your friends" she said.

"yeah, they probley will, well time for you to meet my family, Ahsoka" I said.

After we enterd the house, and I explained what I was doing for over a month, how I got Ahsoka as a girlfriend, and answering there other questions, we were done, thankfully there was more understanding then argueing.

We finally got back to my room, it was exactly how I left it, bed made, clothes away, and allready made lego kits on the shelf.

"so this is were you sleep at while at home, it looks interesting" she said.

"yeah, but I like my room in the gummiship better, I wonder when our friends are going to get here?" I said.

Just them our friends walked into my bed room, coverd in snowflakes.

"I guess your parents took it well?" I asked.

"yeah, they did, my parents don't mind having Mission as there future daughter in law, so how many days do we got left?" Ricu asked.

"we have three days left till Chrismas, we can always go snowboarding to pass the time" I said.

"allright, we can do that hopefully it's like skateboarding" Ahsoka said.

"actually it is, it's just a bit different Ahsoka" I said.

Once we got our snowboards( I had two spares for Ahsoka, and Mission), we walked out of the nighborhood, and once we were out of view, I flew us to the snowboarding resort.

It was quite busy, but once we got on top of the mountain I explained everything to Mission and Ahsoka.

Once that was done, we went down the hill, Ahsoka, and Mission were doing quite well, dispite being new to snowboarding.

I was done with my run, so I went to look for Ahsoka, that's when I met a familer face.

"aw great, the most annoying person in the world" I thought.

It was a girl I knew called Ame, she has short sandy blondehair, and green eyes, she was wearing teal color snow gear, and she had a snowboard that is white, cyan, and teal.

"got to get away before she notices me, I knew I should have worn my white snow gear today then my blue one, I'm sticking out like a sore thumb" I thought.

Just then I herd "Michael, there you are I missed you!", "crap!, need to run!, curse these snow boots, im not getting enough traction!" I thought.

I ran until I saw Ahsoka, "screw this running, I can glide" I thought, I glided towards Ahsoka, when I got near her I said "we need to go".

"why?, we just got here" she said, that's when Ame approched us, "there you are Michael!, I missed you so much!, who is that?" she said.

"that, is my girlfriend Ahsoka Tano" I said "Ahsoka, this is Ame one of my classmates from school".

"I can see why he fell in love with you, your pretty" she said.

"why thank you, now if you don't mind we have to find our friends" Ahsoka said, we left Ame standing in the snow.

When we got out of earshot from her I said" I don't like her that much Ahsoka, she is mostly an annoyence".

"she doesn't sound annoying Michael, shes more of a sweet person" Ahsoka said.

"I swear, ever since I saved her from getting hit by a car, she has been obsessed" I said.

"and when was this" she asked.

"two years ago, I was walking home from school when I saw her trying to cross the street, I then saw this car coming at her, so I took the only option I chould think of, I pushed her out of the way, then I jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the car" I said.

"of corse she will act like this towards you, you saved her life after all" Ahsoka said.

"I just don't like her near me, she always has a weird look toward my friends, like there stopping her from doing something" I said.

"it's probley just your imagination Michael" she said.

"Ahsoka, I have a feeling in my gut something bad is going to happen, to me and to you, Im just taking precautions" I said.

"how is avoiding a girl you saved a precaughtion?" she asked.

"I just have a bad felling about her is all, there's Ricu and everyone else" I said.

Once we approuched them, Ahsoka told them that she met Ame.

"so you met Michael's one person fan club huh?" Ricu said.

"Ricu it's not funny, you know I find her annoying" I said.

"I know it's not funny Michael, it's hilarious" he said.

"well lets go up the mountain again so we can snowboard, it will help me get her out of my thoughts" I said.

We went up the mountain again, we then immediatly went down, everyone was doing alot better, but not as good as I was.

Once I got down, I unclipped myself from my snowboard, and waited for Ahsoka to come, I sat on the ground while waiting for her.

That is when Ame showed up again, she had her inocent face on, whith I know is fake.

I got up and got my snowboard, I ran for it again, trying to get far away as possible from her.

She follwed me, "wait a minute, she whould never actually follow me that fast, then it must be a trap!" I realized.

I skidded to a halt, right in front of a dead end, "crap, she got me were she wanted me, but im not giving up that easily" I thought.

I Immediatly went near the cliff face, I got a good foothold, and started my climb, I was done by the time Ame showed up.

"sorry Ame you almost got me there, but im to smart to fall for a trap like that" I said.

I started walking away from the cliff, when I felt getting pulled back, I struggled to keep my footing, I turned around and saw Ame was useing magic to bring me back down.

That's when I started running at fullspeed, but I was getting nowere fast, she forcivley yanked me from the top with magic making me land on the ground.

"you really think that can stop me?, I can fly" I said.

I leaped up, but I only jumped a choulpe of meters of the ground.

"don't look surprised, I used a spell that stops you from using anying for flight, and I know how to use magic, I have been hiding it for years" she said.

"why you little stuck up, secret holding, witch, wait till I tell Ahsoka what your trying do to me" I said.

"it's not what I'm trying to do to you, it's what I want to do to Ahsoka" she said.

"what are you trying to do to her?, she hasn't done anything to you" I said.

"I hope that freak enjoyed her time as your girlfriend, because it's going to be over between the two of you before Christmas, and then you'll be all mine" she said.

"your paranoid, Ill never let that happen, you my have stopped my flying, but you can't stop my speed" I said.

I side stepped her, then used my wind element to run at fast speed, she shot a blizzaga at me but I easily dodged it "cant hit me, your to slow!" I said.

"hold still so I can hit you" she said, I dodged one of her blizzagas again, I said "it's been fun having this chat, but I got to find my girlfriend" I shot her a quick raspberry, and sped off.

I ran for a good ten seconds and stopped, I looked around and saw Ahsoka was sitting on a bench, I approuched her and sat down by her.

Before I chould say anything Ame approuched us.

"Ahsoka, I just want you to know that Michael kissed me" she said.

"your really trying to make her believe that?, she's smarter then you think" I said.

I looked at Ahsoka, her eyes were different, they were foggy, one they were cleared, she started crying.

"Ahsoka she's not telling the truth!, I didn't kiss her, she's trying to get you to believe I did" I said.

"How dare you lie to her like that!, she loves you and you broke her heart, hurting other girls?, that's beneath you!" Ame said.

Ahsoka ran off somewere, with tears in her eyes.

"I really hate you now Ame, your the person that made her believe it, undo the spell now!" I said.

"No, I will not reverse the spell, you can't force me to" she said.

"fine then, Ill go get Jackie then, she probley knows how to reverse it" I said.

"but first I need to go and talk to Ahsoka, hopefully the spell didn't blind her from the truth" I thought.

When I found her she was sitting on a boulder, her hands covering her face, I approuched her.

"go away!" she said.

"Ahsoka she used a spell to make you believe we kissed, but we didn't come to your sences" I said.

"you dont get it, I saw you two kiss, you broke my heart Michael, and that's something you cant fix" she said.

"she planted a false memory in you, I didn't do it, I love you to much to hurt you" I said.

"Im sorry, I don't want to see you for a while, so this is goodbye" she said, she jumped off the boulder and ran somewere else.

I looked at the direction she ran, I chould feel a tear run down my face.

"that witch did this to her, I can never fogive her for this, it's time to find Jackie and end this" I thought.

When I found Jackie, I told her what happend, and what Ahsoka's eyes looked like for two seconds.

"she definatly had a false memory planted in her, the spell is part of dark magic, the only way you can undo it is with light magic" Jackie said.

"well I don't know any light magic, exept for lighting dark places, so you have to do it" I said.

"thing is that I dont know the spell, we need to look through my magic books to find the spell" I said.

"ok then, Ill just fly us there" I said.

"actually I can teleport us both to my room on the gummiship, you just need to hold my hand" she said.

When I did so, a purple aura enveloped us, and when it was gone we were in her room on the gummiship.

"allright, let' start looking shall we?, it should be in one of these books" she said.

We started looking around for the spell in the books, but I chouldn't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen.

* * *

When I was tired, I sat down on a bench to catch my breath, while there I had a feeling that what if Michael was right about the memory.

"I don't remember walking overthere, then why do I remember them kissing?" I thought.

Just then I felt something hit my head, I fell on the floor and before I chould see my attacker, everything went black.

* * *

I approuched Ahsoka, she was unconsious from the spell hitting her.

"good, I thought I made that dark spell to powerfull, time to ensure she never sees Michael again" I thought.

I picked her up using magic, and took her to a cottage, I magicly opend the door, and took her inside.

I got a chair and then I took Ahsoka's snow clothes off, that way she will freeze to death.

I then sat her on the chair, and tied her to it, I then gagged her with a piece of cloth, I then sat on the bed in front of her, I started to file my nails, to past the time for her to wake up.

* * *

When I came to I was in a cottage of sometime, Ame was in front of me fileing her nails.

I tried to speak, but my mouth was gagged, but I got her attention.

"Good morning sleepy head, are you cold? Good! I have been working my butt off trying to get Michael to fall in love with me, and there is no way I'm going to let some freak like you steal him away from me" she said.

I protested by growling at her and giving her a look that said "when I get out of here, im going to kill you".

She looked around the place "I wonder what will kill you first, the cold, or the starvation? it wont really matter, because I'm going to tell my sweet sweet Michael that you died in an avalanche" She said.

I looked at her with a questionable look, she continued "even if he doesn't love me then, I have an unbreakable love potion that will make him fall in love with me, and now there's nothing you can do about it, have fun freezing to death!".

She then left the cottage, it was freezing, but somehow it got colder, I was know shivering "Michael, please find me I don't want to go out like this, plus I want to tell you that im sorry" I thought.

looked out the side window, hopeing he will find me before it's to late.

* * *

We finally found the spells name and effect, "here it is, it's memorag and it has the effect we need" Jackie said.

"good, but I want to search for Ahsoka, there supposed to be a blizzerd today, plus I want to warn everyone else" I said.

She stood by me and grabbed my hand, we teleported back, to find an avalance happend on the mountain.

Zach, Ashley, Ricu, Mission and Ame came up to us, our friends were sad for some reason "what happend, and where is Ahsoka?" I asked.

Mission came up to me and said "were sorry there was nothing we chould do".

"I dont know what your talking about, now were is Ahsoka" I said.

"Michael, it's hard for me to say this cause she saved me, she died in the avalance, im sorry" Ame said.

"what!, that's impossible, I whould have felt her die!" I yelled.

"I saw her die with my oun eyes, she died right after she saved me, but before she did, she tossed me this" Ame said, she gave me something, it was the keychain I made for Ahsoka.

I looked at it, I felt so sad that tears fell, I held the keychain in my right hand, Ricu came to me to cheer me up, but I pushed him away, I then started my lonely flight back home.

When I got back, I immediatly went into my room, ignoring my grandparents and brother, I looked at the holopicture of me and Ahsoka, tears stained my face.

All I chould think of was her, fueling my sadness, I knew our time together was short, but it felt like years.

After awhile Ame showed up, wearing a teal dress "what do you want?, if your trying for another attempt, I whouldn't Im not in the mood right now" I said.

"I wanted to check up on you, I know it's hard losing a loved one, but I made you some hot choclate to cheer you up" she said, she set it on a table I have in my room.

"thanks Ame, but im to depressed right now to drink it" I said, just then my brother nate showed up "cool! hot choclate, you going to drink that?" he said.

"no you can have it, Im not in the mood right now" I said.

He grabbed it and drank it all, suddenly he started acting wierd, he was looking at her like how I look at Ahsoka, I now knew something wasn't right.

Ame was surprised by the way he was acting, I got him out of my room and locked the door, I immediatly summond unbreackable promise, and put it by Ame's neck.

"tell me were Ahsoka is, or ill cut your neck off!" I said, I pushed the blade a bit closer to her neck, indicating I wasn't messing around.

"ok ok!, she's still on the mountain, but she's in a cottage, there happy?" she said.

"yes, now teleport me there, or im going to lock you with my brother in his room" I said.

She grabbed my hand slowly, but once she had it we teleported to the mountain, the blizzerd was still going on.

She teleported away before I chould grab her, "great, now I have to rely on the force to find her, I should have brought Jackie along" I thought.

I looked around for awhile using the force to guide me, but I wasn't getting anywhere, I couldn't find the cottage anywhere, I fell in the snow from exhaustion.

"im sorry Ahsoka, ive failed both of us, now we both have to pay the price, with our lives" I thought.

Just then I felt an unfamiler presence, I looked around and saw a force ghost of a man, around his thirty's, he had jedi robes on.

"my son, there is still time to save her, head north east and you will find her" he said.

"dad?, is that really you, I have so many questions to ask" I said.

"that must wait for another time, you must hurry to save her" he said.

"allright dad, ill go that direction, I guess ill see you later" I said.

"you have grown so much since I last saw you, and we will meet again, hopefully in person, goodbye my son, for now" he said, the force ghost disappeared.

I headed towards the direction my dad said to go quickly, and there was a cottage, covered in snow and blizzagas, I quickly melted the ice on the door with a firaga.

I opened the door and found Ahsoka was tied and gagged, I quickly untied her, and got the cloth out of her mouth, I checked for a pulse.

I sighed out of relief"good she's still alive, but bearly I have to get her warmed up, or she will die" I thought.

I used my wind element to pick her up, I got her winter gear and put it on her, I then placed her in the bed, with three thick blankets.

Now I was hoping she will get better, I looked around for anything hot for her to eat, there were some cups of ramen, hot chocolate mix, some canned soup, and tea.

I went to the chair and chopped it into pieces, I then set it up in the chimney, I used fire and it set the logs on fire.

I then got some water in a pot and put it in the fire, I then opened two of the ramen cups and dumped the contents into the pot.

I looked around for some bowls and forks, once I found some I got the table and a chair, and set them near the bed were Ahsoka was laying.

I checked on the ramen every minute, stirring it occasionally, once it was done, I carefully dumped the contents into eatch bowl, making sure not to overflow them, after I washed the pan out I did the same with the hot chocolate mix.

Once it was done I poured some in the two mugs I could find, after that I sat by Ahsoka waiting for her to get up.

"this is all my fault I should have not left her with Ame around her, if only things were different" I thought.

I reached over and touched one of her markings on her face, going over it with my index finger, after that I checked if she had a fever, and thankfully she didn't have one.

"why was I blessed to have someone like her as my girlfriend?" I thought.

I got off the bed and went to the sink, I washed my hands, but while I was I herd some moaning from Ahsoka, I looked and she finally got up for the first time I found her.

"good afternoon Ahsoka, I hope you don't mind but I made lunch" I said.

She was surpised at first, but once she settled down she was thankful, and a little upset.

"something troubling you Ahsoka?, you don't have to lie to me, I can read you like a book" I said.

"have you ever had a strange feeling like we met before?, you know before you visited my world?" she asked.

"not really, but Im glad your up my beautiful togruta, I was getting worried about you" I said.

She got out of bed, realizing she was in her snow gear, "dont worry, I was extra careful" I said blushing.

She got another chair and sat down on the table "so what exactly are we having for lunch?" she asked.

"just some ramen, it's basically instant lunch in a cup, were also having hot chocolate to drink" I said.

Once I was done washing my hands, she did the same, we then had a nice peaceful lunch.

After lunch I looked out the window, the blizzerd was still happening, "well, were going to be stuck here for a couple of days, what are we going to do to kill time?" I asked.

"I dont know, I wasn't planning on staying here for two days" she said.

Just then she was coughing, I checked her forehead, she had a fever.

"great you have a cold, come on you need t get back into bed" I said.

She got her snow gear off and got back into bed, I looked around for some medicene.

I found some cold medicine, I then got a cup of water, "it's going to taste nasy, but it will help against the cold" I said.

I got some onto a spoon and gave it to her, her face scrunched up from the taste, but I gave her the water to drink.

Once that was done, I cleaned the dishes and I put the fire out, I then sat by her in case she needed anything.

"I saw my dad while I was in the blizzard" I said.

"how?, I thought your father was far away?" she asked.

"he came to me as a force ghost, but he's still alive though, he showed me were to go to find you" I said.

"Michael, im so sorry I caused all of this, I should have known what she was going to do" she said.

"it wasn't your fault, it was mostly mine I shouldn't have left you with her" I said.

I reached over and grabbed her right hand, staring at her beautiful blue eyes "ill make this up to you somehow, I promise" I said.

"you don't need to, seeing you is all I need" she said blushing.

I got up and looked in the fridge for anything she can drink to help her, I found some orange juice, so I put it in two cups, one for me, and one for Ahsoka.

I gave it to her and we drank the orange juice, I was now looking around for something we can use to pass the time, I looked and saw there were some boardgames in a closet.

I got them out and showed them to her "so what should we play first?" I asked.

* * *

Me and mission were busy on the gummiship, making sure the droids were at working condition, "Mission, can you hand me that?, R5-C3 has something stuck in him" I said.

She handed me the instrment I wanted, I got the object out, it was an old data disk, I threw it in the junk pile "I can't believe it takes a long time to fix these droids, even if we do know what were doing" I said.

"fixing a droid is not like a walk in the park, it takes some time to repair them Ricu" she said.

Once I was done fixing R5 I polished him, his dome was so shiny now I chould see myself in it, suddenly R7- A7 started beeping rapidly.

"what's wrong now, I just fixed you ten minutes ago" I said, her holo projecter went on producing a man in jedi robes.

"if your getting this message, it means im coming to your location to see my son, but I can sense he is not with you, he's in a cottage somewhere on a mountain, you must find him" the man said, the transmition was cut.

"mission, please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that" I said.

"I saw it too, and it sound's urgent, but how are we going to find them in a blizzerd?" she said.

"obviously we can ask jackie to come with us, plus she can teleport us there" I said, I lightly kissed Mission, then went to my room to get my snow gear.

Once I was done Mission was waiting with Jackie, when we were ready we grabbed hands and teleported onto the mountain, the blizzard was still going on.

"there over here, I can sence them" Jackie said, we headed towards the direction she said.

* * *

"checkmate again Ahsoka, but you nearly had me that time" I said.

She giggled in agrement, over the last hour she was getting less sick.

Just then a purpleish aura appeared, then out came Jackie, Ricu, and Mission.

"finally you guys get here, we didnt want to be stuck here until chrismas" I said.

"the main reason why we came is because youe father is coming to visit, so he wanted us to fetch you" Jackie said.

"your father is coming here?, this is a little surprising" Ahsoka said.

"I forgot to tell you he was coming, so can we get out of here now?" I asked.

Jackie nodded, we all held hands and we were teleported in front of the gummiship, I took a shower(After Ahsoka), then changed into clean clothes.

While waiting for my dad, I was getting nervous, I haven't seen him in person in years, Ahsoka kissed me to calm me down.

"don't worry, it's going to be allright he probley misses you as much as you missed him" she said.

"I know Ahsoka, it's just wierd to see him after all these years" I said.

"it wont be, I know this because we went to see my parents, remember?" she said.

"yeah I remember, I just hope we get to see him for awhile, if he has to go away again" I said.

"well he should be arriving soon, I can sence a strong presence in the force" she said.

We all went outside to wait for him to land, just then a ship similer to The Twilight landed.

The landing ramp dropped and my father came out, he was wearing some jedi robes that were white, and grey in color.

He came up to us, "my son, I am glad to see you again, after all theese years" he said, he extended his hand.

I shook his hand and said "Im glad to see you to dad, these are my friends J.D., Jackie, Zach, Ashley, Ricu, Mission, and this is my girlfriend Ahsoka".

"im glad to meet your friends, but I allready know Ahsoka, she has grown alot since I last saw her" he said.

"how do you know about me?, I haven't seeen you in my whole entire life" she said.

"we can talk in your ship, it's to cold for me to stand here in my clothes" he said politely.

Once we got into the gummiship, we went into it's living room, Jackie made tea for us to drink while we were talking.

"ok, my first question is, how was my mother, when she was alive?" I asked.

"your mother was a wonderfull, and humane person, she always thought of others, she was a great keybearer, and her never give up attitude helped us get out of some situations, she was kind of the opposite of her brother" he said.

"my mom had a brother?, what was he like?" I asked.

"he was different then your mother, he perfered to fight instead of talking things out, he was stubbern, but that helped him out in some situations, he was a great keybearer, better then your mom, even though he had a tendancy to argue, he was a kind person, defending those in trouble, the love towards your mother kept him from being currupted my the darkness inside his heart" he said.

"wow, is Michael's uncle still alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"no, he died while defending our gummiship from a giant army of heartless, he gave us enough time to fix the engines, we went out to find him, but he died before we had the chance to help, he killed ten thousand heartless, defending me and his sister" Dad said.

"wow, so how did you honer my uncle?" I asked.

"when you were born, before your mother died, she wanted to name you after him, I did not just to honer his death, but to honer hers" he said.

"cool, me and Ahsoka had a wierd feeling we met before, way before we met a month back" I said.

"your connection is strong, for you to think of that, and it's true, you both met before, when you were both two years old" he said.

"how?, I dont remember ever meeting when we were two" Ahsoka said.

"you most likely forgot, let me help you remember" he said.

He placed one of his hands on our foreheads, I felt strange for five seconds, then I had a flashback.

I was two again, sitting on the floor of Ahsoka's house, I was playing with a ball, rolling it back and forth.

I could here my father talking "young Ahsoka is a likely canidate to come to the jedi temple, her connection to the force is amazing" he said.

I herd Plo Koon's voice "as is your son, he will be an strong jedi".

I saw a young Togrutan come by me and sat across from me, it was Ahsoka, I rolled her the ball.

She looked at it curiously, then used to force to roll it back to me.

We kept this up untill she giggled, she raised her hand, as I did with mine, our hands touched.

She giggled again, I smiled back at her, we continued with our game.

I herd my dad and Plo Koons conversation again "you have a point my old friend, but I sence my son is going to be something important to all worlds in the future".

"then I will only take Ahsoka then, may your journey be a good one my old friend" Plo Kloon said.

* * *

(A/N): just to let you know in this story, she was discoverd at two, then brought to the temple at five, hopefully this clears it up.

* * *

It flashed forward to my grandparent's house, I was asleep, my father was carring me.

My grandparents answerd the door, "your the only two I trust to take care of my son, you took care of my wife and her brother when there parents died" he said.

"I remember her, she was a good kid, to bad she died" my grandma said.

"my son's name is Michael, same name as her brother, tell him his mother died, and that I left him here to protect him" he said.

"allright we will take care of him like he was one of ours" my grandpa said.

"when he reaches a certain age, the same thing will happen that happend to his mom and uncle, don't inform him of this" he said.

He gave me to them, he looked at me one last time, then left.

I came back to reality, with a new realization that we did meet.

"wow, that was a long time ago, and I cant believe we met again" Ahsoka said.

"I can't believe that I was adopted by another family" I said.

"so, to change the subject, have you two thought about starting a family?" he asked.

Ahsoka giggled, and was blushing a but, "it's a little but early to think about having a family, dont you think?" I said.

"it's early to start a family, not think about having one, neither of you will live forever" he said.

"I know, I just sometimes wish that I whouldn't die, life is to presious to loose" I said.

"you sound just like your mother, she showed me that there was more to life then the jedi order" he said.

"you going to stay for chrismas?" Ahsoka asked.

"no, I have to leave soon, I mainly need to stay in hiding, but I will watch over both of you" He said.

Barriss, and Rex came int the living room, once they were introduced, they sat down.

"so this is your father, it's rare for a jedi to have an offspring" Barriss said.

"from Ahsoka's tale about your kid, he looks like an excellent fighter, but ill believe it when I see it" Rex said.

"I whouldn't doubt it, his uncle was the toughest person I knew, he probley got his fighting spirit from him" Dad said.

"so dad, will you be joining us on our journey?" I asked.

"Im sorry, but I can't, I will be putting you all in danger, and I have to leave now, so this is goodbye, untill I talk to you again" he said.

He went towards the door and opened it, "you and Ahsoka will have difficult trials ahead of you, allways be on alert, and take care of eatchother" he said.

"don't worry we will, and take care of yourself dad" I said.

He nodded his head, he looked at Bariss and Rex, and gave them a strange look, he then left, as fast as he came back.

Ahsoka put her right hand on my left shoulder "your father is a great man, I wonder when he will visit again" she said.

"I don't know when, but hopefully we get to speack to him soon" I said.

I checked the time, it was around our bed time, we all went to our beds, and went to sleep.

That night I had another vision, I was fighting a man in a black suit, he had a red lightsaber, I chould hear his brething because of his life support.

It looked like I was winning the fight, but then the man pushed me with the force making me lose my balence, he swung leaving a gash on my chest.

I retreated away from this man, getting enough distence from him as I chould, he was launching debres at me.

I dodged them, then turned a corner were Ahsoka was waiting, I told her to run, and that I whould hold him off as long as I can.

She still stood there refusing to move, she summoned her keyblades, determined to end our hunters life.

The man appeared, his mechanical breathing filled the large room "Ahsoka, you should have fled while you had he chance, but now ill make sure you never leave" he said.

"Anakin, I know your still in there, you don't have the heart to kill me, cast away your anger" she said.

"I have killed many jedi, your death will not effect me" he said, he activated his lightsaber.

"then I guess this is the last time we will se eatchother, if I cant bring you back, then ill free you" she said, she charged at him.

I blacked out, but when I woke up, Ahsoka was on the ground, she was still alive.

"it's time to fullfill your destiny young one" he said, he raised her up with the force, his lightsaber poised for a force throw.

I herd myself say "leave her alone!, Im the one you want, Ill do anything, just let her live!" I yelled.

"it's time you learned that life isn't fair young one, your time together ends here" He said, Ahsoka had a look that said "im sorry, I guess this is how it ends".

I didn't see the strike, but I herd her hit the ground, Anger, hatred, and grief, took over, giving me the power to quickly, overpower him.

Once I knocked him unconsious, I went over to Ahsoka, I saw myself check for a pulse, then lay my head on her midsection, I chould here my oun sobs.

I saw myself carry her unmoving body somewere, I carried her to a field, I then placed her on the ground carefully.

She was wearing a necklace, I took it, as a reminder of my loss, I then used the force to lift a section of the earth.

I then placed it some were else, I looked around for somethng to write on, I found a big beautiful blue bolder, I chopped it to make a tombstone.

I then carefully placed her in the hole, but I kissed her one last time before so, her lips were cold, instead of being warm.

Then I placed her arms across her midsection, making it look like she was asleep, I then got out of the hole, and placed the mound of earth in the hole.

I used my wind element to place the tombstone it read:

Here lies Ahsoka Tano, Jedi, Keybearer, Friend, and Lover

May your memory never be forgotten

I broke into tears, falling to my knees, a force ghost of my dad appeared.

"Im sorry for what happend my son, there was noting you chould have done to stop it" He said.

"why did it have to be her of all people?, this sucks" I said crying.

"life is ful of unexpected turns and twists my son, we can't predict the future" he said.

"I know we can only change it before it happens, I may only knew her for elevin months, but she will always be rememberd" I said sobbing.

I immediatly woke up in a sweat, I looked and saw Ahsoka was still sound asleep, "man, these visions are scary, and there is no way I will loose her" I thought, I put an arm over her midsection, then went back to sleep.

I woke up before anyine else did, I took a shower, and got dressed, I went into the kitchen and started getting breckfast ready.

I wanted to do something festive, so I made gingerbread cookies, mint choclate chip pancakes , some cups of milk, and candy canes.

After everyone woke up and took a shower, they went into the kitchen, my friends were amazed at what I made for the occasion, Ahsoka, rex, and Barriss were a little confused though.

"this is what I make yearly for breckfast on Chrismas, don't knock it till you try it" I said.

Everyone sat down to eat breckfast, I was amazed how well I made it, it was better then usuall.

Once breckfast was over, I cleaned the dishes, everyone else was outside, playing in the snow, but Barriss and Rex were just watching.

Once I was done, I went outside in my snow gear, I picked up some snow, and made it into a ball, I then chose my target.

I threw it right at Zach, it hit him in the head, "why you little sneck, ill get you for that!" he yelled.

He picked up some snow and made it into a ball, and threw it, I used my wind element and made it go wide, hitting Ashley in the back.

She turned around and saw zach, she then picked up some snow and made it into a ball quickly, then threw it at Zach.

He dodged it, "you throw like a girl!" he said, but he didnt see the second one, it hit him in the chest.

"snow ball fight!" I yelled, I picked up some snow and ran, skidding to a tree, I threw the snowball, it hit Ricu in the shoulder.

Unknown to me, he was trying to have a touching moment with Mission, she got mad.

She used her element and made hail rain down on my position, I ran for the gummiship, I got in and quickly got an old steel helment I kept in my room, I then went outside.

When I got out side I threw a snowball at an unsuspecting Mission, she then used her element to launch three snowballs at me.

One of them accidently, hit Ahsoka due to bad accuracy, she grabbed some snow, and made it into a ball, and threw it at her, Mission ducked.

I dodged a snowball from Jackie, and another from Ricu, I grabbed Ahsoka by the hand, and lead her behind a tree.

"so this is what you do during winter, snowboarding, and snowball fights?" she asked.

"yeah, that's basicly it, we need to make some snowballs, no doubt there trying to get us" I said.

We made two stacks of tweny snowballs, we looked around, Jackie and Ashley were pinned down by Mission, Ricu, and Zach.

I got out the snowball gun I got just for the occasion, I loaded a snowball in it, and pulled the trigger, it hit Ricu in the head.

"Ahsoka, load another snowball" I said, she did so, I then shot Mission in her left arm.

She started launching snowballs at us, we used the tree for cover, and fired back when we had the chance.

More snowballs came at us in a rapidfire, we chould bearly look over without a snowball almost hitting us.

"this is crazy, they got us pinned down" Ahsoka said.

"we can make a run for it to that hill, it whould give us an advantage" I said.

We both ran for the hill, the snowballs were inches away, we stopped at the hill and layed down, Ahsoka made some more snowballs for us to use.

I got two logs and put them on the hill for cover, with opening for us to use to shoot.

More snowballs fell, but they were short hitting the base of the hill.

I used my telescope to see, "there hiding in the trees, Ricu and Mission are both throwing snowballs at us, I can't find Jackie, Zach, or Ashley anywere.

Just then Jackie and Ashley layed down by us "so what's the plan, we had to retreat back" Jackie said.

"well, right now Zach is putting up earth barricades, while Mission is using her element to make a base" I said, I handed the telescope to Jackie.

"so how exactly, are we going to beat them?, we only have to logs for cover, but this hill gives us a better view" Ahsoka said.

"well, I was hopeing Jackie chould make us a base up here, her element is nature after all" I said.

So Jackie focused, trees, and grass came together to make a base for us.

"It's about time we played with the opposite of ice, fire, Ashley can use her element to melt anything coming at us, and Ahsoka can use her water element to send it back" I said.

Just then little pieces of ice were sent at us, some of them got stuck in the wood.

"is Mission crazy?, she's going to kill us with that razor sharp ice" Ashley said.

"Ashley, you can control fire?, just melt them" I said.

She got up, and used her fire element, melting any snowballs and ice cming at us, Ahsoka then send the water back.

The water freezed into slush because of the weather, getting onto the trees, and there bases outside walls.

I launched more snowballs, one of them hit Zach in his left arm, while another hit Rciu in the chest.

"were the heck is mission?, I don';t see her anywere" Jackie said.

"she must be hiding in the base, to keep herself safe, while she can still launch snowballs at us" Ahsoka said.

Medium snowballs hit the walls of our base, some of them left dents in the wood.

"Stang, she's getting determined to beat us now" Ahsoka said.

More ice hit our base, sticking themselfs in the wood, Ashley quickly melted them, and Ahsoka launched the water back at them, more trees were frozen over.

Me and jackie were throwing snowballs at Ricu and Zach, while Ashley and Ahsoka helpedby melting the snow coming at us, then sending it back.

This was getting out of hand, so I used my wind element, making a mini blizzard in front of there base blinding them.

"this is our time to get over there and make them run" I said.

We went over the wall of our base, it had dents, and holes were the ice was, we rn over and hopped over there wall.

I got a snowball and hit Ricu with it, he was surprised, he put his hands in the air.

I left Jackie with him, we contiued to look around, we found Zach, he threw a snowball, but I made it go wide.

He was cornerd so he gave up too, we then looked for Mission, we found her creating more snowballs.

Ashley put a fire shield around her, making it impossible for her to use her ice element.

"looks like you won, about time too I was getting worried" she said.

We all left the base and went back the gummiship, it was around one in the afternoon when we were done.

Everything was pretty normal for awhile, before it was nine o'clock at night, I helped Ahsoka train more on a skateboard, we built more stuff with my legos, and we played more videogames.

We even went caroling, I didn't know Ahsoka was a beautiful singer, her voice was like a siren's call.

We all went over to my grandparents house to celebrate Christmas, there were Christmas stockings, presents, Christmas decorations, and the Christmas tree we always got, there was also a mistletoe.

Things were quiet for awhile, Ame came over to visit, that was our time to strike, while I was with her, I locked her in my brothers room, which he was in.

After awhile I let her out, she had a new attitude towards my brother, she was acting fond of him.

Some time later, it was time to open presents, so I went back to the gummiship to get Ahsoka's, Rex's, Mission's and Barriss's presents.

We were ready by the time we got back, I gave them presents, once it hit midnight, we opened them.

I didn't get much, just a new skateboard, some videogames, and more lego sets.

Jackie got some spellbooks, Zach got a new football, basketball, and jersey, Ashley got a new BB gun, and some bottles of ammo.

Ricu got some tools, and a book about how to fix cars.

Ahsoka opened her gift I made her, it was a golden necklace, with a green crystal were my crown is, when Rex opend his gift, I explained what the passkey leads to.

Mission got a advanced computer slicer, an advanced datapad, and a modern droid repair kit, when Barriss opened hers, she was surpised to find her master's lightsaber was inside.

"I found it during our trip to shili, so I had to get it for you, I hope you like it" I said.

"I do, this is the best gift anyone has given me, thank you for giving me something to remember my master" she said.

"your welcome Bariss, I'm glad you like it, I had to do alot of bargening to get it from the vendor" I said.

I saw my bro trying to get a kiss from Ahsoka by using a mistletoe, I grabbed a big spool of ribbon.

"this is my personal Chrismas present to myself, I have been waiting for this moment a long time" I thought.

I used my wind element to tie him up with the ribbon, once he was tied I put a big stiker on his mouth that said: dont open till X-mas.

I gave him to Ame as a gift, she screamed in a fit of joy.

I went to Ahsoka, she looked mad at me for doing that, I got my santa hat and held it by the bridge, we both looked up and a mistletoe was on the roof, she then planted a kiss on my lips.

After we cleaned up, we had dinner, and after that we said goodbye to my familey, and went to the gummiship.

We desideed to go to sleep, that way we chould leave in the mourning.

Before I went to sleep, I told Ahsoka my vision, she was worried.

"im scared Michel, whould you really let me die?" she asked.

"no, your to presious to me, ill always make sure you live" I said.

She blushed, then gave me a quick kiss, we then both went to bed, but before I did, I wonderd were our next world to visit is.

* * *

I hope you all like reading this Chrismas chapter, it was hard for me to write.

Next up is a WWII chapter, it's going to be filled with combat, up next is Chapter 23: The Price Of War

Ill see you all next chapter.

* * *

I dont oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's, the heartless, nobodies, unversed, phantoms, keyblades, and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd, and all it's partners.

Halo is part of Bungie, and all it's partners.


	25. Chapter 23: The Price Of War

(A/N): This is the WWII chapter, there is going to be blood, and some gore in this chapter, you have been warned.

There will be some cursing in this chapter too, but ill try and keep this all downgraded.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Price Of War

* * *

I woke up around seven in the mourning, once I took a shower, and got dressed, I went into the living room.

"these visions are getting worse, and worse, when am I going to get a good one?" I thought.

"man, when is this all going to be over?, I really want to just go somewhere with Ahsoka, and stay there" I thought.

I summoned my keyblades, looking at them, they shined brightly, despite all the abuse I put them through.

I unsummoned them, I put my head in my hands, but I then got up and got the acoustic guitar I keep in here, and started playing.

The notes formed a song I made about myself and Ahsoka, about us just going somewhere to live together.

I changed to another song, it was just about Ahsoka, After that I changed to a song about myself, thinking about her.

I then whispered a part of this song I knew "I'm sittin' here all by myself just tryin' to think of something to do, tryin' to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you, but you know it's not working out, cause you're all that's on my mind, one thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind".

I then whispered another part of that same song"I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar, but with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far, I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you, Oh please, baby won't you take my hand, we've got nothing left to prove".

"I forgot how well I play this guitar, I should really start exposing my talent more" I thought.

Ahsoka came through the door way, "what kind of instrument is that, you play it so well" she said.

"this is a guitar, and I don't think I play it that well, I only had it for three years" I said.

"the way you play it is just, amazing the sound is beautiful" she said.

"thanks Ahsoka, plus don't you need to take a shower?" I said.

"oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, ill see you when im done" she said.

I went back into my room, and played one of my new videogames, just thenI herd Ahsoka yell.

I ran to the bathroom, and opened the door, Ahsoka was in a towel, but she had gills on the side of her neck.

"what in the hell?, how did this happen?" I asked her.

"I don't know, after awhile in the shower, my neck started itching, and when I checked in the mirror, these were on my neck" she said.

"come on we need to see Jackie, she probably has an answer for this" I said.

We went to her room, but it was locked, so I hit the door repeatedly with my right keyblade.

She quickly opened the door, she looked tired, she looked at the door, then back at me "did you just pummel my door with one of your keyblades?" she asked.

"yes, but it's an emergency, Ahsoka grew gills on her neck" I said.

"fine, bring her in then" Jackie said.

Once we got in she observed Ahsoka's neck, "yep, those are gills all right" she said.

"am I going to turn into a fish?, cause I don't want to" she said.

"you won't turn into a fish, it's just a side effect of having water as a element, besides the gills will help you breathe in water" Jackie said.

"that's cool, but what's going to happen to the others and you?" I said.

"I have a book about sacred keybearers andthere second elements side effects, Ashley is going to have wings made of fire, when she absorbs enough heat, and my hair turns green and leafy, plus I can talk to plants" she said.

"what about Mission, Zach, Ricu, and Michael?" Ahsoka asked.

'well, Michael is going to be able to see farther, and can make a lightning shield, Zach can destroy anything when he reaches a certain speed, Mission's skin gets a little lighter, plus she can make blizzards, and Ricu produces a shock wave when he yells" Jackie said.

"wow, I didn't realize we whouldhave those kind of side effects, well you can go to bed now" I said.

We exited her room, I went back into my room to wait for Ahsoka, once she got dressed she came in, by now her gills were gone, suddenly the gummiship pitched forward, I caught Ahsokabeforeshe hit the ground.

We went to the bridge, I got the controls and pulled up, we were heading for a world, we entered it, the gummiship went towards a continent, we landed in a clearing.

everyone got dressed quickly and got to the bridge, "what the heck happened?" Ricu asked.

"the engines had a malfuntion, so I had to land it here" I said.

"come on we were running out of fuel and now this?" Ricu said.

"well we need to head outside, we need to see if the world is friendly" I said.

I checked to see if it was clear, I then waved everyone outside, just then a practice bullet ricocheted, off Rex's helmet.

"what the heck was that?" Zach said.

I picked it up, it was a rubber bullet"it's a practice round, military uses them so they don't waste the real ones" I said.

We then herd mutliple guns cock back, I turned around and saw we were surrounded by soldiers.

"great, not even five minute here and were all ready captured" I thought, we raised our hands.

We were taken to there drill camp, were a drill Sargent was waiting, a soldier told them what happened.

"do you realized what you did?, you ruined my men's practice!" he shouted.

"does it look like I care?, we had to make an emergency landing" I said.

"how the heck did you end up with aliens with you?" a soldier said.

We explained how we met them, and made up how we got the ship(while leaving the important parts out).

"so you found the ship in a junkyard, and left home looking for other places, and what the heck is a keyblade?" one soldier said.

I summoned one of my keyblades, all the soldiers jumped(exept for the drill sargent), "this is a keyblade, and only people with strong hearts can weild them" I said.

"Intresting, well now you all have a choice, you can be arrested for trespassing on a military installation, or you can volinteer in our military" he said.

"fine, we'll volunteer, just lead us to the recruiters" I said.

"only the men get to volunteer son, the women have to go to court" he said.

"that is freaking sexist!, there just as good as we are!" Zach said.

" a girl can't hold a gun, or do you have something against girls?" Ashley said.

"it's not my choice, women are not allowed to join the military" the drill sargent said.

"give me that!" Jackie said, she forcefully took the M1 Garand from a soldier and went to a firing range, we follwed her.

"now you made her mad, she's the best shooter we know" I said.

She took her position, she fired off four shots, hitting fourdifferent bullseyes, she then fired off four more shots, knocking off four helmets.

She loaded a fresh clip full of practice rounds and handed t to Ashley.

She shot eight times, hitting eight of the farthest targets, only missing two in the bullzeye.

She loaded another clip, and handed it to Ahsoka, she took carefull aim, she hit eight of the targets in the middle, she handed the gun to Mission.

Mission loaded another clip in, then fired, she hit six of the targets at medium range, she handed it back to the soldier.

"if there good as you say they are, and proved, then they can volinteer, that only leaves the womban in the black dress" the drill sargent said.

"sir, she has taken down infantry and vechicles that you cant imagine with a lightsaber, it's a super light sword that can cut through any kind of material, and she's an exellent healer" Rex said.

"what's your name soldier?" he asked.

"the names Rex, im the ex-captain of the 501st legion, of the grand army of the republic, lets just say I didn't agree on the type of government they were becoming" he said.

"ill see you all after you go to the recruiting station then, the next practice is oh ten hundred, it's oh nine thirty right now, so hop to it" he said.

Once we got to the recruiting station, we filled out some information, they led us to a tent that had military issue fatiques in it, once we got a good look at them, we transformed our drive clothes to look like them, while Barriss, and Rex went to separate places to put their uniforms on.

* * *

(A/N): Privacy is key for this

* * *

Once we they got dressed, we went back to the practice area, they put there clothes back in the gummiship, they came back to the practice area.

"all right trainees, this is a combat simulation, red team has to defend their base, while blue team has to attack it" The drill Sargent said.

"if your grazed, your still alive, but if your hit, your dead" he said.

He split us into two teams, thankfully my friends and I were on the same team, we went to the weapons rack, I grabbed a B.A.R., Ahsoka got a M1 Garand, Zach got a Thompson sub machin gun, Mission got a M1A1 Carbine, Ricu got a M1941 Johnson machine gun, Ashley got a Springfield M1903, and Jackie got a M1 Garand.

Rex got two Colt M1911A1's, and a Thompson sub machine gun, while Barriss got a M1 Carbine.

Once we got into position, the drill sargent blew a whistle, everyone moved up once we got to the trees there was a clearingwerethe base was, two reds were standing guard.

"Ashley use your sniper to take them out, use the silencer" I whispered.

* * *

(A/N): yes, they had silencers back then, look it up.

* * *

She put the silencer on her Springfield and took aim, she hit the first guard, when the second guard went over to see him, she hit him also.

"nice shooting, that's two down, wait here ill go check for snipers" I whispered.

I walked into the clearing, I didn't hear the rubber bullet, but my wind element helped me sence it, I used reflaga, sending the bullet back at the sniper, when it hit he yelled in pain, he got out of his position, but tripped, he fell down the small cliff, I then gave the all clear signal.

When they came out, Ahsoka said to me "im sencing movement, along the trees".

"thanks for the heads up, Ahsoka" I whispered, I then signaled them to stop, I pointed to the trees, then signaled for enemy.

Riculiftedhis shoulders indicating he didn't know what I was saying.

"theres enemies by the trees" I whispered.

I then signaled to listen, then watch, I then pointed at the trees.

I pointed to Jackie, Zach, Ricu, and Mission, I then pointed to the right trees, then signaled them to move up, I also signaled them to assault the position.

I then pointed to the rest, and signaled them to follow me, I then pointed to Ashley, I signaled her to go back into the trees.

I looked and saw Rex was "showing" Barriss how to hold the gun propely, I singaled him to hurry up.

We went into the trees, I used my windelement, I was definatlysencingmovement, in both sides of the trees, I chould sence that Jackie, Zach, Ricu, and Mission have allready engaged the other two reds.

I signaled my team to go in this direction, I then signaled them to assault the position.

We went in quietly, I ordered to stop, there were two reds by the trees, one of them was talking "were the heck did they go?, they were there a second ago" he said.

"didn't I tell you to pay attention?, they probabley went to the other side to take out our team mates were the other trees are, were the only two left thanks to you, some sniper you turned out to be" the other said.

I put up a signal for enemies, then assault there position, we took aim and fired, some bullets hit both guys, and some missed, one actually hit a guy in the head.

"did you actually aim for him?" Rex asked Barriss, "you know I did" she said back to him.

"your both out, now get up, games over" I said, they followed orders, when I got to the clearing Jackie, Zach, Ricu, andMissionwere there with the rest of the red team.

"so how did it go?, any deaths?" I asked.

"none of us got hit, but Jackie got grazed, one guy tried to retreat through the clearing but Ashley nailed him right in the head, he did a backflip" Ricu said.

"we got the ther guys too, lets report back to the drill sargent" I said, we lead the guys back to the drill sargent, holding our guns up, incase some tried to run for it.

Once we got back he blew his whistle" I see seven dead for the red team, and only one wounded for the blue team, it's obvious who won, blue team can report back to base for lunch, while red team stays here and gives me fifty!" he said.

We went to lunch it was just some heated meat rations, with canned bread, corn, and a choclate bar as desert.

"I can't believe this is lunch after all we did" I said.

"well believe it, I hear it's beef stew for lunch" the guy next to me said.

I looked at him, he had short black hair that had bangs, he had blue eyes and the back of his uniform said: Brooklyn, NY, USA.

He did a low whistle and said "who's that pretty gal over there?", I looked and he was looking at Ahsoka.

I got ticked so I said "she is my girlfriend!, can't you go find yourself a girl in town?"

"Im sorry about that, I didn't realize she was taken" he said.

"I was lucky to find her, or she whould be dead now" I said.

"how exactly whould she be dead if you didnt find her?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, in her world the type of person she is are getting killed, and the goverment is changing from a republic to an empire" I said.

"that's a bummer, she must be thankfullfor you finding her" he said.

"yeah she is" I looked at my watch "hey isn't it your turn for practice?".

"oh, I almost forgot thanks for reminding me" he said, he left for the next combat simulation.

Once I was done with lunch, I waited for my friends and Ahsoka to be done, once they were done, we headed to the firing range.

"today your going to use live ammo for target practice, since were weeks from the Normandy invasion, choose your weapons and fire when ready" the drill sargent said.

We got the same weapons we used during the combat simulation, by the time I used up ten clips for my B.A.R., I was getting bored, so I made rex do me a little favor.

Rex came back with one of the warthogs, he parked it in front of the shooting range.

The troops were amazed by the futuristic look of the warthog, some couldn't believe what they saw.

"this is what all the commotion is about?, a jeep?, we have loads of jeeps" The drill Sargent said.

I got near his table and said "this is a warthog, it can most likely help solve the tank problem".

"so it's futuristic looking, that doesn't prove your point" the drill Sargent said.

I signaled Rex to load the ammo into the machine gun, "what's the thickness of the average german tank?" I asked.

"62 milameters, not even our basic weaponry can penetrate the armor" he said.

"you got a sample plate of the armor?" I asked.

"we dont have one, but we use a wall of the same metal andthicknessastarget practice" he said, he signaled one of the troops to bring a metal plate, it was almost as big as the warthog it's self.

"there's no way that jeep of yours has the rounds to penetrate this metal" The drill Sargent said.

Once everyone got clear, Rex fired some rounds into the armor, it pieced through it like a hot knife through butter.

I put both my hands on the table and leaned in closer to the drill sargent "you were saying?" I said.

"how is this even possible?, not even our anti tank infantry weapons can take out a tank with one shot" the drill Sargent said.

"we found three of these things during our travels, it will give us an advantage over tanks, and it can possibly penetratee concrete" I said.

"this can give us an advantage over the germans, we will be using them as tank destroyers" the drill sargent said.

Me and Ahsoka got the other the other one with the machiene gun turrent, and the one with the guass rifle out of the vechicle hanger, and drove then next to the other warthog.

"now who wants to see one of these things turn one of the practice tanks into scrap?" I said.

I drove the guass warthog to a broken down tiger tank they got from one of the battles on the egyption front, I got out and fired the guass rifle at it, the guass rilfe went through the tank like it was air, it left a gaping hole through both sides, I then shot it through a pillbox they use to practice breeching, it went through the pillbox, and out the otherside without any difficulty.

Some soldiers cheered at the effect while some were just awe struck.

"with these warthogs, we can make any difficult beach head assault look like a walk in the park" I said.

Once we were done, we went on an obsticale corse it was easy for me, all I had to do was use my wind element for speed.

Once everyone was done we had dinner it was beef stew today, one we were done, it was bed time, we went to our gummiship and went to sleep.

After three weeks of waking up at five in the mourning, constant training, and only three square meals a day, came the day of the Normandy invasion.

We were assained to 2nd Ranger Battalion, C Company, our job was to secure Omaha Beach.

We were given different uniforms, and we had to get different equipment based on our roles.

Me and Ahsoka are riflemen, Rex and Zach are submachine gunners, Ricu and Mission are demolition experts, and Jackie and Barriss are medics.

After we got on the boat at 0400, we had a light breckfast of coffee and flapjacks, we borded one of the two LCA's and left HMS Prince Charles, we met with Company A units of the 116th at HMS Empire Javelin, we headed for the coast.

After awhile I looked at zach his face was green, "hey zach, you look like your going to puke" I said.

"oh shut up in not going to- he stopped midsentence, he put his head over the boat and barfed, but it all came back and landed in the boat, he threw up again, this time in the boat.

"that is sick, and I have to stay in here with you for awhile" Mission said.

"your lucky your not seasick, if I knew I had to get on a boat, I whould have gone to court" He said, he barfed again.

Just then Rex put his head over the boat and barfed "damn, I should have skipped breckfast" he said.

"I thought you were mister rough and tough?" Ahsoka said, she suddenly looked sick, she put her head over the boat and barfed also.

"And I thought you chould control water" he said.

Out of all the barf in the boat, most of it was zach's, he threw up probably every twenty seconds.

"let's make this interesting, who ever doesn't barf during the ride wins" I said.

* * *

(A/N): it's going to get intresting, and a bit gross.

* * *

"I can do it for two rides" Ricu said.

"then anti-up" I said, I put one of my choclate bars in, Ricu put up a can of bread, Jackie put up some dried fruit, Mission betted a can of meat, Ashley betted her swiss army knife, and surprisingly Barriss put up two cans of bread.

"All righty then, it starts now" I said, everyone was silent.

After awhile we had five miles left, that was when both Jackie and Ashley barfed outside of the boat.

"two down, three to go" I thought.

"anyone else getting sick yet?" I asked.

Ricu got up quickly and barfed outside the boat.

it was just me, Mission, and Barriss left, we had two miles left, and Mission turned and barfed in the boat.

By this time I chouldn't hold it in, so I barfed on the side of the boat.

Since Barriss won I gave her the bets, that's when we herd artillary go off.

"it's time to get serious now guys, no more folling around" I said.

One mile left, more artillary chould be herd, and mortar fire chould be scene, after a while we neared the shore, we herd the whine of artillary rounds, I put up a reflga, and three shells inpacted the dome, they exploded harmlessly.

"30 SECONDS!, nice knowing you guys!" the pilot yelled.

The doors lock was getting cranked, it fell silent then fell, I put up a reflaga to protect myself, I then ran for it.

I saw Ahsokagooverthe boat, landing in the water, I took off my pack before I was pulled down by it's wait, I then swam to shore as fast as I chould useing reflragas to make the germans not target me.

I got up and started wading through to the shore, I saw men die at the hands of the machiene guns, some of them died instently because the artillary hit there position.

I put up some more reflaga's blocking shots from machiene gun fire and making shells explode when they hit the dome.

I finally got to shore I ducked behind a tank barricade "somebody get me out of here!" I yelled over the noise.

* * *

(A/N): If you know whitch videogame these quotes are from, Kudos to you!

* * *

I got up and ran for it again, I jumped just in time to land by a tank barricade, it was stopping the bullets.

I kept my head down "this is insane, im never volunteering to go into the military again!" I said.

Rex was next to me, he was laughing "this is nothing compared to what I had to go trough rookie, stay by me and you will be fine"

"were the heck is Ahsoka?, she should have surfaced with that pack five minutes ago" I said.

As on cue she came running up the shore, using a reflera to block the bullets, she got in cover, near me and Rex.

"told you I chouldbreathein water Rex, to me that was nothing, sorry I wasn't here faster, I had to push away some dead" she said.

She looked trough the pack, she got one of the guns coverd in plastic, it was a B.A.R, she took the plastic off, loaded a fresh clip in it, and handed it to me.

"last time I checked, your an exellent shot with this gun, you need to clear those nests, or this assault whouldbeall for nothing" she said, she kissed me "for luck".

I nodded an agreement "man, were is Jackie, Zach, Ashley, Ricu, Barriss and Mission at?" I thought, I did a reflera and ran up the shore, the bullets pinged off the dome.

I skidded next to a wall, I got a grenade from my belt and activated it, I counted to three, then threw the gernadeoverme, I used my wind element to make it land in a pillbox, a muffled thump came from the pillbox, one of the germans fell through the open window, his bottom half of his body missing.

I ran up next to the pillboxes wall, I chouldn't sence movement from inside it, I went to the stairs leading to one of he hallways, I used reflaga just in time to block the MG-42's bullets, one of them went in the small window and penatrated the gunners skull, killing him.

I went inside, I chould hear soldiers speacking german, I turned the corner andused my lightning element killing all the germans inside the room, I grabbed one of the german MP 40's, and some of thier gernades.

I herd more germans, I appeared out of the corner and fired the MP 40 in automatic fire, it killed three out of the four germans in there, I went in cover just as the german fired, I held the MP 40 like a baseball bat.

When he came through the door, I swung hard, hitting him in the head, he was knocked down, I kicked his gun away from him, he sprung up and unsethed his combat knife.

"please, like your going to kill me with that thing" I said, I summoned my light keyblade, I put up my left hand upright, and brought the fingers down to the palm twice, I then summoned my other keyblade.

* * *

(A/N): he gave him the hand signal from the matrix

* * *

He charged at me swinging the knife, but I blocked his strikes with my left keyblade, I then swung making him loose his knife, I then chopped his head off.

I unsmmoned my keyblades, and got the MP 40, and some clips from the dead soldiers.

When I enterd the other room, the germans saw me but before they chould react, a big stream of fire burned them all alive.

Ashley stepped into the room, she had some sand on her uniform, and some spots of ash on her face.

"we need to hurry, the troops are pinned down by the next bunker" she said.

We both went outside, we took out some germans with or guns, when we got next to the bunker, Ashley cracked her hands "open the door, I got this" she said.

I quickly opened the door, and just like before, she unleashed a big stream of fire, some of the germans that were on fire fell through the pillbox's opening.

She quickly went in into the bunker,and after two minutes she came back,"I killed all the germans in the hallways below, time to move to the next one" she said.

While we were moving a panzer tank spotted us, it aimed it's heavy turrent at us, but it was blown up by Mission, who hi-jacked a flack 88.

We then ran to the next pillbox, we saw Barriss cuttinga hole with her lightsaber, when she was done, she used the force to get the block out, then Rex activated a thermal detonater and put it through the hole.

We herd two clinks, then we herd a german say"schnell, übergehen es weg!"

Another said "Ich kann nicht Ich weiß nicht wie zu übergehen dieses Typ über Granate weg!"

The first german said "Sie unnütz ideot!, eingeben es hier!", then there was a muffled thump, but when I touched the pillbox it was hot.

"what did they say?" Barriss asked.

"im not fluent in german, but I think the first guy said Quickly!, turn it off !, then the second one said I can't I don't know how to turn this type of grenade off!, then the first guy said You useless ideot!, give it here!, then the thermal detonater blew up" I said.

Rex laughed at this"they should have ran while they had the chance" he said, we went into the trenches.

When we went into the trenches, the allied soldiers were having difficulties taking out the germans, they had MG 42's stratigicly set up to kill any man dumb enough to get out of cover.

We finally found Ricu and Ahsoka, there were by a cornor, that lead to a MG-42, "Zach?, can you make us a tunnel that we can use to get behind the germans?" I asked.

"yes I can, it's just going to take some time" he said.

He used his element to make a tunnel, it took probably a minute or two, but once it was done we went inside.

I signaled the troops to head this way, they came in droves, going through the tunnel, I then went to the other side.

The germans were surprised at what happened, some dropped thier guns and ran for it, while to others stayed back and fought.

Me and Ahsoka used reflaga's as we ran towards an MG 42 nest, we took out the gunner and the spotter.

After that we lifted two tanks into the air, and threw them at two flack 88's.

"this is too easy!, were going to get this done before the second wave comes in" I said.

We went back into the trench, germans were firing on our position so we ducked behind a wall in a trench, I put my B.A.R. over the wall, and fired half the clip.

Most of the germans went down, Ahsoka then got up and fired her weapon, the rest then went down.

We advanced past the trenches and into a town, we hid behind a wall of a house.

Zach, Ashley, Ricu, Jackie, Rex, Mission, and Barrissfinally found us, "im sencing movement in the village, but im not sure if it's german, or allied movement" I said.

Zach handed me a mirror, while Ricu spat out his gum and gave it to me, I then unsheathed my combat knife.

I stuck the gum on the knife, then the mirror on the gum, I then carefully stuck the knife out.

In the mirror I could see germans running about, getting in position for the assault of the town.

"those are germans allright, to much for us to handle by ourselves, lets wait for the rest" I said.

When the other soldiers were coming I did a signal for attention, one for enemy, then pointed at the town.

One of them gave me the I understand signal, then gave out some order to some of the troops.

The man that was giving the orders was a captain, when I looked at him closely, he looked like a veteran of many battles.

"corporal!, get your men back to the bunkers!, get those jeeps that just landed, we need them ASAP" he said.

I nodded and signaled my friends to follow me, when we got to the beach the warthogs were all ready out of thier transports, I got in as a gunner for the guass worthog, once everyone got on one we rode to the town, by the time we got there the allies already engaged the germans.

We came in just as a german tank rolled in, I fired the guass rilfe, the tank immediately exploded, killing any german near it.

Ricu raked a half track with machine gunfire, the bullets pirced the armor, killing the driver, and soldiers in the half track.

I shot at a machine gun nest, killing both germans in it, Jackie shot at a tank piercing the armor, the fuel tank exploded, destroying the tank.

I started shooting at a house the germanscontrolled, the guassrifles shots went through the house on both sides, any german that wasn't dead in the house ran out of it.

Ricu took this opportunity and shot at any german exiting the house, while Jackie shot at another half-track killing all inside.

The germans were now heading for the hills, retreating from the town, after awhile the town was secured.

We drove the germans out of the farmlands, after the flak cannons were destroyed the beachhead was finally secured.

We could finally settle down for awhile, then the lieutenant ordered everyone to make the base.

It was hard, everyone had to pitch the tents up, not just for resting, but some for meetings, the kitchen, and showers.

By the time we were done it was lunch, I had a half bar of chocolate, some canned meat, and crackers.

"man, this is getting us no were, how are we going to get parts for the gummiship here?, there technology is so downgraded" I thought.

Ahsoka sat down on the rock I was sitting by, she was wearing a black tank top, instead of the usuall white, "this has been an intresting day hasn't it?" she said.

"I just don't understand why they can't negoiate a treaty, sending men to thier deaths is wrong" I said.

"were doing this because there capturing non germans and putting them in death camps, some of our soldiers are ex-prisoners" a soldier said.

"at least there doing this for the right reasons" Ahsoka said.

"let's just survive this, we still got a job to do" I said.

Jackie came to us, she had rubber gloves on that were stained witn blood "you don't want to know how many bullets I had to pull out" she said.

She went to a fountain and got the gloves off and washed her hands, once she was done she had lunch right by me and Ahsoka.

"so how hard was it to get a bullet out of the patients ?" I said.

"it was hard at first, but once I got the bullet out, I chould use my nature element and magic to heal them" she said.

"Me and Michael had to set up many tents, my back is killing me" Ahsoka said.

Before she chould answer, a siren went off, and guns started firing off, "great, it's a raid quickly get dressed and get your guns" I said, I leaped up and grabbed my helmet and B.A.R, and went into the battlefield.

German tanks were rolling in killing any allied soldier with it's machiene gun, I dropped my B.A.R., and summoned my keyblades, I sprinted at the tank using reflaga to block it's machine gun fire, I jumped onto it's turrent, I sliced the main gun off, then opened the hatch, I dropped two gernades in, then welded it shut with a firaga, I then jumped off the tank.

While I ran the tank exploded, I did the same with the next tank.

I quickly grabbed my rilfe and fired on some germans, some of them died, I then threw a grenade at them, it exploded killing the rest.

I quickly ran in front of some germans, I used reflagatoblock there shots, I hit one of them with my gun, I then dropped it and summoned my keyblades, I sliced one of the german'slegsoff, then stabbed another through the chest, the last one I cut his neck.

I ran and killed a german aiming for Ahsoka, saving her just in time, I threw Ultima Weapon, destroying two MG 42's.

"the medical bay is getting overrun!, you need to head there now!" she yelled over the noice, I nodded and quickly headed off.

While I was running there I saw Mission using one of the machine gun warthogs to kill five germans, Ricu turned the warthog so she chould take out three more.

I also saw Rex was leading the counter attack, I saw him stab a germanthrough the back with one of his hidden vibroblades, then shoot anotherinthe head with one of his DC- 17 handblasters.

I herd someone say my name, but I was to busy fighting off the germans to find the person.

I ran at another tank, I jumped and cut it's main gun in half, I then used my lightning element shocking the crew members inside.

When I got to the medical bay, it was allready empty, all the medical supplies were missing, but I saw two things that were left, they were Barriss's lightsabers!

I grabbed them quickly and stored them in my right pocket, I then went looking for Barriss, I saw her get put into a jeep with some other POW's, but it was deep in the germans side.

All I chould do was watch helplessly as the jeep drove away, I then continued fightning, I killed more germans, and helped some of the men get the wounded.

The germans finally left, the base was not in good shape, they took some of our weapons and ammo, and they took some of our medical supplys.

I went to Rex, and handed her lightsabers to him, "im sorry Rex, but there was nothing I chould do to obtain her back" I said, I patted his right shoulder and went to look for Ahsoka.

I turned to a voice saying "Michael!, come quick it's Ahsoka, she's been shot!" it was Ricu, I quickly ran to were Jackie was, she was standing by Ahsoka, who was on the ground, stained with blue blood.

"Im sorry Michael, I got the bullet out and did a cure spell, but she lost to much blood" she said.

I knelt by Ahsoka,"come on wake up Ahsoka, wake up!" I said desperatly.

I checked for a pulse, there was none, I listened for a heartbeat, there was none.

Many things ran through my head, I was confused, tears were starting to fall.

A few soldiers came by to see what was happing, I herd one of them say "poor kid".

I refused to believe she was dead, I shook her a bit, but there was no responce.

"no this chouldnt have happened, there is just no way she is dead!" I thought.

I quickly gatherd myself, and used my lightning element as a jumpstart, I placed a hand were her heart is, a used a little jolt, no responce.

The docters came and called her time of death, but I didn't let them touch her.

"she's not dead yet!, come on Ahsoka get up, please!" I begged.

"son, im sorry but she's dead, now let the docters take her" the lieutenant said.

"I refuse to believe she is, she's stronger then this, come on Ahsoka, get up!" I said.

More people came by to see what was happening, Mission was holding on Ricu, crying, even Ashley was crying, whitch surpised us, she never crys.

I tried to jumpstart her heart again, no responce, I did it again, still no responce.

"come on Ahsoka!, you never gave up on anything!, please get up, I can't live without you!" I cried.

Tears were staining my face, but I refused to give in, I did another jumpstart, still no responce, I did three more, but there was still no responce.

The lieutenant had seen enough, he ordered the men to drag me away from her so the docs chould take her, there were some yelled protests, but they finally complied.

In a desperate attempt I did another jumpstart, and CPR the same time, this time there was a responce, Ahsoka started gasping, then she started breathing regularly.

She grabbed my right hand with both of hers "you saved me, even though I was pronounced dead" she said.

"I didn't let them tell me what to do, I knew you wern't gone, no matter what they said" I said.

She hugged and kissed me, we didn't care if anyone else saw, all that matterd that she was alive.

Once it was over, I looked for Rex, I found him looking at the beach, "Rex, I know what's going on between you two" I said.

"how whould you know?, we have been hiding it carefully" he said.

"I just know this stuff, cause im in love too you know, that and the fact that you just confirmed it so I have to ask you, how long have you had these feelings for her?" I asked.

He sighed, "well rookie, it all started after the second battle of geonosis, back then it was just brother, and sister relationship, kind of like Skywalker with Ahsoka, then one day it just changed" he said.

"what day was it exactly Rex?" I asked.

"it was when her and Ahsoka were transporting a supply ship to Ord Cestusmedicalstation, it was infested with brain worms, they take control of your movements andspeech, when I realized what kind of danger she was in, I wanted to protect her anyway I chould, when I thought more about it, I realized I cared for her more then like a brother" he said.

"you cared for her like a lover, and don't worry we will save her, and I won't tell anyone, I promise" I said.

I walked back to the base to discuss a covert rescue op with the lieutenant.

* * *

(A/N): first time Barriss POV!(whoops).

* * *

I woke up and looked around, I was still in a jeep, with some of the men from the base, just then the jeep stopped, a german soldier ordered us to get out.

We did so, and they marched us through the base, into a line for prisoners, they checked if we had any jewlery, or gold teeth, after they checked us, they put us in a room, with beds in them.

It was dirty, the beds were made out of straw, and so were the pillows, and the blankets were itchy, I chould sence the men were worried if they were going to live of not.

I was worried if I whould ever see Rex again, cause I herd from one of the ex-prisoners in the drill camp of what they did to people in the work camps, I want to see Rex, Ahsoka and her friends invade this place before were shipped off.

* * *

Thankfully, the lieutnant agreed to the covert rescue opp, because most of thier medical personel, and mechanics were catured, we luckily captured some of the germans from the raid.

So far the interogation wasn't working, but I had ideas to make these nazis crack, I walked into the tent they were held in.

A guy from the 29th infantry division called Corporal Timothy P. Upham was chosen to translate.

"allright you nazis, if you give us the info we need, no harm will come to you but if you don't" I said, I summoned my keyblades "consider yourself a casulty".

Upham translated, the germans were unmoved by the simple threat, I put my head out of the tent andyelled"hey!, one of you guys bring one of my keyblade kills in here!".

In a minute two guys through a dead german in the tent, he was the guy I stabbed right though.

One of them shouted "Heilig Scheiße!, er ist nicht scherzend!".

"I see were getting somewere, if you dont tell me the location of your base, you will end up dead alot worse then this guy" I said.

One of the germans flipped me off and shouted "fahren Schraube sich!, krank nie sitzen Sie etwas!".

My answer was a fast swing with one of my keyblades, I cut the german in half.

The same guy yelled "Dieses freacking Kerl ist toll!, er aktuell beabsichtigen es!".

The other german was unmoved, he didnt even flinch when he saw his comrad get cut in half.

"I see your a though nut to crack, but that will be changed" I said, I signaled Ahsoka to come in.

Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the unmoved nazi and said "you will tell us the location of your base".

The german simply replyed"nice try, but waving your hand in front of my face wont work".

"looks like we got ourselves an english speacker" I said, I grabbed one of the maps, "now show me were your base is, how many guys you got in there, and what kind of heat there paking, or ill chop one of your arms off".

He looked at Ahsoka, then back at me "when I shot your friend there, she screamed for you, I enjoyed watching it" he said.

I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air "you leave her out of this, or so help me ill throw you off a cliff myself!" I yelled.

"a little sencitive that I shot your alien bitch?" the german said, that did it.

I got him out of the tent and led him to a cliff, "I hope you like sand, that all your going to see if you dont fess up!" I said.

"like ill confess to someone that has a freackas a girlfriend, so go scew yourself" he said, he flipped me off.

I stabbed him through the back, then threw him off the cliff, I then returned back to the tent.

By this time the last guy was freckingout, so he complied, he told us everything about the base, and were they kept the prisoners.

"thanks, you two soldiers, take him to the firing range to get executed, we don't need him anymore" I said.

This time the guy spoke in english,"you said if I told you were it is, that I whouldn't be harmed!" he said.

"oh that?, I actually lied, take him away" I said.

They did so, me and Ahsoka went into my tent after we left the tent used for interrogatin.

I sat down the floor, I put my head in my hands, "you don't know how hard it was for me to do that" I said.

"Michael, I can sence the conflict your having right now, and thanks for defending me" she said.

"Ahsoka, what was the right way?, one part of me says it's was fine what I did because we needed that info, but another part of me says it wasn't okay for me to kill those men" I said.

Just then we herd shots fired from the firing range, after that I knew the last german was dead because of my order, this made me sadder.

"you did the right thing, if we didn't get the information, we whould not be able to plan a rescue mission for Barriss and the soldiers that were captured" she said.

"I know, it's just killing thoise men didn't feel right to me" I said.

she sat by me, "that's the thing about war, you don't feel right killing someone, but you have to do it" she said.

"Ahsoka for the first time ever, I don't know what to do" I said.

"then let me help" she said, she then started kissing my face and neck, this made me smile.

She stopped and said "im going to let you touch my montrols".

"why are you letting me Ahsoka?" I asked.

"I forgot to say that our montrols are the most private area of my species, only our mates are allowed to touch them, and since you are, you can" she said.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there.

"don't worry I won't resist, I completely trust you" she said, she put one of her hands over my right hand.

Once she moved her hand, I slowly moved my right hand towards one of her montrols, I then stroked it with my index finger.

A moan of arousal escaped her throat, I then put my right hand on her left side of her face, I then kissed her.

"thanks, that cheered me up a bit, lets see what everyone else is doing" I said.

The people chosen for the covert ops mission were getting ready, paking what they needed for the mission, by now the gummiship was on the beach, it was sent there by oil rig, and brought down to shore by ramps, and was brought up to the base by being towed by ten tanks.

The plan was simple, we whould sneck into the base and free the prisoners, once they were away from the base, the rest whould go and destroy it, the base was heavily fortified, so the lieutenant was expecting high casulties, but I had an idea, it was time to introduce the big gun.

Rex was going over the battle plan with the lieutenant, when I walked towards them.

"hey Rex?, I got a question?" I said.

"well what is it rookie?" He said.

"what weighs ninty tons, is six stories tall, and with one pull of it's trigger, can destroy a whoule city block?" I said.

"I don't know rookie" he said.

I pressed a button on my wrist, and the gummiships vehicle hanger doors open up revealing a cougar mech "a mech" I said while crossing my arms.

"this is a cougar class mech, it comes equipped with twenty javelin missiles, two laser guns, and four gatlingguns, it also had a jump pack, making it able to fly for awhile, and the armor on this thing is highly advanced, so a king tiger tank's shells are just going to bounce of it" I said.

"how is this thing going to help out in the plan?" the lieutnant asked.

"when the germans see this baby's fire power, they will be running for the hills faster you can say Hitlar can suck it!" I said.

"how destructive are this things weapons exactly?" he asked.

"the gatling guns will turn tanks and buildings into swiss cheese, the lasers can pretty much destory anything it touches, the missiles are only used for hard targets, like other mechs" I said.

"well get that mech prepared for this mission, were going to need it" he said.

I quickly found Mission and Ricu, and told them what I needed on the mech, they went over to it and got to work.

While they were busy, I went to Ahsoka's tent to talk to her, when I went in, there was a spy, with a knife inches from her neck, and she woke up, I summoned my right keyblade, and sliced the arm holding the knife off, then used my wind element to cacth the knife, I then made it land on the floor.

I then grabbed him by the back, "Why did you try and do it?, why did you betray your country?" I asked.

He simply replaied "germany pays better", I threw him out of the tent.

I held him by using my wind element to restrict movement, "say hello to that basterd I threw down the cliff for me" I said, I then stabbed him through the back, after that I went inside to check Ahsoka.

She was awake, and scared from the event, I hugged her and stroked her back, telling her everything was allright.

I just felt so guilty leaving her alone, and I was running out of ideas on how to calm her.

She was pretty shaken up, she was shaking and crying, despite I was trying to make her feel better.

So I kissed her again while stroking her back, I went up a bit, and stroked the lekku that was above her back, a moan escaped her throat.

I didn't want to do anything to drastic, so I kept it simple, I continued to stroke her back while kissing her, and after awhile she calmed down.

I hugged her again "it's allright Ahsoka, it's all going to be allright" I said.

"thank you for saving me, and comforting me" she said.

"your welcome, I came here to talk to you" I said.

"well what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"about the visions we had, have you noticed that they have been mostly about bad things happening?" I said.

"well actually, I had a good vision, I saw a boy and a girl with us in the vision, I think they were ours" she said.

"are you sure they were our oun children?" I asked.

"yes im sure, but I also saw a girl that was an mirialan, you have anything to make of that?" she asked.

"not really, that one is a mystery to me, also im going on the mission, ill be back before dinner" I said.

"your not going to go on foot are you?" she asked worringly.

"no im not I want to show you something" I said, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the gummiship's vechicle hanger.

When she saw the mech, her mouth was open "were and the heck did you find that?" she asked.

"the store we went to, they had great deal on mechs, I also got lots of ammo for it for free, come on let me show you the cockpit" I said.

When we got to the cockpit I opened it showing all the features of it, "this helps me move the mech, and this trigger right here is for firingthe weapons" I said, I pointed to the wheel, it kind of looked like a helecopters, but it had switches to switch between the weapons.

"plus this right here, helps me stay on my feet" I said, I pointed to a picture of her she let me take while she was on her bed on the gummiship for the first time, this was when she used to wear her jedi clothes.

"man, I forgot how beautiful you looked in that two piece outfit of yours" I said.

She blushed "thanks for the complament" she said.

I also showed the emblem I put on the side of the mech, it had my keyblades in front of a shield, that had Ahsoka's markings on it, I also had a white jedi order logo on the nose of the cockpit.

"the nose part I got from your starfighter, but the emblem was my oun touch" I said.

I was signaled to get ready, I got into the cockpit, "Ahsoka, hand me that helmet overthere will you?" I asked.

The helmet was a rebel pilot helmet I bought from the place we went, bit I did a few edits of my oun, it was silver now, with the icon part green, and it had Ahsoka'smarkings as both sides of the front of the helmet, she handed it to me.

"thanks Ahsoka, ill see you after im done" I said, she kissed me, and said "for luck", I put the helmet on, then pressed a button, the cockpit automaticly locked.

Once she was clear, I got the go ahead signal from Ricu, I activated the mech, it went from it's kneelingposition, to standing I slowly moved the stick foward, the mech started walking slowly, once I was clear of the hanger, I walked at medium speed, but stopped at the rally point.

Once everyone was thier we marched towards the base, it took us along time, but we finally got there, "ok, let Rex and his men get the prisoners out first, then we will destroy the base" a captain said over the mobile radio.

"copy that captain, im waiting for the signal" I said.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Barriss's POV

* * *

I woke up, my head aching, I slowly looked around and saw that germans surrounded me, they didn't seem to know I was awake, so I just listened to their plans, using the Force to translate.

"So what do we do with her?" one said.

"We send her to a work camp!" another one said.

"Well until then, I doubt any of our men would want to sleep with this freak!" the previous one said.

"My men aren't so picky; they won't care as long she's a woman." another said.

"I hope you're right. Give her to the Sergeant; he'll probably "enjoy" her company!" the first one that spoke said, after awhile I passed out.

* * *

(A/N): Rex's POV now

* * *

Breacking in was the easy part, getting out was going to be the hard one.

I silently killed a germansoldier standing guard by the prison, I then signaled my men to go in, but kill the germans inside quietly.

The prison camp was deep in the base, so we had to strike fast, and quiet.

Once I was done silently killing a german, I lead my squad to the prison, we killed the guards and went inside, there was some more guards, once we eliminated them, we freed the prisoners.

Barriss was not in the prison, but was not full enough to be empyed out, "sir, were missing a POW, im going to take a quick look around" I radioed in.

"roger that sargent, you got five minutes to find that POW, once it's up, were giving the signal to start the assault" the commander said.

"copy that commander, Rex out" I said, I then went looking around for Barriss, I found a tent and went in.

* * *

As I was waking up, I could feel that my hands and feet weretied to posts and I was to weak to use the Force to unwrap them, but that was least of my problems; a germansoldier had just walked into the tent I'm in with a look in his eye that scared me, and I'm not easily frightened.

When he started unbuttoning my shirt, he was shot in the head by a blaster bolt.

It was Rex, I was happy that he came to save me, he untied me from the posts.

"we need to get out of here quickly, the assault is going to start in two minutes" he said.

I nodded and follwed him out of the german base, we got to were the allied soldiers were waiting.

"I got the final POW commander, you can start the assault" he said.

The commander gave out orders to the troops, and then went to the radio, "dont worry my Bar'ika, everything will be bck to normal when were done" Rex said.

I smiled at this, despite everything that happened today, I was glad I chould see him.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Michael's POV!

* * *

"allright corporal, you got the go ahead to assault the german base" the commander said through the radio.

"rodger that commander, im making my way towards it now" I said, I pushed the stick, making the mech walk towards the direction of the german base.

* * *

(A/N): now it's a german soldier's POV

* * *

When we all heard the siren go off, we all gatherd at the front of the base to counter the incoming american attack, that's when we started hearing the thumps.

It was faint at first, then it started getting louder and louder, it made the gates, and our water shake, that's when it came into view.

It was larger then a five story building, and it looked more powerfull then our Flocke 88's, one of my comradswere looking through the telescope.

"I don't get why your all scared of that, it's small!" he said.

"your holding the telescope the wrong way you dolt!" one of my other comrades said, and changed it to the right position.

He then shouted "holy fuhrer!, that thing is hudge!".

One of our König Tiger Tanks came up it, it fired it's main cannon, the shell bounced off and landed on the ground, then exploded.

The thing started making something rotate, it then fired many bullets out of it, the bullets made the König Tiger Tank explode on contact, but kept firing, once it was done, the tank was riddled with holes.

It fired something that was bright as the sun, it went through the radio tower, destroyng it instently, it was nothing but rubble.

That's when everyone chaged at it, but I ran away from it, the thing fired bullets again, but from four guns, it killed anyone foolish enough to be in it's sight area.

I was allreay far away from the base when I stopped, I just watched the destruction.

It destroyed everything, tanks, Flocke 88's, and buildings, it stomped and shot at my fellow comrades, killing many without the intention to stop.

I desided to call it Die Verderben Bringe, whitch means "The Doom Bringer" in german.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Michael's POV(again)

* * *

Killing the germans in this mech was to easy!, the bullets instantly killed thier soldiers, and goes through thier toughest tank like it was papper!

I fired a burst of laser fire at some flak 88's turning then into metal puddles, I switched back to the gatling guns firing at a building, turningit into nothing but rubble.

I shot two lasers at a building, is was turned into rubble, but something was coming out of the dust.

A battlearmor suit came out of the dust, it had german colors on the armor.

"the fuhrer made this battlearmor to combat against tanks, but is guess it can be used against your mech" the german in the battle armor said.

"you just going to stand there and talk, or we going to fight?" I said, I switched to the gatling guns.

"incompetent fool, ill force you out of that tin can by myself" he said, he started firing off his laser gun.

I started circle strafing him, shooting at him with my gatlling guns, he then used his jumppack to get out of the way, and to get on my mech, but I used my jump jets to get away.

He fired two charged mortar shots at me, they hit my shields but they didn't dissapate.

I switched to lasers, I fired at him multiple times, the lasers made the armors shields glow, then dissapate.

He fired more lasers at me, and four fully charged mortar shots, my shields dissapated, and my mechs left leg was damaged, but nothing serious to cause any trouble.

"lets see that battle armor survive a barrage of missles" I said, I switched over to missles and waited for the lock on tone, once it sounded I sent all twenty javilin missles at him, they connected with the battle armor, sending it flying a few feet.

When he got up his battle armor was smoking, and some parts were on fire, I locked onto him with my lasers.

"any last words before I blast you to oblivion?" I asked.

"germany will prevail!, nothing can stop us!" he said.

I fired two lasers at him, destroying the battle armor, and killing him, after awhile the base was destroyed, I then went back to the vechicle hanger, were Ahsoka was waiting for me.

Once I deactivated the mech, I then opened the cockpit, and stepped out, Ahsoka approuched me and gave me a hug.

"I was so worried about you, im glad your okay" she said.

"thanks, my mech though took a little beating, I wasn't expeting to verse a battlearmor, it's kind of like a suit that can resist some infantry attacks" I said.

"does your mech need anything replaced?" she asked, we walked out of the vechicle hanger and went back to my tent.

"it just needs to be restocked with missles, so how was things while I was gone?" I asked.

"fine, a soldier came by me while I was meditating, he was one of the witnesses that saw you revive me, he said he never seen someone so dedicated to one person before" she said.

I blushed at this, "well your the only girl for me Ahsoka, and I can't bear the thought of loosing you, and we got Barriss back, she's fine" I said.

"thank goodness, I thought something bad happened to her, and im glad you think that, cause thats what I think of you" she said blushing.

"well dinner is being served now, come with me, we both probably something to eat" I said.

for dinner we had a can of bread, some cheese, a can of meat, some crackers, and instant fudge for desert, once we were full, we both went to bed.

The next two days were pretty normal, we whould patrol a certain sector for awhile, then we whould have a meal, the last day was surpriseing.

A captain by the name of John H. Miller needed sixteen soldiers for a special mission, whitch he whould tell the details later, me, Ahsoka Rex, Barriss and my friends volinteered, just so we chould escape going on patrol.

We stood at attention with the other seven that he choosed, two of them were familer to me.

He studied me, Ahsoka, Rex, Barriss and my friends carefully, "whitch one of you is a sniper in this group?" he asked.

I spoke up "Ashley is our sniper sir, and trust me she is good" I said.

"then lets see her hit that helmet I put out there, it's exactly four hundred yards" he said.

She got her springfield and carefully aimed, she fired the helmet fell off the gun that was holding it.

"not bad private, you will be staying back with private jackson and give us fire support when in a combat situation, now who are the riflemen?" he said.

Me and Ahsoka stepped foward, "good, is there any medics?" he asked, me and Ahsoka stepped back while Jackie and Barriss stepped forward.

"keeping my men alive to see thier familes is important to me, so do the best you can" he said.

Once they stepped back, he signaled us to follow him, we grabbed our packs and followed him, when we finally reatched a town called Neuville.

By that time it was somewere in the afternoon, and it was raining like cats and dogs, while we were walking I chould sence movement from two places, also we met up with sergent Hill's squad.

"sir theres movement from that destroyed house" I said.

We all hid behind two different walls "do it" Miller said.

"thunder, thunder!, answer or we will fire on you!" Hovath yelled.

A small French family were standing in the remains of a bombed building, I pointed to them.

"Upham tell them to show themselves" Miller said as a man shouting in French was heard above the noise of the rain.

"Ask them if they know where the Germans are" Milled yelled as Upham said something in French.

"He wants us to take the children" Upham said.

"No, we can't take the kids, we can't take the kids, we can't" Miller said.

Caparzo suddenly went up the debris pile and grabbed the screaming child as her father lowered her down.

"Caparzo are you nuts? Listen to the captain!" Horvath shouted at him as he held the girl.

"Caparzo!, Put that kid back!, Caparzo put that little girl back!, Caparzo Put that kid back now!" Miller yelled.

Caparzo went back down the pile of debris, still holding the little girl with one arm.

"Upham, how do you say it's okay?" he asked.

"Caparzo get that kid back up there!" Miller yelled.

"I can't, She reminds me of my niece sir" he said.

"Captain the decent thing to do is at least to take her down the road to the next town" he said.

"we're not here to do the decent thing, we're here to follow orders private!" he yelled at Caparzo as he took the kid from him.

"sir, im sencing movment in that building over there" I said.

He turned and yelled "Caparzo get the hell down!", but it was to late, he was shot in the hip.

I quickly ran over but used a reflara to block any shots, it blocked a sniper round that was aiming for my head.

I used my wind element to pick him up, and used another reflara to block anymore shots, I quickly got him to Jackie and Barris.

"goddamnit where'd that come from?" Reiban yelled as Jackson pulled Upham over to the car where Horvath, Ahsoka and Miller were sitting with the girl, who was crying.

"He was on the ground before we heard the shot!" Jackson shouted back, he looked at a tower and said "that's were I'd be".

"I didn't see it" Miller said, looking back at Jackson.

"450 yards cap'n, maybe a shade under" he replayed.

I was going to back were Ahsoka was but Jackson said "I whouldn't venture out fellas!, this sniper's got talent!".

Cut off from being near her I chould only look at her, she was right behind a car with Jackson, Upham, Horvath and Miller, trying to calm the little girl down.

While in cover I chouldn't help but think what a good mother she whould be,"Michael, keep the pressure going!" Jackie reminded me, I then refocused on my job right now.

"corporal, I need you two copy everything off this" Caparzo said to me, he showed me a piece of papper.

"don't worry Caparzo, once Jackie and Barris are done, your gonna send it yourself, now please stop moving, or more blood is going to pour out" I said.

"the bullets out now" Barriss said, Jackie casted a curaga, the wound was completely restored.

"Caparzo you need to stay here, Jackson's going to take out the sniper" I said.

A shot was heard from Jackson's rifle, "sir I got him" he reported, we gave the little girl back to her familey, and continued through the village.

While we walked through the village I talked to Ahsoka, "I saw you trying to calm the little girl down" I said.

"you did, I didn't know you were watching me" she said blushing.

"if we ever have kids, theres no doubt you whould be a good mother" I said.

She blushed at this, we both noticed sergent Hill stopped after peering around a corner.

"thundar!" he yelled out, then someone inside yelled "flash!, come on in!".

Hill stopped outside one of the broken windows "Hey guys, We're looking for Captain Hamill" he said.

"he's somewhere down there across the square" one of the soldiers inside said.

"he's across the square" Hill said.

"go easy, and watch out for snipers" one of the soldiers inside said.

Hill orderd one of his men to find him, the rest of us went inside.

"hey what's up there?" I asked, pointing to a wooden starcase.

"how the hell should I know?, you guys just hike out here for a while, I can finally get this goddamn hitchhiker out of my boot" he said.

He leaned back against a piece of wood, which then fell over, effectively bringing down the unstable wall behind him and revealing a room full of germans.

This new surprise caused a split second of shocked silence for both sides before the yelling started up, along with guns being aimed at both groups.

The germans put down thier arms and yelled something in Czech, whitch I understood.

"don't shoot, don't shoot!, there surrendering!" I yelled.

"how in the hell whould you know?" one of the allied soldiers said.

"I know Czech, I took two years of it in highschool!" I said.

With that we took the weapons from the Czech, but as a safety precaution, we eatch took shifts watching them.

the runner came back with the CO "DeWayne Hamill, Pathfinders. One hundred and first" he said.

"John Miller, second rangers, thank you, we're here looking for a Private James Ryan, he's part of your outfit, any chance at all you've policed him up?" Miller asked.

Later on that day the rain had finally stopped and, miracle of all miracles, the sun had finally come out, from the grey cloads.

"how was the road in here?" Hamill asked as they reached the rest of his men.

"scenic, we lost most of our ammo" Miller said.

"not to mention we almost lost one of our men" Horvath added as he walked abreast of the two captains.

"Lieutenant, re-deploy that bazooka to the right side of the road, and get Ryan up here" Hamill called to one of his men.

"yes sir, Ryan! Ryan, front and center!" the soldier yelled.

"Here comes our boy" Reiban muttered to Horvath as a tall, gangly fellow ran up to them.

"Sir. Private Ryan reporting as ordered" he said.

"at ease, Captain Miller, second rangers, he wants a word with you" Hamill said.

" this way, uhm, take a knee, Private, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, well there isn't any real easy way to say this so, ah, so I'll just say it, your brothers are dead, we have orders to come get you...cuz you're going home" Miller said.

"oh my god, my brothers are dead, I was going to take a picture when I got home" he said.

Henderson and the rest of the squad looked on awkwardly as the Private they had been looking for broke down and began crying, I approuched him and patted him on the back.

"I'm so sorry, James" Jackie said quietly, trying to comfort the sobbing Private.

"how did they die?" he asked.

"they were killed in action" Miller said.

"that can't be, It can't be, my brothers are still in grammar school." everyone froze at that one statement.

"hold on, your James Ryan?" Miller asked.

"yes" James replyed.

"James Francis Ryan from Iowa?" he asked.

"James Frederick Ryan, Minnesota" James answered.

The squad looked at each other we then got up, preparing to move out again.

"well, well does that mean my brothers are okay?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm sure they're fine" Miller said as he rose from his seated position, obviously not happy with this unpleasant turn of events.

"are you sure that they're okay? I..." he said, but I cut him off "wer'e looking for a different Private Ryan, were sorry for the big mix up" I said to him.

"how do you know?, how can you be sure?, how do you know that the foul up isn't that his brothers are okay?" Hamill asked.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry for the trouble" Miller said.

"I just wrote them a letter before I left, I've gotta get home, I've gotta get home right now, I wanna go home" we watched as Ryan continued to cry about his brothers.

Me and Ahsoka went outside after the whoule insident, "man, I can't believe the guy were looking for lost all of his brothers" I said.

"it must be hard loosing a loved one" she said.

"I should know I almost lost you" I said, I hugged her "I whouldn't know what to do if I lost you Ahsoka".

"I know Michael, loosing you whould make me feel really bad" she said.

Tears streamed down my face, we held on to eatch other for so long it felt like years.

Rays of light surrounded us, we let go of eatchother, but we kissed, and somehow some new knowledge came into my mind, after we were done I looked at her.

The light from the rays shined off her, making it look like she was glowing, she smiled at me, the rays then disappeared.

We rejoined the squad after they got a new lead on our Ryan, we got three hours worth of sleep, then headed out before daybreack.

Later that day we were still walking, this time through a more forested area, when we came upon a downed allied aircraft. On the other side of the wreck, wounded men were lined up on the ground and unhurt officers were shouting orders and yelling for medics.

"Wade!, Jackie!, Barriss!, see what you can do" Miller said.

they were immediately down with the wounded, trying to see if he could do anything for them.

"how are we doing here, all right, yeah you're all right so don't worry about it, the doc's in town" Jackie said to the wounded men as she got out some bandages.

"don't worry fellas, 29th infantry's breakin through, they'll be here soon" Mission said as she tried to make one of the guys more comfortable.

Me and Ahsoka just hung out having breckfast, when a soldier whould whistle at her I give them a look that says "try it again, and ill kill you".

Though it didn't work on New Yorkers, to further my intimidation, I whould summon my keyblades, this whould shut them up.

We just had some unopened rations that were lying around for breckfast, they were K-rations, in them were, a can of chopped ham and eggs, veal loaf, biscuits, dried fruit bar, Halazone water purification tablets, chewing gum, instant coffee, and suger, but we threw out the packs of cirgarettes.

The fire I made was used to heat our ham and eggs, plus it kept us warm .

After awhile, Rex, Zach, and Ricu joined us and had thier oun K-rations.

"hopefully this meal will keep us fed untill lunch" I said after I ate a part of a biscuit.

"I dont know if it's going to last us that long" Ricu said.

"im just glad we can get something in us before we have to move out again" Zach said.

"yeah, we bearly get enough food in us now" Ahsoka said.

"just get in what you can, we can be moving out any minute" Rex said.

We heard Jackie yell "Wade you ideot!, this soldier doesn't need his leg to get cut off!", this made us laugh, cause it was true.

Mission and Barriss joined us after some time, they sat down and had thier oun breckfast K-ration.

Things were actually settleing down, it felt good sitting down and talking to friends you have been with for almost two months.

Thing is it felt alot more better hanging out with Ahsoka, who I has been my girlfriend for one and a half of a month.

just then we heard someone yell "hey Joe! Doesn't...ah...Michaelson pal around with a Ryan from C Company?"

"yeah, I think so" he said.

"well bring him up here, would ya?" he said.

"it looks like we found a lead" I said, I got up and stretched, then sat down, we continued to hear the conversation.

"do you know a Private Ryan?" Miller asked as the two men reached him.

"you're gonna have to speak up, sir, my hearing isn't so good, it comes and goes, a german grenade went off right by my head" Michaelson said loudly, bringing his hand up to his ear.

"got it got it, do you know Private Ryan?" Miller asked.

"who?" Michaelson asked.

"James, James Ryan" Miller repeated.

"Jimmy Ryan?" he asked.

"James, James Francis Ryan" Miller said.

"no, no, no. James _Francis _Ryan" Michaelson realized.

"all right, give me a pencil, something to write on, something to write on. Some...quick, quick come on, a pencil" Miller ordered.

"here, I got one sir" I said, I stopped near him with a pencel and a piece of paper.

"all right corporal, write this down, James Francis Ryan, question mark, Iowa, question mark, do you know him?" he orderd.

I wrote it down and showed it to Michaelson.

"yeah, of course I know him, sir" he replyed.

"does he know where he is?" he said, I wrote it down and showed it to Michaelsson.

"yeah, we missed our drop zone by about twenty miles, ended up way over by uh...Bumville or some damn place, him, me and a couple other guys were coming here to the rally point, ran into a colonel who was gathering men to go to uh...Ramelle" Michaelson replyed.

"Ramelle" Miller said, I wrote it down and then showed it to Michaelson.

"to baby-sit a bridge, that's the last I've seen of him, sir" Michaelson said.

"great, write thank you" Miller orderd, I did so and showed it to Michaelson.

"your welcome!" Michaelson said, I then follwed Miller.

"assemble around me" He said, the whole squad came to him, "Ramelle...we're here there, Ramelle is on the Merderet River right here, this is southwest of us" he said.

"what, do you think this was the bridge he was talking about, capn?" Ricu asked.

"yep, The target has always been Cherbourg, we can't push to Paris until we take in deep water port and Rommell knows that so he's gonna try to get his armor across the Merderet river any where he can, that way, he can hit our invasion forces in flank when we make the big right turn to Cherbourg, that makes any village on that river, with an intact bridge, solid gold real estate" he answered.

Miller's hand was shaking as he held his compass over the map, we fell silent as we noticed it and looked at him, Miller stared back tensely before closing the metal device with a snap.

"let's go" he orderd.

* * *

We walked on until nightfall and then stopped for a few hours, camping out under the stars.

We resumed our course, towards Ramelle, in the early hours of the next morning, once again before the sun rose.

We kept walking throughout the day, on and on, even Reiban had stopped making crude remarks and failed attempts at conversation.

Suddenly the men in front of us ducked down, so the rest of us followed suit, there were three bodies, allies, a few yards away.

Miller ducked into the underbrush and continued along the fence line before stopping and crouching once more, taking out his binoculars as he did so.

"what the heck is that?" Horvath asked quietly, looking at the rectangular mass of metal that stood across the field.

"it's a radar site, it's gotta be out of action, well it looks like we've got something in that, sandbag bunker right under the station" Miller said.

"I don't see it captain" Caparzo said.

"yeah" Miller muttered, pointing in its direction.

"bunkers too" I added as Miller turned to head back to the rest of the squad.

"what is it?" Upham asked when Miller rejoined them.

"machine gun, called an MG 42" I said.

"jesus, get a look at those guys? Maybe one of them's our boy" Mellish said, gesturing at the mutilated bodies.

"nah, the patches are 82nd so your lucks not that good" Rex said.

"yeah, well I don't know how fast the rest of you betties are, but I'm thinking we detour this way, quick and fast, the krauts will never even know we were here, so captain, what I'm trying to say is why don't we just go around the thing?" Upham said.

* * *

Bullets past me as I ducked behind a ditch, I fired off my B.A.R. while in cover, killing a german, some dirt went into the air as a gernade exploded.

The MG 42 was still firing off rounds trying to zero in on some of us, I then desided to throw a smoke gernade, it activated producing a giant smoke cloud.

Me, Ahsoka, and Zach went in quickly, but quietly, we killed any german we saw with our keyblades, I went up to the germans in the MG nest, and killed them with a few swings of my keyblades.

Once the smoke cleared, most of the germans were dead, once we killed one of the last germanbs, the last one put his hands up in surrender.

Some of the men wanted to kill the german, but Miller ordered him to be set free, hopeing he whould be picked up by allied forces.

while we regrouped someone was missing, it was Wade, we found him on his back, holding his midsection.

He lost so much blood, and the damage done to him was beyond Jackie's and Barriss's skill, the only thing they chould do was give him an overdose of morphine, making him not feel the pain of death.

Despite all the arguing she had have been doing with Wade when it came to helping patients, Jackie chouldn't help but feel sad, while he was on his last minutes of being alive, she held his hand.

All we chould do was comfort him while he was dying, after awhile his hand went limp, he was gone.

We dug a grave for him, once it was done we lowered him down, then refilled the grave, we stuck his gun in the ground, then placed his helmet on it, after that we continued our course to Ramelle.

By now we were close to Ramelle, 3 km to be exact.

"looks like were going to beat those kraut companies to Ramelle" Horvath said.

Miller suddenly stops dead, he then motions us to freeze, we then here an ominous rumble.

A big german convoy appears, it had troop trucks, armored personal carriers, a regiment of crack wehrmacht troops, heavily armed, they crossed a bridge.

Once the coast was clear we headed off in an alternat route to Ramelle, it was a town in a gently sloped valley, with small cottages, and small cultivated fields.

Miller was scaning the germans with his binoculars, while I used my wind element to see farther.

"looks like tea time, mabye there brits" Reiben said.

"I sure hope so" Upham said.

"what do you think there waiting for captain?" Barriss asked.

We hear another ominous rumble, it was deeper and more threatening then the convoy, then four tiger tanks appeared down the road being greeted by the german soldiers that greet them entusiastically.

Miller puts aways the binoculars, then signals us to follow him, low and along the wall.

Once we get into Ramelle we can here small arms fire we follwed Miller untill we found a dozen allied paratroopers exchanging sporadic with a few german snipers hidden in the buildings near the bridgehead.

The bridge was clearly been the scene of heavy fighting, craters, burning debries and shell casings everywere.

The bridge it'self was still intact, only slightly damaged.

"looks like they've been having a hell of a party here captain" Reiben said.

"on the bridge were coming in!" Miller yelled.

"kiss my ass fritz!" someone yelled.

"you fire at us and ill do a hell of alot more then that!" Miller threatened.

"who won the '38 army-navy game?" the guy asked.

"navy!, twenty-one to nineteen!, they won on a field goal in overtime!" Zach yelled.

"okay then!, you can come in!, but go one at a time, we will lay down some supressive fire!" the guy called.

We went in one at a time, the paratroopers layed down some fire to protect us, once all of us were in cover, Miller asked how many men the sergent by him had.

By now the germans stopped firing, but we stayed in cover, in case the firing started again.

"sergent Bill Forrest sir!, I started with thirty six, I only have eleven left" Forrest said.

"were looking for a Private James Ryan, is he here?" Miller asked.

Forrest motions to one of the paratroopers"go get Ryan!" he orderd.

"what do you want him for sir?" he asked Miller.

He doesn't answer" Jackson, get a hold on command" he orderd.

Jackson cranks up the five - fourty- five, Jackson speacks into the radio headset, repeating Miller's hailing I.D., there's no responce.

"im not getting anything yet captain" he said.

"keep trying" he orderd, that when Ryan approuches us.

"Im Ryan sir, you wanted to see me" he asked.

"Private I got some bad news for you, your brothers have been killed in action" Miller said.

"all three?" he asked.

"yes" Miller replyed.

The paratroopers were stunned by the news, they look at Ryan, there was nothing else they chould do.

The whoule squad looked at Ryan also, but after awhile we looked something else.

"we've been sent to get you out of here, you're going home" Miller said.

"three brothers, that poor son of a bitch" Forrest said.

"sergent, were moving out and I'm taking you and your men with me" Miller said.

"but sir, our orders are clear, we're told to hold this bridge until we're releaved by foward elements of the twenty-ninth division" he said.

"I'm giving you new orders sergent" Miller said.

"sir, you can't do that, theese orders are from command" He explained.

"I'm not going to leave you and your men here to get killed, get them together, were moving out" Miller orderd.

"no, sir" Ryan says.

"come on private, your going home" Miller said.

"no, sir" he said again.

"private, im sorry about your brothers, but staying here and getting yourself killed isn't going to help" Miller said.

"sir, if the krauts are holding this bridge when division shows up, our guys are going to be sitting ducks" he explained.

"the bridge cannot be held, the germans have two companies less then three miles from here, they have tanks" Miller said.

"sir, im still not going" Ryan says.

"private, if you want to commit suicide, that's your choice, but your going to have to wait after I get you back to the beach, and your not going to these people with you" he said.

"im not leaving sir" Ryan says sternly.

"the hell you aren't, your comin' with me if I have to drag you every inch of the way, you hear me private?" Miller threatened.

"I hear you sir, but I'm not leaving" Ryan says.

He grabs Ryan by the lapels and says "listen you little son of a bitch!, your coming with me or ill........" , but Ryan cuts him off "what are you going to do, sir shoot me?" he says.

There is a moment of silence then reiben speacks up, "uh, excuse me captian, so what are a few tanks, sir?".

Millers more amazed them pissed off, he let go of Ryan, Reiben smiles then contiues" He's right, we can't shoot him well we chould, but we'd get in enormous trouble, and he's right about the bridge, it's a hell of a lot more important then he is".

"captain, seems to me we got ourselves an oppertunity here to kill two birds with one stone, command seems to think keepen' this boy alive is worth somthen', if we was to do that and hold this bridge, good chance we whould get a bucket full of medels, I might even get me one 'a them big fancy ones like you got, so's I chould sass any officer in the whoule dang army, you included" Jackson said.

"I'd like to stay too, captain" Upham said.

"you dont count" Miller said.

"I do and personally I'd rather get the hell out of here, but somebody's got to stay and take care of you and theese pin head privates of yours" Horvath said.

Miller looks at Forrest and his paratroopers, "we wern't planning on going anywere, sir" he says.

"see captain, the vote is unanimus" Reiben says.

"the vote?, what the hell are you talking about?, we don't vote this not a democracy, this is the army, I give orders you follow them, we don't vote" Miller said.

"yes, of course sir, I was merely speacking hypothetically, if this was a voting situation, then the vote whould have been unanimus, but of corse it's not a voting situation, your the captain, and you give orders sir" Reiben says.

"you're goddamed right I give the order, vote, jesus christ!, listen to me you little pissant pieces of shit, I am the ranking officer here and what I say goes, it that clear?" He said.

Every one sayed sir yes sir, but I sayed "you know what, screw you and your rank, I only follow my orders, and if you dont like it, you can take your Thomspon and shove it!"

I went over to were Ryan was, and standed by him "im going for what is right here, securing this bridge will save many lives, that's more important then saving one life".

"if anyone feels the same way, then I suggest you come over here" I said.

Ahsoka, Zach, Ashley, Rex, Barriss, Ricu, and Mission came over to wear I was, and a little by little everyone else joined.

"I'm, sorry captain, but he has a point" Caparzo said as he came over.

"the kid is doing the right thing Miller" Horvath said as he came to my side.

Once everyone was were I was Miller said "ah screw it!, I'd rather stay here then walk for three days again!".

With that he started giving order's again "Reiben, and Michael, the B.A.R.'s right there" he pointed to a side of a building, we ran over there and took our position.

"Jackson, and Ashley, get in that tower overthere, Horvath and Upham, move that machiene gun so it can cover the left flank, it's worthless were it is, Forrest, I want a fully inventory of all your weapons and ammo, and ordnance, go" he orderd.

Some shots were fired from Jackson and Ashley , they took out all the german snipers on the other side.

Everyone else was setting up everything to defend the bridge, three machine guns were set up in stratigic places, we dug some trenches across the street that lead to the bridge.

By the time we were done, it was dark, we had some dinner K-rations, and after that we got some hours of sleep, we then got in positions at dawn.

Also we stole a flak88 from the germans just incase a german tank rolls by.

We see a german run across the street then another, and another "here they come!" Miller shouted.

A rush of germans come from out of nowere, they fired, so we returned fire, I fired off my B.A.R., killing five germans.

I had eight clips left, so I loaded a fresh clip in, I fired killing some germans, Reiben leaves, but Ahsoka comes by me and gets in cover.

"this is insane, when are they going to stop?" I said.

"I don't really know but we need to hold out" she said, she fired her last three bullets, her M-1 garand spat out the used clip with a metallic ping, she loaded in another.

Things were getting frantic, the german's allready got through the first barricade, I see two germans lob potato mashers at the paratroopers, I put up a reflaga just in time to block the gernades, they exploded no wear near anyone.

Me and Ahsoka continued fring at the germans, killing some, that's when the germans started retreating, once they were gone we chould finally rest.

We found out that Sergent Horvath was dead, we were orderd back to our positions.

After awhile it got dark, we had three different K-rations for dinner, since we didn't have breckfest or lunch.

We all set at the campfire talking about what we wish we were now instead of here, it was my turn now.

"you know what I wish I was instead of here?, some were nice, beautiful, and peaceful with this girl right here" I said, I put my arm over Ahsoka's shoulders.

"so what about you Ryan?" Miller asked.

"Im home, playing basketball with my brothers, it's evenin' time we're trying to get in a few more points, before it's too dark to see the ball, that's were I am" he said.

Once the fire was extinguished we got some sleep, but we woke up at the crack of dawn, like were now used to, we then reinforced the defences and got back into position for the upcoming german attack.

After awhile a german tiger tank came into the village, it had infantry with it too, "here they come!" Miller yelled out as a warning.

We fired at the germans but they kept on coming, they were overwhelming us, some of the allied soldiers fell dead.

By now it was just our squad left, and Ryan, we had to fall back to the bridge, when this was happening Caparzo was shot in the back several times, he fell to the floor dead.

I quickly got his body to the bridge, I got the note he was holding while Jackie and Barriss were healing him, but it was on a fresh sheet of paper, I quickly put it in my right pocket, and continued firing.

by now the machiene gun in the building was silenced, whitch ment that Mellish was dead as well.

The tiger tank was aiming it's main gun at the towar,"Jackie!, get Ashley and Jackson out of there before it fires!" I yelled.

She immediatly teleported to were they were, and as the tiger tank fired it's shell, she telleported back, with both of then unharmed.

Mission was grazed by a bullet, so she got down and fired while in cover, a gernade landed right by her, in a desperate attempt Ricu picked it up and chucked it, just as he threw it, the gernade exploded, his right hand was completely gone, and one of the fragments pirced his left eye, leaving him with one working eye, he yelled out in pain, Jackie quickly dosed him with morphine.

While running Zach didn't notice a gernade was by his foot, when it exploded he was launched in the air, he hit the ground, but he was still alive, but he was missing his right foot.

I quickly put up a relaga to block the bullets coming at him as Jackie dragged him away from the incoming fire.

I shot at more germans killing them, I was running low on ammo now, I only had four clips left.

"Zach calm down, you should be glad your still alive" Jakie said as she dosed him with morphine.

"I lost a freacking foot Jackie!, how am I going to be able to play sports with one foot, ill tell you how, I cant!" he yelled at her.

"just calm down all this stress is going to make you bleed out" she said.

Just then she saw a german aim at Barriss, she quickly acted, she got in front of her, she was hit twice in the right shoulder, she fell down from the force of the shot, she was on the ground, bleeding heavily.

Ahsoka quickly put up a reflaga as I dragged her away from the the gunfire, I took her medic pack off her, and I took the overshirt of her uniform off, her right arm was coverd in her oun blood, the wound was pouring out her blood constantly.

"you need to stop the bleeding before I bleed out, quickly give me a dose of morphine" she said weakly, I gave her a dose.

Barriss carefully pulled out the bullets with the force, this stopped the bleeding some but not much, she was all ready starting to look more pale.

I used curaga on her shoulder it healed completely, but there was a scar now from the point of entry.

When I returned back into the fight, I saw Ashley take five bullets in different places, but before her knees even started to buckle she took a carefully aimed shot at the tiger tanks cannon, and fired, the bullet went inside the cannon, and went threw the shell inside, destroying the tank, she then fell.

I dragged her away from the fight ,right were Jackie was before, the bullet wounds were pouring out blood just as bad as Jackie's.

Jackie quickly gave her a dose of morphine, while me and Barriss got the bullets out, it took us longer though, by the time she was healed by Jackie's nature element, she was pale and shakeing.

"is there a chance she might live?" I asked.

"I don't really know Michael, she lost so much blood from the wounds, it's most likely she wont" Jackie said sadly.

Realizing that one of our friends will most likely die from her wounds was sad, but I had to go back in the fight.

Things were going from bad to worse, the germans were allready going to get on the bridge and there was nothing we could do to stop them.

We quickly retreated across the bridge, we got Ashley and Zach and got them across the bridge, after that we found a good spot for them to be safe.

After I shot a whoule clip from my B.A.R., I checked my belt for a clip, but I was out of ammo, I threw my B.A.R. at one of the germans hitting him in the head, I then summoned my keyblades, I used reflaga to block the bullets coming at me.

I ran at the germans, slicing some of thier arms or legs off, I stabbed one through the chest, then jumped onto one of the tiger tanks, I threw a gernade down the hatch and welded it shut with firaga, I jumped off the tank, as I landed it exploded.

Ahsoka ran out ammo as well, and started killing germans with her keyblades, I went by her, and tapped her arm with one of my keyblades, she understood the signal.

We did our Limit called Eternal Passion, we glided around the germans, shooting magic bullets full of light, darkness, and divine magic.

Ahsoka then started doing multiple ragnaroks full of divine magic, while I multiple dark arcanums, and light arcanums, we then joined our keyblades together at the ti, and shot a beam made out of light, dark, and divine energy, while it was going we kissed.

The germans were devistated but they were still pushing foward with out the intention to stop, a king tiger tank was bearing down at us, when a guass rifle shot came out of no were and destroyed it.

We looked and saw a massive convoy of allied troops were coming, nine of the troops were riding our warthogs, they fired at the germans completely annihilating them, the tanks came rolling through the town taking out any straglers left.

We found the rest of the squad, Jackson, Upham, Reiben, and Ryan were okay, but Miller was wounded.

Jackie and Bariss treated to his wounds, he was back on his feet, when they were done.

I found the keyhole to this world, it was under the bridge, on one of the walls of the stream, I shot a beam of light in it, closing the heart of this world fom the heartless forever.

After we got our warthogs back, we used them to get back to the beach, the rest of the squad followed us in a jeep, in the worthog Ahsoka was driving, Ashley was in the passenger seat asleep.

We rode a whoule day to the beatch one we got thier we took our friends to the gummiships medical bay were J.D. was.

"J.D. we have a situation here!" I shouted.

We brought Ricu, Zach, and Ashley in, "what the heck happened out there?" he asked.

"no time to explain, Ashley needs a blood transfusion now" Jackie said.

They hooked her up to some medical equipment, she just looked at us, he whoule body was shaking from the lack of blood, and she had a fever.

"g-guys, im so s-sorry, I should have p-payed attention" she said weakly.

"save your stregth, don't worry, J.D., and Jackie will have you up in no time" Mission said.

"I d-doubt that I k-know I lost to m-much blood, you just n-need to face t-the fact t-that im g-going to d-die" she said.

"Ashley your not going to die, just don't give up!" Ahsoka said.

She just looked at us, she had tears in her eyes, "I c-can't hold on much l-longer guys, this is t-to much for me, i-ill be watching o-over you" she said, she then fell silent, I cheaked for a pulse, there was none, I punched the wall.

"she's gone guys, we were too late" I said.

All my friends started tearing up, we lost some one we knew since the first grade, someone that was a loyal friend.

I picked her up and took her outside, we started digging her a proper grave, when the squad and Ryan showed up, they told us they were sorry for happened, and after that they left.

"I guess this is the price of war, you loose someone that you cared about" I thought.

But before we chould even get her in the grave, she suddenly burst into flames, "guys im getting something weird here, her life signature is coming back!" Jackie said.

When the fire stopped there was ash were the grass you used to be, then suddenly there was a gasp from Ashley, she coughed, then started breatheing again.

"I don't get it?, I thought she was supposed to be dead?" Ahsoka said.

Ashley got up, "I guess I have a heart of a phoenix, that probley explains why I'm back" she said.

"that means you can't die from anything, your just going to keep getting reborn" Jackie said.

"I guess your right on that account Jackie, so when are we going to leave this place?" she asked.

We came back and explained what happened to Ricu and Zach, "we need to see what's wrong with the engine" I said to Ricu.

I wheeled him to the engine room, he checked what was wrong with it "oh here's the problem, the engines cooling system stopped working, but I can get that fixed in a jiffy" he said.

After an hour the engines were back to normal, I activated the gummiship, and took us out of this world.

The rest of the day, Zach and Ricu were in the E.R., getting crybernetic replacements for the limbs they lossed, When they got out Ricu's right hand was now cybernetic, but even though his left eye was cybernetic, it still looked like the same eye as before.

Zach was back on his feet again, exept his left foot was cybernetic, but he was happy that he chould walk, and run again.

By now it was late, everyone went to sleep, exept for me and Ahsoka, we chouldn't after all the horrors we saw on that world, just thinking of it makes me scared, I saw good men get blown in half by a blast, get shot fourty times by a MG 42, I even herd some of them cry and yell for thier moms, and just think, they were four years above me probabley.

everytime I closed my eyes I chould see thier still faces as they layed on the ground, dead.

One thing im glad though is that none of my friends, or Ahsoka become one of those dead on the floor.

But those memories of the days being there are going to haunt for me forever, I was thinking about what happened when Ahsoka came into my room.

"can't sleep?" she asked.

"yeah, I can't not after what I saw" I said.

"that's just the reality of war Michael, it will stick with you forever, but you will eventually forget, but it takes longer for some" she said.

"I just wish we didn't land there, it was really hard for me to not cry when I saw you on the ground motionless" I said.

She just came up to me and started kissing my face and neck again, I then stroked her back, and whould occasionally touch her back lekku, making her moan out of arousel.

We then kissed, I continued to stroke her back, while she whould play with my hair, after awhile we stopped.

"do you feel better now?" she asked.

"yes, I think I can finally go to sleep, thanks" I said to her.

We then both layed down on my bed and covered ourselves, while she was calmly asleep I had another vision, but it was a good one.

* * *

I was walking in the corridors of the gummiship, when I went into my room, I checked myself in the mirror, I looked like I was around eighteen or sixteen years of age, I was holding a small black box in my right hand.

I sighed, "okay this is the day you have been waiting for Michael, a day you rememberd for a long time, so don't mess this up!" I thought.

I then put the black box in my right pocket, I exited my room and went to the door of Ahsoka's room, "allright, here goes nothing" I thought, I knocked on the door.

Ahsoka answered the door, and she looked more beautiful then now, she grew a chouple of inches taller, and her head tails were longer, and her montrols were bigger then they were now.

"Ahsoka may I come in?" I asked.

"sure you can" she said when I stepped inside she shut the door.

I turned around to face her,"Ahsoka, we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for four years now, and well I want to push it a bit further" I said.

I went down on my right knee and got the black box from my pocket, I opened it revealing a platinum ring, with a blue diamond in the middle, it was the same shade as her eyes.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you be my wife?" I asked.

She was surprised at first, just as I knew she whould be, she then gave me the answer I was hopeing for"yes!, I will be your wife!" she said.

I put the ring on her right ring finger, I then got up and kissed her, this was the happiest day of our lives.

* * *

Seeing this brought a tear of joy from my right eye, I was able to go to sleep with a good consience.

* * *

(A/N): welp this is the end of my longest chapter to date, I hope you enjoyed it, next up is Treasure Planet, and hopefully you all enjoyed the surprising ending, the next chapter will be up when I can get it up.

Plus this story finally pasted the 100k words mark!(whoops).

* * *

I don't oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's, the heartless, nobodies, unversed, phantoms, keyblades, and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Saving Private Ryan is ouned by Steven Spielberg and all of his parters.


	26. Chapter 24: Sailing The Etherium!

(A/N): This is the Treasure Planet chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it, cause I enjoy making this story come to life, so here's the chapter.

also im sorry it took so long to make it, I was ground for quite some time, but I'm finally able to get on the computer again.

* * *

Chapter 24: Sailing The Etherium!

* * *

(A/N): this is the first time Im putting Ahsoka's POV as beginning of a chapter.

* * *

I was tossing and turning in bed, and my hand accidentaly hit Michael, waking him up.

"can't sleep Ahsoka?" he asked.

"No, I'm worried about Barriss, who knows what she went through at that german camp!" I said.

"Alright, let's go check on her" he said.

We climbed out of bed and went to Barriss' room and knocked on the door. No answer. We called her name a couple of times and still no answer, but we noticed the door was unlocked, so we looked, we then immediatly quietly shut the door, and quietly went back into Michael's room.

"my god, did we just see what I think we just saw?" he said.

"I don't even want to know the answer to that" I said.

"ok, let's just keep this between the two of us" he said.

I nodded in agreement, we then both went back to sleep.

* * *

(A/N): now it's Michael's POV

* * *

Things were back to normal on the gummiship...........well, as normal it could be.

Barriss was throwing up for some unknown reason, so me, Ahsoka, and Rex took her to be examined by J.D., and Jackie.

We waited outside of the infirmary, waiting for Jackie and J.D. to finish examining Barriss, unknown to Rex, me and Ahsoka had an idea of how she was sick.

J.D walked out of the infirmary with a surprised look on his face, "J.D., is there something wrong with her?" Rex asked, Jackie came out of the infirmary.

"well, we did some tests on her to find out what was wrong, and well, me and Jackie conclude that well, she's pregnant" he said.

"what?, how can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Rex, when I looked at her life signnature, I chould sence another inside her" Jackie said.

"were just concerned Rex, are you sure you can take care of this child?" J.D. asked.

"I need to ask Barriss first J.D." he said, J.D. then opened the door for him, and let him inside.

* * *

(A/N): Rex's POV

* * *

I approuched Barriss, she was sitting on a bed, I sat by next to her.

"Barriss I got the news about you, and I just want to say im surprised" I said.

She looked at me, "Rex, I don't know if I can be a mother, being a jedi is all I know" she said.

"nonscence you will be a good mother, I can tell and don't worry, ill help you every step of the way" I said.

I hugged her "we will get through this together, I promise" I said.

I stood her up and lead her out of the infirmary.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Michael's POV

* * *

Once they came out of the infirmary they told us their decision, we were exited about the news.

"ok, these are the lists of symptoms of pregancy, and don't worry every single one is normal" J.D. said, he handed them a piece of papper.

They looked down the list, they paused at unusual cravings but, when I looked over my eyes got wide when looking at theese words: mood swings.

When I was walking in a hallway I slapped my head, "god I don't want to imagine how Ahsoka whoould act if she was pregnant" I thought, just thinking about it made me shake.

My friends were still pretty shaken up by the events that happened yesterday, but not as much as I was, my right hand started shaking, like Miller's hand used to do.

To calm us all down I decided to make us a big breakfast, me and Ahsoka went in the kitchen to find the ingredients we needed.

"blast it!, don't tell me we ran out of food again!" I though as I searched around the kitchen, trying to find something I chould make for breackfast.

"welp it's official Ahsoka, were out of food, how can we get through a months worth of food, within a week?" I said.

"well you are feeding ten people michael, you just need to get four months worth of food" she said.

"yeah your right, but it looks like we have to stop somewhere to eat, man I hate restaurant food" I said.

"you just have to get through it, and look at the brightside, everyone will get fed" Ahsoka said.

"I know that, it's just restaurant food isn't good most of the time, most of it had bearly any taste" I said.

"but we have no choice, whould you rather have everyone starve?" she said.

"heck no, that whould be wrong to do, the next world we find we will land to get something to eat" I said.

She smiled, cause she knew she one this argument, I went into the bridge, and looked at the navigation for the next world.

"ah, here it is, the next world is Galaxy of Treasure, well it's better then nothing" I said.

I activated the gummiship, and sent it into that world, when we enterd it, we were by a planet that was named Montressor, so I enterd the planet.

* * *

(A/N): I bet none of you know were there going, and if you know, or found out kudos to you!

* * *

I landed the gummiship by a place called The Benbow lnn, I got out of the bridge and got everyone.

"well guys the bad news is that were out of food, but the good news is that I found a place to eat, and stay for awhile while were getting supplies" I said.

"at least we landed somewere better then the last place we landed" Zach said, he looked doen as his new foot.

"you guys all know how much I hate restaurant food, so let's just get this over with" I said, we all walked towards the Inn and went inside.

There were many different species of aliens in it, all eating wierd food, some of them were talking amoungst themselves.

We went to the register, it was manned by a young man around fifteen years of age, he had a small pony tail that was brown, he also had bangs, he had blue eyes, a black t-shirt, brown pants and shoes, he also had a black jacket on.

"welcome to the Benbow Inn, my name is Jim Hawkins, you staying or are you hear to eat?" he asked.

"were here to stay and eat" I said.

"okay, so that's nine rooms, that will be a thousand munny" he said.

I handed him the appropiate munny, we found a big enough table and sat down.

We looked at the menus, "this stuff on the menu is wierd, what the heck is a lunar eclipse?" I said.

"I don't know but I think im doing to have this Alponian chowder" Barriss says.

"well this bonzabeast stew looks good ill have that" Ahsoka said.

Once we decided we gave out orders to Jim, after awhile he came back with our food, I had the same thing Ahsoka desided to have, it was tangy, and yet rubust.

After we ate we payed our bill, but I noticed there was bearly any workers here.

"so Jim I've noticed you don't have any hired hands here" I said.

"yeah, it's just me and my mom that keep this inn afloat" he said.

"you know, im actually willing to help, it's a way of thanking you for your hospitality" I said.

"really!, that whould be great, we always need the extra help!" he said exitedly.

"no problem, ill be right back" I said, I came back with Ahsoka, Ricu, Mission, and Ashley.

"allright you two can help my mom out with the food, the rest can take orders" he said.

"ok, and my name is Michael, this is Ahsoka, Ricu, Mission, and Aslhey" I said.

He lead me and Ahsoka to the galley "mom!, we have some people that volinteered to help us" Jim said.

A woman turned around, she was wearing a white dress with a red tank top on, she had a bonnet on, her eyes were the same blue as Jim's, and her hair was the same shade of brown it was also in a ponytell, she had a golden lockett around her neck.

"Jim, we cant afford to hire anyone right now, were bearly being able to pay the rent for the inn" she said.

"mom didnt you just here what I said?, there volinteering, whitch means we don't have to pay them!" he said.

She smiled "allright, who ever has cooking experience can work in here, and I need your names" she said.

"My name is Michael, this is Ricu, Ashley, Mission, and Ahsoka, right now me and Ahsoka have cooking experience" I said.

"my name is Sarah Hawkins, and that's fine, the rest can help take orders, and do anything else to help" she said.

We all got ready, me and Ahsoka got some aprons, washed our hands, and began to cook.

The work wasn't easy, I chould bearly understand how they were able to work this fast, an order whould come everytime we were done with one.

"man this is hard work, you think I can tell my other friends to help?" I asked.

"sure!, as long as they want to volinteer" Sarah said.

With that I got Zach and Jackie to help, Zach desided to wash the dishes with Ashley, while Jackie helped take orders.

Now things were actually getting easier, the orders came in alot alower now then usuall, after awhile we were finished.

After we swept and mopped the floor, we finally got some rest.

"whew, that was some hard work, I can't believe you do this dailey" I said while wiping the sweat off my forehead with my hand towel.

"heh, just wait till luch time that's when things really pick up" Jim said.

After awhile the lunch hour did come in, the orders came in one after another we chould bearly keep up.

It was actually pretty slow for the dinner, and once everyone was fed, we had time to have dinner.

Once dinner was done, we cleaned up, and got dressed for bed, when I entered my rented room, it was wierd not feeling Ahsoka by me.

But I finally got the nerve and went to bed, some ours later I herd Ahsoka scream, I quickly scarmbled out of bed and enterd her room, she was crying.

I sat by her and stroked her back, "you had another nightmare didn't you?" I asked.

She shook her head yes, "just as I thought" I said.

"I thought theese nightmares whould be over by now, I guess I was wrong" I thought.

I started kissing her neck and face like he did for me, while I was doing this she played with my hair again, she started giggling when I kissed her neck again.

I chouldn't help but smile, seeing her smile was the best thing in the whoule world, she lifted my head with her index finger, and kissed me.

I touched one of her montrols making her moan out of arousel, I then started strokeing her back as we kissed again.

A warmth inside me developed, and it actually felt good, but I knew I shouldn't push it.

After we stopped Ahsoka put her head on my chest, this surprised me a bit, but after I held her in place.

She finally fell asleep after a chouple of minutes, I carefully layed down on the bed, making sure not to disturb her, her head was still on my chest when I fell asleep.

When I wake up her head was off my chest, I looked and saw she was getting dressed, so I quickly cover my eyes.

Unknowingly she kissed me on the lips so I looked, she had her white tank top she was going to wear covering her chest, and it was held by both her arms, I was really surpised at this.

"good morning sleepy head, like what you see?" she asked.

I blushed heavily "um, kind of Ahsoka, but you need to hurry and get dressed" I said."

"how about now?" she asked, her tank top "slipped" through her fingers.

I adverted my eyes "Ahsoka we need to be ready to cook in ten minutes" I said, I looked at her face, trying to ignore what was underneth it.

"cant they just wait for two minutes?" she said with her seducive tone on.

"crap!, why now does she want to do this, I allready have a hard time controling myself when were making out" I thought.

She immediatly smiled, "damn it!, she's winning and she knows it!, I need to think of something quick!" I thought.

I was starting to sweat and my heart started pumping faster as she came closer, "damn it all!, why cant she wait for freacking four years!" I thought.

Just then the door knocked, "Ahsoka you need to hurry, and yes I know Michael is in there, so both of you hurry up!" Jackie said.

After that Ahsoka stopped and started getting dressed again "oh thank god!, saved by the freacking bell!" I thought, I left her room, took a quick shower and quickly did my spikes and got dressed.

Once we were done, we had breackfast and one we cleaned that up, we got ready for the breackfast shift.

The breckfast shift was slow, so me Ricu, and Jim were able to take a breack, it was very cloudy outside.

I told what happened to Ricu privatley, "man no wonder you acted wierd when you were by her" he said.

"I know man, ill talk to you later, and watch out for mission when she acts that way, her species are experts at seducion" I warned him.

"thanks for the warning, I guess Ill see you around" he said, I saw Jim was fixing something, so I went to him.

"so what are you fixing there?" I asked.

"my solar surfer, I just need to fix this little part and it will be good as new" he said.

While he was fixing it I thought about how Ahsoka acted today,"man, is she really that desperate?" I thought.

"you think you can show me how fast it goes?" I asked.

He got out from under it and said "I can do better then that, ill race you to prove how fast it goes".

I smiled at his comback "your on!, lets see if that thing can beat the way I go around places" I said.

He chuckled, "you're littereally going to race me on foot?, your dumber then you look!" he said.

"don't judge a book by it's cover Jim, so were are we going to start this race?" I said.

He activated his solar surfer "follow me and you will find out, that's if you can follow me!" he said with a smile.

He immediatly accelerated, going fast then dropped off the cliff, he immediatly reappeared.

I smiled and thought "time to show this kid up" I got a running start then started sprinting, then leaped off the ciff, I immediatly started flying.

When I finally got two him, he was so surpirsied he nearly fell of his solar surfer, "how and the blue blazes are you flying?" he asked.

"just one of the perks of having wind as an element when your a keybearer, see you later!" I said while saluting him with two fingers, I passed him making him look like a spec.

But he suddenly caught up with me "don't judge this thing on looks" Jim said, I smiled "so were are we heading to?" I asked.

"over there, we can start on that cliff, and the race will be over once we leave the industrial area" he said.

Once we got there, we started, I let him have the lead of a bit, just to make him comfortable, we broke through the clouds, he then deactivated his solar sail, and went falling to the ground, while doing so he did flips and spins, when he was inches from the ground, he reactivated his solar sail, giving him a save landing, I followed him, closing the gap.

We then enterd the industrial area, I got in front of him, he grinded on a tube, then grabbed and released his solar surfer quickly, now something tricky came into view.

A saw, with gaps in the middle was on, the gaps were only open for five seconds at a time, so timing was crucial.

Useing my wind element I sped up, and easily pasted it, after that Jim did also, while we were heading back I herd sirens, then Jim said "oh, great".

"aw man, what's Ahsoka going to do? But hey, at least she most likely won't be as seductive as she was this morning" I thought.

The cops brought us to the inn, and after an "interesting conversation" they left.

Ahsoka approuched me, she was mad, she slapped me in the face, then went back to her room sobbing.

"Jim, I dont want to see you throw away your entire future" Sarah said.

When Jim went into the kicthen I heard him say "yeah, what future?"

while I was outside of the inn looking at the raining sky someone touched my shoulder, I turned around it was Jackie.

"don't scare me like that!, you nearly made me give up the ghost!" I said.

"Michael, I have been noticing you have been a little jumpy when ever Ahsoka looks at you, did something happen in the mourning?" she asked.

I blushed at what she sayed, "nothings wrong Jackie, I'm fine" I said.

"I can tell when your lying Michael, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, you know that" she said.

I sighed "ok, something did happen that mourning, Ahsoka wanted to have a "special moment" but...... I just wasn't ready" I said.

She nodded "I can understand why your not ready yet, you were just nervous, you were afraid of doing something wrong" she said.

"yeah, I was, I have so many quesions in my head about why she is doing this" I said.

"go to her Michael, and clear this out, she will understand" Jackie said.

I left Jackie alone and went to Ahsoka's room, after I introduced myself and my friends to him, the door was unlocked so I went inside.

I stepped into the middle of the room, she was nowere to be found, it was really wierd.

That's when the door shut, I turned around and saw Ahsoka was hiding behind the door the whoule time, she locked the door.

I thought I was going to be yelled at, then she lightly pushed me onto the bed, after that she kissed me, when it was over I thought "I can't believe she actually put her tounge in my mouth it felt, good".

She kept on kissing me, and she started playing with my hair, the warmth inside me was getting bigger, I wanted to stop her, but for some strange reason, I chouldn't.

This feeling felt so good, it felt like someone started a warm fire inside me, I knew what she was doing was wrong, but it just felt so right.

I then started stroking her back again with my right hand, while I used my left hand to touch her right lekku, a moan escaped her throught.

I then touched her lekku that covered some of her back, her face was scarlet red from the feeling.

She then started thouching my chest, I blushed heavily from the feeling.

I stroked her back montrol a chouple of times, she moaned, and her headtails twitched from the arousal.

She must have been really exited or aroused, cause her left lekku actually wrapped it'self once around my right arm.

She stopped kissing me "you know, we never did continue from where we left off this morning" she said.

Before I chould answer, she took her vest off, she then took my vest and t-shirt off, we then continued.

By now I didn't really care if it was right or wrong, life's to short to forget to enjoy the little things in life, so I guess this is sort of a reminder.

Her breathing was a little unsteady, mostly probley from all the pleaure that was coming from this moment.

We kissed again, when I touched her back lekku again, she gasped, after some seconds her left lekku wrapped itself around my right arm again.

In stead of kissing me on the lips, she started kissing my chest, by now both her lekkus were wrapped around one of my arms, I continued to stroke her montrols.

Suddenly she smiled, and she had a gleam in her eyes, "I think I know were this is leading to, might as well get this over with" I thought.  


* * *

(A/N): sorry guys, trying to keep it at T- rating here

* * *

After awhile we came out the room clothed, I was astonished by the event that happened, once we got dressed we went back to the kitchen.

I was showing no after effects of the "special moment" we had together.

Once the dinner shift was done, we had dinner ourselves.

"have you all noticed how beautiful today is?" Ahsoka said.

Zach and Ashley looked at her like she was crazy.

"well I have noticed, I like the rain anyway" I said after I swollowed some stew.

Ricu leaned in and asked "why is Ahsoka acting wierd?, did something happen while you were talking?"

"no, we had a long talk that's all, besides she likes the rain as much as I do" I said, that's when Jim came in with another Alien.

"mom!, he's hurt bad!" Jim said.

Jim lowered him to the ground, once he was okay he let go.

"me chest lad" he said.

Jim pushed the chest near him.

He did something and the chest opened, "he'll be comin' soon, I cant let them find this!"

"who's coming?" Jim asked.

The alien grabbed him and said "the cyborg!, beware the cyborg!", he let go of Jim and hit the floor dead, Jim looked at the thing he gave him.

Jim looked out the window, "guys!, we all have to go now!" he said.

We heard people destroying the main floor of the Inn.

We all rushed up stairs, there was a window, I broke it and leaped out side, I began to fly, "allright, ladie's first!" I said.

Once I care fully lowerd Jim's mom, Ahsoka, Barriss, Jackie, Ashley, and Mission down to the ground, it was the guys turn.

I got zach first, he then made a stiarway for the rest to use, we all ran from the Inn.

"everyone quickly into our ship!" I said.

While we were running we saw the Benbow Inn catch on fire.

Once we got in we went to the bridge, there told us were his estate was, we landed right by it and went inside.

Everyone was shooken up from what happened, but me and Ahsoka stayed in our regular moods.

"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggerd pirates have fled without a trace, I'm sorry Sarah, l'm afraid the old Benbow lnn has burned to the ground" Doppler said.

Jim tried to speck, but he chouldn't, he went to wear the golden sphere was and grabbed it.

Doppler coughed "well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere" he said.

Jim pressed some buttons on the sphere, the bottons sunk into the sphere.

"those markings baffle me, there unlike anything Iv'e ever encountered" he said.

Jim turned one side away from him, then back to him.

"even with my vast experience and and superior intellect it whould take years to unlock its---" he was cut off as the sphere unlocked, he then said "hey!", but then he gasps.

The whole room goes dark, then suddenly a whole map of the world appears, Doppler stops at a hologram of a familer planet "this is us, the planet Montressor" he says, when he touches it, the map then srpings foward passing other planets, galaxies, and anything else on the map.

Doppler tells us some of the stuff on the map "that's the Magellanic Cloud!, The Coral Galaxy!".

It hits Jim, but reforms on the otherside, Doppler contunies "that's the Cygnus Cross, and that's the Kerian Abyss" A planet with two rings comes into view, "wait, what's this it--it's..." Doppler is cut off by jim "Treasure Planet" Jim says.

"no!" Doppler says in disbelief.

"that's Treasure Planet!" Jim says in astonishment.

"Flint's trove?, the loot of a thousand worlds?, you know what this means?" Doppler says.

"it means all that treasure is only a boat ride away" Jim says.

My mouth was open from shock and awe, I was looking at the green glowing planet "so the legends from my story book back home are true, this place actually does exsist, this changes some things" I thought.

"whoever brings it back, would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers, he'd be able to experience--" Doppler was cut off by the map deactivating he then said"whoo, what just happened?".

When it was gone I snapped back into reality, "mom, this is it this is the answer to all our problems!" Jim said.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way--" she was cut off by Jim"don't you remember?, all those stories?" he asked.

"that's all they were,stories!" she said.

"with that treasure we chould build Benbow a hundred times over!" he said.

"well this is, oh my, Delbert whould you please explain how ridiculous this is?" she asked.

"it's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone" he said.

"now at last we hear some sense!" she said.

"that's why l'm going with you" he said.

"delbert!" Sarah said in suprise.

While getting all his stuff he said "ill use my savings to finance the expedition, l'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew".

"your not serius?" Sarah asked.

"all my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is screaming" he started to dance ''Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'' he said.

"ok, ok you're both grounded!" Sarah said, she sighed.

"mom, look I know I keep messing everythng up, and I know that I let you down, but this is my chance to make it up to you, l'm gonna set things right" Jim said.

"Sarah, if I may?" Doppler whispered.

She went next to him, "you said yourself, you've tried everything, there are much worse remedies then a few character-building months in space" Doppler whispered.

"are you saying this because it is the right thing, or because you really want to go?" she asked.

"I really really really really want to go, and it's the right thing" he said.

She sighs and goes to Jim "Jim, I don't want to loose you" she says.

"mom, you won't ill make you proud" he said, she smiles, also she is tearing up.

"don't worry Mrs. Hawkins, we will make sure nothing bad happens to him, I promise" I said.

"well uh ahem, there we are then, we will began preparations at once, ladies and gentelmen, soon we'll be off to the spaceport" Doppler said.

We packed light for the trip, once we got everything we needed, we got on a transport that goes to the spaceport.

But before I did I had to have a talk with certain metroid.

"now Ultima, I expect you to be on your best behavior, that means no feeding on energy we desperately need, and stay away from anything cold" I said.

He squeed a reply, "good, im glad you understand" I said, I then got on the transport.

We were heading to the spaceport, I thought it looked like a crescent moon, but soon it turned into a magnificent place with many buildings, aliens, and ships of different types, this place left me in shock and awe.

Doppler was wearing a metal suit for some reason, I thought it was humorous.

"it's the suit isn't it?, I shouldn't have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman, this one said it fit, that one said it was my color, I didn't know what to do, I just get so flustered" he said.

We follwed Jim to the ship, it was beautiful, by looking at it I chould tell it was a heavy scout class navel ship.

"oh, this is our ship, The R.L.S. Legacy!" Doppler said.

When we got onto the ship, Jim accidently stepped on someone, it yelled at him in it's oun native tounge, witch was nothing but farting noises.

"allow me to handle this" Doppler said, he made a farting noise with his mouth, then five with his arm pit.

The alien chuckled then got back to work.

"im fluent in Flatula Jim, took two years of it in highschool" he said, he then saluted while doing another farting noise.

"Flatula, cool" Jim said.

the crew was preparing it for take off someone was giving orders, he looked like a big living rock.

"good mourning captain, everything shipshape?" he asked.

"shipshape it is sir, but im not the captain, the captain's aloft" he said, he pointed to a mast.

A catlike female used some amazing acrobatics, she used the last robe and did a backflip, then landed gracefully, we were all stunned by how fast she moved.

"Mr. Arrow, l've checked this miserable ship from sten to sturn and as usuall, it's spot on, can you get nothing wrong?" she said, as stood at attention.

"you flatter me captain" he said.

"ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?" she asked.

"uh,um, yes l--" he was cut of by the captain.

"l'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the procyon armada, nasty buisness but l won't bore you with my scars, you've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true" she said.

"please, captain" Arrow said.

"oh shut up, Arrow you know I didn't mean a word of it" she said jokingly.

"ahem, excuse me I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but my I introduce you to Michael, Ahsoka, Ricu, Mission, Zach, Jackie, Ashley, Rex, Barriss, and Jim Hawkins, Jim you see, was the boy who found the treasure-" He was cut by the captain saying "doctor, please!", she looked around to see if any of the crew heard, and then said " I'd like a word with you in my stateroom".

We all went in, she then locked the door, "docter to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of the paticular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, the borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way" she said.

"imbecilic did you say?, foolishness, I've-" he was cut off once again by the captain, "may I see the map please" she said.

"here" Jim said, he passed it to her.

She caught it and looked at it "hmm fasinating, all of you will address me as "captain" or "ma'am" is that clear?" she said.

We all said yes ma'am exept for Jim "Mr. Hawkins ?" she said.

"yes ma'am" he said.

"that'll do" she said, she locked the sphere in a chest then locked the shelf it was stored.

"ladies and gentelmen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use, and docter with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer" she said.

"captain, l assure you l--" he was cut off yet again by the captain, after she sat down "docter let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I dont care for the crew you hired, there......how did I describe them Arrow?, I said something rather good this mourning, before coffee" she said.

" "a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,'' ma'am" he responded.

"there you are, poetry" she said.

"now see here--" he was cut off again by Amelia, she got up and said "docter, I whould love to chat tea, cake the whoule shebang, but I got a ship to launch, and you got your outfit to buff up".

"Ashley, Ricu, and Mission will be working as engineers, while Zach, Rex, and Jackie will be working as gunners, Michael, Ahsoka, Barriss will be our extra cooks, and Jim Hawkins will be working for our current cook " she said.

"what the cook?" Jim said.

" escort theese five to the galley strait away" she said.

* * *

"that woman...that feline!, who does she think she's working for whom?" Doppler said.

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?" Jim said.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!, there's no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" said.

Ahaoka rolled her eyes, cause she knows someone who's better.

"Mr. Silver ?" said.

A man that had his right eye, hand, and leg as cybernetics appears "why, Mr. Arrow sir, bringin such fine and distinguished ladie's and gen'ts, to grace my humble galley, had I known, I whould have tucked in me shirt" he said.

I scratched the back of my head, while Ahsoka smiled.

"may I introduce , Dr. Doppler the financier of our voyage" he said.

"love the outfit doc" Silver said, using his eye's laser.

"why thank you, um love the eye, these four are Michael, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Jim Hawkins" he said.

He held out his hand,well actually a whoulde assortmetsofsharp and pointy stuff, he then switched to his hand, we shook it exept Jim.

"aw now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware" he said, he started making something, "theese gears have been hard to getting used to, but they do come in handy from time to time" he said.

He then made something familer to all of us, he eatch gave us a bowl, "here now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew" he said.

* * *

(A/N): sorry guys I don't find the eye joke funny

* * *

After we had it I said "you think that's good?, watch this!".

I washed my hands first, then got to work.

I grabbed four potato's, some celery, and olives and threw them in the air, I used my keyblades to chop them up rapidly, I then caught them in a bowl.

I then got one table spoon of onion salt, 1/3 cup of cider vinager, a cup of mayo, and some mustard.

I added then into the bowl, and mixed them, "now try this, that's my famous potato salad, I mostly make for special occaisions, but I guess this can be used as a morale booster" I said.

"I didn't know this lad had cooking expertise in'em?, this is goin' to be a fun voyage" Silver said.

I got everyone a spoon so they chould try, while I picked up my spoon to taste my creation, it suddenly had eyes, I dropped it back into the bowl.

"morph!, you jiggle-headed blob of mischief!, so that's were you were hiding!" Silver said.

He turned into a straw and ate all the potato salad in my bowl, he then did a large burp.

"what is that thing?" I asked.

"what is that thing?" it said mimiking me

It turned into me, it was as big as a cup, he then turned back to normal.

"he's a morph, I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus One, he took a shine to me, we have been together ever since" Silver said.

Just then Ultima showed up "Ultima, how the heck did you get out of your cage?, great now I have to get you back in" I said.

"what in the devil's is that thing?" Silver asked.

"this is Ultima, he's a metroid, he hatched right be on his home planet SR88, he find's me as a perental fingure, his species can absorb any kind of energy" I said.

Morph came by Ultima, he turned into him, then went back to normal self, "well if you guys don;t mind, im going to get some air before I have to start cooking" I said.

I got Ahsoka, we went outside to see the launch sequence of the Legacy.

"wer'e all clear captain!" the spotter yelled.

"well my friend, are we ready to raise the creaking tub?" Amelia asked.

"my pleasure captain, all hands to stations!, smatly now" said.

"loose all solar sails!" he orderd.

"heave up all braces, brace up!" he orderd.

Just then the gravity gave way, but me and zach didn't have any problems, Ahsoka had to hold onto me to stay near the ground.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity" Amelia orderd, he did so and everyone was on the ground again, but Doppler fell with a crash.

"Mr. Turnbuckle, south by south west heading two one zer zero" she orderd.

"aye captain, two one zero zero" he said, the Legacy turned to the right, away from the spaceprt.

" full speed , Mr. Arrow if you please" she said.

He went to one of the communication tubes, and said "take her away!".

"brace yourself docter" she said.

Ahsoka held onto me, before the engines went on, then the Legacy rocketed away from the spaceport.

After awhile we were surrounded by orcus galaticus, I hugged Ahsoka "I herd a guy talk about them, he sayed that if you see one, it gives you good luck" I said.

She just looked at me and smiled, I chould'nt help but blush.

"ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing captain, and look at you, your a trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint" Silver said.

"you can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver" she said.

Morph turned into her and said "spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy---", he was cut off because silver got him with his hat, then put it on.

"you cut me to quick captain, I speaks nothing but me heart at all times" he said.

"nothing be me heart" Morph said while in his hat, he made it float up, but Silver caught the hat and set it down on his head again.

"and by the way, isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly, footling about in those shrouds?" she asked.

"a momentary abberation, cap'n soon to be addressed, Jimbo!" Silver said.

"I got two new friends for you to meet, say hello to , Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket " Silver said, he laughed.

"yippe" Jim said in disapointment.

* * *

Me and Ahsoka, and Barriss went back into the galley, we washed our hands and waited for Silver, once he came he told us what to do, and we got to work.

For awhile things were silent on the deck, that's when he herd some noises, "don't worry ill handle it" Silver said, he went back up to the deck.

"I sense deception among the crew" Barriss said.

"I know I sence it too Barriss" Ahsoka said.

"then we must be vigilant, we will never know when they will turn on us" I said.

"what about Jim?" Ahsoka asked.

"don't worry I allready have a plan" I said.

After sometime Silver came back, washed his hands, and got back to work, after fifty minutes, dinner was ready for the crew.

We went outside to get some fresh air, but Silver went outside to check on Jim.

"well thank heavens for little miracles, it's only been an hour and the deck's still in one piece" he said.

"um look, I uh....what you did....thanks" Jim said.

"didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked.

Jim was silent, he continued to mop.

"your fathers not the teaching sort?" he asked.

"no, he was the taking off and never coming back sort" Jim said.

Barriss looked at her midsection, she touched it with her right hand, Ahsoka put her left hand on one of her shoulders.

"hey Michael, you have a father?" Jim asked.

"I haven't seen him in ten years, so I guess were on the same boat, medaphoricly speacking" I said.

"oh, sorry lads" Silver said.

"hey, no big deal, were both doing just fine" Jim said.

"is that so?, well, since the captain put both of you in my charge, like it or not , Ill be pounding a few skills into both of your thick heads to keep you both out of trouble" he said.

"what?" me and Jim say.

"from now on, im not letting both of you out of me sight" he said.

"you cant do--" I was cut off by him "both of you won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum, with out my say so" he said.

"dont do both of any favors!" Jim said.

"oh, you can be sure of that lads, you can be sure of that" he said, he laughed.

* * *

When we woke up, he made us clean the barnicles off of the snip, but I made short work of that, I used my keyblades, and my wind element, to get every single barnicle off the bottom of the ship.

Both Jim and Silver looked me in total awe, I just saluted with only two fingers, and leaped onto the deck, I talked to Ahsoka while they got back onto the deck.

Later on we had to peel potatos, since I didn't have a peeler, I used my keyblades to get it done, I was done way before they got half of thier barrel peeled.

After we made lunch, and had it, and also after I made out with Ahsoka, he showed us how to tie a rope, but I simply ignored him, all I did was go over the section of the ship we were in and landed on the deck.

Jim actually did the knot quickly, so we both walked back to the cabins.

We sat down on my hammok, he asked "so how did you and Ahsoka meet anyways?".

I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand, "well, it's not an intresting story, but ill tell you" I said.

I told him most of the important stuff, like how I first saw her onboard the Twilight, how I rescued her from the heartless, and about how she confessed her love to me.

"and your sure your willing to sacrafise anything for her?" he asked.

"Jim, I have never shown anybody what I almost sacrafised to save her when we went back to her world, but I think it's time", I lifted the back of one of my pantlegs and showed him the scars I recieved.

I sat back down "both my legs were crushed under a boulder after I saved her, but I didn't care, almost looseing my legs was a worthy sacrafise to see her everyday" I said.

"how did Ricu and Zach get cybernetics?" he asked.

"sometimes, you have to give up a few things, to save the ones you love" I said.

"so was it worth it?" he asked.

I put my left hand on his right shoulder "Jim, this is all I have to say, when you find a girl that you love, and you ask the same question to yourself, you will know the answer" I said.

"well, there is this girl I like, but im to afraid to admit it to her" he said.

"I remember that, when I was in love with Ahsoka, I was so nervous to tell her, but you know what happened, my advice is to just get over it and tell her, so who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

He blushed "well, I talked to her while you guys were in the Inn, cleaning up the place, she was shy at first, but she finally opened up and told me about herself" he said.

"it's Ashley isn't it?, she has been learning to open up, there must be something she likes about you if she told you about herself, she is usually shy around strangers" I said.

"yeah that's her, thing is what if she dosn't like me like I like her?" he asked.

"look, when you two are alone tell her, she probley does like you, now go to your hammok and sleep Jim we need our rest for tomorrow" I said.

When he left, I went into my hammok and went assleep.

* * *

we were woken up by something hiting the deck, I quickly got dressed, and went outside.

Pirates were on the deck, trying to steal the ship, "they chose the wrong heavy scout to steal" I thought as I summoned my keyblades.

I went into action slicing at the pirates, I surpised them, there captiain shouted orders to open fire, I ran around swiftly, dodging thier swords and blasts from there guns.

It was my turn to attack, I severd of some of the pirates limbs, and stabbed at others killing them.

The crew of our ship came up to the deck none attacked for ten seconds, amazed at what they saw.

Once it was over they drew there swords and guns, and started fighting.

The fight was intence, the crew and pirates were fighting severly, neither of them gaining any ground.

I killed some pirates, but there was still more on the ship, I sliced one in half, then chopped anothers arm off my the elbow.

Once my friends came in we tipped the scale to our favor, we were able to push the pirates, making them return to there ship, our cannons shot at thier ship, producing some holes in thier hull.

Once I found Ahsoka I knew it was time to end this we did out limit, with the magic bullets we made small holes in thier hull, Ahsoka's ragnarok's produced several holes in the hull, while my dark arcanums and light arcanums, cut sections off thier hull.

When we did the final part of the limit, it made a big hole in the othership, it then tore it'self apart leaving the pirates in the etherium, the captain didn't bother to pick them up, we had a scedule to keep.

* * *

(A/N): hey, sometimes you can't afford to be late.

* * *

I had finally finished my job so I decided to go find Barriss, but when I reached were her hammok was, I heard her sobbing, so I used a mirror to see, that way I whouldn't get spotted, ]Ahsoka and Barriss were sitting on the hammok, and as she was crying, I overheard Barriss talking.

"Ahsoka, what if Rex leaves me and our child?, he's a soldier, and if I want her to be a Jedi, will he just leave us and never come back?" she said

"He won't Barriss, I see the way Rex looks at you, and I know that he loves you, and he said it himself that he wants this baby, so I doubt he'll leave you, and even if he did, I'd have Michael hunt him down and personally make him regret hurting you like that" Ahsoka said.

Wanting Barriss to know that she had nothing to worry about, I walked in and saw that the two were surprised to see me.

"She's right Bar'ika, I love you too much to hurt you or our baby, it's my responsiblity, and I'm going to help you take care of her" I said.

"how do you it's going to be a her?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling" I said.

"well, im going to leave you two alone, Michael's probably wondering were I am" Ahsoka said, with that she left.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Michaels POV

* * *

While Jim was swabbing the deck, I was sitting down on a foldout chair, reading a news paper, Silver came over and all I did was point to my scrubber and bucket, I was using my wind element to use them, that way I chould read.

He went back to the kitchen, and while I was reading a part of a new acrticle, someone used thier hands to cover my eyes.

"guess who?" someone I knew said in a playfull voice.

"Ahsoka, it's hard to read with your hands over my eyes" I said, she removed her hands from my face.

"hey, can we have a talk?" she asked.

"oh great, I know were this is leading to, but might as well make it amusing" I thought, I got up and used my wind element to run to the other side of the ship.

"were you going beautiful?" she asked.

"you want to talk, you gotta catch me first!" I said teasingly.

Every time she got near me I whould go somewere else, even while we were running around on the deck, we were laughing.

While I was running I didn't notice jim moved his bucket in front of my feet on purpose, I tripped and fell, that's when Ahsoka got me by by coller.

"no fair, Jim helped" I said.

"you didn't say he chouldn't help" she said, she dragged me by the coller down to our hammoks.

* * *

We sat in my hammok, it was nice and quiet, since everyone else was eating.

"well I know what this is about, so go ahead and ask" I said.

"well, do you want to have children one day?" she asked.

I sighed, "I just don't know, having kids whould be interesting, but my main concern is how are we going to take care of them, since we will always be busy" I said.

"that what I was thining about too, we chould always build a droid to take care of them" she said.

"no, I don't trust droids to take care of kids, I guess when the time comes, we will find a place to live, and take care of them there" I said.

She was surpised at my answer, "you whould really give everything up?" she asked.

I grabbed one of her hands with both of mine, "Ahsoka, your the most important person in my life, if it takes raising a familey to see you happy, then ill be happy" I said.

Tears rolled down her face, but I wiped them away with my thumbs, she hugged me, I patted her back, and told her not to cry.

After some time she was fine, we left the crew quarters, and went back to the galley.

* * *

We were in the middle of the voyage, one month and a half to be exact, when I was in the kitchen, a big explosion rocked the ship, me and Ahsoka went outside.

"the star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!" Doppler yelled.

"evasive action Mr. Turnbuckle !" Amelia orderd.

"aye-aye captain" he said.

"all hands, fasten your life lines!" she orderd, but I knew I didn't need one.

"Mr. Arrow!, secure those sails!" she orderd.

"secure all sails!, reef them down men!" he orderd.

"captain, the star!" the spotter yelled.

The star was changing into something.

"it's devolving into a black hole!" Doppler said.

"were being pulled in!" said, he fell because of the wheel, Amelia grabbed it, "no you dont!, blast these waves!, there deucedly erratic!" she said.

"no captain!, there not erratic at all!, there'll be be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" he said.

"of course!, brilliant docter we will ride that last magilla out of here!" she said.

"all sails secured, captain!" said.

"good man, now release them immediatly!" she orderd.

"aye, captain" he said confused.

"you herd her men!, unfurl those sails!" he orderd.

"Mr. Hawkins!, make sure all life lines are secured good and tight!" Amelia said.

"aye-aye captain!" he said.

He tugged on every life line to see if they were secured.

"life lines secured captain!" he said.

"very good!" she replayed.

But before the wave came, Mr. Scroop cut Ahsoka's line, then went back onto one of the shrouds.

When the wave hit Ahsoka flew, but she got a hold of the railing, "Michael!, please help me!" she yelled.

Ahsoka was bearly hanging on the railing of the ship, while that was happening was cutting 's life line, I was torn between two things, saving a high ranking officer, or the person I loved.

I saw Ahsoka was loosing her grip fast, I quickly ran to her, but she chouldn't hold on, I leaped off the ship, just in time to catch her.

Thing is I misjudged the pull of the black hole, it was great, but I chould still fly around for ten minutes before looseing all of my energy.

That's when I saw fall, while holding Ahsoka I went to his aid, as I tried to grab his hand I missed, the black hole pulled him in, I knew then I chouldn't save him.

The only thing I chould get was his hat, I got back on the ship, just as it got reay to use the last magilla to get out of the black hole, I hugged Ahsoka tightly.

The ship rocketed away from the black hole so fast I nearly fell, but after awhile everything was calm.

That's when the cheering started, Ahsoka went somewere else to calm down, that's when Scroop showed up.

"you tell anyone what happend boy, and you will find your girlfriend dead in her hammok" he said, he then left.

That's when Amelia said "all hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" there was nothing but silence "Mr. Arrow?" she said again.

I approuched her with his hat, and gave it to her "captain, im sorry to report that, Mr. Arrow has perished, his life line was secure ma'am, but the rope snapped before he chould get on board, I attempted to save him ma'am, but I was to late" I said.

" Mr. Arrow was a, ahem.......fine spacer, finer then anny of us hope to be, but he knew the risks, as do we all, resume your posts, we carry on" she said, she went to her private room.

I approuched Mr. Scroop before he had to chance to go anywere, I pinned his against a mast, and I put Ultima Weapon close to his neck.

"if you ever, ever threaten Ahsoka's life again, I'll cut your neck off and turn you into a side dish!" I yelled.

"I don't take kindly to people threatning her life, now stay away from her!, if so much as get within three feet of her, I'll kill you were you stand!" I said.

Also to prove I wasnt joking around, I used Unbreackable Promise to cut off one of his legs, he grunted in pain.

I then lauched him across the ship, making him hit the mast near the crew's quarters.

He then got in, after that I went back to my hammok, "Michael, somethings bothering Ashley, but I can't tell what, can you check if she is allright?" she asked.

I nodded, and went over to were Ashley was, she was laying in her hammok staring at the ceiling.

"Ashley, Ahsoka senced there was something bothering you, so I came down to see if you want to talk about it, but if you don't want to, Ill just let you collect your thoughts" I said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, whenever I get close to Jim, I just........get nervous" she said.

I came close to her "you got feelings for him, don't you Ashley?" I asked.

"yes but, I don't know what it is, I never experienced a feeling like this" she said.

"well what do you mostly think about him?" I asked.

"I mostly think about how strong, couragous, and brave he is, but I also think he is cute" she explained.

"Ashley, your in love with him, it's nothing you should be ashamed of" I said.

"I know, but what if he doesn't think of me like I think of him?" she asked.

"don't worry, when the time comes, he will tell his feelings to you, trust me" I said.

I went back to were my hammok was, Mr. Scroop was eying me, I did a gesture that said "your a dead man", then went back to my Hammok, I wrote a quick note and put it on one of the ploes it read:

If anyone I don't trust gets within three feet of the above hammok, your life will be in danger.

After that I went outside to go get Jim, he was with Silver.

Silver was smoking a pipe, but then he took it out of his mouth.

"it wasn't your fault, you know?" Silver said.

Jim sighed.

"why, half the crew whould be spinning in that black abbys if not for---" he was cut off the Jim.

"look, dont you get it?, I screwed up!, for two seconds I though mabye I chould do something right, but ----" he yelled out in frustration "I just-----" he sighed, he put his left hand on the mast.

Silver came to him and spinned himaround "now you listen to me James Hawkins, you got the makings of greatness in ya!, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course, stick to it no matter the squalls!, and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of, well I hope I'm there cating some of the light coming of ya that day" he said.

Jim was crying, ""there there lad, it's allright Jimbo, It's allright" Silver said.

"now, Jim I, um I best be getting about my watch, and you best getting some shut eye" he said.

I hid behind a conrner, Jim came in and went to his hammok.

"getting in too deep morphy, next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft" I heard silver say while I was behind the corner.

I then went back to my hammok, but before I went to bed I checked to aee if Ahsoka was alright, and she was, I finnally went to sleep.

* * *

We woke up in the mourning as usuall, while I was cooking I whould occaisionally look at Silver, making sure he isn't doing anything funny.

Things were pretty normal then usuall, I was kind of getting used to being in danger now, but the good thing is that it's getting close to my birthday, around a week left.

Mourning was gone and the afternoon quickly rolled by, things looked pretty well, dispite everything the crew has been through.

I was actually surprised that the heartless haven't attacked us yet, I guess I have to count my blessings.

While I was on the deck I saw Jim was talking to Ashley, "looks like he finally decided to tell her" I thought.

It was kind of funny that Ahsoka whould act like everything is right as rain once in awhile, I whould'nt blame her, what we did in the Benbow Inn was magical.

"Michael, why was your shirt backwards after that talk you had with Ahsoka?" Jackie asked.

"I was trying to experiment with my look" I said.

"yeah, I don't believe that, did something else happen?" she asked.

"look, nothing else happened allright?, all we had was a talk" I said.

"yeah, a small talk, then one thing went to another" I thought.

"look, if you two get curious, I just want you to know it is perfectly natural, just be carefull" she said.

"what?, gross why the heck whould we do that?, were not old enough yet, nothing happened Jackie, we just had a long talk, and that was it" I said.

"well, I guess you might be right, thing is try and wait for a chouple of years" she said, with that she went back to work.

"thank god, for a second there I thought she found out" I thought.

Lumch was pretty basic, some stew, potato salad, and some other stuff, after lunch I took Ahsoka somewere to talk alone.

"Ahsoka, Jackie is trying to find out what we were doing for three hours in the Benbow Inn, we need to be extra carefull" I said.

"ok, so how was your day?" she asked.

"normal as usuall, it's a miracle that we haven't been attacked by heartless yet" I said.

"yeah, I have been noticing that, you think the Legacy is to fast?" she asked.

"nothings to fast for a heartless, they're most likely somewere else" I said.

"I forgot to tell you something, my birthday is coming up" Ahsoka asked.

"hey, mine is coming up also, so how far do you have to wait?" I asked.

"around a week I believe, and you?" she asked.

"what are the chances, mine is also around a week left I guess we were born on the same day" I said.

"really?, that's kind of funny, but cool, so what are you going to get me?" she asked.

"can't tell you, I thought of something, but it's going to be a surprise" I said.

"can you please tell me?" she said with her begging face on.

"it's a surprise I don't want to spoil it" I said.

"well, allright I can wait I guess" she said.

When we went back onto the deck, heartless appeared, there was air pirates, rabid dogs, and cannon guns.

We both got our keyblades out, I went right at the pirate heartless swinging my keyblades, killing some of them with a few strikes.

Ahsoka killed some of the cannon guns, she then went after the air pirates.

I made quick work of the pirates, I then went after the rest of the cannon guns, and the rabid dogs.

After Ahsoka killed the air pitates she helped me take out the rest of the heartless, once the last heartless was destroyed everything was calm again.

We stood near one of the railings of the ship, looking at a nearby planet we were passing.

After awhile we went back to the galley to get dinner ready for the crew.

After dinner we went back to our hammoks, I looked up, lisening to the ship as it sailed to it's destination.

* * *

By now we had about two weeks left in the voyage, I stayed on edge at all times, watching, and listening to the crew.

The crews moral was a bit better then usuall, too much if you asked me.

a month before, Jackie told the captain about Barriss's "condition" so she lightened her work load, that way she wouldn't be in so much stress.

Jim was getting along with Ashley, it kind of surprised my friends, well exept me, she wasn't this open towards strangers before, but I only knew why she was.

After we were done with lunch, me and Ahsoka went somewere quiet to talk.

"how big do you want our familey to be?" she asked.

"I at least want two kids, a boy and a girl, I haven't really thought of names for them" I said.

She paused to think, "I can't think of anything yet either, I guess it will come to us eventually" she said.

I looked at one of the asteroids that we were passing by, I then held my necklece wth my right hand "you know Ahsoka, I've been thinking about the future, is it going to be bright as we think it will be, or will it be something we didn't want it to be?" I said.

She wrapped both her arms around me "the future is a difficult thing to predict, but it won't matter, as long as we have eatchother, I know we can face anything" she said.

I smiled once she let go, I gave her a hug "thanks for comforting me, I'll be right back, I got some stuff I need to sort out" I said, I went back to my hammok, and sat down.

"man, what's wrong with me all of a sudden, I haven't felt like this since I was ten" I thought.

I went to the mirror, and looked at myself, I looked normal "good, for a second there I thought he was going to get out" I thought.

Just then my hair color changed to jet black, and my eyes changed to a purple color, I knew it wasn't me, it was the dark spirit that exsists in myself.

"hows the outside world?, I've been inching to get out" he said.

"better without you interfering with my life, and don't think you will get out, because you won't" I said.

"I will eventually, lot of anger you have been experiencing latly huh?, you better cool your jets" he said.

"I'll keep that in mind, and your never going to get out, I'll make sure of it" I said.

"yeah right, and I like the girl you got, you don't mind sharing her do you?" he said.

"leave Ahsoka out of this!, you will never get the chance to see her!" I said.

"temper temper, you don't want me to get out do you?" he said sarcasticly.

"like you will, now go I have to check myself" I said.

"fine, whatever man, say hello to that hot girlfriend you have for me" he said, he then vanished.

I punched the wall, "dammit!, I thought this was over allready!, I gotta watch my anger, or my deepest darkest secret will get out again" I thought.

"things are not going to be good if this guy gets out, but what am I going to do now" I thought.

I looked at my real self, I looked less cheery then usuall, but only I, Ricu, Jackie, Ashley, and Zach knew why, this spirit doesn't just feed on anger, it shows the results, I sighed and went back to were Ahsoka was waiting.

When I came back Ahsoka looked worried "Michael, I senced anger coming from you, are you okay?" she said worryingly.

"yeah, I'm fine Ahsoka, just a little uneasy, but nothing to worry about" I said.

"are you sure, we can always talk about it" she said.

"Ahsoka, this is something you can't ever know about me, if you found out your very life will be in danger" I said.

"Michael, you know you can tell me anything, and I can defend myself" she said.

"look, this is something you whouldn't be prepared for, it's something you can't ever find out, and it's my oun problem that I have to solve" I said.

She just looked at me worryingly, I chould tell she was concered about my well being, "Michael, just tell me, and we can both find a way to solve it" she said.

"I can't tell you!, I just cant, If I lost you to this thing, I whouldn't know what to do, so please drop it!" I yelled.

She was hurt, and I knew it, I just felt like a jerk now, "Ahsoka im sorry for yelling at you, it's a really touchy subject that I can't get into" I said, I gave her a big hug.

"the reason I did that was because I was just trying to end it quick, it was nothing personal" I said.

She was sobbing, "great, now what am I going to do?, I just hurt the only person I really cared for" I thought.

"I'm really sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just don't like talking about this subject, so please cheer up" I said.

"god dammit!, great now she is going to hate me for this!, im so stupid!" I thought.

She giggled, "your not, I understand you were trying to defend me, I just wish we chould tell eatchother everything" she said.

"I know, but this is one thing you can't ever know, so lets just get back to the galley, we got dinner to cook" I said.

While holding hands, we went back to the galley to get more work done, dinner was surprisingly easy to cook.

After awhile we had dinner then went back to our hammoks, we both went to sleep, waiting for the day to return to our gummiship.

* * *

The dream I was having was darker then usuall, I was in the same exact city I was in when I fought that person in the black robe, when I turned a corner, the dark spirit was waiting, he had his left foot on the wall.

"nice argument you had with her, looks like you didn't tell her, what a shame, I whould have enjoyed ending her life" he said.

"shut up!, your the reason why she asked!" I said.

"yeah, but last time I checked you were the one that made her cry" he said.

"I said shut up!, or ill kill you myself!" I said, I summoned Unbrackable Promise, and the realm of light Ultima Weapon.

"I'd highly doubt that, the only way I can die is if your killed, or your girlfriend gives her life up for the spell, and I know you can't do it, or let her" he said.

"I said shut it you worthless piece of trash!, your never going to get out!" I yelled.

"watch yourself, you don't want me to be released do you?" he said.

"screw your warnings!, this ends now!" I yelled, I summoned Unbrackable Promise, and the realm of light Ultima Weapon.

He got his foot of the wall, and stood in the middle of the street, he summoned the realm of darkness Ultima Weapon, and summoned an unfamiler keyblade.

It had a purple jewel on the hilt, and demon like wings, it had two blades, like Unbreackable Promise, on the side of the keyteeth was on, it has thorns, the keyteeth is the kanji for chaos, the keychain was made of black and purple chains, and at the end of it was a crown, one side black, the other dark grey.

The name "Chaos Bringer" came into my mind, I rushed right at him with amazing speed, and swung my keyblades repeatedly at him, but he kept on blocking them.

"you don't have a chance, I know all your strengths" he said, he launched a massive ice based attack, I dodged it, then entered light form.

I used light magic and strikes with my keyblades, he blocked them, then hit me with a powerful dark based attack, I was automaticly out of light form.

"your stradagies" he said, he launched another ice attack, it froze me in place.

He then disappeared is a cloud of darkness "your weaknesses" he said, from out of the cloud came Ahsoka, as she was in that vision on mustafar, her darkside corrupted eyes glaring at me.

He reappeared right by her, "you have no chance, I know everything about you, so give up" he said.

I melted the ice, "no, you may know most of the stuff about me, but there is one thing you dont know, even aginst impossible odds, I'll still fight!" I said.

I rushed at him, I threw my keyblades, him and the fake Ahsoka blocked them, I then jumped above them, then launched a beam of light at them, the fake Ahsoka jumped away, but he took the brunt of the hit.

I ran at him using the light as cover, I hit him rapidly with my keyblades, he skidded to a halt.

The fake Ahsoka rushed at me, I grabbed her with my wind element, and threw her across the street, but she came back more determined, her lightsaber was actiavated, the red blade showing the familer patterns of her face.

She used force lightning on me, but I simply absorbed it, I rushed at her, she blocked all my strikes, I pushed her sending her to the ground, I sliced her lightsaber in half.

I forceively grabbed her by her black robes, and I stabbed her with my right keyblade, "I'm so sorry" I whispered to her.

Once I got my keyblade out of her, she fell to the ground, she disappeared in a cload of darkness.

Even though she was fake, I still felt the sorrow from seeing her die, the black ooze disappeared from my right keyblade.

I turned to face him "that was low, more lower then I expected of you, it's time I end this" I said.

I launched both my keyblades, they were covered completely in light, he used a dark barrior to block them, but it shattered.

I came right at him, hitting him with my keyblades rapidly, I grabbed him by his black shirt and shocked him with the lightning I absorbed, I then threwe him at a building, I shot a massive beam of light him.

When the dust cleared, there was a remnant of a load of darkness "dammit!, he escaped, this is just freacking great!" I thought.

I left the place and went somewere else in this dream, somewere he chouldn't find me.

* * *

Just then I woke up, Ahsoka was sitting by me, "I'm glad your okay, I was so worried, you were in a colma for almost the whoule two weeks!" she said.

"I've been in a colma for that long?, to me it only felt like a chouple of minutes" I said.

She smiled at me "I'm glad you kept your attitude, well anyways were getting close, this is the last day, so we need to stay focused, the crew might mutiny any moment" she said.

"thanks for the reminder, lets go to the deck everyone is bound to be there" I said, she helped me up, and we went onto the deck.

Things were normal, a bit to normal, me, Ahsoka, and our friends went to the captain to read the map.

By the time she was going to get it out, Jim came bursting in, and locked the door behind him, "the whoule crew are pirates!" he said.

"pirates on my ship?, ill see they all hang!" she said as she powered up a pistol.

She gave it to Doppler "docter familier with this?' she asked as she handed him the gun.

"oh, I've seen--well, I read--" he accidently pulled the trigger the blast destroyed a globe.

"uh, no im not" he said.

"Mr. Hawkings!, defend this with your life" she said, she handed him the map.

Just then the lock started to glow, "you guys have to get out of here, we will buy you some time, take Rex, Barriss, and Ahsoka with you" I said.

"Michael, I want to stay with you" she said.

"Ahsoka, it's for your oun safty, I don't want to imagine what they will do if they get you, now please go" I said.

Rex shot a hole big enough for them to get through, as everyone went through Ahsoka looked at me, she then followed them.

"well let's get this over with, time to end this mutiney" Zach said.

We all faced the door, we used reflaga just as it exploded, as the pirates came in we striked at them killing any pirate in our way.

* * *

Even though I was worried about Michael's safty I just kept on running, we followed the captain to the longboats.

Once we got inside she opened the hanger, and got in with us, once it was completely opened, we exited the ship, and head for the surface of the planet.

"captain!, laser ball at twelve'O clock!" Doppler warned.

Just then a laser ball came right at us, I used a reflaga to block it, the rest of the blast hit the back of the long boat.

It sent us in a crash coruse towards the ground, I put a reflaga around Bariss for her oun safety, as we hit the ground, everything went black, untill Jim rolled the long boat onto it's left side.

The captain got up and chuckled "that's not one of my gossamer landings" she grunted in pain and kneeled.

"oh don't fuss, slight bruising that's all, cup of tea and ill be right as rain" she said.

"Mr. Hawkins" she said, she checked her vision and saw she was staring at Doppler, she then started at Jim, "the map, if you please" she said.

He got the map, but then morph went back to his origenal self, "Morph!, were's the map?" JIm asked.

He trasnformed into a pile of robe, and the map, he then placed the map in the pile of robes.

"are you serious!, it's back on the ship?" he said.

"stifle that blob, and get low, we have company" the captain said.

I tried to stand up, but a bolt of pain erupted from my left leg, I looked at it, I had a bruise.

"Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead" Amelia said, she gave him the pistol.

"aye, captain" he said, he took Morph and left.

* * *

Back to the fight on the RLS Legacy

* * *

Me and Mission went over to the Legacy's circut board while everyone else was busy with the pirates.

When I opened the doors to the cirit breacker I said " oh crap" inside were many wires.

"That's alot of wires, but nothing I can't handle" Mission said.

"ok, find the wire to the weapon systems, and cut it" I said.

Mission started looking through the wires, she unplugged one of them, everything started to float.

"that's not it" she said, she put it back in, everything fell to the floor.

She looked at the map for the circuit board, "ah, here it is Michael" she said, she got it, and used a knife to cut the wire.

"good let's hurry back into the fight, the others are probably going to need help" I said.

When we got back Ricu killed the big pirate, and slashed another.

Jackie was pinned down by laser fire, I summoned my keyblades and went to go help her.

I slashed at the pirates making them let go of there rifles, once she was clear, Jackie launched blizagas at the pirates that I hit, they were frozen on impact.

More pirates came at us but I slashed at them, making them fall to the ground, came by and tried to slash me with his claws, but I jumped over him and sliced him in half.

"we need to get to the longboats, theres no way we can secure the Legacy" Zach said.

"you might be right, let's hurry" I said.

We all ran to the longboats, but before I entered it, I saw something shine in the rope pile, so I went to the rope pile and got the map, I then got on the longboat, and threw Unbreackable Promise at the lever making it open the hanger doors, once it was open we left the Legacy.

While flying the longboat I was worried about Ahsoka, suddenly I felt someone enter my mind.

I herd Ahsoka's voice, she said "please find me", a picture of were she was entered my mind, I then flew the longboat to her location.

We landed in a clearing, after we exited the boat someone said "hey look!, there's some more of your buddies!, hey fellas! we're over here, fellas!" when we looked it was a droid of some sort.

Jim appeared and waved to us, we went over and went inside the house.

I went over to were Ahsoka was sitting, her right leg was bruised, but I used curaga to heal it.

"Ill be back Ahsoka, I need to talk to Jim for awhile" I said.

She nodded, I then went over to were Jim was "I need to talk to you Jim" I said.

We went outside, "I brought you a present" I said, I gave him the map.

"how did you get this?, it was in a rope pile in the ship!" he said.

"I saw something shine in it so I went over to it, and in it was the map, so I piked it up" I said.

"this is great!, were one step ahead of the pirates!" he said.

I got close to him "I also know of the legend of treaure planet Jim, I had a book of it when I was six" I said.

He was startled a bit, but then calmed down again.

"Listen to me Jim, lf we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings!, so is it a deal?" I said, I held my right hand out.

He grabbed it and shook it " it's a deal" he said.

"allrighty then, it's getting late, go get some rest, ill stand watch" I said.

He went back inside, I sat on the ground wathing the skys, the ground, and senceing for any movement near here, Ahsoka sat by me.

"Ahsoka why are you out here?, you need to rest" I said.

"no im fine, so what did you talk to Jim about?" she asked.

"well, it's time that I come clean, you know all the jems and stones I have right?" I said.

"yes, but what do they have to do about anything?" she said.

"the islands by were I lived was rumored to have treasure there, so one summer I decided to look around" I said.

"well did you find any?" she asked.

"yeah, my first find was a small chest buried in the sand, I had to use a metal detector to find it, and once I did well, I chouldn't stop" I said.

"soon I was finding rings, silver, dabloons, and other stuff, and well lets just say it's an old additction" I said.

"I didn't realize you were into treasure hunting" I said.

"that's just one of the things you don't know about me, well it's getting late, you should get some shut eye" I said.

"well I am tired, I guess ill see you in the mourning" she said, she kissed me goodnight and went back inside.

* * *

I stood up all night watching for anything unusuall, I was glad I chouldn't sence anything wierd in the forest, by now it was mourning so I went back inside.

When I did I saw Ashley sleeping by Jim, but really surprised me was that he had a keyblade in his right hand.

It looked like the Kingdom Key, but the rod, keyteeth, and keychain were red, and the handle and handguards were the color of the map.

* * *

Jim is the Sacred Keybearer of Courage

* * *

After awhile everyone was awake exept for Jim, when he did wake up he noticed the keyblade in his hand, he screamed and threw it out of the house, but it came back in his hand again.

"what is this thing!" he asked.

"it's a keyblade, you were fortunate enough to wield one, only people with extraordinary strong hearts can wield one" Ashley said.

"so what exactly does it do?" he asked, he stood up.

"it can be used as a weapon, but it can also use magic, and it can lock and unlock any lock" I said.

He nodded and unsommoned his keyblade, "we should be get going soon, who knows when Silver will find us" he said.

"ok, then actiavte the map so it can show us the way" I said.

He did so and it showed treasure planet again, but then made a line that will lead us somewere.

"okay everyone were following the map to he treasure, Doppler get the captain" I said, when he did we went onto the longboat and took off, It took us awhile but we finally landed to it's location, beyond the forest was a cliff.

"what the hell?, were's the treasure?" Ricu said.

"hmmmm, we probably have to do something to get to it, stand back" I said, I launched a gust of wind, and a little socket appeared.

"this looks like something we can put the map in" Ashley said.

Jim went to it and put the map in, suddenly it went up and made a sphere of energy, containing ll the planets, galaxies, and nebulas in this world, and a triangle door appeared.

"the Lagoon Nebula?" he said.

"but that's half way across the galaxy" Doppler said.

He pressed a planet, and then started pressing others, then stopped "a big door, opening and closing, lets see, Kinapis, Montresser Spaceport!" he pressed it and the familer cresent moon like spacesport came to view.

He started pressing other planets "so that's how flint did it, he used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure" he said.

"but were did he stash it all?" I asked.

"it's buried in the centroid of the mechanism, what if the whoule planet is the mechanism!, and it is buried in the center of the planet?" Jim said.

"and how the heck are we going to get there?" Zach said.

"just open the right door" Jim said, he touched the image of treasure planet, and the center showed up in the portal.

We all entered the center of the planet, it was filled with gold, and many different kinds of gems and rings.

We all went somewere else, I went in the middle and fell to me knees, and scopped up some of the treasure "The loot of a thousand worlds, at long last, I can touch it!" I said.

I got up and went somewere, there was eight emeralds next to eatch other, and they had one of our colors of our keyblades, they were big as the choas emeralds, I picked these up and put them in my pockets.

I also stuffed alot of gold and some rings and small gems in my left pocket.

"were going to need a bigger boat!" Ricu said.

I went over to were Ahsoka was, she was just looking around the whoule place.

"this is alot of treasure" she said.

"yeah it is, it's litterally the biggest find in my whoule entire life, but none of this can give me the same level of happiness you give me" I said.

She blushed, but then she kissed me again, "so how much do you think we can get onto the ship?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling in my gut something bad is going to happen" I said.

Suddenly the pirates appeared, but they ignored us and went into the tresure, Silver was with them, he got some of the treasure and stored it.

Just then everything started to explode, I quickly grabbed Ahsoka and lead her out of the portal, on the other side was the RLS Legacy, we quickly got on it, and started activating the systems.

The Captain, Doppler, and BEN went through the portal and got on the Legacy and started helping out.

Just then a pirate came out from the crew quarters.

"excuse me brutish pirate, yes you I have a question, is it that your body is to massive for you teeny tiny head, or is it that your head is to teen tiny for your big fat body?" Doppler said.

"Ill pummel you good" he said,he got Doppler close to him.

"yes im sure you will, but before you do I have one more question, is this yours?" Doppler asked, he help up a pistol he took from the pirates holster.

"uuhhhhh" I answered.

Doppler and the Captain tied him up and the pirates in the crew quarters in the kitchen.

Just then our friends, Rex, Bariss, Jim, Morph and, Silver came through the portal, and got on the ship, we then took off.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavins in the nick of-" he was interupted by the captain "save your for the judge Silver!" she said.

After some seconds the engines were hit, "engines power is left at thirty percent compacity" BEN said.

"thirty percent, were not going to make it in time" Doppler said.

"we need to turn around, we can use the portal to get out of here!" Jim said.

"parden me Jim, but isn't that portal opened to an raging inferno?" he asked.

"yes, but im going to change all that, I'm gonna open a different door, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for the portal" he said.

"well you heard him, get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Silver said.

Ashley helped Jim Make a solar surfer out of spare parts from one of the weapons, after he kissed her, he took off.

We follwed him while he went to the portal, and The Captain and Doppler were argueing.

"go to the right, the right!" she said.

"l know, l know! will you just let me drive?!" he said.

"twenty five seconds" BEN said.

"come on lad" Silver said.

"seventeen seconds!" BEN said.

We were getting close to the portal we chould see Jim was almost there.

"seven seconds!" BEN said.

Me and Ahsoka held onto eatch other.

"six, five, four!" BEN said.

Jim got to the portal, and pressed Montressor Spaceport's image and the portal changed back to the familer cresent moon like spacesport.

"THREE!, TWO!" BEN shouted, but we got through the portal just in time before the planet exploded, we all cheered, I picked up Ahsoka and spun her around for some seconds, then placed her back on her feet.

"you done it Jimmy!, you done it boy, didn't I say he had greatness in him?" Silver said.

"unothadox, but ludicrously effective, I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy, they could use a man like you" Amelia said.

Jim looked at Ashley she was smileing, witch was always very hard to do.

"Captain, thanks for the offer, but with the greatest possible respect, I must refuse, I have someone dear to me that I must take care of" he said.

"it's a shame, but I accept your refusal " she said, she went back to the helm.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!, Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts" he said.

Me and Jim looked around and saw Silver was gone, we both went to the longboats were and saw he was untieing one.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks" he said.

"you never quit do you?' Jim said.

"Ah Jimbo, and Michael, I was merely making sure our last longboats were safe and secure" he said.

"well, that should hold it" Jim said when he was done tieing the rope Silver untied before.

"I tought you well, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison, little Morphy here, he's a free spirit, being in a cage, it whould breack his heart" he said.

"what say you ship out with us lads?, Hawkins, Michael, and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone" he said.

I shook no but Jim said "you know, when I got on this boat, I whould've taken that offer in a second, but I met this old cyborg, and he tought me that I chould chart my oun course, and that's what i'm going to do"

"and what do see of that pal of yours?' he said.

"a future" Jim answered.

"why look at ya, glowing like a solar flare, your something special Jim, your going to rattle the stars, you are" Silver said.

He looked at morph "Morphy I got a job for ya, I need you to keep an eye on this pup, will you do me that little favor?' he said.

Morph nodded and said "aye aye, Captain" and went to Jim's side.

Silver cut all the ropes to his longboat out and it started drifting out of the Legacy, "oh, and one more thing, this is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers" he said, he got all of the gold and jewels out of his right coat pocket and tossed them to Jim, he caught them all.

"stay out of trouble, you old scalawag" Jim said.

"why, Jimbo, lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" he said, he laughed then disappeared.

Once the longboat cleared the Legacy he took off, we both went back onto the deck, after awhile we landed at montressor spacesport again were we met Jim's mother again, there Jim told her about what happened on his three month long trip, we also got four months worth of food for the gummi ship.

While walking on the spaceport I found this worlds keyhole, I summoned Unbreackable Promise and shot a beam into the keyhole, locking the heart of this world.

We finally got back to Doppler's estate, but I chould scene someone was there.

"I'm senceing another person here, this person has alot of darkness in him" I said.

"this person also has a large force signature as well, there very powerfull in the force" Ahsoka said.

"everyone stay here, I'll handle this person myself" I said.

"no you can't you need me to help you" Ahsoka said.

"it's obvious this person was sent to kill you and Barriss, but i'm not letting that happen, only way he can get to you both is through me" I said, I ran to the clearing were the person was.

It was a young man around eighteen years old, he had sith clothes on, he had black short hair and a menaceing look.

"so Vader sent an arrand boy to get his job done, I was expecting someone a bit older" I said.

"were is Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offe?, my master sent me to exterinate them, and he told me alot about you" he said.

"if you want to get to them, you have to go threw me!" I said, I summoned Unbreackable Promise, and the realm of darkness Ultima Weapon.

"so be it" he said, got his lightsaber and activated it, it had red as it's color, he went into the same stance that Ahsoka used to use, he even used a reverse grip.

I charged at him swiging both my keyblades at him, he blocked some of the strikes but some actually hit him, he jumped and did a force push, but I used my wind element to deflect it.

He chaged at me using force speed, he swung his lightsaber horizontaly, when it came back it was charged with forcce lightning, and he swung it down making it hit the ground.

I blocked the strikes and rolled out of the way of the downward slash, I then threw Ultima Weapon at him, he jumped over it then came at me.

I used reflaga to block his strikes, then used my lightning element to launch lightning at him, he used his lightsaber to block it, then launched a force push at me.

I jumped over it then used my Raging Gale shoot lock, I came at him with both my keyblades with amazing speed, and coming back for five additinal attacks, then used the shoot finisher, I used my wind element to hold my keyblades as they rapidly struck him again and again.

I landed on the ground just as he came at me, I blocked his attack then used Aeraga, the gale of wind sent him skidding a chouple of feet.

He launched a charged force push at me, but I held my ground, I used my keyblades to deflect it, he then launched a storm of force lightning at me.

"your stupid arn't you, I'm immunbne to getting hurt by eletrical discharges, and heres a real lightning attack" I said, I used my other shoot lock called Lightning Rave.

I unleashed all my lightning making it cover me and my keyblades, lightning bolts were crackleing on my arms and back, I then came at him again with amazing speed, strikeing him with my eletricfied key blades and the lightning bolts on my arms.

I unleashed many lighting bolts, making them hit him, and I threw my keyblades at him, I leaped then spun like a top, sending lightning everywere, I then used the shoot finisher, I leaped into the air struck him using a homing attack like Sonic's several times, I landed away from him, and the lightning on me disappeared.

He then launched several force pushes at me, they hit me making me skid a chouple of yards, he the charged at me with great speed, i blocked his strikes with my keyblades, he then used a force repulse on me, I went flying but recovered.

He came at me relentlesly, swinging his lightsaber like a maniac, I blocked his attacks.

"the darkness in him is making him not give up, theres only one way I can beat this guy" I thought.

I used reflaga to block his attacks, I slashed at him a chouple of times, but he blocked them, he launched a slab of earth at me, but I sent it back, but he stopped it and sent it back again, I jumped out of the way.

I threw both my keyblades at him, but he stopped then with the force, they came back into my hands, I then activated one of my command styles known as Light Storm.

When the ralm of light Ultima Weapon came into my hand, I glowed an intence white, I jumped at him and spun like a top again, then did a summersault in the air, I landed and sent rays of light at him.

He blocked my strikes but the rays of light hit him sending him skidding a chouple of feet to a halt, I then came at him again, spinning like a top again, but I formed a tornado made out of pure light, lightning started strikeing again, and arcane winds formed, I sent more rays of light at him, and launched my keyblades at him, making them teleport everytime the hit him.

He dodged the lightning strikes but the arcane winds sent him flying, he dodged the rays of light and blocked some of my keyblades strikes.

I then made swords out of pure light and sent them at him, be blocked some but the rest hit.

I then deactivated my command style, he can at me really fast and unleashed many lightsaber strikes at me, but I blocked them, he then launched multiple force pushes and launched more slabs of earth at me.

He then did a fully charged force repulse at me, I dodged his strikes, and the force pushes hit me repeatedly, and I deflected the slabs of earth with reflectaga, and I did another reflaga to block the fully charged force repulse.

By now both of us were tired, we were both breathing heavily, and my arms and legs felt like lead, "your tougher then you look" He said, "I can say the same for you" I said to him.

"It's time to end this" he said, he tried to lift me up with the force but he was to tired to get it done.

"oh come on I still have enough energy to do that" I said, I tried to use my wind element to pick him up, but he fell after three seconds of floating.

"you want to call this a draw?" I asked.

"I won't let you live" he said, he tried to force run to me, but he only had enough energy to walk a chouple of steps.

"Starkiller to Rouge Shadow, I need a pick up, mission was not accomplished" he said, suddenly a ship came to him and landed.

"I need to go elsewere, pray we do not meet again" he said, he entered the ship, it then launched and left the planet.

"what the heck was that all about?" I thought, I then walked back everyone was, when I got there Jackie used curaga on me, I felt ten times better then before.

Once we said our good buys to (a long one because of Jim), we went to our gummi ship, when we were there we were surpised, because Silver was standing by it.

"ya don't think I was goin' ta actually leave did ya?" he said.

"Silver!, what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I decided to travel around with ya and Michael, this place was borin' to me anyways" he said.

"well I dont mind, we do need an extra cook anyways" I said.

We all went into the gummi ship, once we got to the bridge I activated the gummi ship and sent it into the realm of light.

By now it was eight at night, once we found a room for both Jim and Silver, we cooked and had dinner, after that things pretty much back to normal, well normal as it chould be.

I put the emeralds in one of my drawers, I then got in my PJ's, just then Ahsoka came in with a seducive look on her face.

"look Ahsoka, right now im a little bit sore from the fight, let's wait till tomorrw" I said.

"awwww come on!, Iv'e been waiting for three months" she said.

"I have also Ahsoka, but lets just wait till tomorrow" I said.

"allright, I guess I can wait one more day" she said.

We both went into my bed, after awhile she fell asleep, I stood up a bit thinking.

"why of all times does that dark spirit appear now?, I thought I finally concerd it when I was ten, I guess I was wrong, I need to watch my anger now, I don't want him to come out" I thought.

I was finally able to go to bed, dreaming about the future me and Ahsoka whould have.

* * *

(A/N): Well that's the end of the TP chapter, up next is Chapter 25: Known Sacrafise, Unknown Resurrection, see you next chapter!


	27. 25:Known Sacrafise, Unknown Resurrection

(A/N) this is what your waiting for, a trip to The gathering Place, there is going to be some plot twists in this one.

So read the most epic and exiteing chapter yet, and it's going to have some graphic stuff in it as well.

* * *

Chapter 26: Known Sacrafise, Unknown Resurrection

* * *

I woke up after having the same vision about Ahsoka dieing in my arms, after I showerd and got dressed, I sat down on the living room coutch, and put my head in my hands.

"why the heck am I havng the same vision again?, is it because something is going to happen today?" I thought.

I went into the kicthen and had a bowl of cerial, thinking about the magical moment I had with Ahsoka last night.

"wow, what we did felt awsome, but we may need to do that rarly, and I can't believe she woke me up in the middle of the night to do that" I thought.

Once I washed my dish, I wet back into the living room.

I got the keychain I made for Ahsoka, and looked at it, the chain links, and crown were gleaming.

"man, it only seemed like yesterday I met her and fell in love, I just hope things don't turn bad" I thought.

I put her keychain back into my pocket, then started thinking about the times I was with her, I smiled.

" I'm the luckest boy in the world to have someone like Ahsoka as my girlfriend, I whould'nt know what to do if I lost her" I thought.

The evolved Dark Form came into my head, reminding me of the vision.

I quickly forgot about it, then went into the kitchen to get brekfast started.

By the time I was halfway done, Ahsoka came into the Kitchen, she had a smile on her face.

"morning Ahsoka, can you help me out with brekfast?" I asked.

"sure, I got nothing else to do right now" she said, once she washed her hands, she started helping.

She was in a very, very positive mood, mainly because of what happened last night.

"last night was great, my lekku are still twitching a bit" she said.

"well it was better then what happened in the Benbow Inn" I said.

She smiled, and blushed a bit when she rememberd what happend there.

Everyone woke up by the the time brekfast was done, and we had some conversations.

Jackie finally figured out how to use D-links, and she said she whould teach us how later.

Ricu and Mission desided to go on a date after everything is done on the next world, and Ashley has gotten alot closer to Jim.

Once me and Ahsoka got our dishes cleaned up, we decided to train a bit.

Training wasn't easy, we were verseing holograms of eatchother, after that I did a speed course, while Ahsoka practice fighting underwater, once we were done we left the training area.

It was a normal day in the gummiship, everyone was doing something else, Zach was playing basket ball, Ricu was doing some maitnence on the droids with Mission, Jim, and Ashley were hanging out, J.D. and Jackie were studing medical stuff, while Silver was talking to Morph, Barriss and Rex were discusing names for the baby.

Me and Ahsoka were skateboarding, she was getting good by now, able to do some tricks with ease.

By the time we were done, it was lunch, so we made a quick lunch, and ate it.

When I got into the bridge, I sat in the pilots seat and stretched a bit, I then looked at the Navi-computer.

"it seems that every world in this secter has had thier keyhole locked, this is good news" I thought.

I went into my room were Ahsoka was "here Ahsoka, I believe your missing this" I said, I handed her the keychain I made her.

"you found my keychain, thank you, I thought I lost it" she said.

"Ame gave it to me, she must have took it from one of your pockets" I said.

I sat on my bed, whitch she was sitting on, she looked at me, I scratched my head.

"is something wrong Michael?, I can scence your bothered" she said.

"it's nothing Ahsoka, Iv'e just been thinking alot that's all" I said.

"no, it's something definatly more then thinking, you can tell me" she said.

"I'm fine Ahsoka really, things have just been on my mind" I said.

"your'e not being honest Michael, please tell or im going to have to resort to probing your mind" she said.

"fine, okay, okay, you didn't have to threaten me with that" I said.

I looked at her, then said "Ahsoka, after our last visit to Twillight Town, I had a vision while I was asleep" I said.

"ok, what was the vision about?, mabie I had the same one" she said.

"it's going to be hard to say this, but I guess I have no chaoice" I said.

"in the vision I was in a desert world, and it was filled with keyblades without keychains, my hands and feat felt like lead" I said.

"okay, that's nothing wierd please continue Michael" she said.

"there was an old man, a purple ball appeared in his hand, and he was about to launch it at me, and I was to tired to use a reflect spell" I said.

"just then you came from no were and took the hit, and fell, as I approuched you in the vision, I chould detect your soul was dissappearing fast, and in mere minutes you were gone" I said with a strain in my voice.

"so your saying if I go with you to this place, I will die?" she asked.

"yes, but that's the half of it, I felt so much anger, grief, and pure hatred at the old man in the dream, that I went into a darker drive form, when I went at him, the vision stopped there" I said.

She looked at me for a chouple of seconds, but then hugged me tightly, "don't worry, this most likely won't happen, the future changes constanty, so we will still be together" she said.

I just looked at her, she was always good at cheering me up.

I got up and said "well I better start training again, I need to be prepared for anything, Ill see you later" I said.

I went back into the training area and got by one of the PROXY droid terminals, and started looking through the list.

"so who's but should I kick next?, Darth Maul?, nah to easy, Starkiller?, he's a challenge but I chould beat him" I thought.

I looked trough some of the other ones, Count Dooku, Ventress, General Griouvous, all good fighters, but to easy to take down.

I looked at Darth Vader's, then his master Darth Sidious, "man, both are really dangerous, but a challenge, I guess Ill verse both" I thought.

I selected Darth Vader for this PROXY unit, then went to the next one and chose Darth Sidious, I then chose the enivonment, whitch was the emperor's chamber in the Death Star.

I jumped and landed a chouple of feet away, and summoned my keyblades just as the PROXY units activated, and switched to there selected modules, they activated thier lightsabers.

Sidious came at me fast, fliping then swung his lightsaber, I blocked it just as it came by, Vader then swung at me, but I blocked it.

I flipped over them then launched a gale of wind at them, but they deflected it, I jumped off a wall and did Ariel Sweep, then Ariel Finish, they blocked my swipes with thier lightsabers.

I landed just as they swung at me, I used Reflaga to block them, then sliced at them, but they blocked them again, Vader lanched a force push at me, but I deflected it.

I then used my lightning element, sending waves of lightning at them, but they blocked them with thier lightsabers.

They came at me again, swinging there lightsabers fast, I blocked them then launched a gale of wind, sending them flying.

They regained there footing and launched two force pushes at me, but I used reflaga to block them, I then ran right at them as fast as I chould.

I swung at them rapidly, but they blocked blow after blow, I jumped away then threw both my keyblades at them.

They somehow blocked them both, my keyblade cameback just in time so I chould block them, I struck at them again, but they blocked and parried.

"this is getting me nowere time to bring ion the big gun" I thought, I activated Light Form.

I came right at them rapidly, telekenicly swinging my keyblades, I then did a tornadow of light, whitch struck them several times.

When they recoverd Sidious launched force lightning at me, but I simply absobed it, and launched it back at him, but he blocked it.

I went to Vader as fast as I chould, I swung rapidly at him, he chould bearly keep up with my attacks until eventually he lost his lightsaber.

I grabbed him by his cape and slammed him against the floor, breacking his helmet, I then threw him up into the air, and I launched arcane wind at him, whitch hit him, I grabbed him again and visiously threw him across the room, making him brake the chair that the emporer sits on.

The Emporer was not pleased by this, he came at me using combinations of every form of lightsaber combat.

I easly dodged or blocked his moves, for an old man, he sure moved quickly.

I launched a gale of wind while he launched a force push, we were in a struggle, I kept on increasing the tenceity of the wind, making him loose.

I pushed him again with a gale of wind, making him land in the middle of the area, he launched a force push at me, but I deflected it.

I came at him, swing ing my keyblades rapidly, he was able to block them, I then made another light tornado and arcane winds, whitch hit him hard.

I kept on hitting his lightsaber with my keyblade, he eventually lost grip and it got chopped in half, I used my wind element to throw his at a metal piller, with my keyblades after.

When he hit the piller, my keyblades immediatly pinned him to the metal piller, he stopped moving.

I herd a lightsaber ignite, I turned just in time to block Vader's attack, he was switfer now, due to his anger.

I launched gales of wind at him, but he deflected them, he then came right at me, his lightsaber swinging.

I dodged and blocked his attacks, but his blows were more heavy then usuall, he kept on swinging hard and quick, trying to find a crack in my defence.

I quickly turned from defence to offence, I struck him twice in the lower chest, after that he kept on blocking my blows.

I drove one of my keyblades in the ground sending him into the air, I then struck him repeatedly with my keyblades, I grabbed him again and threw him to the ground, and hit him with an arcane wind.

I grabbed him again and threw him across the room sending him flying, he broke many metal railings.

His mechanical breatheing was now raspy, but he kept on comeing at me, he launched a piece of metal at me, but I sent it back.

He got out of the way, but I swung at him again, he desperatly tried to block, but I cut his mechanical hands off.

I grabbed him and again shocked him with my lightning element, I then launched him across he room, were he hit and dented a wall, he wasn't breatheing.

The evrionment went back to nromal, and the PROXY droids went to tiher spot, and shut down.

Me and Ahsoka did some other stuff until it was dinner time, we ate then went to bed again.

* * *

I woke up again and ate breackfest, after we ate, we went back to our usuall rutine, by the time it was afternoon, I decided to move the gummishipop into another sector.

I when I was going to another sector a warning light sounded, and a messege showed up: Time anomaly detected, I looked at the world causeing it, it was The Keyblade Graveyard.

Just then parts of my vision flashed before my eyes, I clenched my fists, then went to the hanger were we two small ships.

While I was cheacking the systems on the ship I selected, Ahsoka came by me "were are you going all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, it's happening, it's actually happening, for your safty no matter what happens stay on the gummiship, I'll be right back" I said.

"no, we can defeat that person together, let me come with you" she begged.

While checking to make sure everything is working I said "this is something I have to do myslef Ahsoka, you have to understand that I don't want to loose you like I almost did" I said.

She shuddered when she rememberd what happened when we were on that beach, "but this is different, we have eatchother, together we can beat him" she said.

"Ahsoka please, this is hard for me right now, I want you to stay here, you will be safe" I said.

"no!, im coming with you if you like it or not!, you need me!" she begged, she jumped when I slammed a wrench heavily onto the hull of the ship, it left a dent.

"your staying here for your oun safty Ahsoka, and that's that" I said.

"youv'e changed, you have been acting weird ever since what happened on the beach" she said, she started tearing up.

"it wasn't the beach that changed me, it's that thing I can't tell you about" I said, I kept on making sure everything was secure.

"OH SURE!, BLAME IT ON SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXSIST!" she screamed while tears were falling.

"it's just as real as me and you Ahsoka!, now I don't want to hear another word about it!, Ill be back before you know it" I said as I entered the cockpit.

Once I closed the canopy, I looked at were Ahsoka was, but she was gone.

I activated the ship, and entered The Gathering Place, ready to face this new foe.

* * *

It was just as it was in the vision, a desert with high cliffs, and barran wasteland, I walked while useing my memory to guide me.

Just then I entered an area form the vision, there were many different keyblades, and all of them had no chains on them.

I continued to walk until I was in the center of this keyblade graveyard, there was four roads leading somewere else.

Just then the old man from my vision appeared, he had a white and black cloak with a red inner lining, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves, he was bald except for thin eyebrows and a long silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back.

"something lead you here didn't it young one?, was it a memory, or your inner darkness?" he asked.

"why whould you want to know?, and who are you?" I asked.

"I am Master Xehanort, im a scientist of some sorts" he said.

"how come I don't believe you then Master Xehanort?, what if your a heartless?" I said.

He laughed "I am no heartless, as you can see I am as real as you are, something must have lead you here" he said.

I backed away a bit, "you reek of darkness old man, I now see what your trying to do" I said.

"so you finally found out my plan then?, that I wanted an apprentice" he said.

"yeah, a dark apprentice, but it will never happen, I will never join you as long I have the power of light at my side!" I shouted, I summoned Unbreackable Promise, and the realm of light Ultima Weapon.

"the darkness in your heart, why do you suppress it?, do you know that the power of darkness is powerfull?" he said.

"yes I do, and I don't supress it, I embraced it, just as I did with Light, I'm a Balenced Soul" I said.

he laughed again "why whould you balance yourself?, you can only be in the light, or in darkness, not both" he said.

"yes I can, and I'll never become your apprentice, NEVER!" I shouted.

"then so be it keybearer, you wrote your oun death wish!" he said, he summoned his keyblade, it had a black and dark silver blade as big as Ultima Weapon's but it had spikes on the key teeth side, the key teeth was a scythe blade, the handguard was shaped into a black gear, and it had a dark silver thorn shaped heart on the hilt, the keychain was black and dark silver crowns and at the end of it was a black gear.

The name "Doom Bringer" came into my mind, "bring it old man!, I got more experience in one of my hands then you do in your whole entire body!" I said.

"such big talk for someone so young, might as well shut you up" he said, we charged at eatchother.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on the gummiship)

* * *

I went into my room and meditated for a chouple of minutes, I was getting worried about Michael, so I decided to get jackie to see what he was doing, since she can view stuff with magic.

I knocked on her door "come in Ahsoka, I can tell it's you" she said, I went in and sat by Jackie, she was sitting by a desk wearing glasses, she was reading a spell book.

"Jackie im worried about Michael, can you see what he is doing on that world?" I asked.

"sure, I just need to focus on his location" she said, she did and a white cload appeard it shimmerd a bit until it became clear, I chouldn't believe what I was seeing.

Michael was struggleing to beat the old man in his vision, it didn't matter what he did, the old man was better then him.

"Jackie I have to go and help, he's going get injured, or force forbid, killed" I said.

"fine, but be carefull, this person is filled with alot of darkness" she said.

"don't worry, I'm always carefull, see you later" I said, I rushed to the hanger and got in the spare ship, then went towards the world.

"don't worry Michael, I'm coming to help, even if it means I'll die" I thought, a tear fell from my face.

* * *

(back to Michael and the dilema he is in)

* * *

I skidded to the stop and yelled "that's it!, im pulling out all the stops!", I activated Balenced Form, the real of darkness Ultima Weapon and Jurassic Destroyer were summoned as well, giving me four keyblades.

I came at him as fast as I chould swinging all my keyblades telekeneticly, but he kept on blocking them without even breacking a sweat.

"pitty, you haven't learned your lesson have you?, nothing can be compared to the power of darkness" he said.

"that's not true!, light and darkness together can beat darkness easily!" I said, I charged at him again, swing my keyblades raipidly, and using Blizaga's and Thundaga's.

He blocked my strikes and used refleaga to block the magic, then blasted me away with a dark wave.

"your skill is nothing compared to mine keybearer, darkness gives me the power to beat any enemy" he said.

"shut up old man!, your darkness is nothing compared to mine!" I shouted.

I charged at him again, swinging my keyblades rapidly, usuing a light tornado, Dark Firaga's, and arcane winds to attack him, but he kept on blocking my magic and strikes.

He grabbed me, then kneed me in the stomach, and launched me several yards do to a dark blast, my balenced form was deactivated.

"you still don't get it?, nothing is stronger then darkness, not light, not balenced itself, this is were your life ends" he said, his keyblade transformed into a purple ball.

I got up, but I was to exaughsted to put up a reflaga, and my arms and legs felt like lead, so I chouldn't use my keyblades to block.

As he came closer, I somehow knew this was going to end this way, I closed my eyes, waiting for the ball to hit it's mark, but there was no impact.

There was a thud, then complete silence, I opened my eyes, and I saw Ahsoka on the ground, motionless.

I ran to her and knelt by her "Ahsoka, why?, why did you take the hit?" I said while crying.

"I chouldn't just stand by and let you die, this was the only solution" she said weakly.

Her soul was getting drained now, "come on Ahsoka!, fight it, you can beat this!" I said while tears were falling.

"Im sorry, but I'm loosing this battle, and Ill be gone soon" she said, she was tearing up.

"no, you cant die!, I love you!" I said.

"I-I know you do, a-and I love you t-too, but this was s-something that was m-ment to happen, I-I'm sorry" she said.

"don't be, Ill find a way to bring you back I promise!" I said, I grabbed one of her hands with both of mine.

"I-I know you w-will, but I w-won't be truely g-gone, I-I'ill be wacthing o-over you, throgh the f-force" she said, tears stained her face.

"Ill do anything within my power to bring you back" I said, we kissed for possibly the last time.

"I will allways remember y-you, for who you w-were, not for w-what others thought, remember I will a-always love you" she said weackly, her hand lossened, and her eyes closed, she was gone.

I got up, grief, sadness, and sorrow, were immediatly replaced by anger, rage, and pure hatred, I turned around.

"you basterd!, you killed her!, I loved her!, I'm just so freacking pissed off!" I yelled.

"It was something I had no control over keybearer, but you will join her" he said.

"no!, you will pay for what you have done to me, and to her, you wanted darkness, Ill show you true darkness!" I yelled.

I activated dark form, but it was more sinister, it was black with dark grey and purple, the logo on my pants and sleves was a shattered crown, and my dark claws were longer.

I had the realm of darkness keyblade, but I also had Chaos Bringer for some reason, I smiled at him evily.

"I will now show you the agony you put me through!, prepare for ultamite suffering!" I yelled, I charged at him alot more fast then usuall.

My strikes were alot more faster then usuall, I was now scoring hit's against him, I was making him back up constantly.

He tried to attack, but all he chould do was parry my swings, I then launched a shockwave at him, sending him to the air, I then hit him many times, then threw him to the ground.

"feel the suffering you put me through!" I said, my keyblades launched multiple beams at him, eatch one hitting it's mark.

He came by me and he tried to swipe at me, but I easily blocked it, "let me show you my rage!" I said, I sliced at him multiple times with my claws and keyblades, then launched dark lightning at him, I then launched him across the field.

He recovered and launched multiple keyblades at me, but I chopped them in half, I then sent a gale of wind at him, knocking him down.

"this is the grief I had to endure!" I yelled, I shot at him multiple times, then slashed him again, I made a dark tornado, dark wind, and lightning, they all hit him hard.

He got up and launched a slab of earth at me, but I chopped it in half, I then hit him multiple times with my keyblades, and claws.

He somehow blocked me, I then jumped back, I then did Chaos Strikes, I hit him with multiple slashes, then threw him across the desert, then launched multiple blizaga's, and thunda's at me, but I blocked them and struck at him again.

He was trying to find an opening from my Choas Form, but it was giving him alot of trouble.

He tried desperately to beat me, he launched more keyblades, slabs of earth, blizaguns, and other spells, but I dodged or blocked them.

"this is the hatred you put into my heart!" I yelled, A shockwave came out of me hitting him hard, I then hit him again, then launched him into the air, I then hit him with multiple dark winds.

He was even more desperate now, he launched more keyblades, and slabs of earth.

"this is the true power of chaos!" I yelled, I used my limit Chaos Releashed I kept on slashing him, and teleporting, I then launched a massive tornado made out of darkwind, it sucked him in, I then went in and out of the tornado landing hit after hit, I then went to the top of it, and fired a laser made out of pure darkness.

He was weack now, the man I saw in front of me was now bloody, and his clothes were torn, "so, much darkness is in you, and yet you use it for good, you have so much potentual" he said.

"shut up, I will never join you, you killed my girlfriend, and for that you will pay!" I said.

"Instead of using it to protect others, you chould have used it to save your girlfriend, and open Kingdom Hearts" he said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled, I charged at him and used my keyblades to slash at him.

I kept on pressing the attack, using my anger against him, I kept on pushing him, until he lost concentration, I sliced his keyblade in half, then tossed him to the other side of the desert, but then I realeased a dark energy bomb, it hit him hard, knocking him uncounsious, I deactivated Choas Form, I picked up Ahsoka, tears were in my eyes, I went over and sat her in the extra seat of the small fighter, then took off.

* * *

When I returned it was not a pretty sight, Mission, and Ashley were crying, while Ricu, Zach, Jim, and Silver told me that her sacrafise woould not be forgotten.

I took Jackie into my room so we chould talk, I layed Ahsoka on my bed.

"Jackie, there has to be something we chould do to bring her back, I promised her" I said.

"I don't know if---" she cut herself off "well......, there is one spell, but it's really tricky to do" she said.

"yes?, what is it?, I'll do anything!" I said.

"this spell is complex, it requires the caster to be in Divine Form, whitch is a powerfull drive form, and very few have masterd it" she said.

"Ok, he used this spell that looked like a purple ball, and it drained her soul" I said.

"that spell is a dark spell, and it is forbidden, but we can still save her before it becomes irreverseable" she said.

"Ill take my chances, how long does she have until this is irreverseable?" I asked.

"I don't really know Michael, two to four hours, giver or take" she said.

"then why am I standing here for, we bearly have enough time!" I said.

"thing is it usually takes weeks to get into Divine Form, and we don't have that kind of time" she said.

"there has to be an easier way to enter it!" I said, I punched the wall.

"well......there is one way, if you enter Balenced Form, you can get into Divine Form from there, but it takes sheer willpower to do it" she said.

"I know I have sheer willpower, Ill get Divine Form activated, and revive Ahsoka" I said, I went into the training area to concentrate.

* * *

Once I enterd it I sat down and went into Balenced form, I started to float, I then concentrated.

Even though I was concentrating as hard as I chould, I was still stuck in balenced form, I chouldn't even summon two more keyblades.

"dammit!, this isn't working!, no I need to try harder!, I'm not ready to loose her!!" I thought, I concentrated harder, suddenly the realm of light Ultima Weapon and Chaos Bringer appeared givig me four keyblades again.

"this is still not enough, I need to concentrate harder" I thought.

Things weren't looking good though, two hours were all ready up when Ricu came in.

"you need to stop this, your going to kill yourelf if you keep this up" he said.

"Ricu I can't, I promised Ahsoka that I whould bring her back!" I said.

"you heard Jackie, only a few have masterd this form, and you need weeks to get it" he said.

"I dont care!, Ill do anything to get Ahsoka back!" I said.

He left afterword, I kept on concentrateing, but things weren't changing.

I had bearly ten minutes left now, and things were still the same, I tried harder.

"I'm putting all my will power in, but it's not working!" I thought.

That's when I started thinking about all the times I was with Ahsoka, the good and the bad.

I rememberd our first kiss, our first time on a date, the times I comforted her, and the future we hoped to have.

"I can't give up!, not now, not ever, it's about time I finish this!" I thought.

I pushed beyond what I thought was possible for focusing, that's when my drive clothes changed to a goldish color, and white, claws make out of divine energy appeared on my hands, and two new keyblades appeared.

One of them had a pearl white blade, an angel wing as the keyteeth, the handguard was shaped like a heart, and it had gold an silver on it, there was a blue gem in the middle of the hilt, on the key teeth side, there was filigree that looked like arcane winds, on the tip of the sword, a crown that was half gold and silver, and platinum heart below it was there. on the blade was a gold stripe, the keychain was silver and gold crowns, at the end of it was a gilded heart, the name " Holy Redemption" came into my mind.

The other had a blade similer to Unbreackble Promise, at the end of the blade were spikes that kept the two blades together, the key teeth was a demon wing, the hand guard was a heart with spikes on it, the heart was silver and dark grey, there was a purple gem shaped like a diamond in the hilt, on the keyteeth side was some filigree that looked like thorns, on the blade was a silver line, the keychain was silver and black crowns, end at the end of it was a black heart, the name "Demonic Vengence" came into my mind.

I quickly got Ahsoka and layed her down in the middle of the training area, Jackie followed me.

"you actually did it, now all you have to do is cast the spell" she said, she opened the book and showed it to me so I chould read it.

"becarefull, this is a powerfull spell, if you mess up, you will die" she said.

"I won't mess up Jackie, I can't afford to" I said, put my right arm out to Ahsoka, and focused on the spell.

A light shot out from my hand ad coverd Ahsoka, I kept on focusing, suddenly I chould feel her soul appear again, I continued untill her soul was fully recovered, I then stopped.

Divine form deactivaed suddenly, my feet landed on the ground, I croutched near Ahsoka.

At first it seemed nothing was happening, that's when her eyes opened, she smiled at me.

"I knew you whould keep your promise, and I'm glad you did" she said.

We kissed, once we were done, I took her back to my bedroom.

Once there we sat down on my bed "Ahsoka, I never wanted to loose you, and my memories of you helped me bring you back" I said.

"Michael, your the most bravest, loving, and passionate person I know, and I truely mean it" she said.

"I'm glad you think of me like that, cause that is what I think of you, now come on we got alot to do" I said, I put my hand out.

She took it and I got her up, we then headed to the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

(somewere in Michael's mind)

* * *

In the dark city that was in Michael's mind a lone figure was leaning against a wall of a building, it was the dark spirit inside of him.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared, and stepped out of it was Ahsoka's darkside counterpart.

"master, it has happened, a tragedy lead to him to be very angry and hatefull, just as bad as you hoped" she said.

"good job my pet, but now is not the right time to strike" he said.

"why?, the sooner you get permanent control, the sooner I can take control of his girlfriend's body" she said.

"we must strike when he least expects us to, that way he will be less cautious" he said, he approuched her.

"but if we strike now, you will gain his body sooner" she said.

"there is still much for you to learn about patience young one, we will both have what we want in do time" he said, he kissed her, and once they were done, they looked at the heart shaped moon that was hovering over the city.

* * *

(Back to previous scene)

* * *

Once we ate dinner we went to bed, but in the middle of the night I woke up for some reason, I was sweating, I went into my bathroom and cheacked myself, I was more pale then usuall, and I had sweat on my face.

"Oh my god, it's happening, it's actually happening, I need to concentrate, can't black out or everyone will be in danger" I thought.

Just then Ahsoka opened the door to the bathroom "Michael is there something wrong?, I can scene conflict within you" she said.

"Ahsoka, you need to get away from me, close the door and lock it, and go to Jackie, whatever you do, do not ask what's happening" I said.

"what are you talking about?, I'm not leaving you!" she said.

"Ahsoka, you can't be in here when my awful secret is revealed, go to Jackie, please!" I begged.

She kissed me, then closed the door behind her, I then kept on concentrating to keep control of my body.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV now

* * *

I went into Jackie's room, she was in a recliner reading a spell book.

"Jackie, something is very wrong with Michael, he was having a conflict within himself, he then told me to go to you" I said.

"what's wrong with him exactly Ahsoka?" she asked.

"well, he was pale, and was sweating alot, he held his head for some seconds, he was also concentrating on something, but I chouldn't tell what" she said.

She got up and crossed her room, she sighed "so it's started again, I thought it was destroyed the last time it happened" she said.

"what do you mean by last time Jackie?" I asked.

"there's something you must know about him, something that he's trying to keep from you" she said.

I sat down on a chair "he said that I shouldn't know what it is, something about my life being threatened" I said.

"it doesn't matter now, as soon as he blacksout, it will gain control" she said.

"what exactly do you mean by it Jackie?" I asked, she turned around to face me.

"the dark spirit that is trapped inside him Ahsoka" she said, I chouldn't believe what I heard.

"what do you mean he has a dark spirit inside of him?, how did this happen?" I asked.

"back when he was ten years old, he actidently broke one of his findings, whitch was a purple jewel that was covered with black wiring, when it broke, Kaosu, the dark spirit inside him, was released, and it went inside his body" she said.

"Kaosu's main goal is to gain permanent control of Michael's body, but Michael was able to stop him using his will power, but I don't think he can do it now" she said.

"Is there any other options that we can use to get rid of this spirit?" I asked.

"first one is that Michael has to die, and the second is that his loved one must sacrafise herself for the ritual" she said.

"well, if that what it really takes then, Ill do it" I said.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I'm not letting all he did to bring you back be in vain, that's why I was studing about dark spirits" she said.

"is there anything you find out that might be able to help us?" I asked.

"well there is one thing, someone with divine energy can seperate there soul from there body, and they can enter other bodies as well" she said.

"I was thinking, if you chould enter Michael's mind and driveout Kaosu, I can trap him with a spirit binding spell with this sphere made out of orichalcum" she said.

She held it up to me, it glimmerd a light green, "so when he is trapped in this sphere, he will be trapped forever!" I said.

"exactly, we need to wake everyone up that way we can make a trap for that dark spirit" she said, we exited her room.

Once we got everyone up, we told them our situation in Jackie's room.

"so how exactly are we going to trap this thing?" Jim asked.

"well, were going to need someone that is fast, and I mean very fast" Jackie said.

"well who do we know that is fast enough to lure him?" He asked.

We all looked at Mission, "why is everyone staring at me?" she asked.

"no!, no way I am going to lure that killer into a trap!, you can find someone else!" she said.

"fine, we can make out affter all this is said and done" Ricu said.

She looked at him with her arms crossed "fine, one today, another tomorrow" he said.

She shook his hand "deal, so were exactly do I have to bring him?" she asked.

"bring him to the training room, there I'll trap him bindings made out of light, and I'll use a spell that will knock him out, once that is done, Ahsoka will release her spirit and enter Michael's mind, the rest is up to her" Jackie said.

Once we got our parts, we got in position for the trap.

* * *

(Back in Michael's mind)

* * *

I was binded by dark rings, Evil Ahsoka came up to me.

"you look so adorable when your helpless" she said.

"when I get out of here, I'm going to rip you to shreads!" I said.

"I don't see that happening soon, Since Kaosu used a device that drained your energy" she said.

"you can tell Kasou that he can take his Keyblade, and shove it!" I said.

"such bad language from someone that is handsome as you are, how is that possible?" she asked.

"let me out of here so I can kick your but all around this dark city!" I said.

"be quit, your not getting out, once Kaosu has control of your body, he will help me gain control of your girlfriends, then we can both rule this pitiful realm with an iron fist!" she said.

"as if!, my friends will never let that happen!, and Ill escape before it happens!" I said.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" she shouted, she shocked me with force lightning.

"your an ideot arn't you?, I can't get hurt by electricity" I said.

Once her temper cooled down, she said "doesn't matter, as long as I can rid of my steam", she left.

* * *

(Back to previous location) Mission's POV

* * *

I walked around untill I found Kaosu, he was looking around for something.

I tapped the wall to get his attention, "you want some of this?, well you got to catch me first!" I said seducivly as I leaned against the wall, I then ran.

As I was running I chould tell he was right behind me, I kept on running untill I enterd the training area.

I gave Jackie the signal, she then did a spell that binded Kaosu with bingings made out of pure light.

Jim, Ricu, Silver, Zach, and Ashley came in after he was binded, they were holding radios in there hands.

Jackie then launched a light spell at Kaosu, it knocked him out cold, Ahsoka then sat on the floor indian style, and focused.

Her spirit exited her body, it looked like her, but it was a light brownish color, she then enterd Michael's head.

"we done our part, it's all up to Ahsoka now" Jackie said as she held the metal ball made out of pure orichalcum, we all stared at Michael's limp body.

* * *

( In Michael's mind, Ahsoka's POV)

* * *

I went through a white hallway with doors, I opened a door and inside it was a memory of us hanging out.

"these doors must contain his memories, I chould get alot of info about him, but I need to focus at the task at hand" I thought.

I kept on walking until I reached another door, I opened it, and inside of it was a dark hallway filled with other doors, at the end of it was a black door.

I went to the door, I then slowly opened the door, inside it was a city, I enterd and closed the door, I went around using the force to guide me.

I put my back to the wall and looked, Michael was trapped by dark bindings, and my dark counterpart was guarding him.

"I need a distraction so I can get Michael" I thought.

I tried to think of something, but I chouldn't, suddenly a person in a black robe came from nowere and landed by me.

The person was around my size, but was slender, it was obvious it was a girl.

"I scene you need help with freeing him, Ill be happy to help" she said.

"I'm glad you want to help, but you have no weapons" I said.

"but I do, I have keyblades, just as you do" she said, she summoned her keyblades, the names "Oathkeeper" and "Oblivion" came into my mind.

"I need you to destract my dark counter part so I can get to Michael and release the bindings on him" I said.

"glady, and my name is Heiwa, and my job is to make sure Kaosu doesn't gain permanent control of Michael's body" she said.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm his girlfriend, my body is actually outside, this is my soul" I said.

She nodded, then turnedd the corner and leaped, she caught my dark counterpart by surprise.

I then went over and got Michael, I took him to safe place so I chould remove his bindings.

As I was trying, a dark keyblade nearly hit me, I turned around and right there was Kaosu.

"you think I was going to let be that easy?, you have another thing coming" he said.

He charged at me, I summoned my keyblades and blocked his attack, he then leaped and launched a dark sphere at me, but I reflected it.

I launched multiple orbs of divine engergy at him, but he dodged him, I then charged at him, swinging my keyblades.

He blocked them, then grabbed me, he threw me at a building, but I put my feet on the wall and jumped, I then swung my keyblades swiftly and effortlessy.

Every hit met it's mark, but he recoverd, he then launched his keyblades at me, but I blocked them.

He then launched multiple dark orbs, and eatch one hit, I jumped and launched my keyblades, then shot a large blast of divine energy.

He blocked my keyblades, but he was hit by the blast, he skidded a chouple of feet.

I used my Mode Change Divine Wrath, blades made out of divine enegy appeared on my arms, and two keyblades made out of Divine energy appeard.

I charged at him and swung my keyblades, he tried to block, but he was hit rapidly, I flipped and spun in the air, shooting orbs of divine energy.

I landed, the keyblades made out of divine energy transformed into a two hander, I held it as my regular keyblades floated.

I charged at him and swung the two handed keyblade, the strike broke his reflect spell, my other keyblaes hit him, I swung again, sending him into the air.

I hit him multiple times diangnaly, then spun, the two hander hit him repeatedly, I then nailed hit with a powerfull vertical strike, sending him to the ground, I landed just as the two hander changed back to two keyblades.

He hot up and charged at me, swinging his keyblades, and using dark magic, I reflected the magic and used a shield to block the strikes, I then shot him with a blast of divine energy.

He came at me again, he launched a blast of dark energy, then his keyblades, he then leaped and shot another blast.

I got out of the way just as the blast hit the ground, I blocked the keyblades, and reflected the other blast.

I blocked his strike just in time, I pushed him until he lost grip of his keyblades, I got him repeatedly with the blades on my arms, then blasted him with divine energy.

The energy keyblades then turned into a keyblade with two blades, I threw it at him, it hit him repeatedly, I then made a tornado made out of divine energy.

As it disappeared, I hit him multiple times with the double-bladed keyblade, I then hit him with all my streagth, sending him crashing into a wall.

I then charged some divine energy, and spun the double-bladed keyblade around, it made wind made out of divine energy, it hit Kaosu hard.

My Mode Change was deactivated, that's when he came at me relentlessly, he swung at me rapidly, and shot many dark blizaga's at me.

I tried to block, but eatch hit got me, but I dodged the dark blizaga's, he then shot a flurry of dark spheres at me, and shot multiple dark thundaga's.

I put a reflaga up, but was shattering at the strikes of the spheres, I moved out of the way, but the dark thundaga's hit me.

He hit me with his keyblades, he then grabbed me and shocked me with a dark thundaga, he then threw me a chouple of yards, when I landed I rolled, but then I started to get up.

When I did I was hit by a barrage of dark spheres, and I was sent back by a dark aeraga.

"why do you fight when you know your attacks are feeble?, surrender and I will not hurt you" he said.

"Ill never surrender to the likes of you!, I will destroy you!" I said.

He laughed evily, "you can't take much more of my attacks, your nothing compared to my vessel!" he said.

"Michael trained my well!, let me show you what his training has let me use!" I yelled, I activated my other Mode Change, Water Rush.

Scythes made out of water were on my arms, while my gills appeared, my hands became scaly and my new claws were razor sharp, water pooled around my feet, and made me able to run faster, a wave also coverd my back.

I rushed at him as fast as my Mode Change chould go, I sliced at him so fat he chouldn't see them, he was hit many times.

I then launched some water pillers, they hit him sending him into the air, I then shot giant water bubbles at him, he was hit harshly.

I jupmed and slashed at him with the scythes of my arms, I then got him with my keyblades, I then made a whirpool, that struck him many times.

I then shot him with a big stream of water, I went abouve him, and nailed him with another stream, I then launched a wave at him, it crashed onto him, I then rushed at him multiple times, he was hit rapidly by my keyblades and claws everytime, my second Mode Change deactivated, I reverted back to normal.

I then activated Hope Form, two keyblades made out of divine energy were there instead of one.

I launched alot of divine spheres at him, I then slashed at him using divine energy, and I hit him a big blast of divine energy.

I rushed him and slashed at him rapidly with my keyblades, I then grabbed him and launched him into the air, I shot another big blast at him, he fell to the floor with a thud.

He srtuggled to get up, but he finally did, "have you had enough?, or are you coming back for more?" I said.

"so............much...........power!, no wonder my pet wants your body...................your strong enough to take out any adversary" he said.

"well you can thank Michael for training me, and she will never get the chance!" I said.

"as soon as I eliminate you, she will be able to take over your body" he said.

"like that will happen, I will most likely beat you before she gets the chance" I said.

"then let me show you my true power!" he said, he actiavted his drive form, whitchg was Chaos Form.

He came at me swinging his keyblades, but I blocked them easily, he then launched a barrage of dark spheres at me, but I dodged them.

He then threw his keyblades at me, and tried to get me with his claws, but I got out of they way, he then did a big blast of dark energy, then launched more dark spheres.

I got out of the way again, he then came at me swinging his keyblades rapidly, I blocked his strikes, then hit him with a blast of divne energy.

He came back swinging his keyblades and claws, I blocked his attacks, then hit him with a watagun, and I hit him with my keyblades.

He recoverd and shot more dark spheres at me, he also shot some dark firagas, dark blizagas, and dark thundagas.

I attemtped to move out of the way, but the dark thundagas got me, then the rest followed suit, he then grabbed me and hurled me at a building.

I recoverd and jumped off the wall of the building, I spead myself up and slashed at him rapidly with my keyblades, eatch him got him repeatedly.

I then jumped over him and got him with some divine spheres, I then got him with my keyblades again, and I froze him with a blizaga.

I then used my Limit called Divine Justice, I came at him as fast as I chould, and then I vanished, but I appeared behind him, he was hit continuously for five seconds.

I then grabbed him and launched him into the air, and I shot him with three blasts of divine energy, and alot of divine spheres.

I jumped up and got him with some Divine Acranums, I had my energy keyblades transformed into a two hander, I got him with some powerfull swings then did a vertical slash that sent him to the ground.

I then turned my two hander into a ball, and focused, it kept on growing untill it was twice my size, I then launched it at him.

The impact made a massive hole, I then landed, I decativated Hope Form, I then came at him as he struggled to get up, I striked at his keyblades, sending them flying.

I then got him again with more Divine Arcanums, I grabbed him, and slammed him against the ground, then hurled him at a building, he hit it, and left a dent.

I then grabbed him again and slammed him repeatedly against the building, I then stabbed him with my keyblades, and to finish him, I blasted a laser from my keyblades.

I got my keyblades out of him, I then tossed him a chouple of yards, he sat up, covering the gaping hole in his cheast, black ooze was pouring out of it.

"this..................*gasp* shouldn't.......................be......................happening!" he said.

"I............cannot........loose...........I'am..........so............close" he said, he layed on his back again, he disappeared in a black mist.

* * *

(in the training room, Mission's POV)

* * *

Suddenly a black mist came out of Michael's head, Jackie used the spirit binding spell, the black mist went inside the orichalcum ball.

After that Michael came to and stood up, he was a bit dizzy, but he regained his balence, Ahsoka's soul came out his head, and went back inside her body, she also stood up.

* * *

( back to Michael's POV)

* * *

Once everyone left, Ahsoka hugged me all of a sudden, "Michael, I'm so glad your okay now, we can finally put this behind us" she said.

"I'm happy your okay too, and I'm more happy them iv'e ever been now that Kaosu is out of me" I said.

"I'm so happy you feel that way, but I feel like I'm missing a part of me" she said.

"let's go ask Jackie, she probably knows why you feel this way" I said, we went to jackie so we chould tell her.

Once we did she said "I need to examine her to see what's wrong" she said, Ahsoka sat on her recliner, Jackie used her nature element to see what was wrong, a green aura was around her hand.

"she's missing half her essence, this can only happen when an unusuall nobody is made" she said.

"but she never die------oh right" I said.

"well, how did her nobody find a soul and a body?" I asked.

"this is a hunch, but somehow her soul split apart, and took half her essence with it, and the nobody copied her body from her memories" Jackie said.

"well I'm alive and that's all that matters, if you donlt mind, I need to see J.D., I'm having a headace" Ahsoka said.

As we walked to the medical bay, Ahsoka fainted, I caught her.

"Jackie!, Ahsoka fainted for some reason!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" she yelled from her room, she got near Ahsoka and triedn to wake her up.

"we need to get her to the medical bay fast!" she said, when we got there I layed Ahsoka on a bed.

"Michael, I need you to wait outside" J.D. said.

* * *

I waited outside for many minutes, that's when Jackie came out.

"Jackie!, is Ahsoka going to be fine?, please you have to tell me!" I begged.

"theres not an easy way to tell you this Michael" she said.

"is she hurt?, pregnant?, please you have to tell me!" I begged.

"take a seat Michael, then ill tell you" she said, I sat on one of the chairs outside the medical bay.

"after some tests me and J.D. did, we're sure she's, well.............looseing her memories" she said, I chouldn't believe I was hearing.

"WHAT?, how is she looseing her memories?" I said.

"well, we think it's happening because she doesn't have her nobody inside of her" she said.

I thought for a moment, "then I have no time to loose, I have to find her nobody" I said.

"how are you going to find her when you don't know were she is?" Jackie asked.

"with this", I pointed at my heart, "I'll find her using my heart, I also need a favor" I said.

"ok, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to make one of my drive clothes into a black robe with a hood, the black robe from my first vision to be exact" I said.

She nodded and said" okay, but I need some time to do it, I haven't done something this tricky with clothes" she said.

I took her to my closet, and gave her one of my shirts, vests, pants, gloves and shoes, she went to her room to work on the spell.

I went into the medical bay to talk to Ahsoka, she was laying on a bed, her back upright, "so, can you remember anything that happend today?" I asked.

"uhhh, not really, was I supposed to?" she asked.

I hugged her and started to cry, "I don't want you to foget who I am!" I said.

"I will always know who you are Michael, I can never forget you" she said, she lifted my head up and wiped away my tears.

"for probably the first time in my life....I'm scared, scared about what will happen to you if I go" I said.

She smiled "nothing will happen while your away, your friends will take care of me" she said.

"I know but......through this whoule adventure......I was always happy to have you by my side, even through the most difficult situations" I addmitted.

"then here, your going to need this more then I do now" she said, she put something in my hand, it was her keychain I made for her, the thalassa shell star was gleaming.

"I don't know Ahsoka, are you sure?, I mean............I just gave this back to you" I said.

"I'm sure Michael, I can scene there will be many conflicts during this journey, if you ever feel sad or alone, just look at it" she said.

I put it in my pocket for now, she took one of my hands with both of hers "remember Michael, no matter were you go, I will always be with you" she said.

I smiled as tears went down my face, she leaned in closer, then kissed me, after we were done, I said "Ill bring your nobody back, I promise" I said.

"I know you will, and please...be safe" she said, I smiled despite the tears that stained my face "don't worry, I will, I'll come back to see you again, so this is goodbye for now" I said.

She got up and kissed me again, "untill we meet again, my spiked savior" she said, she layed back down.

When I returned to my room jackie was there, she turned the clothes I gave her into the same black robe from my first vision, I felt the fabric, whitch was leather, I put it on, it fit me.

My gloves were now black leather gloves, and the pair of shoes I gave her were now black sneackers.

I looked more closely, it had bell shaped sleeves, a silver zipper, and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that formed a semi-circle in the middle.

My pants that I gave her were now black, "there, this should help you hide your identity" she said.

I went over and got my munny poutch whitch now had 6,000 munny, " I don't need a ship, I figured how to enter a corridor of darkness, I'll see you all when I bring her nobody back" I said.

Once I switched out my pants, shoes, gloves, and but on the new black robe, I raised my hand and concentrated, a black portal appeared, I waved goodbye to Jackie, and entered it, the seartch for Ahsoka's nobody had begun.

* * *

(A/N) Welp, that's all she wrote folks!, the first part of this series is finally done!, but stay tuned for something else!

* * *

I don't oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's, the heartless, nobodies, unversed, phantoms, keyblades, and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

Treasure Planet is ouned by Disney and all of it's partners.


End file.
